


Tay của ta xuyên qua tóc đen của ngươi (quyển 2: Hạ bộ)

by TayodoriMaigda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 83
Words: 93,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayodoriMaigda/pseuds/TayodoriMaigda
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. Chương 171

Harry sờ sờ ga giường bên cạnh, vẫn còn hơi ấm, Voldemort chưa rời đi lâu. Không biết tối nay trở về có thể thấy hắn hay không, Harry bất đắc dĩ nghĩ.

Rời giường, tắm rửa, thay quần áo, xuống lầu ăn bữa sáng.

{Buổi sáng tốt lành, Nagini.} Harry thoải mái nói với chuyện với đại xà, nó làm nũng quấn quít lấy cậu, chiếc lưỡi đỏ liếm bàn tay cậu, tâm trạng buồn bực của cậu liền tốt hơn một chút.

{Buổi sáng tốt lành, Harry, ngươi nhìn thấy Voldy chứ?} Nagini buông Harry ra, trườn tỡi bữa cơm của mình, ở đó có một bồn sữa và hai tảng thịt bò hun khói lớn.

Harry bĩu môi, {Không nhìn thấy. Hắn hình như đi chưa lâu lắm.} Miễn cưỡng đâm đâm khay bạc trên bàn.

{Hình như thời gian này hắn bận rất nhiều việc.} Nagini nghiêng đầu, ngây thơ như cái gì cũng không biết.

{Hắn luôn bề bộn nhiều việc, Nagini.} Harry sửa chữa câu nói cố ý hời hợt của Nagini, {Gần nhất càng bận rộn hơn.} Cậu khẽ thở dài.

Một người một xà nhìn nhau vài giây, đều tự dời tầm mắt. Chuyện phải tới cũng sẽ tới, ai cũng không ngăn cản được.

Ăn xong bữa sáng, Harry thay trang phục Muggle, lên xe điện ngầm đi tới nơi làm việc, nói với người trông coi:” Harry Potter, bác sĩ.” Người trông coi gật đầu, tỏ vẻ đã xác nhận, cậu đi qua cửa, tiến vào bệnh viện St.Mungo. Đi qua đại sảnh mới chỉ lai vãng một số người, cậu đi vào phòng dành cho viên chức, trên tường treo đầy các bức họa của bác sĩ, Harry tìm bức họa của mình, dùng đũa phép gõ gõ dưới bức họa, thông báo cho người của bệnh viện là cậu đến đi làm. Dọc theo đường đi, phù thủy nhìn thấy cậu đều chào hỏi, “Buổi sáng tốt lành, Harry.” Đây là người đã vào làm việc ở bệnh viện hơn 1 năm. “Buổi sáng tốt lành, chủ nhiệm Potter.” Đây là người mới vào làm việc ở bệnh viện. “Buổi sáng tốt lành, bác sĩ Potter.” Đây là người bệnh. Harry đều mỉm cười ân cần thăm hỏi bọn họ.

Đi ra khỏi phòng viên chức, đi qua từng cánh cửa, Harry đi vào thang máy pháp thuật. Nửa năm trước khi cậu là bác sĩ, cậu đã dốc sức phát minh là một thứ không khác thang máy của thế giới Muggle, nhưng lại do pháp thuật điều khiển, cậu chịu không nổi việc mỗi ngày đều leo lên leo xuống 7 tầng cầu thang. Cậu dùng đũa phép gõ gõ, cửa vừa mở liền tiến vào, đũa phép chỉ vào số 7, pháp thuật nhanh chóng đưa nó đi lên, dừng lại thì phát ra một tiếng đinh, số 7 cũng tối đi.

Harry bước ra khỏi thang máy, quẹo trái tới cửa thứ 3. Trên cửa có dòng chữ “Phòng 707 – Phòng chủ nhiệm .” Đây là phòng làm việc của Harry. Harry thay trang phục Muggle, mặc áo choàng bác sĩ màu trắng, lúc đi tới bàn làm việc hình bán nguyệt thì thấy trên bàn có bảy tám chiếc máy bay nhỏ quen thuộc. Đều là những bệnh nhân muốn Harry chữa trị cho mình, hiện tại Harry chỉ đang chữa trị cho một số bệnh nhân ở tình trạng khôi phục và xử lý một số chuyện cần thiết. Harry thoải mái ngồi trên sofa rộng rãi, nhanh chóng xem một lần. Đầu tiên là danh sách bệnh nhân và tình trạng bệnh hôm nay, Harry lên danh sách những người có tình trạng nghiêm trọng hơn, sau đó xếp thành máy bay, ném ra ngoài, nó theo đường cũ trở về trả lời. Tiếp theo là những chuyện cần xử lý, nhìn kỹ, không thấy có gì quan trọng cần cậu đích thân làm, để máy bay nguyên dạng, bảo máy bay trở về, cậu tin rằng nữ thư kí thông minh như Rose Cox hiểu được nên làm như thế nào. Cuối cùng cậu xem qua chiếc máy bay có ghi tình huống bệnh nhân đang hồi phục, có bệnh nhân hồi phục tốt, có bệnh nhân không tốt lắm, trong lòng hiểu rõ, cậu đem máy bay bỏ vào túi, dùng thang máy pháp thuật xuống lầu. Đầu tiên đến xem người bệnh mới, sau đó đi thăm các phòng.

Từ lúc Harry tốt nghiệp, thời gian đã trôi qua ba năm. Ba năm qua xảy ra rất nhiều việc: Voldemort hủy bỏ quan hệ cậu cháu với Harry, hai người công khai danh chính ngôn thuận ở cùng nhau; Harry trở thành bác sĩ hàng đầu của bệnh việc St.Mungo, với trình độ xuất sắc và tính cách tốt bụng, cậu thuận lợi một đường lên tới vị trí chủ nhiệm; Harry giết Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort không hiểu được quyết định này của cậu; James và Lily đính hôn, dự tính nửa năm sau sẽ kết hôn; Snape được Voldemort đề cử, trở thành giáo sư phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám tiếp theo của Hogwarts; Lucius vào sở thi hành luật pháp thuật, đồng thời bắt đầu quản lý gia tộc, tháng trước Harry tham dự hôn lễ của hắn và Narcissa.

Thời gian luôn qua nhanh như vậy.

Harry trở lại phòng viên chức, hai bác sĩ thực tập do cậu hướng dẫn đã chờ ở đây, “Chủ nhiệm Potter, người bệnh đã chờ ở phòng trị liệu rất lâu.”

“Được, bây giờ chúng ta đi xem bọn họ.”

Một ngày bận rộn sắp bắt đầu.


	2. Chương 172

Khám bệnh, kiểm tra các phòng, ăn cơm trưa, tiếp tục khám bệnh, kiểm tra các phòng, đồng hồ đã điểm 16:30, buổi trà chiều đã đến. Trở thành bác sĩ, Harry không tăng ca hay trực ban, cho nên buổi trà chiều thường thường kéo dài nửa giờ, dùng một chút thời gian cuối cùng của ngày làm việc để thoải mái tinh thần.

Ánh mặt trời ấm áp của London phủ kín cả phòng, tiếng nhạc nhẹ nhàng lay động không khí, cậu thoải mái dựa người vào sofa, ăn bánh bích quy, uống trà thơm mát, vất vả của một ngày đều tan biến.

17:00, Harry thay trang phục Muggle, chuẩn bị về nhà, ra cửa thì gặp được viện trưởng Daily Moore. Nói gặp được thì cũng không đúng lăm, là bà cố tình đứng trước cửa đợi Harry. “Harry, có thể về muộn 30 phút được chứ?” Bà cười hiền lành hỏi.

” Đương nhiên, viện trưởng, rất vui được cống hiến sức lực vì ngài. Có chuyện gì sao?”

Viện trưởng Daily thu hồi nụ cười hiền lành, trên gương mặt mập mạp hiện ra sự nghiêm túc trước nay chưa từng có, “Harry, chỗ ngài Voldemort…… Mọi việc có bình thường không?”

Không khí giống như đột nhiên trở nên ngột ngạt, đình trệ khiến người khác khó có thể chịu được, cả thân thể đều cảm thấy khó chịu, lưng áo sơ mi của Harry chậm rãi thấm mồ hôi.

Thấy trong mắt Harry lộ ra sự đề phòng, viện trưởng Daily lơ đễnh, “Tôi không có ý định thám thính tin tức gì, chỉ muốn biết chiến tranh sẽ bùng nổ lúc nào, để bệnh viện St.Mungo có thể chuẩn bị sẵn sang cứu chữa người bị thương, nếu không đến lúc đó sẽ luống cuống tay chân.” Biểu tình của bà đầy thương xót, giọng cũng thấp xuống, “Hội phượng hoàng đã bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho chiến tranh, hẳn là Tử thần thực tử cũng thế.”

Harry hạ mi mắt, lắc đầu, “Tôi không rõ lắm, viện trưởng. Từ trước đến nay tôi không tham gia vào việc này, mà Voldy cũng không cùng tôii nói đến việc này.”

Viện trượng Daily nhìn Harry chăm chú, lộ ra nụ cười ý vị thâm thường của một người đã từng trải qua nhiều sóng gió, “A, đúng vậy, vấn đề tôi hỏi thật không hợp lý so với tính cách của cậu.” Bà dừng một chút, “Bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo đã được xây dựng mấy trăm năm, trải qua vô số chiến tranh, Harry, cho dù chiến tranh tàn khốc thế nào, cũng không chĩa mũi nhọn vào St.Mungo. Cậu có biết vì sao không, Harry?”

“…… Bởi vì St.Mungo bảo trì trung lập, viện trưởng, đó cũng là nguyên nhân tôi muốn làm việc tại St.Mungo.” Harry nhẹ nhàng nói, khẩu khí vô cùng kiên định.

Viện trưởng Daily hiển nhiên rất vừa lòng với câu trả lời của Harry, lại nở nụ cười nhân từ như một bà mẹ, vỗ vỗ vai cậu, “Harry, cậu là chủ nhiệm trẻ tuổi nhất trong lịch sử của bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo, tương lai rất có thể sẽ là phó viện trưởng trẻ tuổi nhất trong lịch sử, thậm chí là viện trưởng trẻ tuổi nhất, tôi tin chắc. Lúc trước, khi đề bạt cậu là chủ nhiệm, tôi không hề dựa vào địa vị hay danh tiếng của cậu, mà tôi coi trọng y thuật xuất sắc của cậu, cậu thích nghiên cứu mọi thứ, cậu bình tĩnh, ôn hòa, tích cách kiên định, đây là thiên phú để trở thành một bác sĩ giỏi, cậu làm được, làm rất tốt. Một năm nay, thành tích của cậu không làm tôi thất vọng, tôi rất vui mừng, tôi có được một học trò như cậu, tôi cảm thấy vô cùng tự hào.”

Cho dù đang nằm trên giường ở trang viên Voldemort, Harry vẫn không ngừng nhớ lại lời của viện trưởng Daily, cậu có dự cảm không tốt.

Voldemort đi ra từ phòng tắm, thấy Harry ngơ ngác nhìn đỉnh màn, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì. Hắn lưu loát lột sạch Harry, áp lên, hỏi, “Suy nghĩ cái gì, bảo bối?” Tâm tư kỳ thật đều đặt lên thân thể trắng nõn của Harry.

Harry yên lặng nhìn hắn nhích tới nhích lui trên cơ thể cậu, sau nửa ngày, hỏi một câu, “Voldy, khi nào thì chiến tranh?”

Voldemort vui mừng ngẩng đầu, “Harry, từ khi nào em thấy hứng thú với việc này? Nhưng ta có chuyện vui nói cho em biết. Đã chuẩn bị rất tốt, tại……”

Harry vươn tay bịt miệng của hắn, không cho hắn nói tiếp, “Ta thay đổi chủ ý, ta tình nguyện cái gì cũng không biết.” Hai tay của cậu giống rắn ôm lấy cổ Voldemort, mỉm cười ngọt ngào, “Nửa tháng không làm, có nhớ ta?”

” Ân… Voldy… Nơi đây, nơi đây… Dùng sức… Lại dùng lực một chút… A… Được, thoải mái……”

Harry quỳ gối trên giường, thừa nhận va chạm từ phía sau của Voldemort, Voldemort mỗi một lần mạnh mẽ tiến lên đều khiến cậu không kiềm chế được mà lớn tiếng rên rỉ. Voldemort lại một lần mạnh mẽ xuyên qua Harry, dũng đạo kịch liệt rút lại, tràng bích thừa nhận tình dục nóng bỏng của Voldemort, khoái cảm khiến cho cậu rất nhanh tới cao trào.

” Ta yêu em, Harry. ”

“Ta cũng yêu ngươi, Voldy.”


	3. Chương 173

” Hôm nay thời tiết âm u, có lúc mưa nhỏ……” Trong phòng khách, TV Muggle đang phát chương trình dự báo thời tiết ở London, một hình ảnh an bình. Sau buổi trưa, mây đen u ám kéo tới trang viên Voldemort, đen kịt như muốn đổ sụp xuống. Harry đi đến trước cửa sổ, ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời, cảm thấy buồn bã.

Từ hôm cậu nói chuyện với viện trưởng Daily đã qua gần nửa năm, Tử thần thực tử và hội phượng hoàng vẫn chỉ sắp xếp nhân sự, tích cực chuẩn bị, chiến tranh có vẻ không xa, điều này làm cho Harry mỗi ngày đều lo sợ bất an đến mức muốn nổi điên. Có đôi khi cậu thậm chí hy vọng chiến tranh lập tức bắt đầu, cậu sẽ không khó chịu như thế.

Một con cú từ cửa sổ bay vào, đưa cho Harry một bức thư, viện trưởng Daily muốn cậu đến bệnh viện St.Mungo trong vòng nửa giờ nữa, bà có chuyện quan trọng cần tuyên bố. Harry nhíu mày, hôm nay là ngày nghỉ ngơi của cậu, ba năm qua đều không có việc gì quấy rầy, hôm nay……

Nửa giờ sau, Harry đi vào bệnh viện, lại phát hiện phòng viên chức to như vậy không còn một chỗ trống, tất cả các nhân viên của bệnh viện đều ở đây. Viện trưởng Daily vẫy tay với cậu, muốn cậu đi đến bên cạnh bà.

Harry đi qua, nghe bà nói với mọi người: “Hôm nay tôi triệu tập mọi người đến, là vì có một số chuyện muốn tuyên bố với mọi người. Chuyện thứ nhất, từ hôm nay chủ nhiệm Harry Potter sẽ thăng cấp trở thành phó viện trưởng, đại diện viện trưởng; chuyện thứ hai, chức vị chủ nhiệm do Allan Fielding tiếp nhận; chuyện thứ ba, cũng là chuyện cuối cùng, tôi tuyên bố, từ chức viện trưởng bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo.”

Nếu nói tin tức thứ nhất khiến Harry cảm thấy thập phần giật mình, thì tin tức thứ ba khiến Harry hoàn toàn khiếp sợ. Cậu chú ý mọi người ở đây đều có biểu tình giống như cậu, không có ai biết trước quyết định này của viện trưởng Daily.

” Harry, hiện tại cậu là người đại diện cho viện trưởng, cùng mọi người chào hỏi một lần nữa đi?” Daily vỗ vỗ vai Harry, cổ vũ cậu.

Harry không còn cách nào, nghĩ mãi mới ra được mấy lời vô nghĩa, “Xin chào mọi người, tôi là Harry Potter, từ hôm nay trở đi tôi là người đại diện cho viện trưởng…… Hy vọng mọi người giúp đỡ, đưa bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo trở thành một nơi huy hoàng.” Harry kinh ngạc vì chính mình còn có thể chậm rãi mà nói trước tình huống này, lưu loát nói, mà không phải bối rối đứng một chỗ.

Nói xong, cậu nhìn Daily, theo thói quen chờ đợi chỉ thị, Daily cười cười, “Cậu là người đại diện viện trưởng, Harry.”

” Rose, sắp xếp công việc có liên quan, ngày mai tôi sẽ xử lý. Như vậy… Giải tán.”

Các phù thủy đều mang theo khó hiểu rời đi, chỉ còn lại Daily và Harry.

” Viện trưởng Daily…… Bà, tôi nghĩ chúng ta phải nói chuyện.” Harry vội vàng nói.

Daily đồng ý với đề nghị của cậu, “Chúng ta có thể đến văn phòng của cậu nói chuyện.”

Lên lầu 7, Harry mở cửa phòng 707, “Mời vào, bà…… Daily.”

Daily lắc đầu, “Harry, văn phòng của cậu không còn là phòng này. Đây là phòng của Allan, hắn mới là chủ nhiệm. Hiện tại cậu là phó viện trưởng kiêm người đại diện viện trưởng, văn phòng của cậu ở đằng kia.” Bà chỉ hướng phòng 701 – Phòng viện trưởng.

Ngồi ở phía sau bàn làm việc của viện trưởng, cả người Harry không được tự nhiên. Cậu tin tưởng rằng mình có thể trở thành phó viện trưởng trẻ tuổi nhất trong lịch sử bệnh viện St.Mungo, thậm chí là viện trưởng trẻ tuổi nhất, nhưng không nên thông qua phương thức này, cũng không nên là lúc cậu làm việc mới được ba năm. Không làm gì mà lên chức khiến cậu cảm thấy kì lạ và lo lắng. “Bà Daily, vì sao ngài đột nhiên quyết định hoang đường như vậy, không phải ngài rất yêu nghề bác sĩ sao? Hay ngài gặp chuyện gì không thể giải quyết? Chỉ cần tôi có thể giúp, tôi tuyệt đối không chối từ.”

Daily khoát tay. “Từ chức viện trưởng của St.Mungo, tôi có nhiều lý do, cái này tôi cũng định nói với cậu.” Bà dừng vài giây, sắp xếp suy nghĩ của mình một chút, “St.Mungo vốn trung lập. Cho dù nhân viên của nó có khuynh hướng theo một phía, Hội phượng hoàng cũng được, Tử thần thực tử cũng được, nhưng lúc ở bệnh viện, bọn họ phải trung lập, tuyệt đối không thể có khuynh hướng khác.”

Harry im lặng nghe, cậu có chút hiểu được.

” Nhưng mà, lúc này, tôi đã theo khuynh hướng riêng, đương nhiên, cái này không ảnh hưởng đến việc tôi dùng thái độ trung lập đối đãi với người bệnh, nhưng tôi đã quyết định gia nhập phía tôi ủng hộ, cho nên vì mục tiêu của tôi, tôi phải từ chức viện trưởng.”


	4. Chương 174

” Vốn tôi rất muốn cậu là viện trưởng, thực lực của của cậu vô cùng thích hợp với vị trí này. Nhưng tôi lo lắng vì cậu thực sự rất trẻ, một khi cậu lên cao, chỉ sợ có nhiều bác sĩ lão thành sẽ không vui, bởi vậy, tôi chỉ đưa cậu lên làm phó viện trưởng, đại diện cho viện trưởng, cậu đủ năng lực, bọn sẽ không nói được gì. Allan là người thành thật, rất yêu công việc, sẽ là cánh tay đắc lực của cậu, sau này có việc gì khó giải quyết, có thể thương lượng với hắn. Tôi nghĩ, sau chiến tranh, nếu cậu còn muốn ở lại bệnh viện St.Mungo làm việc, lúc đó chức viện hiển nhiên thuộc về cậu.”

Lời của Daily khiến Harry trầm mặc thật lâu. “Tôi… Vô cùng cảm ơn sự tin tưởng và kì vọng của ngài đối với tôi. Nhưng…… Ngài đã suy nghĩ cẩn thận rồi chứ?”

” Đúng vậy, thẳng đến mấy ngày trước tôi mới ra quyết định cuối cùng.”

“… Bởi vì, chiến tranh sắp bắt đầu sao?” Harry không nghĩ như vậy , nhưng sự thật bức bách cậu phán đoán như vậy.

Daily thẳng thắn thừa nhận: “Tình hình vô cùng cấp bách, chiến tranh có thể bùng nổ bất cứ lúc nào.”

” Như vậy, bây giờ, có lẽ nên chuẩn bị cho chiến tranh?” Harry lập tức rối loạn, từ trước đến nay cậu chưa từng làm việc này, cũng chưa từng tìm hiểu kỹ về St.Mungo, dù sao cậu mới ở đây ba năm, sao cậu có thể không lo lắng?

” Ha ha……” Daily cười vui vẻ, “Không cần gấp như vậy, không cần, ngày mai bắt đầu cũng không muộn. Chiến tranh sẽ không bùng nổ ngay ngày mai, ít nhất là trong vòng ba ngày sẽ không xảy ra. Nhưng quả thật phải chuẩn bị nhanh chóng, mọi chuyện đều phải chu đáo. Kỳ thật bây giờ chuẩn bị, việc rất ít, đợi chiến tranh bùng nổ, mới bận rộn, Harry, cậu phải chuẩn bị tâm lí.”

Sáng ngày hôm sau, trong văn phòng mới của Harry có ba người: Harry, Allan, và Rose. Allan năm nay 55 tuổi, tóc ngắn màu đỏ sậm, có một đôi mắt màu xám. Cao 1m 87, nặng 269 bảng (đơn vị đo trọng lượng của Anh), rất giống một ông già phúc hậu.

” Nếu viện trưởng Daily đã nói như vậy, việc chúng ta phải làm là chuẩn bị bí mật cho chiến tranh.” Allan nói.

” Ý của ông là St.Mungo có phương thức chuẩn bị chiến tranh?” Harry không rõ ý của Allan.

Allan vỗ vỗ đầu, ” Merlin a, tôi quên, cậu không biết cái này. Tầng trên cung của giá sách có một quyển sách, (Sổ tay nghiệp vụ của St.Mungo qua từng thời kì chiến tranh), đúng, là quyển sách đó, trang thứ 79 có nói về việc chuẩn bị cho chiến tranh, cậu có thể tham khảo.”

Harry nhận lấy sách Rose đưa qua, lập tức mở trang 79, cùng Rose tò mò nhìn xem. ” Bí mật khôi phục thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình…… Cái gì là thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình, Allan?” Rose khó hiểu.

” Chính là cửa sau của St.Mungo……”

” St.Mungo có cửa sau?” Harry và Rose hai miệng đồng thanh kêu lên. Rose thật sự không biết, cô làm việc ở St.Mungo lâu như vậy, tới bây giờ cũng chưa từng nghe nói St.Mungo còn có cửa sau, Harry là cố ý, cậu đương nhiên biết St.Mungo có cửa sau, cậu từng tiến vào thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình vô số lần.

” Đâu có kì lạ! Bệnh viện nào mà không có cửa sau?” Allan vỗ vỗ bụng lớn, bày tỏ sự không bằng lòng đối với hai người trẻ vì cắt ngang lời của ông, dạy bảo bọn họ, ” Bệnh viện còn có cửa sau, chỉ có điều vì chúng ta là bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo, cho nên cửa sau rất đặc biệt, không phải dùng ra vào.”

Harry cùng Rose rửa tai lắng nghe.

” Cửa sau của St.Mungo, nối với thông đạo 100 năm trước, thông đạo được trải đá màu xanh nhạt, có dấu hiệu của St.Mungo: Đũa phép và xương cốt tạo thành hình chữ thập. Đỉnh thông đạo còn có dòng chữ màu xanh – thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình.”

Rose nhân cơ hội nói: “Nhưng vì sao tôi với Harry đều không biết có một thông đạo như vậy tồn tại, ngài Fielding?”

Allan cười nói: “Cô bé ngốc, hòa bình đã được thiết lập bao nhiêu năm? Trong những năm hòa bình, chỉ có viện trưởng biết chuyện này. Bởi vì là tôi và viện trưởng Daily là bạn bè mấy chục năm, gần đây tình hình lại khẩn cấp như vậy, từng nghe cô ấy ngẫu nhiên nhắc đến mới biết được. Đừng thấy tôi nói sôi nổi như vậy mà lầm, tới bây giờ tôi cũng chưa từng thấy qua thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình.”

” Vậy vì sao phải bí mật khôi phục? Trong lòng mọi người đều đã hiểu, chiến tranh lập tức sẽ xảy ra.” Đặt câu hỏi vẫn là Rose.

“‘ Lập tức sẽ xảy ra có nghĩa là lúc này vẫn chưa xảy ra chiến tranh. Thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình có ý nghĩa là chiến tranh đã bùng nổ, nhưng lúc này, chưa bên nào công khai tuyên bố chiến tranh bắt đầu, chúng ta công khai khôi phục thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình sẽ khiến dân chúng khủng hoảng, không tốt với thế giới pháp thuật. Chỉ có khi một bên hoặc hai bên tuyên bố chiến tranh bùng nổ, chúng ta mới có thể quang minh chính đại mở thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình.”

Allan vừa lòng gật đầu, “Harry nói rất đúng, tôi không có gì cần bổ sung.”


	5. Chương 175

” Như vậy, thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình này, có tác dụng gì?” Rose không hiểu. Tên có vẻ rất mạng, không biết tác dụng có mạnh hay không.

Allan khó xử. “Cái này tôi cũng không biết. Đây là chuyện chỉ có viện trưởng mới có tư cách biết.”

Harry cầm cuốn sách nói, “Trên này có viết.” Cậu thì thầm, “Sau khi chiến tranh bắt đầu, song phương đối địch chắc chắn có thương tổn, cần phải đưa đến St.Mungo chữa trị, phải theo thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình đi vào. Lúc phù thủy vừa vào thông đạo, không được sử dụng bất kì phương thức gì tấn công người khác, làm trái sẽ bị đưa vào Azkaban, người nào làm trái khiến các phù thủy khác bị thương, bị chết, sẽ phải tiếp nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục….”

” Hết rồi sao?” Rose không muốn tin, hỏi.

” Hết rồi.”

” Tôi thấy có vấn đề.” Rose hiện lên vẻ mặt không thể tưởng tượng nổi. “Tôi nghĩ quy định rất không hợp lí. Đầu tiên, quả thật, chúng ta sẽ có phù thủy chịu trách nhiệm chữa trị tại thông đạo, nhưng một khi đã xảy ra ẩu đả, mấy phù thủy có thể cản được sao? Không gian nhỏ hẹp như vậy sẽ càng trở nên rắc rối. Đến lúc đó sẽ loạn, chẳng lẽ còn bắt những bác sĩ đang chữa bệnh cho bệnh nhân chạy đến giải quyết hỗn loạn? Tiếp theo, cho dù chúng ta bắt được cả hai bên đánh nhau, nhưng đến lúc đó, Azkaban nhất định đã bị một bên nắm trong tay, chúng ta yêu cầu bọn họ đưa người của chính mình vào Azkaban, thậm chí yêu cầu tiếp nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục, điều này có thể sao?”

Rose hỏi những vấn đề thực sự mấu chốt, chỉ ra tình thế khó khăn trong tương lai. Nhưng đối với một người từng trải qua chiến tranh như Harry, vấn đề của cô quá nhỏ nhặt. Thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình cùng với St.Mungo sở hữu kiến trúc một khi người khác tiến vào sẽ bị đình chỉ pháp thuật, chỉ có bác sĩ và viên chức của St.Mungo mới có thể sử dụng pháp thuật, cái đó có liên quan đến trang phục của nhân viên St.Mungo, chúng nó có thể ngăn mọi biện pháp cấm pháp thuật, còn nguyên nhân, cho dù Harry đi đến thời đại này cậu cũng không biết. Hơn nữa St.Mungo còn có thần sáng riêng, bọn họ thay phiên bảo vệ St.Mungo, cái này giải quyết được lo lắng đầu tiên của Rose. Điều thứ hai Rose lo lắng cũng là điều Harry tò mò nhất. Tại thời đại kia, Azkaban bị Voldemort nắm trong tay, nhưng thần sáng của St.Mungo tống Tử thần thực tử vào, toàn bộ đều theo yêu cầu của bệnh viện St.Mungo mà hình phạt. Đối với việc này, giáo sư Moody đã giải thích: “Một bệnh viện, có thể đứng vững mấy trăm năm không ngã, nhất định có thực lực của chính mình, không nên vì nó biểu hiện không hề gây uy hiếp mà xem thường nó. Trung lập, kỳ thật cũng là một loại thế lực, có tầm quan trọng, có lẽ là cực mạnh cũng nên.” Người luôn không hiểu chính trị như Harry không thể hiểu rõ hết, có vẻ hiểu được, lại không hiểu được, Hermione cũng hiểu được, nhưng cô không nói cho Harry.

Allan khoát khoát tay, “Rose, không cần gấp. Bây giờ chúng ta chỉ thảo luận, đều là bí mật của St.Mungo mấy trăm năm qua, vốn chỉ có viện trưởng mới có thể biết. Chuyện quan trọng như vậy, Daily sẽ nói cho Harry trước khi rời đi. Việc tôi và cô phải làm, chính là chuẩn bị cho chiến tranh, làm như thế nào, tìm được chuyện đủ khả năng liền làm, về phần vì sao làm như vậy, sao có thể làm như vậy, việc quan trọng phải làm là gì, chắc chắn Daily sẽ nói cho Harry, nếu Harry cho rằng chúng ta nên biết cái gì, hiển nhiên cậu ấy sẽ nói cho chúng ta, cô nói có đúng không?”

“… Ngài nói rất đúng, ngài Fielding.” Rose không thể không thừa nhận lời Allan vô cùng chính xác. Một khi đã là bí mật chỉ có viện trưởng được biết, một thư kí nho nhỏ như cô không nên biết nhiều.

” Harry, trừ việc bí mật mở thông đạo, còn có việc gì phải làm nữa không?”

” À, có. Sao chép (Điều lệ trung lập của St.Mungo), đưa tới từng phòng bệnh, dán ở nơi dễ thấy nhất trên tường của đại sảnh, trong trong thông đạo cũng dán. Còn có, bí mật tăng số lượng phòng bệnh và giường bệnh,… Cùng với tăng nhân viên. Chiến tranh bắt đầu, chắc chắn nhân lực của St.Mungo không đủ, đến các trường học và xã hội tuyển bác sĩ và nhân viên mới.”

Allan xoa xoa cằm, “Chuyện tuyển thêm người chỉ sợ phải đợi chiến tranh bắt đầu mới có thể tiến hành, lúc đó mới được hạ tiêu chuẩn tuyển bác sĩ. Xem ra, nhất định chúng ta sẽ thở không nổi lúc chiến tranh bắt đầu.”

Harry tan tầm về nhà, một con cú đưa tới một phong thư, là từ Daily. Trên tấm da dê có ghi chú ngữ, dùng để mở thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình; lại nói về phương pháp cấm pháp thuật ở St.Mungo, trên mặt đất của thông đạo và bệnh viện đều có rải đất cấm pháp thuật, nhưng ở bệnh viện lại bị ngăn cách tầng, có thể dùng ma dược để giải trừ việc ngăn cách tầng; cuối cùng bà nói: “Chiến tranh, phù thủy cần bác sĩ nhất, mà bác sĩ tốt nhất trên thế giới đều tập trung ở St.Mungo. Chúng ta là nơi cuối cùng người khác có thể tin cậy, là trí tuệ và mồ hôi của những người đi trước địa tạo nên.”


	6. Chương 176

” Harry, Harry.”

Giọng nói quen thuộc quanh quẩn bên tai, Harry không tình nguyện tỉnh dậy, mơ mơ màng màng xoa xoa mắt, mơ hồ hỏi: “Voldy, có chuyện gì sao?” Hiện tại là 2 giờ sáng a.

Voldemort ôm lấy cậu, thật có lỗi nói: “Harry, chỉ sợ em không thể ngủ tiếp.”

Harry giật mình, buồn ngủ đột nhiên bay mất tám phần, lời của Voldemort khiến cậu liên tưởng đến một việc.

” Lúc này, tại đường cái ở London Muggle, 100 người của ta đang khai chiến với Hội phượng hoàng, dự tính hai mươi phút sau có thể chấm dứt. Lúc đó ta hướng cả thế giới pháp thuật tuyên bố chiến tranh bắt đầu.” Đôi mắt đỏ tươi của Voldemort tràn ngập rạng rỡ, chờ đợi lâu như vậy, rốt cuộc, mục tiêu của hắn đã đi được bước đầu tiên.

Mấy câu nói ngắn ngủn đóng băng Harry từ đầu tới chân, hai ba phần buồn ngủ còn lại hoàn toàn biến mất. Thân thể cậu lạnh lẽo, trong lòng lại giống như có lửa đốt. Cho dù trước kia cậu mâu thuẫn như thế nào, sự thật đã không cho cậu lựa chọn, chiến tranh bùng nổ. Cậu là phó viện trưởng kiêm đại diện viện trưởng của bệnh viện St.Mungo, cậu phải hành động.

Cậu nhảy xuống khỏi hai chân Voldemort, vọt tới lò sưởi, lấy một ít bột Floo trên giá gỗ, bỏ bột Floo vào lò sưởi, hô: “Số 43 phố A!” Rất nhanh, cậu thấy một chiếc giường với màn che màu vàng nhạt hiện lên, ” Rose, tôi cần nói chuyện với cô!”

Trong màn giường truyền tới tiếng sột soạt, vài giây sau Rose khoác một áo choàng đi đến bên cạnh lò sươi, kinh ngạc hỏi Harry: “Anh vội vã tìm tôi như vậy, có chuyện gì xảy ra sao?”

” Nghe này, Rose: Lập tức triệu bác sĩ và nhân viên của St.Mungo,10 phút sau phải tới đại sảnh của bệnh viện.10 phút sau, phù thủy nào không tới thì đuổi việc, vĩnh viễn không tuyển dụng lại.” Harry vừa lòng thấy Rose lộ ra vẻ mặt nghi ngờ, liền chứng thật phỏng đoán của cô, “Rose thân yêu, chiến tranh đã bắt đầu.”

Hướng Rose nói xong công việc, Harry lại nhanh chóng chạy ào,vọt vào phòng tắm, năm phút sau lại lao ra. Trước khi đến lò sưởi, cậu hôn lên gương mặt của Voldemort, “Gặp lại sau, Honey. Ta sẽ cố trở về sớm một chút.”

Voldemort lẩm bẩm, “Em không nên làm việc ở St.Mungo, Harry, đến bộ pháp thuật làm việc rất nhàn rỗi.”

Harry vỗ vỗ tay Voldemort, bác bỏ đề nghị của người yêu. Vung bột Floo, cậu nói: “Bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo.” Đây là lần cuối cùng trước khi chiến tranh chấm cậu sử dụng bột Floo.

Harry không thích sử dụng bột Floo, bởi vì mỗi lần di chuyển cậu đều cảm thấy choáng váng buồn nôn. Nếu không phải trang viên Voldemort cấm độn thổ, nếu cậu cưỡi Tia Chớp bay từ trang viên Voldemort tới St.Mungo không mất nhiều thời gian hơn dùng bột Floo, đánh chết cậu cũng không muốn sử dụng cách tự hành hạ mình này. Khi cậu choáng váng bước ra khỏi lò sưởi, thiếu chút nữa cậu đụng trúng Lily.

” Harry, xảy ra chuyện gì?” Lily cũng thở gấp, vội vã hỏi, “Khẩn cấp triệu tập bác sĩ và nhân viên như vậy, là vì……?” Cô cũng nắm bắt được một số thông tin, tuy James cố gắng tránh để cô dính dáng đến, nhưng mà James gặp rất nhiều người, sơ sót lưu lại dấu vết, bởi vậy cô có chút hiểu rõ tình hình.

Harry cười cười, “Lập tức cậu sẽ biết, Lily.”

Trong thời gian quy định, phù thủy của St.Mungo đều đến đông đủ, 100 bác sĩ và 30 nhân viên. Bọn họ có mơ hồ, có hiểu được, có lo lắng, có hưng phấn. Harry biến ra một cái bục nho nhỏ, cùng Rose đứng lên trên, tiếng nghị luận xôn xao lập tức biến mất.

Harry nghiêm túc quét toàn trường một lần, thấy một số phù thủy thì thầm đều đã tập trung tinh thần, cậu mới mở miệng, tiến hành diễn thuyết ngắn gọn: “Mọi người, hôm nay tôi triệu tập mọi người đến, là muốn tuyên bố với mọi người một tin tức quan trọng: Chiến tranh bùng nổ.”

Tin tức này khiến khá nhiều phù thủy choáng váng, bọn họ nhìn nhau, không dám tin mình mới nghe được cái gì. Có một nữ phù thủy nghi ngờ lời của Harry: “Harry, anh chắc chắn chứ? Chiến tranh…… Đây là chuyện quan trọng, không thể tùy tiện nói!”

Harry nghiêm túc gật đầu, giọng nói trầm xuống, “Mina, chuyện này đương nhiên là thật. Tôi nghĩ, vài phút sau mạng vô tuyến pháp thuật sẽ thông báo tin tức này, cùng với lời tuyên bố chiến tranh của Voldemort.”

Những lời này khiến những phù thủy không tin thất thanh. Quan hệ của Voldemort và Harry, cả thế giới pháp thuật đều biết rõ, hôm nay Harry nói Voldemort phát động chiến tranh, như vậy, tuyệt đối không sai.

Harry tiếp tục nói: “Bởi vậy, từ nay về sau bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo ở trong trạng thái chiến tranh từng giờ từng khắc, chúng ta phải đương đầu với chiến tranh. Nhưng lúc này, tôi phải nói rõ với mọi người: Bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo bảo trì trung lập, tuyệt đối không đứng về bên nào. Bởi vậy, cho dù trong lòng mọi người theo một phía, chỉ cần ở bệnh viện, mọi người phải bảo trì trung lập. Ngoài thời gian làm việc thì tùy theo bản thân, nhưng chỉ cần bước chân vào St.Mungo, mọi người phải đối xử bình đẳng với hai bên, không được thiên vị, cho dù bệnh nhân giết chết cha mẹ của mọi người, chồng vợ, con, anh em, bạn bè của mọi người, mọi người cũng phải tận lực cứu họ mà không được chậm trễ. Đây là đạo đức nghề nghiệp của St.Mungo. Cùng lúc đó, mọi người còn phải nghiêm mật bảo vệ bí mật của bệnh nhân, cho đến khi chiến tranh chấm dứt. Nếu có phù thủy không thể chấp nhận điều này, trong vòng nửa giờ có thể rời đi, bằng không, nếu sau này vi phạm, nhẹ nhất cũng bị giam vào Azkaban.”

Có phù thủy không chút do dự rời đi, có người do dự một lúc lâu rồi rời đi, còn có người suy ngẫm rồi ở lại. Nửa giờ sau, có 73 bác sĩ lưu lại, nhân viên còn lại 26.


	7. Chương 177

Con số này vượt xa dự liệu của Harry, hơn nữa toàn bộ các bác sĩ chính đều lựa chọn lưu lại khiến cậu vô cùng vừa lòng. “Một khi mọi người đã lựa chọn lưu lại, có nghĩa là mọi người chấp nhận yêu cầu tôi mới đề ra, hy vọng mọi người nhớ kĩ lựa chọn ngày hôm nay từng giờ từng khắc.” Cậu dừng một chút, “Tôi, Harry Potter, vạn phần vinh dự và may mắn được làm việc chung với mọi người, năm tháng sau này, chân thành đoàn kết, sóng vai chiến đấu.”

Allan đại diện các phù thủy đáp lại Harry, “Giống như lời của cậu, Harry, đây là nghề nghiệp của chúng tôi, đạo đức nghề nghiệp của chúng tôi, là việc chúng tôi nên làm. Chúng tôi là bác sĩ của St.Mungo, công việc của chúng tôi chính là đem hết toàn lực cứu giúp người bị thương.”

Harry tán thưởng gật gật đầu, dùng đũa phép gõ lên tấm da dê, sau đó vung lên, trong tay các phù thủy đều có hai tấm da dê. “Các bác sĩ, trong tay các vị, một tấm là phòng bệnh các vị phụ trách, gấp ba lần trước chiến tranh, sau này chắc chắn tiếp tục gia tăng; một tấm khác là lịch làm việc của các vị, một ngày 24 giờ, một tuần bảy ngày, St. Mungo cần phải cam đoan bất kì lúc nào cũng có đủ bác sĩ. Các nhân viên, trong tay các vị, một tấm là nội dung công việc của các vị sau này, một tấm là lịch làm việc. Mặt khác, từ hôm nay, các phù thủy phải chuẩn bị tinh thần để tăng ca.” Cậu nhìn đồng hồ Muggle, 2:23, rất nhanh, người bị thương đầu tiên trong chiến tranh sẽ được chuyển vào St.Mungo. “Được rồi, nói tới đây. Các bác sĩ nhanh chóng trở về cương vị của mình, hôm nay, hai bác sĩ đảm nhiệm việc trị liệu khẩn cấp theo tôi và Allan sẽ đến thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình. Rose,” Cậu quay đầu phân phó, “Phân công nhiệm vụ cho các nhân viên, trước khi người bệnh tới phải chuẩn bị tốt.” Cậu lấy từ túi ra một bình ma dược giao cho Rose, “Chuyện này cô chính tay làm. Rải một giọt xuống sàn nhà mỗi phòng, phần còn lại thì đặt ở tủ chứa đồ của tôi.” Cậu cẩn thận dặn dò, Rose tự tin gật đầu, “Yên tâm, Harry.”

Harry mở mạng vô tuyến phù thủy của bệnh viện, sau đó cùng Allan dẫn hai bác sĩ chịu trách nhiệm điều trị hôm nay là Jo và Fred đi đến cửa sau của St.Mungo, chính thức mở ra thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình, chuẩn bị đón nhóm bệnh nhân đầu tiên.

2:25, mạng vô tuyến phù thủy đang phát truyện giải trí đêm khuya (sinh tồn trên đảo hoang Muggle) đột nhiên bị cắt đứt, giọng nói của nữ phù thủy Ketty trên mạng vô tuyến phù thủy đột ngột thay đổi. Ketty có một giọng hát vàng, ngọt ngào, có thể tranh đua với người cá, bởi vậy các phù thủy rất yêu thích. Nhưng lúc này giọng của cô lại gượng gạo vô cùng, hoàn toàn không có dễ nghe như ngày thường, mà trống rỗng cứng nhắc.

” Các ông, các bà, các vị phù thủy đang nghe mạng vô tuyến phù thủy, hiện tại là tin tức quan trọng nhất. 2:05 rạng sáng, tại tây London Muggle, Tử thần thực tử và Hội phượng hoàng khai chiến, trận đấu kéo dài 20 phút, 18 người chết, 45 người bị thương. Nội dung chi tiết sẽ được phát lúc 6:30.”

Harry yên lặng nghe, số người chết không nhiều, đương nhiên có lẽ là bởi vì lần này hai bên chưa xuất ra lực lượng chính. Jo và Fred đứng xa xa hoảng sợ nhìn nhau, sống lưng vốn thẳng càng cứng ngắc.

” Tiếp theo, ngài Voldemort có vài lời phát biểu.” Ketty gượng gạo nói.

Voldemort diễn giảng ngắn gọn hùng hồn, mang theo sự chết chóc, “Các phù thủy của thế giới pháp thuật, ta tuyên bố chiến tranh bắt đầu. Vì vinh dự và kiêu ngạo của phù thủy, vì thế giới pháp thuật càng thêm tốt đẹp tươi sáng, ta và những người đi theo ta triệt để quét dọn chướng ngại trước mặt chúng ta. Chúng ta còn muốn chinh phục thế giới Muggle, bảo vệ tôn nghiêm của phù thủy, lãnh đạo thế giới pháp thuật đi tới huy hoàng.”

2:27, nhóm bị thương đầu tiên tới thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình. Có phù thủy dùng phép độn thổ hoặc là cưỡi chổi bay đến, có người được đồng đội đưa tới. Các phù thủy có người dùng mũ che khuất mặt, có người lại không che dấu. Trong thông đạo chiến tranh và hòa bình có một vách tường, đảm bảo hai phe đối địch không thể gặp nhau, mỗi cửa thông đạo đều có dấu hiệu của mỗi bên, một cái là con rắn chui ra từ miệng đầu lâu và một cái là phượng hoàng lửa, cuối thông đạo là bốn vị bác sĩ: Harry cùng Jo đứng bên Tử thần thực tử, Allan cùng Fred đứng bên Hội phượng hoàng, nhanh chóng đưa bọn họ đi qua đại sảnh của St.Mungo, bảo đảm riêng tư của hai bên.

Các phù thủy gần như là đồng thời tới, thông đạo rộng rãi trở bên chật chội, may mắn bọn họ tự giác xếp hàng. Người bị thương được xử lý đơn giản rồi đưa đến đại sảnh, sau đó do các phù thủy dựa theo dấu hiệu mà đưa đến phòng đã được sắp xếp để tiến hành từng bước trị liệu.

Nhóm đầu tiên đến, vết thương phần lớn không phải quá nghiêm trọng, đón xong, Harry cùng Allan trở về đại sảnh. Lúc này đại sảnh của bệnh viện, người qua lại như con thoi, không chỉ có bệnh nhân vừa mới đưa vào, mà còn có những bệnh nhân vốn ở bệnh viện, có người rời giường đến xem náo nhiệt, có người đến yêu cầu giảm bớt thời gian ở viện, có người thẳng thắn làm thủ tục xuất viện.

” Tôi vẫn thích St.Mungo trước kia hơn.” Allan thì thào nói.


	8. Chương178

Sáng sớm, 6:30, phát thanh viên đọc tuyên bố chiến tranh của Dumbledore, công bố tình trạng thương vong của trận đấu rạng sáng, Tử thần thực tử chết 7 người, bị thương 20 người. Sau đó, một đám cú đưa tới một cuốn sách nhỏ được bộ pháp thuật in ấn, có một số nội dung Harry từng thấy ở thế giới kia: Ví dụ như dạy một số thần chú phòng thân, dạy phù thủy chưa trưởng thành cách dùng phép độn thổ, dễ dàng rời nhà bất kì lúc nào, tuyệt đại đa số người bệnh đều có một quyển để nghiên cứu.

Sau đó lại có một số người bị thương đến, Harry mới biết được trong một ngày hai bên đã giao chiến tận năm lần, thậm chí liên lụy đến không ít dân chúng vô tội, có đứa trẻ dưới mười tuổi được cha mẹ lảo đảo đưa tới chữa trị.

” Những người này thật sự là quá mức, ngay cả đứa nhỏ cũng thương tổn!” Lily ôm lấy phù thủy nho nhỏ được đưa tới, yêu thương băng bó vết thương nơi cánh tay bị phù thủy trưởng thành gây ra, đứa nhỏ nhỏ giọng nức nở. Cha mẹ nó đều đang ở phòng bệnh nặng, bởi vậy không ai biết rốt cuộc là Tử thần thực tử hay là Hội phượng hoàng gây ra vết thương.

Harry ngồi bên cạnh Lily, dịu dàng nhìn hành động của cô, nhưng lời nói trong miệng mang theo tàn khốc: “Đây là chiến tranh, Lily, kẻ yếu luôn bị kẻ mạnh thương tổn. Người trưởng thành đánh nhau, căn bản không thể bận tâm mấy đứa nhỏ cần bảo vệ, cho nên, những đứa nhỏ chỉ có thể tự tăng cường năng lực của chính mình, giảm bớt thương tổn cho chính bản thân.” Đây là phương pháp duy nhất những đứa trẻ có thể bảo vệ chính mình.

” Như vậy tại sao phải có chiến tranh chứ? Tại sao nhất định vì muốn đạt được thỏa mãn của bản thân mà không để ý mọi thứ?” Lily tức giận thấp giọng la hét, trong lòng cô đã xem Voldemort là côn đồ tội ác đầy trời.

Harry hạ mi mắt, tại sao phải có chiến tranh? Nguyên nhân rất nhiều, lập trường khác nhau, suy nghĩ khác nhau, mục tiêu cuộc sống khác nhau…… Hai người lãnh đạo đều có lý do không thể dao động, một khi đối phương không muốn thỏa hiệp thì chỉ có thể dùng bạo lực tiêu diệt. “Nơi có người thì có sự khác nhau, khác nhau không thể điều hòa sẽ biến thành chiến tranh, đây là chuyện không thể tránh được. Trước kia hai người vẫn ở trạng thái giằng co, Voldy không hài lòng, ngài Dumbledore vừa lòng sao? Hai người bọn họ đều là người có tính khống chế người khác rất mạnh, sự tồn tại của đối phương chính là cái gai trong lòng, không rút ra thì lo lắng. Khác nhau là Voldy có thói quen chủ động thể hiện ra, còn ngài Dumbledore giấu đi mà thôi.” Nếu không nắm chắc, một trong hai người phải có một người ngã xuống, vĩnh viễn không thể đứng lên, thì hai người sẽ không sẵn sàng đánh nhau. Cậu không chú ý tới, chính mình lại dùng “Tính khống chế người khác rất mạnh” Để hình dung Dumbledore, đây là câu Voldemort từng dùng để đánh giá hiệu trưởng của Hogwarts.

Lily trộm liếc mắt nhìn Harry, dùng thanh âm ai cũng không nghe được nói: “Không, hiệu trưởng Dumbledore không phải người như vậy.” Chắc chắn là vì Harry ở cùng Voldemort quá lâu, bị Voldemort lừa bịp, mới có thể nói hiệu trưởng Dumbledore như vậy. Hiệu trưởng Dumbledore là một vị lão giả hòa nhã, hài hước và trung hậu.

—

Harry đã trực ban vào thứ hai, cho nên dù chiến tranh bùng nổ, cậu cũng không cần trực ban, tăng ca tới 9:00, thấy không còn chuyện gì liền dùng phép độn thổ trở lại trang viên Voldemort. Ngồi xe ngựa tới dinh thự, Voldemort đã đứng đón, ôm chầm lấy bả vai Harry, quan tâm hỏi: “Dùng bữa tối rồi chứ?”

Harry gật gật đầu, lại lắc lắc đầu, “Có ăn một chút, người bệnh nhiều lắm.”

” Vậy có mệt hay không?” Voldemort cùng Harry đi vào phòng ăn, ý bảo gia tinh đem bữa tối lên.

Hưởng thụ Voldemort khi nhẹ khi mạnh mát xa, Harry thoải mái đến mức muốn ngủ, “Mệt, sao có thể không mệt chứ? Một ngày hôm nay, người bệnh so với cả tuần còn nhiều hơn.”

Khi gia tinh đưa bữa tối lên, Harry nhanh chóng ăn, thậm chí không thèm để ý tới tác phong đã luyện tập từ khi bước chân vào Slytherin. Cậu thật sự đói lả, bữa trưa chỉ ăn một miếng bánh mì salad, bữa tối chỉ có một ly nước bí đỏ, bụng đã sớm kêu vang.

” Ăn ngon chứ?” Voldemort mỉm cười hỏi.

” Ăn ngon.” Harry thật mạnh gật đầu, trả lời mơ hồ.

” Vậy ăn nhiều một chút.” Voldemort hướng gia tinh ngoắc ngoắc tay, thức ăn lại được đưa lên. Hắn mỉm cười nhìn Harry vùi đầu vào ăn, “Harry, làm bác sĩ thật khổ a?”

Harry gật đầu.

” Không thể ăn cơm đúng giờ, công việc lại nặng nhọc.”

Harry tiếp tục gật đầu, xoa xoa mắt, có chút mệt mỏi, ăn xong liền tắm rửa rồi ngủ là tốt nhất.

” Thỉnh thoảng còn bị người nhà bệnh nhân oán trách.”

Harry tiếp tục gật đầu. Trước kia loại chuyện này không ít, về sau sẽ càng nhiều. Thực sự mệt mỏi, dứt khoát đi ngủ được rồi?

” Cho nên từ chức a.” Voldemort nói, “Công việc ở bộ pháp thuật nhàn rỗi thoải mái, ít nhất trước khi chiến tranh chấm dứt nó không có công việc gì có thể phí thời gian suy nghĩ.”

Harry lập tức tỉnh táo. “Không, Voldy, ta rất yêu công việc này.”


	9. Chương 179

{Có người đến đây, Harry.} Lúc Harry tiến vào phòng viện trưởng, phía sau cánh cửa có treo một bức họa, đại xà lười biếng nằm phơi nắng, nó rất thích ý, nhắc nhở Harry có khách tới cũng không thèm ngẩng đầu lên một cái. Mười giây sau, Allan đẩy cửa vào, trong tay cầm một tập da dê rất dày. “Harry, đây là danh sách bác sĩ mới đã tuyển thêm, tổng cộng có 50 người. Cậu xem xem, đây là tư liệu về bọn họ.”

Harry tiếp nhận da dê, kinh ngạc hỏi: “50 người? Số lượng còn thiếu? Các anh không cần quá khắt khe, dù sao đây là thời kì chiến tranh.”

Allan cười gượng, “Chúng tôi rất khắt khe sao? Cậu xem qua tư liệu là biết rốt cuộc chúng tôi khắt khe hay không khắt khe.”

Harry lật tư liệu của các bác sĩ mới, càng xem, mày càng nhíu chặt, trong lòng càng ngày càng bất mãn. Theo tư liệu, Allan chủ trương thông báo tuyển dụng bác sĩ mới nhưng tiêu chuẩn không khắt khe như thời kì hòa bình, ngược lại là đem tiêu chuẩn hạ rất thấp. Trong 50 phù thủy, chỉ có 6 người là đạt được 7 điểm O tại cuộc thi N.E.W.Ts, lấy được 9 điểm O chỉ có một người. May mắn là số phù thủy còn lại đều không có điểm E, nếu không Harry nhất định phát hỏa.

“Allan, sao lại thế này? Tiêu chuẩn này hơi thấp?”

Allan thả tay, vẻ mặt bất lực. “Tôi cũng không muốn, loại thành tích này bình thường tôi chẳng thèm liếc mắt. Nhưng bây giờ là chiến tranh, chúng ta thật sự thiếu người. Cậu muốn tuyển 60 người, phát thông báo tuyển dụng từ đầu tuần tới nay, tính toán mãi mới lấy được 50 người. Tôi thấy điều kiện của những phù thủy này còn có thể thông qua, trừ 6 người có thành tích tương đối tốt, còn có 7,8 phù thủy từng là bác sĩ, chỉ là bệnh viện kém một chút. Tôi dự tính, đầu tiên là đào tạo mười mấy người này, có thể giải quyết tình thế khẩn cấp, cũng bởi vì chúng ta quá thiếu người!”

” Ai!” Harry thở dài, đành phải cầm lấy bút lông kí tên mình lên tấm da dê, đồng ý nhận những bác sĩ này. Không còn cách nào, như Allan đã nói, nhân thủ của St.Mungo không đủ, người bị thương đến bệnh viện mỗi ngày mỗi tăng, hai ngày nay còn có Muggle bị thương, Muggle chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc với pháp thuật, một khi bị thương hoặc bị khống chế, hậu quả so với phù thủy bị thương còn nghiêm trọng hơn. Dưới tình huống này, nhiều thêm một bác sĩ thực tập, có nghĩa là người bị thương có nhiều thêm một cơ hội được chữa trị, bệnh viện cũng có thể giảm áp lực. Nhưng cậu vẫn không cam lòng, vừa kí tên vừa hỏi nguyên nhân, “Allan, tuy làm bác sĩ ở St.Mungo kém hơn làm việc ở bộ pháp thuật, nhưng công việc khá là ổn định lại lương cao, từ trước tới nay các học sinh sắp tốt nghiệp đều thích, sao năm nay lại như vậy? Khiến một người đại diện viện trưởng như tôi rất mất mặt.”

Allan nhún nhún vai, nói chuyện thì cố ý vung tay múa chân để khoa trương, “Người trẻ tuổi, nhiệt huyết, sôi nổi, vì lý tưởng của chính mình, vì giữ vững lòng tin của mình, tự nguyện từ bỏ tiền đồ, dứt khoát đi theo chiến tranh. Tôi hỏi qua, năm nay, trong tất cả các trường pháp thuật ở Anh, có 50 học sinh tốt nghiệp trước, gần như toàn bộ đều tham gia chiến tranh, duy nhất một người không tham gia, đến chỗ chúng ta.”

” Thật sự là vô cùng vinh hạnh, vinh hạnh cực điểm.” Harry nhạt nhẽo nói, cậu nhớ rõ học sinh kia là nhà Gryffindor, hiếm có. “Để cậu ta đi theo anh, Allan. Tuy mỗi ngày phải xử lý rất nhiều việc, không có đủ thời gian cũng phải đến hướng dẫn cho cậu ta, đừng chậm trễ.”

” Được, đương nhiên không thành vấn đề!” Allan vô cùng vui vẻ, ông rất xem trọng người mới đầy tài năng này.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Harry đi vào bệnh viện St.Mungo, liền thấy Lily đứng ở cửa đại sảnh, ánh mắt đầy ý cười, vẻ mặt vui sướng. Thấy Harry, cô đưa cho cậu một thiệp mời, “Harry, ngày 12 tháng 11 là hôn lễ của tớ, hy vọng cậu có thể tham dự.”

” Thật tốt quá! Đúng là một tin tức rất tốt! Yên tâm đi, tớ nhất định tham dự.” Harry thật sự vui vẻ. Cuối cùng ba cậu và mẹ cậu đã quyết định kết hôn, sự thấp thỏm lo lắng của cậu cũng buông xuống một nửa, ít nhất chứng tỏ cậu sẽ được sinh ra. Nhưng cậu muốn sau khi chiến tranh chấm dứt, cha mẹ cậu vẫn còn sống, cậu phải tiếp tục cố gắng.

Nhưng mà, ở sâu trong lòng cậu, có một loại sợ hãi vô cớ len lỏi. Nếu Lily mang thai, sinh ra tiểu Harry Potter, như vậy cậu – Harry Potter đến thời đại này sẽ thế nào? Cậu từng cùng Hermione dùng đồng hồ quay ngược thời gian trở về quá khứ, nhưng chỉ có mấy giờ, mà không phải thời điểm cậu chưa sinh ra. Hơn nữa, cậu xuất hiện ở đây bằng phương thức vô cùng cổ quái, thế giới pháp thuật không nói đến, thế giới Muggle cũng không thể giải thích. Cậu từng đọc qua vô số sách về lý luận thời gian không gian, cũng từng dò hỏi Voldemort, nhưng không thu hoạch được gì, không ai biết hành lang thời gian kia, giống như nó chưa bao giờ tồn tại. Nhưng nó quả thật tồn tại, Harry khẳng định, cậu chính là bằng chứng sống.


	10. Chương 180

Buổi tối thứ 9 từ khi thế giới pháp thuật bùng nổ chiến tranh, Snape đột nhiên đi đến St.Mungo, sự xuất hiện của hắn khiến Harry rất vui vẻ. Cậu và Snape gặp nhau nửa tháng trước, cảm giác như đã trải qua nửa thế kỷ. Cậu tiếp đón, nhiệt tình hoan nghênh bạn tốt, “Severus, trận gió nào đưa cậu tới đây? Gần đây cậu vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Snape đáp lại cái ôm của Harry, có điểm cứng ngắc nhưng tuyệt đối cẩn thận biểu hiện sự vui sướng vì động tác thân mật của cậu. Từ sau tốt nghiệp, Harry làm bác sĩ tại St.Mungo, Snape ở lại Hogwarts tiếp nhận chức giáo sư phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám của Voldemort, hắn và Harry mười ngày nửa tháng gặp nhau một lần là chuyện thường, vì thế để biểu đạt sự vui vẻ khi nhìn thấy bạn tốt, mỗi lần hai người gặp mặt, Harry phải cho hắn một cái ôm nhiệt tình. Là một Slytherin, một Slytherin tôn trọng lễ nghi của xã hội thượng lưu, Snape không có thói quen tiếp xúc thân mật với phù thủy khác, đó là truyền thống của Gryffindor, bởi vậy lần đầu tiên Harry cho hắn một cái ôm, toàn thân hắn cứng ngắc như bị người khác ếm thần chú hóa đá. Ngay từ đầu hắn còn muốn giúp Harry bỏ phương thức biểu đạt không giống Slytherin này đi, nhưng sau lại phát hiện hắn có nói gì thì cậu cũng như đàn gảy tai trâu, hắn nói với chính mình, Harry là người làm việc theo ý mình, không chỉ có như thế, Harry còn không chỉ một lần oán giận với hắn là hắn quá mức lạnh nhạt. “Tớ nhiệt tình ôm cậu như vậy, chứng tỏ tớ rất nhớ cậu, cậu không vui vẻ thì thôi, còn cố tình làm vẻ mặt khổ sở, giống như trong hai chúng ta chỉ có một mình tớ cảm nhận được tình bạn!” Người bạn tốt nhất trong cuộc đời hắn ai oán với hắn như thế, Snape đành liều mình đáp lại, Harry làm thế nào, hắn cũng đáp lại như thế.

” Gần nhất rất tốt, công việc thuận buồn xuôi gió.”

” Vậy cậu tìm tớ có chuyện gì?” Harry lập tức bổ sung, “Nếu cậu vội vàng, chúng ta liền tới phòng nghỉ nói chuyện; nếu cậu không vội, từ từ, chờ tớ xong việc, chúng ta tìm quán ăn, vừa ăn vừa tán gẫu.”

Snape nhìn những người qua lại như nước chảy trong St.Mungo, lại nhìn Rose đang đứng chờ Harry cách đó không xa, nói: “Dù sao tớ đã hết giờ làm, lát về chúng ta vừa ăn vừa tán gẫu.”

“Ok, vậy cậu đến phòng nghỉ chờ tớ, xong việc chúng ta cùng nhau đi.”

Snape lên lầu 6, Harry đi xử lý văn kiện Rose đưa tới trước, sau đó lên lầu 7, vào văn phòng của mình tìm Hedwig, bảo nó đưa một bức thư cho Voldemort, nói cho hắn đêm nay cậu và Snape cùng ăn tối, bảo hắn không cần chờ mình, phải ăn bữa tối, chú ý an toàn, ….

Công việc chấm dứt, Harry và Snape rời bệnh viện lúc 8 giờ tối. Lúc này bọn họ đi đến nhà hàng phía trước dùng cơm nói chuyện, vốn là, Snape muốn đến Hẻm Xéo, bởi vì nơi đó không cần đổi quần áo Muggle; Harry lại cảm thấy khu phố London của Muggle rất được, bởi vì nơi đó không vắng vẻ như Hẻm Xéo lúc này. Cuối cùng Snape không tranh luận được với bạn tốt, chỉ có thể trở lại văn phòng của Harry thay quần áo Muggle đi vào khu phố B của London. Đây là khu buôn bán rất xa hoa của Muggle, rất nhiều cửa hàng cao cấp của thế giới pháp thuật cũng ở trong này. Bởi vì chiến tranh chưa lan tới nơi này, đại đa số phù thủy ở London không ý thức được bên cạnh họ chiến tranh đang diễn ra càng ngày càng ác liệt, cho nên ở đây không vắng vẻ như Hẻm Xéo và Hogmade. Hai người đi vào một nhà hàng trang hoàng rõ ràng là phong cách của Slytherin, chọn một phòng sang trọng, quản lí khách sạn liền tự mình đưa thực đơn.

Ngày mai còn phải đi làm, Harry không muốn uống rượu mạnh, chỉ gọi rượu mật ong và nước trái cây, Snape lại bất ngờ chọn Whiskey, dọa Harry nhảy dựng.

” Severus, cậu điên rồi! Ngày mai cậu không cần đi làm sao?” Tuy chiến tranh đã bắt đầu, nhưng các trường học pháp thuật còn chưa đóng cửa mà?

” Phải , nhưng là……”

” Mang cho cậu ta một ly Whiskey, cám ơn.” Harry cắt ngang lời Snape, tự mình nói với quản lí khách sạn.

Thức ăn thơm ngào ngạt bày đầy bàn, quản lí khách sạn cùng nhân viên cúi chào rồi rời đi, trong phòng chỉ còn lại hai người bạn tốt.

Harry uống một ngụm rượu mật ong, trong lòng thầm tán thưởng. Cậu không quanh co, trực tiếp đặt câu hỏi: “Nói đi, Severus, có chuyện gì phiền lòng?”


	11. Chương 181

Harry nói như vậy là căn cứ vào hai điểm: Một, mỗi lần Snape liên hệ với cậu, không phải dùng kính hai mặt thì dung cú đưa thư, cho tới bây giờ không tự mình tới St.Mungo tìm cậu, bởi vì Snape biết công việc của bác sĩ rất bận rộn, Harry hiếm khi rảnh rỗi tiếp đón cậu; hai, Snape và Harry giống nhau, ngày hôm sau còn phải đi làm nên không bao giờ uống rượu mạnh, cũng không uống nhiều rượu, nhưng vừa rồi, Snape rõ ràng là muốn uống say.

Lúc này Snape cũng tỉnh táo lại, phát hiện hành vi vừa rồi quá lỗ mãng, chỉ cầm lấy ly rượu khẽ nếm. Đôi mắt hẹp dài như đêm tối không thấy rõ năm ngón tay, tối tăm, không có ánh sáng. “7 giờ tối hôm nay triển khai hội nghị tác chiến, thời gian không dài, thảo luận một vấn đề nhỏ, đề nghị của chủ nhân tôn kính rất nhanh liền trở thành mệnh lệnh, ngày mai sẽ xuất hiện trên trang nhất của (Nhật báo tiên tri) – cậu có biết đó là mệnh lệnh gì không?”

Harry nhún nhún vai, “Tớ không tham gia hội nghị, Severus.”

” Là mệnh lệnh cấm tiêu thụ lang dược.” Snape ung dung nói.

Harry sửng sốt, lập tức nghĩ đến Remus ,”Cậu đang sợ không thể tiếp tục cấp Lupin lang dược phải không?” Cậu nghĩ nỗi khổ của Snape, năm ngón tay nhẹ gõ mặt bàn, chậm rãi nói, “Chỉ có một mình Lupin ngoại lệ thì không có gì vấn đề, tớ sẽ xin Voldy, tớ nghĩ hắn sẽ đồng ý.” Có nhiều người sói trong tay như vậy, hẳn Voldemort không thiếu một Lupin.

Snape nghiêm túc lắc đầu, “Harry, chuyện không đơn giản như cậu tưởng tượng. Cậu không rõ về lang dược lắm – nó có một sai lầm.”

Sai lầm? Harry kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt, phát minh vĩ đại nhất của thế kỉ 20 sao có thể có sai lầm chứ? Cậu chưa từng nghe a? “Sai lầm gì?”

Snape cảnh giác nhìn chung quanh, để cẩn thận, hắn lấy đũa phép ếm bùa im lặng cùng và thần chú khóa cửa, xác nhận cuộc nói chuyện này sẽ không bị người thứ 3 biết, hắn nhỏ giọng nói: “Sai lầm này tớ phát hiện khi tớ cải thiện lang dược. Lúc ấy, tớ dùng rất nhiều người sói làm nghiệm, có một lần bởi vì bài tập thật sự nhiều quá, tớ chỉ đưa cho một bộ phận nhỏ người sói sử dụng lang dược. Ngày hôm sau tớ đến thực nghiệm, tớ phát hiện những người sói không dùng lang dược vô cùng điên cuồng, hung ác, sức mạnh cũng kinh người, răng nanh của bọn họ thậm chí có thể xuyên qua cửa sắt! Nếu không phải tớ đến kịp, những người sói đó có thể đã chạy trốn.” Tay hắn run nhè nhẹ, giống như lại nhớ tới lúc chấn động kia, vài giây sau hắn dùng bàn tay run cầm lấy ly rượu, một hơi uống sạch, cảm giác nóng cháy làm cả người hắn phát run, ho khan sặc sụa, ước chừng mấy phút hắn mới bình tĩnh lại. “Khiến tớ lo lắng nhất, không phải là mấy cái này. Lúc ấy có vài người sói không sử dụng lang dược cùng vài người sói có sử dụng lang dược nhốt chung với nhau, kết quả lúc tớ đến, người sói sử dụng lang dược đã bị những người sói khác cắn chết.”

Theo Snape tự thuật, sắc mặt Harry càng ngày càng tái nhợt, cuối cùng không còn chút máu, trắng bệch như tuyết mùa đông. Cậu muốn mở miệng, nhưng mấp máy vài cái lại không phát ra tiếng, vì thế cậu hung hăng véo lên đùi, đau đớn giúp cậu khôi phục cảm giác. “Không, không phải ngẫu nhiên?”

” Vì kiểm chứng điểm này, tớ dùng sói làm thực nghiệm mấy trăm lần, cũng dùng người sói thực nghiệm, kết quả đều không ngoại lệ. Phản ứng của người sói so với sói còn mãnh liệt hơn, dừng sử dụng lang dược thì khả năng tấn công của sói tăng lên ba lần, mà người sói ít nhất có thể tăng lên năm lần, hơn nữa thời gian phát tác chỉ là hai ngày trăng tròn kéo dài hẳn 1 tuần.”

” Như vậy, là tấn công bất kì ai hay là lựa chọn đối tượng tấn công?”

Snape lập tức trầm mặc, Harry không thúc giục, lẳng lặng chờ bạn tốt trả lời. “Vốn là tấn công bất kì ai, sau lại……”

Harry hiểu được, tất nhiên là lang dược đã được cải thiện cái gì đó, khiến cho những người sói đáng thương khi bị dừng dùng lang dược sẽ không tấn công Tử thần thực tử. “Dược của Remus……” Harry nuốt xuống vấn đề muốn hỏi, đáp án đã phi thường rõ ràng.

” Kỳ thật, chủ nhân không yêu cầu tớ dừng cung cấp dược cho Lupin.” Snape không dám nhìn Harry, hạ mi mắt, “Ngược lại ngài ấy yêu cầu tớ cung cấp định kì cho Lupin, muốn Hội phượng hoàng tin tưởng rằng Lupin là người sói an toàn vô hại.”

Ngón tay Harry lại vô ý thức gõ gõ mặt bàn, chậm rãi nói, cực kì chậm, “Như vậy, có ngoại lệ bán ra lang dược hay không?”

Snape nâng mắt, “Người sói gia nhập Tử thần thực tử sẽ có lang dược miễn phí. Biểu hiện thật tốt, còn có thể được nhiều hơn định mức mỗi tháng, biểu hiện không tốt, sẽ bị khai trừ.”


	12. Chương 182

Không hổ là Voldemort!

Dù mấy người sói này có bị khống chế hay không thì đối với hắn cũng có lợi mà không có hại. Gia nhập Tử thần thực tử, hiển nhiên trở thành người hầu của Voldemort, chiến sĩ của hắn; không gia nhập Tử thần thực tử, liền trở thành phần tử vô cùng nguy hiểm của thế giới pháp thuật, Hội phượng hoàng nhất định sẽ tìm cách bắt giữ, giam cầm, thậm chí là tiêu diệt. Với khả năng tấn công của người sói, Hội phượng hoàng chắc chắn sẽ phải mất đi rất nhiều người. Tóm lại, hắn có thể cười xem gió nổi, ngư ông đắc lợi. Chẳng qua, chuyện người sói và Hội phượng hoàng không phải là chuyện Harry lo lắng, với vị trí và lập trường của cậu ở thời đại này, cậu chỉ quan tâm đến Remus Lupin.

” Voldy muốn lợi dụng thân phận của Lupin. Thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng, là bạn tốt của James Potter, Dumbledore cũng rất tin tưởng cậu ta, cậu ta có thể trở thành quân cờ rất tốt, là quân cờ Voldy có thể sử dụng vào lúc không ai ngờ được.”

” Đúng vậy.” Snape tỏ vẻ đồng ý, “Từ lúc chiến tranh, những người trẻ tuổi trong Hội phượng hoàng do James Potter cầm đầu càng ngày càng nhiều, càng lúc càng quan trọng, lấy Lupin là quân cờ thì sức nặng sẽ càng ngày càng lớn.”

” Một khi Voldy quyết định sẽ không để ý Lupin nghĩ như thế nào, Lupin trong mắt hắn, chỉ là một chiếc khăn tay, dùng xong sẽ vứt bỏ.” LúcHarry nói như vậy, giương mắt nhìn Snape, thấy hai vai Snape run rẩy vài cái, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn bình tĩnh. Đã sớm nghĩ tới kết cục của Lupin, không phải sao? “Lupin là phù thủy rất hiền lành, ít nhất đối với những người ngoài Slytherin mà nói là như thế, hơn nữa cậu ta vô cùng yêu mến James Potter, Sirius Black, kể cả Lily; cậu ta thực sự tôn kính Dumbledore, cùng với các phù thủy khác; cậu ta ủng hộ Muggle, cho rằng bọn họ là người cần bảo vệ. Sau khi dừng dùng dược, cho dù Lupin cắn ai, giết chết ai, khi cậu ta tỉnh táo, sự tự trách sẽ bao phủ cậu ta, cậu ta rất có thể bởi vì hậu quả mình gây ra mà không tiếc chấm dứt tính mạng.”

” Tớ biết, cho nên tớ đến tìm cậu.” Snape xanh mặt, cố gắng làm chính bình tĩnh một chút, “Một mình tớ chỉ sợ không thể ngăn cản kết quả này …… Tớ vẫn tưởng rằng tớ có thể, kỳ thật tớ không làm được gì.”

Hai người quen biết mười năm, Harry hiếm khi thấy Snape suy sụp, chuyện của Lupin làm hắn thực sự đau đầu. “Một khi cậu đã tới tìm tớ, đương nhiên tớ không thể chối từ.”

Cậu lâm vào trầm tư. Một khi cần Remus hành động, nhiệm vụ lần đó hẳn khá quan trọng. Trên thực tế, muốn phá hỏng hành động rất dễ dàng, có hàng ngàn phương pháp có thể khiến Remus thất bại, mà không phải mạo hiểm để Remu làm chính mình bị thương. Cái này không quan trọng, mấu chốt là hành động thất bại thì phải đối mặt với lửa giận của Voldemort thế nào. Snape chắc chắn không có khả năng, Voldemort sẽ biến Snape thành tro bụi, mà phù thủy khác thì chết càng thảm. Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, Harry cảm thấy chỉ có chính mình ra mặt mới có thể bảo đảm sự an toàn. Nhưng mà…… Hành động thất bại, Voldy có thể sẽ buồn bã hay không? Harry khẽ đau xót. Có thể hành động lần này rất quan trọng với Voldemort, thất bại sẽ đả kích đến hắn rất lớn, nếu khi đó Harry đứng ra nói là chính mình làm, Voldemort sẽ nghĩ như thế nào? Ít nhất sẽ cảm giác mình bị phản bội? Bị chính người mình yêu phản bội…… Nếu Voldemort phản bội mình, Harry nghĩ mình sẽ lập tức sụp đổ, vậy Harry phản bội thì Voldemort sẽ thế nào? Lui một bước, cho dù Voldemort có thể hiểu hành động của Harry, nhưng hành động thất bại có thể ảnh hưởng tới sự nghiệp của Voldemort hay không? Nếu bởi vậy mà chiến tranh thất bại, Harry nhớ tới lần đầu tiên gặp lại Voldemort: Không có thân thể, không có pháp thuật, không có người hầu, chỉ có thể phụ thuộc vào một phù thủy nho nhỏ, uống máu bạch kì mã để duy trì sinh mệnh, dễ dàng bị chính mình lúc ấy chỉ có11 tuổi đánh bại…… Chúa tể bóng tối khiến lòng người sợ hãi, sống bằng cách thấp hèn nhất. Tuy sau này hắn trở về vinh quang, lại một lần nữa đứng trên đỉnh cao, nhưng hắn đã phải sống trong khu rừng lãnh lẽo, đau khổ giãy dụa 11 năm, 11 năm!

Harry, mày muốn hắn sống cuộc sống như vậy một lần nữa sao? Harry yên lặng hỏi chính mình, có phải chính tay mình sẽ đẩy người yêu tới tương lai đáng sợ như vậy không?

Không muốn Remus bị thương tổn, lại càng không hy vọng Voldemort sống lưu lạc 11 năm, Harry rất khó xử. Còn có biện pháp, cậu nói cho chính mình, còn có biện pháp. Nếu, Voldemort không sử dụng Remus là được, hai bên đều hoàn hảo. Đáng tiếc Voldemort đã chọn Remus, khiến hắn từ bỏ quân cờ hiệu quả lại không có gì nguy hiểm này kì thật quá khó khăn, trừ khi, trừ khi hắn biết Remus có ý nghĩa với Harry.

Đó là một giải pháp, nếu Voldemort biết mối quan hệ giữa Harry, James, Lily, Sirius và Remus, khẳng định sẽ không làm tổn hại những người này, nhưng là, Harry phải thẳng thắn kể lại bí mật 10 năm qua với Voldemort : Thẳng thắn nói lai lịch của mình; cha mẹ của mình; nói mọi việc mình đã trải qua. Harry theo bản năng có ý nghĩ từ bỏ ý tưởng này, mỗi một lần nghĩ đến thân thể cậu lại lạnh lẽo, giống như có chuyện gì không tốt sẽ xảy ra.

Harry vẫn không nghĩ ra biện pháp, nhưng không để Snape nhìn ra, Snape cho rằng Harry đã tính kĩ, rất thoải mái trở về nhà. Harry chỉ có thể băn khoăn ngồi trên xe ngựa, mờ mịt nhìn cảnh sắc ven đường, không biết nên làm gì bây giờ.


	13. Chương 183

Gia tinh dừng xe ngựa, thanh âm giảm xuống mức có thể, không muốn làm Harry đang chìm vào suy nghĩ bị hoảng sợ. “Chủ nhân Harry tôn kính, đã đến trang viên.”

Sau khi gia tinh mở cửa, Harry xuống xe ngựa. Lúc này đã là đêm khuya, trang viên Voldemort hầu như đã tắt hết đèn, chỉ có đại sảnh ở tầng một là còn sáng, chờ đợi một vị chủ nhân khác của trang viên trở về. Harry ngẩng đầu, nhìn sang phòng ngủ đã tắt đèn, khó chịu, lo lắng, bất đắc dĩ, băn khoăn, đủ loại cảm xúc càng phát ra mãnh liệt, đè nặng trong lòng. Không được, như vậy không được. Harry hít một hơi thật sâu, dùng sức lắc lắc đầu, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ vào hai má, thả lỏng tâm tình, Harry cấm chính mình nghĩ đến mấy chuyện phiền não này, ở cùng Voldemort cậu không muốn bị quấy rầy, khiến Voldemort ngủ không ngon.

Rất nhanh tắm rửa xong, dùng thần chú làm khô ráo, Harry nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái đi ra phòng ngủ. Gian phòng này ở bên cạnh phòng ngủ, nếu lúc hai người tắm rửa mà không muốn làm ồn đến đối phương thì có thể đến phòng này tắm. Harry đi đến trước cửa phòng ngủ, nhỏ giọng nói mật khẩu, cửa phòng tựa hồ cũng hiểu được ý Harry, lặng lẽ mở ra, cậu rón ra rón rén đi đến bên giường, cẩn thận vén màn che, giống như một chiếc lông vũ bước lên giường, sau đó liền bị Voldemort hai mắt vẫn đầy tỉnh táo mạnh mẽ ôm lấy.

” Harry thân yêu, em biết mấy giờ rồi chứ?” Không đợi Harry nói chuyện, hắn tự trả lời, 12 giờ. Em và Severus tán gẫu cái gì, ngay cả thời gian cũng quên?”

Harry bị hắn làm hoảng sợ, thở gấp, “Ta, ta nghĩ ngươi đã ngủ!” Lập tức lại thấy không đúng, tức giận nói, “Không phải ta đã nói ngươi đi ngủ trước sao?”

Voldemort cười khẽ: “Nhiều việc cần xử lý, sao có thể ngủ sớm. Ta cũng vừa mới nằm xuống.”

Harry yên lặng thở dài trong lòng, dù cậu trở về muộn thế nào, Voldemort luôn tìm lý do chờ cậu trở về cùng ngủ. “Nếu sau này ta về trễ, ngươi phải ngủ trước.” Những lời này cậu đã nói không biết bao nhiêu lần.

” Được rồi, đã biết.” Voldemort trả lời cho có lệ, xoay người đè lên Harry, một tay luồn vào áo ngủ của cậu, vuốt ve trước ngực cậu, một tay tìm tòi, nhiệt tình âu yếm. “Mệt sao?” Hắn cười gian xảo.

Tức giận trừng mắt nhìn nam nhân một cái, Harry vươn tay ôm lấy bả vai Voldemort, “Chỉ có thể một lần, ta rất mệt.”

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Harry dậy trễ một chút. Tinh thần không tốt lắm, cậu tùy tiện gọi một con gia tinh, bảo nó chuẩn bị một ít ma dược giúp mình tỉnh táo hơn. Tối hôm qua có chút điên cuồng, sáng sớm thân thể không có gì không khỏe, nhưng tinh thần rõ ràng mơ hồ.

Nagini ở phòng khách xem tin tức buổi sáng trên TV, khó hiểu vì sao Muggle lại si mê những cầu thủ của đội hạng nhất không thể bay lượn mà tranh giành một trái bóng như thế; Voldemort ở phòng ăn vừa ăn bữa sáng vừa xem (Nhật báo tiên tri), biểu tình đắc ý không gì sánh được. Harry ngáp mấy cái liền khiến hắn chú ý, “Làm sao vậy, tinh thần không tốt?”

Cắn bánh mì giống như có thù oán với nó, Harry lóng ngóng trả lời: “Không có việc gì, ta bảo gia tinh chế tác ma dược.”

Voldemort ngượng ngùng sờ sờ cái mũi, ngày hôm qua đúng là hơi quá, dù Harry đã không thể nói vì khóc quá lâu, nhưng hắn vẫn không có dừng. Không có cách nào, Harry thật sự quá mức xinh đẹp, khiến hắn không thể khống chế được, đương nhiên lời này hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không nói cho Harry.

” A,” Harry nhớ tới, “Ngày 12 tháng 11 là hôn lễ của Lily và James Potter, ta đã đáp ứng cô ấy sẽ tham dự.”

” Lily Evans?” Voldemort giống như vô ý nói, “Tình cảm của em và cô ta thật đúng là tốt.”

” Là bạn học thôi.” Harry lơ đễnh. St.Mungo từ đầu đến cuối đều lặng lẽ chia phe cánh, đồng sự phân chia các nhóm nhỏ đều dựa vào tính cách. Cá tính của Harry và Lily hợp nhau, nên làm việc chung so với những người khác hòa hợp hơn.

” Lại nói tiếp, ta vốn tưởng rằng cô ta sẽ gia nhập Hội phượng hoàng, dù sao bạn trai của cô ta cũng cuồng nhiệt như thế.” Voldemort có chút đăm chiêu.

Harry cười cười, cúi đầu ăn bữa sáng. Ba năm qua cậu ngầm tác động vào tư tưởng của Lily, ở lại St.Mungo còn tốt hơn phục vụ cho chiến tranh, rốt cục cũng có hiệu quả. Ngày đó thấy Lily tự nguyện ở lại St.Mungo, cậu thở dài nhẹ nhõm.


	14. Chương 184

Tin tức Voldemort quyết định cấm tiêu thụ lang dược được công bố, dư luận xôn xao. Trong vòng 6 năm lang dược được bán ra, số án kiện người sói tấn công phù thủy giảm 80%, xã hội thừa nhận người sói tăng lên 30%, đạt tới 42%. Các phù thủy chưa bao giờ cảm thấy an toàn như thế, người sói cũng chưa bao giờ cảm thấy được thừa nhận như thế. Mọi chuyện vốn đều rất tốt.

Cho nên (Thời báo pháp thuật) của gia tộc Potter đăng tải hẳn một tờ báo chỉ trích quyết định của Voldemort, nói hắn vì dã tâm lợi dụng người khác của mình mà đẩy xã hội vào nguy hiểm, “Đây là hành vi cực kỳ không đạo đức, là hành vi cực kỳ thiếu trách nhiệm xã hội, đi ngược lại với chủ trương tạo nên một thế giới pháp thuật đầy tốt đẹp mà Voldemort tuyên bố. Hắn đã bị lòng tham làm mờ lý trí, trở thành một kẻ cuồng chiến tranh, hắn không muốn thiết lập một xã hội tiên tiến, mà là muốn thỏa mãn ham muốn cá nhân của hắn.”

Tờ (Chân lý phù thủy) của gia tộc Parkson phản bác: “Mọi người, lang dược là ma dược vô cùng quý hiếm, do một phù thủy thiên tài phát minh, chỉ trợ giúp những người sói ở trong hoàn cảnh khó khăn nhưng vẫn vươn tới tiền đồ tươi sáng. Hiệu quả thập phần rõ ràng, sáu năm qua người sói không hề trở thành nỗi lo của các phù thủy. Nhưng là, để tạo ra được lợi ích này, các phù thủy có biết Tử thần thực đã phải hy sinh thế nào không? Thành phần của lang dược chủ yếu là những nguyên liệu vô cùng hiếm có, số lượng cũng rất có hạn, vì phục vụ đại chúng, tổ chức đã dùng hết khả năng để đưa ma dược ra thị trường, mà có khá nhiều người sói trong nhóm Tử thần thực tử chúng ta chưa từng được dùng lang dược một lần! Chúng ta tràn ngập áy náy với những người sói này, hơn nữa còn khâm phục tấm lòng của bọn họ, quả thật là tấm gương cho chúng ta!” Nói đến đây, ẩn ý của báo chuyển biến, “Hiện nay, chiến tranh bùng nổ, Tử thần thực tự gặp khó khăn trước nay chưa từng có: Chúng ta đối mặt với kẻ thù rất mạnh, hoàn cảnh vô cùng nguy hiểm, ánh mắt căm hận của kẻ thù luôn theo sát chúng ta như hình với bóng, có thể nói, Tử thần thực tử lâm vào tình cảnh nguy cấp! Dưới tình huống này, chủ nhân Voldemort tôn kính cho rằng, việc đầu tiên chúng ta phải làm, là bảo vệ sự an toàn của bản thân, bảo vệ sự an toàn của người thân bạn bè, bảo vệ sự an toàn của đồng đội, phải làm điều có lợi nhất cho tổ chức của chúng ta. Đây là điều không thể nghi ngờ, là quyết định trí tuệ, có trách nhiệm, có phẩm hạnh cao thượng của một người lãnh đạo. Chủ nhân Voldemort là một người lãnh đạo như vậy. Ngài ấy cho rằng chỉ có một bộ phận nhỏ người sói ủng hộ tổ chức chúng ta, một bộ phận lớn là thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng hoặc là ủng hộ Hội phượng hoàng, bán lang dược giúp đỡ kẻ thù, chính là tự hủy diệt tổ chức của mình, đây là điều bất luận người lãnh đạo nào không thể khoan nhượng, vì thế ngài ấy ra quyết định cấm tiêu thụ lang dược.” Cuối cùng báo chí tỏ vẻ không có gì quan trọng nói thêm mấy câu, “Chủ nhân Voldemort vĩ đại đối đãi với kẻ thù tàn nhẫn, nhưng đối với cấp dưới của chính mình, ngài ấy luôn rất hào phóng.”

Harry đọc được đoạn này, không biết nên cười hay nên khóc, thật quá mức hoang đường. (Báo chân lý phù thủy) rõ ràng là đổi trắng thay đen, lẫn lộn phải trái. Ít nhất cậu biết, Voldemort không phải là không có lang dược cho người sói dưới tay mình, mà là đại bộ phận người sói đó không cần, bọn họ thích biến hình đi đánh lén phù thủy nhỏ tuổi, tạo ra càng nhiều người sói, thấy những gia đình phù thủy đó đau khổ.

Bất chấp (Báo chân lý phù thủy) ám chỉ người sói gia nhập Tử thần thực thì có thể được cung cấp lang dược, số lượng người sói không quan tâm vẫn khá nhiều. Với bọn họ, không có lang dược bọn họ lại trở về cuộc sống trước kia, cái này có gì mà không được, đại bộ phận phù thủy cũng có suy nghĩ tương tự. Nhưng sự thật chứng minh bọn họ đã quá coi thường mà không thể cứu vãn sai lầm.

Hỗn loạn liên tục diễn ra trong ba tuần, có 20 người sói điên cuồng tấn công nên bị giết chết, 37 người sói vì ác cảm với việc mình gây ra nên tự sát, 3 người sói quá mức hung tàn mà phải nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục, mặt khác gần hai trăm người sói bị xử nửa năm hoặc một năm giam cầm, hơn một ngàn phù thủy bị chết, gần bảy ngàn phù thủy bị thương, bệnh viện St.Mungo mở rộng tiếp nhận ít nhất là tăng 3 lần, đã 48 giờ Harry chưa rời bệnh viện. Kết quả như vậy khiến cả thế giới pháp thuật kinh hoàng run sợ, người sói lại trở thành vật chủng không được hoan nghênh, sự nguy hiểm còn vượt lên cả người khổng lồ và Âm Binh. Không biết có bao nhiêu người sói bởi vậy mà khóc, bao nhiêu người sói từ nay về sau sống trong đau khổ.


	15. Chương 185

Remus buông (Nhật báo tiên tri), tâm sự ngổn ngang. Hôm nay, trang đầu (Nhật báo tiên tri) là (Khủng hoảng tạm thời vượt qua, tháng sau sẽ như thế nào?), các tờ báo khác trên bàn cũng có đầu đề tương tự.

Đó là ác mộng ba ngày qua, các phù thủy không có lúc nào không bị bao phủ dưới bóng ma của người sói, móng vuốt sắc bén xuyên qua sắt cùng tốc độ nhanh như chớp khiến mọi người phát run. Tử thần thực tử không thừa dịp hôn loạn công kích, mà bọn họ lại cứu giúp người bệnh, còn giúp phù thủy tìm nơi ẩn nấp tránh né người sói, điều này mang lại rất nhiều danh tiếng cho họ, gần như sánh ngang với danh tiếng Hội phượng hoàng dùng máu và mạng sống để cứu người. (Thời báo pháp thuật) cùng một số báo chí trung lập chất vấn vì sao người sói không tấn công Tử thần thực tử, những kẻ âm hiểm này giải thích là bởi vì bọn họ nghiên cứu rất nhiều về người sói, cho nên có phương pháp tránh người sói. Ngụy biện, trăm phần trăm là ngụy biện, nhưng đủ để mê hoặc những phù thủy chẳng biết sự thật, khiến họ sinh ra cảm giác an toàn.

Điều này đối với Hội phượng hoàng thật sự bất lợi, Remus hiểu được, cho nên hắn quyết định đưa lang dược của chính mình ra để nghiên cứu. Hội phượng hoàng từ trên xuống dưới cực kỳ vui vẻ, cho rằng chuyện có thể chuyển biến tốt, không ngờ lúc lang dược đụng tới các loại pháp thuật phân giải thì nhanh chóng trở nên vẩn đục, không thể sử dụng. May mắn ngay từ đầu Dumbledore đoán trước là có thể xảy ra tình huống này, ông chỉ cho lấy ra 1/5 lang dược để nghiên cứu, nếu không Remus thật không biết chính mình sẽ vượt qua thời kỳ trăng tròn như thế nào.

Sau khi nghiên cứu thất bại, thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng xuất hiện sự nghi ngờ đối với Remus, cho rằng nhân vật nguy hiểm như vậy không nên ở lại Hội phượng hoàng. Có người nói, “Hắn là mồi nhử! Hoặc là gián điệp, nếu không vì sao chỉ có một mình hắn không phải Tử thần thực tự lại có được lang dược? Dạng người nào có thể ngưỡng mộ hắn mà bất chấp lệnh cấm của Voldemort? Có lẽ lá gan của kẻ đó quá lớn.” Cũng có người nói như vậy. Nhưng Dumbledore đem những lời nghị luận này áp xuống dưới, “Ta tin tưởng Lupin, cũng tin tưởng người ngưỡng mộ Lupin – mấy năm qua hắn luôn không cần báo đáp mà vẫn trợ giúp Lupin, hắn sẽ không làm chuyện tổn thương Lupin. ”

“Nếu hắn muốn tổn thương Lupin? Hoặc là, hắn đột nhiên chết thì sao? Ai cam đoan Lupin sẽ không giống như những người sói khác, trở thành một mãnh thú hung tàn?” Còn có người hỏinhư vậy. “Đến lúc đó, ta sẽ giải quyết, được không?” Dumbledore hiền lành cười.

Dumbledore tự mình bảo đảm, thành viên Hội phượng hoàng hiển nhiên không còn gì để nói, Remus cũng tiếp tục ở lại Hội phượng hoàng. Sự tin tưởng của Dumbledore khiến Remus vô cùng cảm động, càng kính yêu vị lão giả cơ trí từ ái này, hắn nguyện ý vĩnh viễn ủng hộ ông, thực hiện lý tưởng, nhưng cái này cũng có nghĩa khoảng cách giữa hắn và hoàng tử lai càng ngày càng xa.

Remus đưa tay vào áo choàng, lấy ra tấm da dê hắn luôn mang bên người, hắn cuộn lại rất cẩn thận, giữ gìn nó. Tờ giấy này là được đưa tới vào ngày 5 tháng 10 cùng với lang dược, khiến Remus vừa mừng vừa sợ. Hoàng tử lai rất ít khi viết thư cho hắn, chỉ một lá thư hắn nhận được lúc tốt nghiệp, nói cho hắn không thể gửi 1 lần lang dược đủ cả năm, mà một tháng gửi một lần.

Remus mở tấm da dê, bức thư vẫn như trước, không có nhiều lời:

Remus thân yêu,

Ta muốn nói, người ta muốn giúp, chỉ có một mình người. Những người sói khác ta không quan tâm, chỉ có ngươi là không thể. Ta sẽ không để ngươi giống như bọn họ. Cho dù ta chết, vẫn có người có thể tin cậy giúp ta làm việc này.

Hoàng tử lai

Trước dòng cuối cùng, Remus viết thêm một câu: “Bị thế giới vứt bỏ, vì sự bất đắc dĩ của bản thân mà đau khổ.” Những lời này không phải Remus tùy ý viết, mà là Hoàng tử lai viết. Lúc trước Remus xem thư thì chỉ cảm thấy mặt giấy có chút lồi lõm, thuận miệng nói một chút, Lily dùng một chiếc bút nhỏ gọi là bút máy, đồ theo những vết lồi lõm trên tấm da dê một chút, liền xuất hiện những chữ này. Hiển nhiên Hoàng tử lai đã từng viết một bức thư nội dung gần giống vậy, nhưng không gửi đi.

Lúc ấy Remus không hiểu những lời này của Hoàng tử lai có ý gì, nhưng đến ngày trăng tròn hắn đã hiểu, chính mắt thấy hậu quả do người sói tạo ra, rõ ràng là âm mưu của Tử thần thực tử, liền hiểu được ý nghĩa thực sự của câu nói kia.

Một khắc đó, hắn cảm nhận mình được yêu sâu đạm, người kia yêu hắn như vậy, nhiệt tình yêu hắn như vậy. Không thể không nói, tình yêu của Hoàng tử lai là ích kỉ hẹp hòi, nhưng khiến Remus cảm động. Hoàng tử lại sẵn sàng dùng mạng sống bảo vệ hắn có thể đi con đường hắn muốn, thậm chí cho dù chết đi cũng đã sắp xếp mọi việc ổn thỏa cho Remus – được yêu như vậy, Remus cảm thấy đặc biệt hạnh phúc. Có lẽ Slytherin đều yêu như thế, Voldemort là kẻ tàn nhẫn vô tình, nhưng Harry cũng được Voldemort che chở như trân bảo; Hoàng tử lai có thể trơ mắt nhìn người sói lúc biến hình thì giết hại phù thủy đến lúc tỉnh táo thì đau khổ, cũng không để Remus khổ sở.

Remus chăm chú đọc lại bức thư của Hoàng tử, sau đó cẩn thận cất đi. Tình yêu của Hoàng tử lai không cầu báo đáp, thậm chí không muốn biểu đạt rõ, giống như không muốn hắn bởi vì trên lưng có tình cảm mà trở thành gánh nặng, nhưng càng như thế, hắn càng đau khổ. Bọn họ có thể gặp nhau thực sự không? Hay là, lần đầu tiên bọn họ chân chính gặp mặt sẽ ở trên chiến trường? Hoặc là, sau này hắn giết chết Hoàng tử lai hắn cũng không biết? Lòng hắn đang run rẩy, chảy máu, hắn không nhịn được mà rơi lệ lã chã.


	16. Chương 186

Ngày 12 tháng 11, James Potter và Lily Potter cử hành hôn lễ đơn giản mà long trọng. Tuy nói đơn giản, nhưng với tiền tài của gia tộc Potter thì hôn lễ vẫn vô cùng sang trọng. Toàn bộ bạn tốt của chú rể tham dự hôn lễ, bên nhà cô dâu thì chỉ có ba người. Cha mẹ của Lily cảm thấy rất tự hào vì con gái có thể tìm được một người chồng như vậy, James, dù là tướng mạo, gia thế, công việc hay là tình cảm đối với Lily đều khiến bọn họ thập phần vui mừng. Chị của Lily, Petunia, ngay từ đầu đã có biểu hiện không vui vẻ, cô ta tận lực giấu mình ở góc tường, dùng ánh mắt ghê tởm nhìn chú rể và các phù thủy khác, không ăn bất kì thứ gì. Cô ta kết hôn hai năm trước, cô ta và chồng rất là yêu nhau, cho nên hôn lễ lần này của em gái, cô ta không muốn thông báo cho Vernon, dưới áp lực của cha mẹ cô ta đành phải nói cho hắn, sau đó thương lượng một lý do để Vernon không phải tham gia hôn lễ.

Harry đến khiến bữa tiệc trở nên lặng ngắt mất vài giây, nhưng rất nhanh mọi người liền khôi phục không khí vui vẻ, các phù thủy đều đến chào hỏi cậu. Thân là phó viện trưởng kiêm đại diện viện trưởng của bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo, trong ba tháng chiến tranh, Harry dẫn dắt bác sĩ của St.Mungo, chữa khỏi cho rất nhiều người bị thường, những phù thủy ở đây hoặc là tự thân hoặc là đều có bạn bè thân nhân từng đến St.Mungo chữa trị, một khi đã Harry lấy thân phận thủ trưởng của Lily, phó viện trưởng kiêm đại diện viện trưởng của St.Mungo tham dự hôn lễ, các phù thủy không hẹn mà cùng lựa chọn xem nhẹ sự thật cậu là tình nhân của Voldemort.

Lily kéo James đi tới, sự hạnh phúc của cô dâu tràn ngập trong đôi mắt. “Harry, cám ơn cậu tới tham dự hôn lễ của tớ, cậu đến khiến tớ rất vui mừng.”

” Tớ đã nói tớ nhất định sẽ đến. Lily, cậu thật sự rất xinh đẹp, cậu là cô gái xinh đẹp nhất tớ từng gặp!” Sự xinh đẹp của Lily khiến Harry rất bất ngờ. Đương nhiên cậu biết Lily xinh đẹp, là người đẹp nhất Gryffindor cũng là đẹp nhất St.Mungo, nhưng Lily bình thường không thích ăn mặc, vẫn đều giữ vẻ trong trắng thuần khiết, hôm nay cô tỉ mỉ trang điểm, quần áo và đồ trang sức đều được lựa chọn cẩn thận, khiến cậu cùng các đồng sự rất bất ngờ, phản ứng của Harry xem như còn bình tĩnh.

Khó trách mọi người đều nói, lúc cô gái xinh đẹp nhất chính là cùng chàng trai cô gái yêu quyết định nắm tay cả đời, Harry nghĩ. Lúc này Lily giống như một đóa hoa bách hợp nở rộ, xinh đẹp, mềm mại, thanh thuần, thánh khiết. “Tôi cũng phải chúc mừng cậu, cậu Potter, cậu hái đi bông hoa xinh đẹp nhất bệnh viện của chúng tôi.”

James yên lặng nhìn Harry, cử chỉ của cậu vẫn là điển hình của xã hội thượng lưu, tao nhã, cao quý, có chứa một chút xa cách, không vì bị người khác nhìn chăm chú mà mất bình tĩnh. Ba năm, hắn vẫn không thể quên được chàng trai trước mắt này, tuy bọn họ vĩnh viễn không thể cùng nhau, hắn hiểu được từ đầu đến cuối là hắn đơn phương yêu mến. Gặp lại người có khuôn mặt vài phần giống Lily nhưng sự hấp dẫn khác xa, tim của hắn đập mạnh không ngừng. Ba năm qua, thời gian khiến Harry Potter càng thêm chín chắn, tự tin, càng thêm hấp dẫn vô cùng, hắn thầm muốn thời gian quay lại, trở lại lúc bọn họ vẫn là học sinh năm thứ 6 của Hogwarts, khi đó, cậu không biết rõ lòng của hắn, Harry Potter sẽ không xa cách với hắn như vậy.

Hôn lễ gần chấm dứt, Harry cáo từ, cố sức đi qua đám người, không cẩn thận va phải Remus, “A, rất xin lỗi, Lupin.”

” Không sao.” Lupin thất thần nhìn bóng dáng Harry rời đi, hắn ngửi được trên người Harry Potter có một hương vị nhàn nhạt, làm hắn cảm thấy lòng khẽ đau. Hắn không chỉ một lần ngửi thấy hương vị này, vị dược nhẹ nhàng, có chút chát đắng, hắn từng ngửi được trên người Harry Potter, trên người Severus Snape, trên người Lucius Malfoy, còn ngửi được rất nhiều trên người học sinh của Slytherin. Mỗi một lần, hắn đều cảm thấy trong lòng đau khổ, giống như cả linh hồn đang khóc. Rốt cuộc, hắn đã ngửi được hương vị này ở đâu? Vì sao, vì sao hắn nghĩ không ra?

Đi ra khách sạn, Harry phát hiện Snape thông qua kính hai mặt gọi cậu. “Lúc cậu đi quên cái này.” Snape lung lay ma dược trong tay.

Harry vỗ cái trán, “Merlin a, tớ đã quên, tớ qua lấy.”

Đến nhà Snape, Harry bị bạn tốt cười nhạo: “Tớ còn tưởng rằng cậu đến chỗ tớ lấy ma dược, kết quả là đến tham gia hôn lễ nhàm chán. Cậu nói thẳng thì tốt rồi, cậu và tớ đều bớt việc.”

Harry ngượng ngùng vò vò đầu, một tay cầm ma dược nhanh chân bỏ chạy, “Tớ đi đây!”

” Từ từ!” Snape gọi Harry, “Hắn…… Vẫn tốt chứ?” Nghe nói kế hoạch vây bắt người sói vào tháng 9 người kia cũng tham gia, may mắn không có bị thương. Không biết người kia thấy bộ dáng của những người sói khác có đau lòng hay không, có bị ám ảnh hay không?

Harry không cần nghĩ ngợi, “Không sao, Lupin tốt lắm. Bề ngoài, vẻ mặt hắn hồng nhuận, ý cười đầy mặt, theo nội tâm, hắn quả thật có chút khổ sở vì chuyện người sói, nhưng cũng chỉ là có chút khổ sở mà thôi. Dù sao hắn không thừa lực thông cảm cho người khác. Đúng rồi, hắn rất cảm động vì mọi việc Hoàng tử lai làm cho hắn, hắn – càng yêu Hoàng tử lai.”


	17. Chương 187

Lễ giáng sinh, năm mới qua, mùa xuân càng tới nhanh hơn. Bất giác cây cối đã nhuộm màu xanh biếc, hoa cỏ rực rỡ, tuyết tan, London nghênh đón vạn vật tái sinh. Chiến tranh đã kéo dài nửa năm, mỗi ngày St.Mungo đều kín chỗ, có người có thể khôi phục rời khỏi bệnh viện, lại có người vĩnh viễn chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Harry đã kết thúc 5 giờ chữa bệnh liên tục, giúp tay trái của một vị phù thủy bắt đầu khôi phục cảm giác, mà cậu cũng mỏi mệt không chịu nổi, vội vàng nhận lời cảm ơn của bệnh nhân rồi rời đi, cậu vừa nghe Rose báo cáo, vừa đi đến thang máy pháp thuật. Tiến vào thang máy, cậu đột nhiên nhớ tới một việc, liền hỏi Rose, “Kate Green chưa xuất viện sao?”

Rose khẳng định: “Chưa, Lily nói còn có một chân chưa phục hồi tốt, nếu xuất viện thì công sức chữa trị trước kia sẽ đổ biển.”

Harry hừ một tiếng, không nói.

Rose nhìn cậu, bật cười, “Harry, Harry, chuyện tiểu thư Green đã là quá khứ. Chủ nhân Voldemort đã không còn quan hệ với bất kì ai, luôn ở bên người anh, anh cũng đừng để ý.”

Harry đảo mắt, không để ý tới cô. Đừng trách cậu lòng dạ hẹp hòi, mỗi ngày đều nhìn một người có vài phần giống mình, trước kia lại có quan hệ với người mình yêu, là ai cũng sẽ không thoải mái. Hơn nữa em trai của cô gái này cũng từng có quan hệ với Voldemort, tuy không gặp mỗi ngày như Kate Green, nhưng 1 tháng nay Kate Green ở viện, cách ba ngày hắn lại đến một lần, thường xuyên tình cờ chạm mặt Harry, trong lòng Harry khó chịu không để đâu cho hết. Hơn nữa Lily không vì Kate Green là Tử thần thực tử mà đối xử khác, nên tới giờ cô gái kia vẫn ở bệnh viện. Lúc này Harry đặc biệt chán ghét (Điều lệ trung lập của St.Mungo), cậu chỉ hận không thể nhanh chóng tống cô gái kia về nhà, không thấy sẽ không phiền.

Hai người đi vào văn phòng, lò sưởi lập tức hiện lên đầu của Allan, hắn vội vàng nói: “Harry, có chuyện khẩn cấp, nhanh đến đại sảnh.” Nói xong lập tức rút đầu về. Harry cùng Rose nhìn nhau, lại phải rời văn phòng.

Harry vừa đến, thấy một đám người vây quanh nhau, có già có trẻ, có nam có nữ. Một nữ phù thủy trung niên ngồi ở trên ghế khóc lớn, khăn tay ướt phân nửa, ngồi bên cạnh là một nữ phù thủy trẻ tuổi, hai mắt rưng rưng, đang không ngừng an ủi nữ phù thủy trung niên. Đứng trước mặt họ là một nam phù thủy trẻ tuổi, khoảng hơn hai mươi, rất dễ nhìn, nhưng mặt không chút thay đổi, ánh mắt dại ra.

Allan đưa đơn bệnh cho Harry, uể oải lắc đầu, giọng nói đau xót, “Là lời nguyền tra tấn. Hắn bị tra tấn hai ngày hai đêm, liền biến thành hình dáng này. Điên, hoàn toàn điên, tổn thương vĩnh viễn, không thể hồi phục.”

Bên cạnh là một bác sĩ thực tập, lưu loát nói: “Người bệnh tên là Jack Longbotton, năm nay21 tuổi, nam, thần kinh thất thường, nguyên nhân là do bị lời nguyền tra tấn hành hạ trong thời gian dài, tổn thương đã ngoài mức 7, tổn thương vĩnh viễn.”

Harry vừa nhìn đơn bệnh, lại nhìn bác sĩ thực tập, “Cậu là người mới năm nay. Nicolas Buckley?”

” Đúng vậy, viện trưởng Potter.”

” Là phó viện trưởng.” Harry chỉnh một câu.

Thấy Harry đi vào, một nam phù thủy trịnh trọng thỉnh cầu, “Ngài Potter, cho dù như thế nào cũng mong ngài cứu anh ấy, cứu anh họ của tôi, anh ấy mới 21 tuổi, mới kết hôn hai năm, anh ấy chưa có con, anh ấy không thể như vậy ở bệnh viện cả đời!”

Harry nhìn hắn, đột nhiên nhớ đến, “Frank Longbotton? Longbotton?”

” Đúng vậy, bạn học cũ.” Frank thừa nhận.

Allan khuyên nhủ: “Cậu Longbotton, tôi hiểu tâm trạng của cậu. Nhưng đây không phải tổn thương do thần chú bình thường gây ra, đây là lời nguyền tra tấn! Một khi đã bị tra tấn thành dạng này, khẳng định không thể khôi phục, cậu cũng thấy được, tổn thương đã ngoài mức 7, là tổn thương vĩnh viễn. Tôi đề nghị cậu nên chọn cho anh họ cậu một phòng bệnh thật là tốt.”

Frank đương nhiên biết điểm này, nhưng đáy lòng hắn không thừa nhận Jack không còn cứu được nữa. Hắn không muốn từ bỏ, không muốn trơ mắt nhìn một người mới 21 tuổi si ngốc suốt đời ở bệnh viện, khiến cha mẹ Jack tiếc nuối cả đời. “Thật sự không có cách nào sao? Anh ấy mới 21 tuổi……”

” Không cần xin hắn, anh Frank!” Một tiếng gầm vang lên, hai anh em sinh đôi trong đám người vọt ra, chạy đến bên người Frank, bọn họ quơ nắm tay, biểu đạt sự tức giận. “Anh Jack bị Tử thần thực tử tra tấn thành dạng này, mà hắn, Harry Potter, chính là một trong hai chủ nhân của Tử thần thực tử, hắn cũng là hung thủ! Chúng ta không cần xin hắn, anh Frank, hắn là Tử thần thực tử!”

Trong phút chốc, đại sảnh không còn tiếng động, tầm mất mọi người đều tập trung trên người hai anh em sinh đôi, Frank cùng một nam phù thủy khác nhanh chóng che miệng hai người bọn họ, không ngừng xin lỗi Harry. “Ngài Harry Potter, lũ trẻ không hiểu chuyện, ngài đừng để ý, mong ngài rộng lượng, tha thứ cho bọn họ!”

Harry cười nhạt, lấy ra đũa phép, “Stufepy (bùa choáng).” Hai người lớn lảo đảo lui về phía sau vài bước, buông hai anh em sinh đôi ra. Xong rồi, bọn họ nghĩ, hai anh em sinh đôi xong rồi.


	18. Chương 188

Hai thần sáng vốn đang tuần tra trong đại sảnh thấy thế liền đi tới, dò hỏi: “Ngài Harry Potter, cần chúng ta giúp đỡ chứ?”

Harry lạnh lùng gật đầu, “Phiền hai vị. Đưa hai thiếu niên này tới Azkaban, tội danh là chửi bới bác sĩ của St.Mungo, thời hạn một tuần, xử phạt là sao chép (Điều lệ trung lập của St.Mungo) 100 lần.”

Thần sáng tiến lên, sử dùng bùa im lặng cùng thần chú hóa đá, sau đó bọn họ kéo toàn hai thiếu niên không còn năng lực phản kháng rời khỏi đại sảnh, dùng phép độn thổ tới Azkaban.

Frank cùng gia đình Longbotton trộm thở dài nhẹ nhõm, chỉ bị giam 1 tuần, sao chép (Điều lệ trung lập của St.Mungo) 100 lần mà thôi, không bị xử phạt thật sự, Harry Potter đã nể tình rất nhiều, nếu không dựa vào việc hai thiếu niên sỉ nhục phó viện trưởng kiêm người đại diện viện trưởng của St.Mungo, bị giam 1 năm cũng quá bình thường. Với tính cách của hai cậu bé, cho dù đến lúc đó rời khỏi Azkaban, chỉ sợ cũng không thể sống cuộc sống bình thường.

Xử lý chuyện của hai thiếu niên xong, Harry tách khỏi đám người, “Tôi đến nhìn người bệnh.” Cậu đi đến trước mặt Jack, dùng đũa phép kiểm tra bệnh của Jack. Từ lúc hai thiếu niên mắng Harry thì nữ phù thủy đã quên khóc, lúc này mở to mắt nhìn Harry, trong mắt tràn ngập hi vọng. Harry khẽ nhíu mày nhìn ánh sáng màu xanh lam trên đũa phép, cái này có nghĩa là tinh thần đã tổn thương ngoài mức 7, thuộc loại tổn thương vĩnh viễn, dùng kỹ thuật chữa bệnh lúc này là hoàn toàn không thể. “Tinh thần tổn thương đã ngoài mức 7, tổn thương vĩnh viễn.”

Sắc mặt người nhà Longbotton đều tan thương, nữ phù thủy trung niên bắt đầu khóc, khóc càng to. Bọn họ sớm biết bệnh của Jack, bác sĩ chủ nhiệm Allan cũng nói rõ ràng cho họ, nhưng lúc Harry Potter xuất hiện thì bọn họ vẫn hy vọng – Harry Potter là bác sĩ giỏi nhất St.Mungo, nhờ cậu mà số người được chữa khỏi tăng lên rất nhiều trong vài năm qua, cậu là sự ngưỡng mộ và là mục tiêu hướng tới của rất nhiều bác sĩ. Bởi vậy lúc Harry cũng tuyên bố Jack không thể chữa trị, bọn họ hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng.

Thật sự là rất trẻ, Harry nghĩ, 21 tuổi, cuộc sống có thể nói vừa mới bắt đầu, hôm nay phải sống như cái xác không hồn cả đời, khiến thân nhân hắn đau khổ. Harry trầm mặc thật lâu, sau nhiều lần tự hỏi, cho ra quyết định. “Xin hỏi, trong các vị ai là người chịu trách nhiệm với bệnh nhân? Tôi cần một người thay người bệnh quyết định, một quyết định rất quan trọng.”

Mọi người nhìn nhau, Frank đi đến bên nữ phù thủy trung niên cùng nữ phù thủy trẻ tuổi, nói, “Đây là dì của tôi, Jessica Longbotton, là mẹ của Jack; đây Claudia Longbotton, là vợ Jack, hai người là người thân nhất của Jack, có tư cách quyết định thay Jack.”

Hai nữ phù thủy nhìn nhau, Jessica dùng khăn tay ướt đẫm lau nước mắt, nghẹn ngào nói: ” Phó viện trưởng Potter, xin hỏi ngài cần tôi và Claudi quyết định gì thay Jack? Quyết định này có thể cứu nó sao?” Chưa nói xong, nước mắt lại rơi.

Harry giơn hai gón tay, nói với hai nữ phù thủy, “Hiện tại, Jack có hai lựa chọn: Một, hiện tại bắt đầu ở viện, tuân theo trị liệu, chúng tôi sẽ giúp hắn sắp xếp một phòng cùng một bác sĩ cẩn thận kiên nhẫn chăm sóc hắn; hai, tôi có thể tiến hành một loại trị liệu cho hắn, trải qua trị liệu này hắn có 3 % cơ hội có thể hoàn toàn khôi phục, nhưng tử vong cao tới 97%, bởi vì loại trị liệu này vô cùng đau đớn, cũng vô cùng nguy hiểm.”

Mọi người nghe Harry nói có thể chữa trị cho Jack thì trên mặt đều vui vẻ, nhưng nghe Harry nói hết thì sắc mặt vui mừng biến mất toàn bộ, chỉ còn lại vẻ mặt mâu thuẫn.

Frank nhíu mày thật sâu, hướng Harry xác định, “Ngài Potter, ý của ngài là nói, sau trị liệu, nếu thất bại, Jack chắc chắn sẽ chết, ngay cả trạng thái như hiện tại cũng không có, anh ấy… Không có khả năng còn sống?”

Harry đồng ý với cách nói của Frank, “Đúng vậy, nếu trị liệu thất bại, cậu Jack Longbotton nhất định sẽ chết. Nhưng nếu thành công, cậu Jack Longbotton sẽ là cậu Jack Longbotton trước kia. Đó là lợi ích từ nguy hiểm, cho nên tôi cần người có thể thay thế cậu Longbotton quyết định, hơn nữa, mau mau lựa chọn, tốt nhất là trong vòng 24 giờ sau khi lời nguyền tra tấn chấm dứt, cơ hội thành công có thể cao một chút.”

Jessica Longbotton ngây ngẩn cả người, không biết nên lựa chọn như thế nào mới là tốt nhất cho đứa con. Nếu lựa cách thứ nhất, bà không cam lòng, bà không muốn đứa con ngây ngốc ở St.Mungo cả đời, bà muốn Jack như cũ; nhưng nếu lựa chọn cách thứ hai, 97% là tử vong, khả năng đứa con được Merlin phù hộ chỉ có 3% sao? Nếu trị liệu thất bại, ngày cả nhìn thấy đứa con ngây ngốc cả đời ở St.Mungo bà cũng không được nhìn!


	19. Chương 190

Harry mang theo Nicolas đi vào phòng 501, vừa lòng thấy 5 vị bác sĩ cậu gọi đều đến đông đủ, trên giường bệnh là Jack Longbotton đang ngồi ngơ ngác. Nicolas chọn 1 góc, dùng bùa im lặng. Harry biến ra một chiếc ghế dựa, cùng vài vị bác sĩ giúp Longbotton ngồi vào, lại sử dụng lời nguyền trói buộc và thần chú hôn mê, bảm đảm việc trị liệu cho Longbotton có thể bắt đầu.

Cậu ngoắc tay, các bác sĩ đi tới, Nicolas cũng xê dịch vị trí.

” Tất cả mọi người rõ ràng, từ trước tới nay thế giới pháp thuật bùng nổ vô số chiến tranh, mà ba lời nguyền không thể tha thứ theo đó sinh ra, liền trở thành vũ khí không thể đánh bại. Phù thủy phần lớn cho rằng Avada Kedavra là lời nguyền ác độc nhất trong ba lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, bởi vì nó lấy mạng phù thủy, nhưng tôi lại thấy, gây cho phù thủy đau đớn nhất là lời nguyền tra tấn. Tử vong chỉ trong nháy mắt, tử vong gây đau đớn cho thân nhân, nhưng thời gian sẽ chậm rãi xóa nhòa, nhưng mà, lời nguyền tra tấn thì khác. Nó vì tra tấn phù thủy đối địch mà sinh ra, cho nên phù thủy nhận lời nguyền tra tấn phải chịu đau đớn lâu hơn so với tử vong, vài phút, vài giờ, thậm chí vài ngày, vài tháng chịu tra tấn. Mấy cái này còn chưa chấm dứt, sau thời gian dài chịu đau đớn do lời nguyền tra tấn gây ra, đại đa số phù thủy sẽ đánh mất thần trí, hoặc điên hoặc ngốc, vĩnh viễn không có khả năng chữa khỏi, phải ở bệnh viện cả đời. Tôi thấy, đối với thân nhân của bọn họ mà nói, là tàn nhẫn nhất.” Cậu tạm dừng vài giây, bình ổn tâm trạng. Hít thật sâu, rồi chậm rãi thở ra, cảm xúc đang dâng trào được hòa hoãn. “Cũng may, qua thời gian dài nghiên cứu, lời nguyền tra tấn khiến người bệnh đánh mất thần trí rốt cục có có thể chữa khỏi, cho dù cơ hội thành công rất thấp. Jack Longbotton là người đầu tiên bị lời nguyền tra tấn hành hạ trong chiến tranh, tôi quyết tâm dùng phương pháp trị liệu này, bởi vậy các vị đến đây không chỉ là giúp tôi, đồng thời cũng là một lần học tập. Tôi hy vọng, các vị có thể nắm giữ phương pháp trị liệu này, dù sao, chiến tranh không ngừng xảy ra, loại tình huống này sẽ càng ngày càng nhiều.”

Harry nhận được sự đồng ý của các bác sĩ khác, dù khả năng sống sót của Jack Longbotton rất thấp, nhưng ít nhất sau này Harry có thể mang đến hy vọng cho người bệnh.

” Nghiên cứu chứng minh, Jack Longbotton bị lời nguyền tra tấn hành hạ mà trở nên thất thường, bị tổn thương thần trí nghiêm trọng. Bởi vì thật sự rất đau đớn, cho nên nhân thể theo bản năng tự bảo vệ, khiến đại não quên loại đau đớn này, tiến vào trạng thái ngủ say, nhưng loại đau đớn này phải quá mức mãnh liệt, khiến đại não 100% ngăn cách trao đổi tin tức với bên ngoài, mới có thể đạt trạng thái vô giác, cũng là trạng thái hiện giờ của Longbotton. Bệnh tình bắt đầu, thân thể và tâm lí của người bệnh vẫn còn sót lại trí nhớ với lời nguyền tra tấn, 24 giờ đầu là sâu nhất, theo thời gian trí nhớ này dần biến mất, cho đến khi hoàn toàn quên – tình huống này sẽ không thể chữa trị được nữa.” Harry lắc lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ bất đắc dĩ, “Chúng ta phải tiến hành trị liệu, căn cứ vào tình huống, cho nên tôi mới nói thời gian chính là vấn đề, càng sớm trị liệu, cơ hội có thể khôi phục càng lớn. Phương pháp trị liệu này, lúc người bệnh còn sót lại trí nhớ đối với lời nguyền tra tấn, không ngừng dùng lời nguyền tra tấn kích thích thân thể hắn, để thân thể người bệnh bảo trì trạng thái thức tỉnh, đồng thời, một phù thủy tiến hành kích thích đại não người bệnh, khiến hắn đang ở trạng thái ngủ say tỉnh lại, không thể không nhận tin tức từ bên ngoài, không thể không liên thông với bên ngoài, cho đến khi trao đổi thuận lợi, khi đó người bệnh hoàn toàn khôi phục. Nhưng là, loại kích thích não bộ vô cùng đau đớn, không thể dùng đau đớn của thân thể do lời nguyền tra tấn gây ra để so sánh. Mỗi lần chấm dứt 45 phút trị liệu, cho dùng ma dược tương ứng, thân nhân của người bệnh còn phải không ngừng an ủi người bệnh: Hôn, sờ, không ngừng giúp hắn nhớ lại những gì đã trải qua, là cách gọi người bệnh tỉnh lại khi đại não bắt đầu suy yếu.”

Nhưng Harry phát hiện, lời lý luận của cậu, các bác sĩ không nhận thức giống nhau, Allan có chút hiểu rõ, Nicolas trầm tư rồi liên tục gật đầu. Harry đột nhiên nhớ tới cậu hơi xem nhẹ, năm vị bác sĩ bí mật đều xuất thân máu trong, bọn họ không hiểu lý luận y học của Muggle, Allan từng trao đổi với cậu về y học Muggle, cho nên có thể nghe hiểu một chút, mà Nicolas có cha mẹ là người Muggle, sống ở Muggle 11 năm, khẳng định nghe hiểu Harry đang nói cái gì.

Phương pháp kích thích não bộ là Hội phượng hoàng nghiên cứu thành công vào năm 2004, là kết hợp pháp thuật và y học Muggle, Harry và Hermione đã trả giá rất nhiều tâm huyết và thời gian để hoàn thành. Tuy cơ hội thành công rất thấp, lại đủ để thế giới pháp thuật ủng hộ. Nhưng những người chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc với Muggle, có chút khó khăn.

” Như vậy đi, mọi người không cần ngẫm nghĩ, xem tôi làm thế nào, mọi người làm như thế, về sau nếu có thời gian tôi sẽ cùng mọi người thảo luận chuyện này.” Harry bất đắc dĩ thỏa hiệp.

Bị phản ứng của các bác sĩ gây đả kích nho nhỏ, Harry quyết định trực tiếp tiến hành trị liệu. Đầu tiên cậu làm Longbottom tỉnh táo, lập tức dùng bùa im lặng không cho Longbottom phát ra thanh âm gì, tiếp theo đi ra phía sau Longbottom, bảo Allan giúp cậu tiến hành trị liệu. “Allan, đến trước mặt Longbottom, sử dụng lời nguyền tra tấn.”

Allan thoáng chần chừ một chút, nghĩ đến chính mình sử dụng lời nguyền tra tấn, hắn có chút khó xử, từ nhỏ đến lớn hắn đã được dạy về ba lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, nhưng hắn vẫn giấu đi, cũng chưa từng thực nghiệm trên người phù thủy. Là vì người bệnh, hắn nói cho chính mình, là vì chữa khỏi cho người bệnh nên hắn mới phải dùng lời nguyền tra tấn, không được do dư. Bình tĩnh lại, hắn đi đến trước mặt Longbottom, thực kì quái, biểu tình mờ mịt cùng ánh mắt trống rỗng của Longbottom khiến hắn có thêm dũng khí. Nếu có thể trị liệu càng nhiều người bệnh đáng thương như vậy, sử dụng lời nguyền tra tấn là đúng!

Hắn giơ đũa phép lên, bảo Harry, “Tôi bắt đầu, Harry.” Thấy Harry gật đầu, hắn hét lớn: “Cruciatus Cruse!”

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, thân thể Longbottom đột nhiên cứng đờ, biểu tình đọng lại, ánh mắt trừng lớn, như muốn rời khỏi hốc mắt, giây tiếp theo, toàn thân hắn run rẩy, khuôn mặt vốn khôi ngô vì co rúm mà trở nên dữ tợn đáng sợ. Hắn trợn tròn mắt như chết, miệng mở lớn đủ để nhét cả quả trứng gà vào, mồ hôi theo trán chảy xuống như dòng suối nhỏ, không đến nửa phút sau đã ướt hết áo choàng. Nếu Longbottom có thể phát ra âm thanh, thì tiếng kêu thảm thiết sẽ truyền đến mỗi góc của St.Mungo, nếu Longbottom có thể hành động, hắn tất nhiên dùng hết biện pháp giảm bớt loại đau đớn này, nhưng Harry đã chuẩn bị tất cả mới trị liệu, hiện tại hắn chỉ có thể ngồi ngay ngắn trên ghế, ngay cả đầu cũng không thể động một chút.

Một giây như vậy, Allan bối rối, rất muốn dừng lại, buông tha phù thủy trẻ tuổi đáng thương này, trong mắt Longbottom là sự khó hiểu cùng kỳ lạ khiến hắn cảm giác mình không phải cứu người mà là đang hại người. Hắn thấy Harry nói cái gì đó, lúc này, Harry bắt đầu lẩm bẩm thần chú.

Đây là một thần chú thật dài, cực kỳ phức tạp, kết hợp ngôn ngữ của Muggle cùng ngôn ngữ của thế giới pháp thuật, hỗn độn nhưng lại rất quy luật, cho dù Harry từng đề nghị Hermione giảm ngắn lại, để càng nhiều phù thủy có thể nắm giữ nó, nhưng Hermione tỏ vẻ không thể làm gì. Pháp thuật này là bắt nguồn từ phương pháp kích điện của Muggle, cho nên Hermione gọi là “Pháp thuật điện kích”, thông qua thần chú khiến cho điện lưu kích thích não bộ, để mở ra não bộ đang đóng chặt. Loại này dùng điện lưu nhỏ nhất cùng gần 20 Vôn, thường mang đến cho bệnh nhân kích động mạnh, một phút sau Longbottom đã nước mắt nước mũi giàn dụa, khóe miệng chảy nước miếng, vài lần ngất đi.

Niệm một lần thần chú, điện kích kéo dài 15 phút, Harry đi qua đi lại, cam đoan các giai đoạn đều áp dụng ở vị trí khác nhau, trong 45 phút, cậu lặp lại 3 lần.

Khi trị liệu chấm dứt, cậu thiếu chút nữa ngã xuống đất, Nicolas tay mắt lanh lẹ, chạy tới đỡ cậu, “Viện trưởng Potter, ngài không có việc gì chứ?”

Harry không có sức cũng không có tâm trạng chỉnh lại câu nói sai của Nicolas, trực tiếp tựa vào người Nicolas. Pháp thuật điện kích tiêu hao quá nhiều pháp thuật, lúc này cậu cần nghỉ ngơi. “Allan, chuyện còn lại giao cho anh, buổi chiều, 3:00 tiến hành trị liệu lần hai.” Cậu vô lực nói với Allan.

Allan lau mồi hôi trên trán cho Harry, tiếp nhận công việc, “Yên tâm, mọi việc có tôi ở đây, cậu đi nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Gia đình Longbottom lo lắng chờ ở cửa, cửa mở họ liền đi tới, nhưng thấy Nicolas đỡ Harry sắc mặt đầy mỏi mệt khiến bọn họ bỏ ý định hỏi tình hình điều trị.

” Mọi người nhường đường một chút, nhường đường một chút!” Nicolas la hét, “Mọi người có vấn đề gì thì hỏi lão sư Allan của tôi, viện trưởng Potter bởi vì trị liệu nên rất mệt, xin mọi người để ngài ấy nghỉ ngơi.”

Đám người tránh ra nhường đường cho Harry và Nicolas, chuyển qua vây quanh năm vị bác sĩ cùng Allan đang đi ra. Allan ra hiệu bảo mọi người im lặng, nói: “Bởi vì trị liệu rất đau đớn, tình huống hiện tại của người bệnh vô cùng không ổn, thậm chí không ổn hơn so với trước, nhưng đây là bình thường. Ngài Harry Potter nói, cậu Jack Longbottom lần đầu tiên trị liệu mà hiệu quả theo ngài ấy thấy là tốt nhất, cho nên mong mọi người không cần lo lắng. 15:00 chiều hôm sẽ trị liệu lần hai. Ít phút nữa, sẽ có bác sĩ đến giúp cậu Longbottom uống thuốc, uống xong, bà Jessica Longbottom, cô Claudia Longbottom, người bệnh rất cần hai người.” Hắn nói với hai nữ phù thủy, “Người bệnh cần hai người an ủi. Hai người phải hôn hắn, chạm vào hắn, còn không ngừng nói cho hắn mọi việc, nói đơn giản nhưng làm hắn có thể nhớ lại hai người. Thời gian một giờ.” Sau đó hắn nói với những người khác, “Các vị cũng có thể đi vào thăm cậu Longbottom, tốt nhất không cần nhiều lời, nếu muốn nói thì nhỏ giọng xuống, đừng quấy nhiễu hai vị Longbottom.”


	20. Chương 191

Ngày hôm nay Harry lại về nhà khuya, Voldemort như mọi khi chờ cậu ở trên giường.

” Đã nói với ngươi nhiều lần, đừng chờ ta, ngủ trước đi, vì sao ngươi luôn không nghe chứ?” Harry giận dữ trách móc. Từ khi chiến tranh bắt đầu, mỗi ngày Voldemort đều phải dậy rất sớm, có khi thậm chí không ngủ cả đêm, Harry càng ngày càng lo lắng cho thân thể của hắn. Có ma dược và pháp thuật không có nghĩa là cơ thể sẽ chịu đựng được như Superman.

Voldemort đầy thỏa mãn ôm lấy tình nhân, miệng hùa theo đáp ứng, “Biết, biết, lần sau ta nhất định ngủ sớm, không đợi em, đừng giận, đừng giận.” Thuận tiện nói vô số lời hứa lần sau sẽ nghỉ ngơi sớm, nhưng trong lòng chẳng để tâm lấy một chút. Harry đang lo lắng cho hắn, Voldemort cảm thấy mĩ mãn, như được ăn một ly kem mát lạnh vào ngày hè nóng bức, đây cũng là một trong những nguyên nhân hắn sẵn lòng chờ đợi.

Bởi vì phương pháp điện kích quá mức tiêu hao tinh thần thể lực và pháp thuật, Harry vừa đặt mình xuống vài phút đã đi vào mộng đẹp, nhanh đến mức khiến Voldemort vừa sợ vừa giận. Nhưng một ngày trị liệu hai lần khiến Harry hao hết tâm lực, cho dù ngủ thì trên mặt vẫn còn nét mệt mỏi, có thể tưởng tượng được lúc trị liệu vừa chấm dứt thì Harry thảm hại thế nào; hắn giận chính mình vô năng, không thể khuyên Harry rời khỏi St.Mungo chết tiệt kia, chuyển tới một vị trí công tác thoải mái nhàn nhã, hắn chỉ có thể mỗi ngày nhìn Harry không ngừng tăng ca, trực ban, có đôi lúc ngoài giờ làm đang ở nhà thì Harry lại phải chạy tới bệnh viện. Tuy nói tiền viện trưởng của St.Mungo giao St.Mungo cho Harry quản lý là vì tin tưởng và kỳ vọng rất lớn đối với Harry, nhưng cũng tăng thêm gánh nặng trên lưng Harry, đủ để thân thể Harry suy sụp.

Nghe Nicolas báo cáo, hai lần trị liệu hôm nay đều khiến Harry tổn hao sức lực, mệt thành dạng này, mà trị liệu như vậy còn mất một tháng, quá trình vô cùng vất vả, Harry có thể chống đỡ sao? Đến lúc đó Jack Longbottom còn chưa khỏi, Harry đã ngã xuống trước. Theo Nicolas nói, năm tên bác sĩ Harry tìm đến vẫn không học tập được phương pháp điện kích sau hai lần Harry trị liệu, thật sự là một lũ ngu ngốc không thể cứu chữa! Ngược lại Nicolas đứng xem cũng đã học được 5 phần.

Nghĩ vậy, Voldemort nhớ lại lúc Nicolas quỳ một gối xuống đất, kể lại tình hình: “Chủ nhân tôn kính, chủ nhân Harry dùng phương pháp điện kích, theo phỏng đoán của bề tôi, là phương pháp kết hợp giữa trị liệu pháp thuật và trị liệu Muggle, là một thành công vĩ đại, có thể nói là từ lý luận y học Muggle đem thực tiễn trị liệu của Muggle chuyển hóa thành trị liệu pháp thuật. Cho tới giờ bề tôi cũng không thể tưởng tượng được, lúc kết hợp y học Muggle với trị liệu pháp thuật lại có tác dụng lớn như thế. Qua hai lần trị liệu, Jack Longbottom, tuy tạm thời chưa chuyển biến quá tốt, nhưng hắn đã có phản ứng khi nghe người khác nói chuyện, không còn bộ dáng ngây ngốc như lúc mới đến St.Mungo.”

Kết hợp giữa trị liệu pháp thuật và trị liệu Muggle tạo ra pháp thuật mới…… Trước kia Voldemort cũng từng thấy loại pháp thuật này, bốn năm trước, lúc Harry là học sinh năm thứ 6 của Hogwarts, cậu phụ đạo cho học sinh nhà Slytherin một chương trình pháp thuật mới dựa trên lý luận Muggle, pháp thuật này đã trở thành vũ khí lợi hại giúp hắn đạt được nhiều thuận lợi trên chiến trường, đây cũng là nguyên nhân hắn bắt đầu chấp nhận những thủ hạ xuất thân Muggle, hôm nay Harry dùng phương pháp điện kích mà các phù thủy máu trong không thể hiểu được càng giúp hắn thêm khẳng định, Muggle hữu dụng, các phù thủy huyết thống Muggle và nửa huyết thống Muggle là cánh tay đắc lực của phù thủy máu trong cao quý.

Hắn ôm chặt thân thể trong lòng ngực tản ra hương thơm mềm mại.

Một tháng sau, Jack Longbottom bình phục xuất viện, đây là người đầu tiên trong lịch sử pháp thuật khôi phục sau khi bị lời nguyền tra tấn hành hạ. Còn Nicolas là người đầu tiên học được phương pháp điện kích này từ Harry, đã được đi theo bên người Harry học tập thêm. Mà danh tiếng của Harry lại bước lên một nấc thang mới. Nhưng đối với Harry mà nói, có thể chữa trị khỏi cho nhiều người mới là vui vẻ.

Bước sang 1985, Harry cảm giác thân thể có chút không khỏe. Hình như đã ba tháng, cậu có thể cảm nhận được chính mình dần suy yếu, thân thể mệt mỏi, mà tình trạng này không phải người mới hơn 20 tuổi như cậu nên có. Cậu lập tức kiểm tra thân thể mình, hoàn toàn không có bệnh, chỉ có một lần dùng nghệ thuật hắc ám kiểm tra, cậu mới phát hiện mình dần suy yếu.

Nói cách khác, tính mạng của cậu bắt đầu đảo ngược.

Harry không thể nhận kết quả như vậy, liên tục kiểm tra 7, 8 lần, toàn bộ giống nhau – cậu không sống được bao lâu.

Harry không rõ nguyên nhân gì, cậu mới 21 tuổi, sao cậu lại giống như người sắp chết chứ? Cậu chưa từng sử dụng qua pháp thuật, cũng không dùng ma dược gì ảnh hưởng đến tính mạng mình, tại sao thân thể cậu dần suy yếu, giống như đèn leo lắt trước gió?

Vì sao chứ?


	21. Chương 192

Rất nhanh nghi hoặc của cậu được giải đáp, Lily mang thai! Lúc cô tràn đầy hạnh phúc và tình yêu thương của người mẹ nói cho bạn bè biết tin tức này thì lòng Harry đầy ngổn ngang. Cậu miễn cưỡng duy trì biểu hiện vui sướng chúc mừng cô, thân thể suy yếu trong phúc chốc lảo đảo.

Là một người ở hai thời không khác nhau không thể xuất hiện cùng một thời không, những nhà vật lí học Muggle đều có chung nhận định này, trùng hợp chính là ở thế giới pháp thuật cũng tồn tại lý luận tương tự như vậy. Bởi vì tồn tại việc chuyển đổi thời không, các phù thủy ở thế giới pháp thuật được bộ pháp thuật cho phép có thể tùy lúc tùy nơi trở lại thời không, nhưng thời gian dừng lại sẽ không vượt qua 24 giờ, qua 24 giờ, trở lại quá khứ thì cuộc sống của mình ở quá khứ sẽ biến mất. Thời không vĩnh viễn đóng lại, một thời không chỉ có thể có một “Chính mình” tồn tại.

Bởi vậy lúc này Harry đã phá vỡ nghiêm trọng nguyên tắc thời gian không gian của thế giới pháp thuật và thế giới Muggle.

Cậu thông qua hành lang thời gian từ năm 2011 trở lại năm 1974, đến nay đã qua 11 năm, mà năm 1985, một Harry Potter chưa ra đời đang ở trong thân thể Lily dựng dục, hiển nhiên, cái thai nhi càng lớn lên thì thân thể mới 21 tuổi của Harry không ngừng suy yếu, tính mạng dần dần trôi đi, lúc đứa trẻ ra đời thì cũng chính là ngày Harry nghênh đón tử thần. Hơn nữa, không xong là, nếu Harry có thể tìm cách chuyển biến tình trạng, hồi phục thân thể khỏe mạnh, như vậy đứa trẻ còn chưa ra đời kia sẽ chết, mà Harry còn đang là thai nhi kia chết, như vậy Harry 21 tuổi vẫn có thể sống sót sao? Dù sự tình phát triển như thế nào, thì Harry 21 tuổi chung quy cũng không thoát khỏi vận mệnh tử vong.

Ở năm 2011 Harry hiển nhiên không sợ cái chết. Khi đó cậu là người lãnh đạo Hội phượng hoàng, gánh vác trên lưng sinh mệnh của tất cả thành viên Hội phượng hoàng, cậu không sống vì chính mình, mà cậu sống vì Hội phượng hoàng, sống vì những phù thủy đối kháng lại Voldemort, sống vì thế giới Muggle vô tội. Cho nên, khi những thứ cậu bảo vệ không còn tồn tại, cuộc sống của cậu đã hoàn toàn không có ý nghĩa, có thể dùng một chút giá trị cuối cùng của bản thân để đổi lấy mạng sống của hàng chục thành viên Hội phượng hoàng, là tâm nguyện của cậu. Sự tình đã đến nước này, Hội phượng hoàng hoàn toàn thất bại, đó là trách nhiệm của cậu, vì mong muốn sau này Hội phượng hoàng có thể vực dậy, dù là mỏng manh. Cho nên khi đó Harry hi sinh mạng sống, không chút do dự.

Bây giờ, tuy cùng là một người, cùng một linh hồn, nhưng Harry của năm1985 không dũng cảm hi sinh tính mạng của mình như năm 2011, cậu không thể thản nhiên đối mặt với tử vong, cậu không muốn chết, cậu muốn tiếp tục sống, sống càng lâu càng tốt.

Cậu đã không phải là Harry Potter không còn hy vọng không còn giá trị tồn tại như trước kia, trong lòng cậu đã có vướng bận lớn nhất.

Voldemort, từng là kẻ thù lớn nhất của Harry Potter năm 2011, từng cùng cậu một người sống một người chết, từng giết chết cha mẹ cậu, giết chết bạn bè đồng đội của cậu, là phù thủy tà ác, chúa tể bóng tối. Nhưng giờ đây hắn là người yêu của Harry Potter năm 1985, là điều không thể thiếu trong cuộc sống của cậu, giống như hô hấp của cậu, không thể mất đi. Tuy trong mắt tôi tớ, nam nhân này đầy uy nghiêm và cao quý, trong mắt người ngoài hắn lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn, nhưng trong mắt Harry hắn dịu dàng, đầy yêu thương, khiến cậu không thể không đáp lại.

Voldemort trao cho Harry vô số yêu thương, đủ loại yêu thương, như một người cha, người bạn, người yêu, lấp đầy cô đơn lãnh lẽo trong trái tim Harry bao năm qua, thỏa mãn khát vọng gia đình của Harry, khát vọng thân nhân của Harry. Mà tình yêu này, không phải bởi vì cậu là “Cậu bé sống sót”, không phải bởi vì cậu là “Cứu thế chủ của thế giới pháp thuật ” Hoặc là “Ngôi sao cứu thế”, mà bởi vì cậu là Harry Potter, là Harry Potter chân thật.

Nghĩ đến sau này, cậu không thể thấy nụ cười của Voldy, không thể nghe giọng nói của Voldy, không thể chạm vào thân thể của Voldy, lòng Harry đều chảy máu.

Cậu và Voldy còn có rất nhiều việc chưa làm, chưa bắt rồng cho Nagini chơi đùa, chưa chơi trò đoán câu đố với tượng nhân sư, chưa nghe người cá ca hát, chưa đến rừng rậm hái quả, chưa ngắm tuyết trên núi, chưa leo lên đỉnh Everest, chưa ra biển xem mặt trời mọc, chưa đến sa mạc xem mặt trời lặn. Hai người luôn nghĩ thời gian còn rất nhiều rất nhiều, có thể tùy ý hoang phí. Cho nên Harry đến St.Mungo, cả ngày làm việc không ngừng, cho dù nghỉ ngơi vẫn nghiên cứu y học pháp thuật; Voldemort liên tục phát động chiến tranh, hắn muốn dành cả thế giới cho Harry, sau đó có thể hạnh phúc cùng Harry đi thăm thú các nơi. Vốn đây là chuyện bình thường, hai người có pháp thuật rất mạnh, hai người có thể sống lâu hơn bất kì phù thủy nào, cho nên hai người không quý trọng thời gian, hai người nghĩ rằng sẽ vĩnh viễn bên nhau – không ngờ, hiện tại thời gian, chỉ có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay.


	22. Chương 193

Trải qua khiếp sợ lúc ban đầu, cùng nỗi buồn tột độ, Harry nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại. Cậu phải hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, cậu phải cẩn thận suy nghĩ nên xử lý chuyện này như thế nào. Cậu không có khả năng giấu diếm Voldemort, thân thể cậu càng ngày càng suy nhược tất nhiên sẽ khiến Voldemort hoài nghi, cho dù cậu có thể giả vờ khỏe mạnh trước mặt Voldemort, thì lúc tiểu Harry sinh ra cậu không thể tránh khỏi cái chết, như vậy đối với Voldemort càng thêm tàn nhẫn, cũng là cực kỳ không công bằng.

Voldemort là người yêu của cậu, hắn có quyền biết Harry đang gặp chuyện gì, có quyền biết quá khứ của Harry. Tối thiểu cậu phải nói chuyện với Voldemort một đêm, nói hết quá khứ, đương nhiên, về chuyện tình yêu trước kia, cậu vẫn thức thời mà chọn giữ lại. Theo lý, Harry cũng có thể nói thẳng mọi chuyện từ lâu với Voldemort, nhưng bởi vì nhiều nguyên nhân cùng cảm giác bất an, Harry vẫn lựa chọn giấu diếm, Voldemort rất hiểu và quan tâm cậu, cho tới bây giờ không mở miệng hỏi, đây là sự tin tưởng và khoan dung mà Voldemort dành cho cậu, đến lúc này, Harry cảm thấy muốn nói cho Voldemort, cậu không thể phụ tấm lòng của hắn, không thể để nam nhân không rõ mọi việc mà mất đi cậu.

Nhưng trước tiên, Harry vẫn quyết định tìm xem có biện pháp tạm thời có thể giải quyết không – được rồi, là cậu còn đang hy vọng, hy vọng có thể giải quyết chuyện này, bảo đảo cậu và thai nhi an toàn.

Đem hết khả năng tìm tòi các sách y học và các sách lý luận thời không pháp thuật, Harry tìm Snape. Bạn của cậu đam mê nghệ thuật hắc ám nhất, nhưng trong lĩnh vực độc dược cũng đạt được thành tựu xuất sắc, ít nhất ma dược dùng cho phương pháp điện kích phức tạp đến thế mà hắn cũng điều chế được đưa đến St.Mungo giao cho Harry. Một người bạn có pháp thuật và kiến thức về độc dược như vậy, Harry thập phần cần hắn cho cậu ý kiến. Vì thế cậu đến nhà của Snape trong một ngày đông rét lạnh, rất thành công khiến Snape đang ở trong phòng lãnh lẽo đầu đổ đầy mồ hôi.

Snape nhìn màu sắc của ánh sáng trên đũa phép, gương mặt kịch liệt co rúm, biểu hiện kinh hoàng khiến Harry cười rộ lên. Hắn hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Harry, rất tức giận vì thái độ Harry giống như chuyện không liên quan đến mình.

” Điểm này không buồn cười, Harry! Sao cậu lại biến bản thân thành thế này? Cậu biết không, nhiều nhất cậu chỉ sống được 7 tháng!” Snape thở hổn hển tìm kiếm các loại ma dược có thể kéo dài tính mạng, bỏ vào trong túi cho Harry, vừa rít gào vừa ôm một quyển sách còn dày hơn bàn đá tìm kiếm nhanh như gió.

” Đương nhiên tớ biết, cho nên tớ đến tìm cậu.” Harry chán ngán nhìn túi ma dược, lấy một bình ma dược lên xem, tỉ mỉ xem.

Snape tức giận muốn cho cậu một trận, rốt cuộc người này có biết mình sắp chết hay không! “Cậu có vẻ rất thoải mái, chẳng lẽ cậu không nghĩ tới nếu cậu chết đi, chủ nhân Voldemort sẽ thế nào?”

Harry thoáng chốc cúi đầu, một lúc lâu mới thấp giọng nói: “Tớ sẽ chết, Sev. Tớ biết rõ. Bởi vậy trước khi chết tớ sẽ giải quyết những chuyện khiến tớ không yên lòng, như vậy tớ mới có thể an tâm rời đi. Voldy, và chuyện của cậu.”

Vừa cấp tốc tìm cách điều chế ma dược, Snape khó hiểu ngẩng đầu, mơ hồ hỏi: “Tớ?”

” Remus Lupin.” Harry nhẹ nhàng nói, “Cậu phản đối cũng không được, Sev, tớ không thể chết không nhắm mắt.” Lời của cậu hoàn toàn dập tắt lửa giận mãnh liệt của Snape, nhìn thấy biểu tình đau khổ của bạn tốt, hắn cười hờ hững, “Cậu yên tâm, tớ đã sắp xếp không có sơ hở.”

Đôi mắt Snape tràn đầy đau xót, nghe đến câu “Chết không nhắm mắt”, mũi hắn cay cay, thật sự muốn khóc. Sao chuyện lại biến thành thế này ? Vài lần trước nhìn thấy Harry thì có cảm giác tinh thần cậu không tốt, nhưng bởi vì thành tựu của Harry càng ngày càng xuất sắc, nên hắn không đặc biệt để ý. Không thể tưởng tượng được chỉ vài ngày sau Harry lại bắt đầu đi vào con đường tử vong. “Không được nói như vậy, Harry, cậu sẽ sống, tớ cam đoan! Tớ sẽ dùng toàn bộ khả năng để cứu cậu! Còn có, còn có chủ nhân Voldemort, ngài ấy tất nhiên sẽ không để cậu chết, chủ nhân Voldemort là người không gì không làm được! Cậu phải tin tưởng ngài ấy!”

” Đương nhiên, Sev, Voldy là người không gì không làm được.” Harry lắc lắc bình ma dược, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu. Trên thế giới không có người nào là không gì không làm được, Sev, ngay cả Merlin cũng không thể, nếu không, cậu sẽ không chết, đúng không?

Lúc rời khỏi, Harry thỉnh cầu bạn tốt, “Sev, tớ xin cậu, chuyện này để tớ tự nói cho Voldy, được không? Tớ không muốn khiến hắn chịu quá nhiều đả kích, tin tưởng tớ, tớ nhất định sẽ nói cho hắn, trong vòng một tuần.”

Cố nén nội tâm đau xót, Snape đáp ứng thỉnh cầu đầu tiên cũng là thỉnh cầu cuối cùng của bạn tốt.


	23. Chương 194

Chương 194 

Lại quá vài ngày, hiếm khi có được một khoảng thời gian nghỉ ngơi, Harry mời Rose uống cà phê. Bọn họ ngồi trước cửa sổ văn phòng của Harry, nhìn cảnh tuyết rơi mùa đông. Năm nay tuyết rơi nhiều hơn, mọi nơi của St.Mungo đều bao phủ bởi một mảnh tuyết trắng xóa, những đứa trẻ không có nhiều phiền muộn như người lớn, chạy khắp sân của bệnh viện, nhảy nhót, vui vẻ ném tuyết, tiếng cười vang vọng khiến mọi người cũng cười theo.

Harry ước ao nhìn những phù thủy nhỏ tuổi đang đùa nghịch, trong lòng chua xót. Nếu không phải thân thể không cho phép, cậu cũng sẽ thừa dịp nghỉ ngơi hiếm có này xuống sân cảm nhận thế giới tuyết trắng xinh đẹp. Đáng tiếc, cậu uống một ngụm cà phê, cà phê nóng ấm mang theo hương vị ngào ngạt trôi xuống yết hầu, làm ấm áp thân thể lạnh lẽo của cậu. “Mùa đông đã tới rồi, mùa xuân còn xa sao?”

Rose cười rộ lên, “Em nói, Harry, anh trở thành nhà thơ khi nào vậy?”

Harry ảm đạm cười, “Vừa mới bắt đầu. Rose, em thích mùa xuân chứ?”

Cô gái khẳng định gật đầu, “Đương nhiên thích. Mùa xuân là mùa vạn vật hồi sinh, một năm mới bắt đầu.”

” Mùa xuân cử hành hôn lễ là tốt nhất a.” Harry vẫn giống như đang tán gẫu.

” Đúng vậy! Cha mẹ của em cũng cử hành hôn lễ vào mùa xuân, bọn họ nói, cảm giác rất đặc biệt.” Rose đầy ao ước. Cô cũng muốn cử hành hôn lễ vào mùa xuân, cùng Richard, nhận lời chúc mừng của bạn bè người thân. Nhưng bá tước Colson không thích cô, cho dù cô là một trong những người Harry tín nhiệm nhất.

Quả nhiên, mỗi cô gái đều tràn ngập khát khao với hôn lễ, Harry nghĩ. “Một khi đã như vậy, bảo bá tước Colson cử hành hôn lễ vào ngày 6 tháng 3, em sẽ không phản đối chứ?”

Cái gì? Rose quả thực không dám tin vào lỗ tai mình, vừa rồi cô nghe được cái gì, Harry nói “Hôn lễ” sao? Còn có bá tước Colson? Mọi người đều biết, bá tước Colson chỉ có một cô con gái năm nay còn đi học, thậm chí chưa đính hôn, sao có thể quyết định hôn lễ, trừ con trai độc nhất của ông, Richard Colson, còn có thể là ai? Hơn nữa Harry còn hỏi cô có đồng ý cử hành hôn lễ vào ngày 6 tháng 3 không – cái này, nghĩa là …… Chẳng lẽ …… Merlin a!

“Ha… Harry, nếu em không hiểu sai, anh, chẳng lẽ anh nói……” Cô hít sâu một hơi, giọng nói run run, “Chẳng lẽ ý anh là bá tước Colson đồng ý hôn sự giữa em và Richard?”

” Đúng vậy.” Harry ý bảo cô gái đoán đúng rồi.

Rose nhanh chóng đặt tách cà phê trong tay sang một bên, cô rất sợ chính mình quá mức kích động mà làm vỡ, nghi ngờ hỏi lại Harry. “Nhưng, nhưng, nhưng bá tước Colson cho rằng, đợi Richard đạt được thành tựu trong chiến tranh mới bàn đến chuyện hôn sự, không phải sao?” Bởi vì bá tước Colson rất cố chấp, nên đề nghị lúc đầu của Harry là Richard và Rose sau khi tốt nghiệp liền kết hôn bị gác lại. Bá tước Colson hiển nhiên không giám chọc giận Harry, cho nên ông sử dụng cách kéo dài thời gian, đề nghị để Richard đạt được thành tựu, có sự nghiệp mới được lấy vợ. Người sáng suốt đều biết, lão quý tộc này không thích phù thủy xuất thân Muggle, sử dụng cách kéo dài thời gian mà thôi. Richard không chỉ một lần oán giận cha của hắn trước mặt Harry vì mỗi ngày ông đều đưa tới cho hắn rất nhiều nữ phù thủy.

Nhưng bây giờ cậu đợi không kịp. “Em và Richard đã lớn tuổi, hơn nữa, bá tước Colson cũng muốn bồng cháu mà.” Harry nói dối. Nếu Rose không trở thành người của gia tộc Colson trước khi cậu chết, chờ cậu rời đi, tâm nguyện của cô sẽ không được hoàn thành. Cho nên cậu bàn với Voldemort, bức bách lão Colson quyết định. Voldemort còn tưởng rằng Harry thật sự nghĩ là Rose đã lớn tuổi, nên kết hôn.

Rose cực kỳ vui vẻ, cô không kiềm chế được nhảy nhót trong văn phòng. Cô luôn đợi ngày này, rốt cục có thể cùng Richard bên nhau, không cần vì những nữ phù thủy chẳng biết từ đâu tới mà cảm thấy không thoải mái. Cô không quên hôn một cái lên má Harry, “Cám ơn anh, Harry.” Cô đương nhiên hiểu được, nếu không có Harry ở sau lưng ủng hộ cô và Richard, Richard đã sớm kết hôn cùng với một tiểu thư máu trong quý tộc nào đó.

” Nhưng, Harry, sao thân thể của anh lạnh như vậy? Anh cảm lạnh sao?”

Harry khoát tay, “Không sao, anh là bác sĩ mà.”

Trước khi tan tầm, Nicolas dựa theo phân phó đi vào văn phòng của Harry, ánh mắt lập tức bị chồng da dê cao gần tới trần nhà trên bàn làm việc hấp dẫn, chấn động không nói được gì.

Harry cũng không nhiều lời, chỉ vào chồng da dê nói: “Trong một tháng, đọc thuộc hết. Một tháng sau tôi kiểm tra, sai một chữ, 10 Vôn điện kích; sai hai chữ, lời nguyền tra tấn; sai ba chữ, tôi giao cậu cho Voldy xử lý.”

Mặt Nicolas theo lời nói của Harry mà chuyển trắng, rồi xanh, sau đó là đen, câu cuối cùng của Harry khiến mặt hắn chuyển lại trắng, trắng bệch. Không chỉ vì yêu cầu và trừng phạt rất nghiêm khắc của Harry, còn bởi vì Harry biết thân phận của hắn. “Chủ nhân Harry, ngài, ngài……” Hắn ngập ngừng.

” Tuy tôi không để ý mọi chuyện, nhưng không phải là người cái gì cũng không biết.” Harry cười xấu xa, “Còn có điều gì cần hỏi sao, Nicolas?”

” Không, không có, chủ nhân Harry!”

Nicolas cúi đầu ủ rũ ôm chồng da dê cao hơn người hắn đi ra khỏi cửa, nụ cười của Harry lập tức biến mất. Cậu cần tìm người kế thừa vị trí của mình, kế thừa vị trí viện trưởng của St.Mungo. Allan đương nhiên là lựa chọn không thể bàn cãi, nhưng Allan lại có khuynh hướng theo Hội phượng hoàng, Harry chỉ có thể chọn người thừa kế của Allan. Harry không chết, St.Mungo có thể bảo trì trung lập, nhưng ai có thể cam đoan sau khi Harry chết St.Mungo còn bảo trì trung lập chứ? St.Mungo có thông đạo, có thế lực ngầm, dù đi theo phe nào thì phe đó cũng được sự trợ giúp rất lớn, có lẽ giống như ngọn cỏ cuối cùng của lạc đà sắp chết! Kỳ thật St.Mungo đã nổi sóng ngầm mãnh liệt, lực lượng đàn áp Harry ở khắp nơi, một khi Harry rời khỏi chức vị viện trưởng, nếu không có thế lực thích hợp thay thế, St.Mungo sẽ loạn. Allan là người thành thật, lại ủng hộ Hội phượng hoàng, một khi có người xúi giục, St.Mungo lập tức sẽ theo Hội phượng hoàng. Cậu phải lưu lại một trụ cột cho Tử thần thực tử, tiếp nhận thế lực của St.Mungo, cho dù Allan trở thành viện trưởng, những người khác sẽ không dám coi thường gây ra náo loạn. Người kế thừa Allan phải là người nổi tiếng, là người mà tất cả mọi người có ấn tượng tốt, lại có thể ở thời điểm thích hợp nêu rõ lập trường của mình, Nicolas – một nửa huyết thống Muggle là lựa chọn tốt nhất.

Gần một năm nay Voldemort âm thầm thu nhận những phù thủy có huyết thống Muggle, giống như có ý đồ tìm hiểu về thế giới Muggle. Gần ba tháng nay càng thêm rõ ràng, nửa tháng trước còn gặp mặt thủ tướng Anh quốc, ăn bữa tối, còn sắp xếp thần sáng bên cạnh Thủ tướng.

Sự tình, bắt đầu phát triển rất tốt, Harry mệt mỏi dựa lưng vào ghế.


	24. Chương 195

Ngày thứ sáu sau ước định với Snape, vừa đúng là ngày nghỉ của Harry. Nửa năm qua Harry thường tăng ca vào ngày này, nhưng lúc này quyết định của cậu khiến mọi người bất ngờ, Harry quyết định nghỉ ngơi một ngày, “Đừng tới quấy rầy anh”, cậu nói với Rose, “Anh muốn nghỉ ngơi một ngày.”

Cả ngày hôm sau, Harry làm bạn bên người Voldemort, nhiệt tình đến mức muốn đem Voldemort hòa tan, khiến Voldemort vừa mừng vừa lo. Hắn đành hoài nghi động cơ của Harry, “Có phải đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Cần ta giúp sao?” Harry tặng hắn nụ hôn nồng ngiệt, phủ nhận nghi hoặc, “Ta muốn được ở cùng ngươi, ngươi không muốn? ”

“Muốn, đương nhiên muốn.”

Bữa tối, Harry sai gia tinh chuẩn bị một bàn thức ăn ngon, còn cùng Voldemort uống một chai rượu nho. Voldemort rốt cuộc nhịn không được, “Harry, em có chuyện gì muốn nói với ta phải không? Biểu hiện của em không giống như bình thường.” Vì giữ tỉnh táo trong công việc, từ lúc vào St.Mungo, Harry chưa từng uống rượu mạnh.

Harry buông ly rượu, cười nói: “Chẳng lẽ ta muốn cùng ngươi uống rượu cũng không được sao? Không phải thường thường ngươi hay oán giận ta không cùng ngươi uống rượu mà?” Cậu chớp mắt, có vẻ rất oan ức.

” Harry.” Vẻ mặt Voldemort nghiêm khắc, “Ta là người yêu của em, có chuyện gì em không thể giải quyết em có thể nói cho ta, mà không phải gánh vác một mình. Phản ứng hôm nay của em rất khác thường, ta không phải là người mù.”

Yên lặng thở dài, Harry cúi đầu, nước mắt đã làm mờ đường nhìn. Cậu không muốn nói ra sự thật tàn nhẫn như vậy, chỉ hy vọng mọi chuyện đang xảy ra đều là ảo tưởng của cậu, cậu vẫn vô cùng khỏe mạnh.

” Harry!” Voldemort đứng lên, muốn đi đến bên cạnh an ủi Harry. Tính cách của Harry hắn hiểu rõ, chuyện có thể làm cậu khóc ra ngoài rất ít, cậu có thói quen giữ mọi việc trong lòng, cho dù muốn khóc, cũng chỉ yên lặng khóc thầm. Hôm nay, Harry lại khóc ra ngoài, đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

” Đừng tới đây!” Giọng nói của Harry sắc bén, kiên cường đến mức Voldemort phải dừng lại động tác, “Trở về chỗ, trở về chỗ! Đừng tới đây, Voldy, ngươi tới đây, ta sợ ta không có dũng khí nói.”

” Nhưng, em khóc……”

” Cũng không được đi tới! Ngươi tới, ta sợ ta sẽ hoàn toàn mất đi dũng khí……” Harry khóc nghẹn ngào, nhưng không thay đổi ý kiến, vô cùng kiên định.

Voldemort không còn cách nào, chỉ có thể đưa khăn tay qua, yêu thương nhìn Harry lau nước mắt.

” Ta đến, ta kể một câu chuyện cũ……” Harry ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt đầy dứt khoát, chuyện đã tới, đành thản nhiên đối mặt. “Chuyện cũ…… Xảy ra vào năm 1997, bắt đầu từ lúc sinh nhật của một cậu bé 11 tuổi – Harry James Potter……”

Harry Potter luôn nghĩ mình là một cậu bé bình thường, ngày nó tròn 11 tuổi có một người khổng lồ đến gặp nó, nói cho nó biết nó là một phù thủy. Lúc lên tàu đến Hogwarts, Harry quen biết bạn tốt Ron Weasley và Hermione Granger, còn quen biết Neville Longbottom, cùng đối đầu với Draco Malfoy. Harry trưởng thành không hề suôn sẻ, bóng ma của chúa tể bóng tối Voldemort luôn bao phủ nó. Voldemort là chủ nhân của Tử thần thực tử, hắn muốn thống trị thế giới, hắn muốn giết chết Harry lúc nó đang còn nhỏ nhưng lại bị Harry đánh bại, hắn lưu lại vết sẹo hình tia chớp trên trán Harry, vết sẹo này khiến Harry nói được xà ngữ. Lúc Harry15 tuổi, Voldemort sống lại, Harry 17 tuổi, chiến tranh bùng nổ. Bởi vì người lãnh đạo Hội phượng hoàng là Dumbledore đã chết, nên, Harry – người từng đánh bại Voldemort trở thành người lãnh đạo tiếp theo của Hội phượng hoàng, nhưng lúc này, chín năm chiến tranh qua đi, thắng lợi cuối cùng thuộc về Voldemort. Vì bảo vệ tính mạng các thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng, Harry quyết định hy sinh chính mình, không ngờ lại rơi vào hành lang thời gian, đi đến năm 1938, nhìn thấy Voldemort lúc còn nhỏ, khi đó hắn là Tom Riddle. Lúc đầu Harry muốn giết chết Tom, nhưng vì hoàn cảnh hai người trải qua rất giống nhau nên đã buông tha, trở lại hành lang thời gian thì nó đã ở năm 1974, nó lại một lần nữa trở thành học sinh của Hogwarts, nhưng lúc này nó không muốn vào Gryffindor, bởi vậy mũ phân loại xếp nó vào nhà Slytherin, cùng Severus Snape thành bạn bè, mà Voldemort trở thành chủ nhiệm của Slytherin cũng là giáo sư của nó. Trong 5 năm, Harry và Snape đối đầu với hai học sinh xuất sắc nhất Gryffindor là James Potter và Sirius Black, cho dù sau này James là cha của nó, Sirius là cha đỡ đầu của nó. Sau lại, Voldemort chen chân vào cuộc sống của nó, sự yêu thương cùng dịu dàng của nam nhân, sự quan tâm và cưng chiều khiến Harry cũng yêu kẻ thù ngày xưa, sau khi tốt nghiệp thì hai người sống cùng nhau. Vốn Harry nghĩ rằng hai người có thể vĩnh viễn sống bên nhau như vậy, nhưng nó phát hiện mình sắp chết, bởi vì mẹ của nó, Lily Potter mang thai.

Chuyện cũ có lẽ cũng không tệ, nhưng Harry không phải là một người biết kể chuyện, cho nên nghe rất bình thường. Nhưng sắc mặt Voldemort lại theo tiến trình câu chuyện của Harry mà biến hóa, nghi hoặc, khó hiểu, buồn cười, không thể tin dần dần biến thành nghiêm túc, kinh ngạc, có chút suy nghĩ, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại vẻ mặt đầy sợ hãi.

Hắn rốt cuộc nhẫn nại không được, chạy qua ôm lấy Harry, nhìn thấy ánh sáng màu xám trên đũa phép khi dùng pháp thuật kiểm tra sinh mệnh, nước mắt đột ngột tràn ra, “Harry, Harry, vì sao, vì sao em không sớm nói cho ta? Em, Em sẽ chết, em, ngu ngốc!”


	25. Chương 196

Một tay gắt gao ôm lấy Voldemort, một tay cầm khăn lau đi nước mắt của Voldemort, Harry cảm nhận được người yêu bởi vì đau đớn bi thương mà thân thể không ngừng rung rẩy, hai hàng nước mắt theo tình cảm mãnh liệt từ đáy lòng tràn ra, lại làm ướt khuôn mặt cậu một lần nữa. “Voldy, thực xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi. Kỳ thật ta đã muốn nói cho ngươi từ rất lâu, không muốn giấu diếm ngươi, nhưng không biết vì sao, mỗi lần ta muốn nói ra, trong lòng đều có dự cảm không tốt, khiến ta do dự. Là ta yếu đuối, chỉ muốn có cuộc sống bình an, không muốn cuộc sống của chúng ta xuất hiện chút rắc rối nào, cho nên ta lựa chọn giữ kín. Không thể tưởng tượng được hiện tại mọi chuyện lại như thế này, ta sợ nếu không nói cho ngươi, ta sẽ không còn cơ hội nói cho ngươi. Voldy, ngươi có thể tha thứ cho ta chứ?”

” Tha thứ, tha thứ, tha thứ cái gì…… Ta cho tới bây giờ chưa từng trách em!” Hai mắt Voldemort mờ mịt nhìn khuôn mặt tái nhợt của người yêu trong lòng, ôm chặt thân thể lạnh lẽo của Harry, không ngừng trách cứ chính mình quá mức chuyên tâm vào công việc, không cảm giác được thân thể Harry đang dần suy yếu. Gần đây hắn thật sự rất bận rộn, so với Dumbledore, trụ cột của hắn tại thế giới Muggle gần như không có, bởi vậy hắn phải dùng thời gian xây dựng mối quan hệ của mình tại thế giới Muggle. Cũng may mối quan hệ giữa Dumbledore và thế giới Muggle không mật thiết như ông ta nói, chỉ là quan tâm tới một ít quan chức cao cấp của Anh quốc, phái mấy thần sáng bảo vệ. Nền móng lỏng lẻo như vậy rất dễ bị sụp đỏ, huống chi hắn còn bí mật gặp nữ hoàng bệ hạ – đó là hắn tạm thời gọi nữ hoàng bệ hạ, hắn không có hứng thú đối với người phụ nữ tầm thường trên đầu đội vương miện kia. Nếu hắn muốn thống trị thế giới pháp thuật và thế giới Muggle, là một phù thủy vĩ đại khai sáng thế giới mới, ngồi lên vương vị cũng là chuyện đương nhiên. Có lẽ nguyên nhân là vì như thế, hơn nữa Nicolas ở bên cạnh giúp Harry, hắn mới không tỉ mỉ chú ý thay đổi của Harry. Khi nào thì sắc mặt Harry của hắn trở nên tái nhợt như thế? Khi nào thì thân thể Harry của hắn lạnh lẽo như thế? Dù là Slytherin, Harry của hắn luôn luôn tràn đầy năng lượng như một Gryffindor cơ mà! “Là lỗi của ta, Harry, ta chỉ lo công việc của mình, không quan tâm em, nếu không ….”

Harry che cái miệng của hắn, kiên định lắc lắc đầu, “Không, Voldy, ngươi không có lỗi. Hiện tại, những việc người làm là chuyện người theo đuổi mấy chục năm, không thể bởi vì ta mà trì hoãn, ta không muốn trở thành gánh nặng của ngươi. Lily có thai, đứa bé cô ấy sinh ra lớn lên, lại là ta, chúng ta lại có thể ở cùng nhau, cho nên, ngươi hãy tiếp tục làm chuyện ngươi muốn, nếu không ta chết cũng không yên lòng.”

” Nhưng đứa bé kia không phải là em, nó là một người khác!” Ánh mắt Voldemort càng đỏ đậm, tưởng tượng đến việc đứa bé trong bụng Lily là nguyên nhân khiến Harry càng gần ngày tử vong, giận dữ trong lòng hắn không thể nào át.

Harry không thể không cho nam nhân một nụ hôn để hắn đè nén sự giận dữ, “Voldy, nó là ta, chỉ là nó không có trí nhớ của ta, nhưng ta khẳng định ta sẽ trở lại thời đại thuộc về ta, đến lúc đó, nó chính là ta.”

Voldemort cự tuyệt lắc đầu, “Ta không thể vì vậy mà để em chết. Nó là nó, em là em. Ta có thể không giết nó, bảo vệ thân nhân và bạn bè của nó, nhưng cái này không có nghĩa là ta sẽ vứt bỏ tính mạng của em. Ta muốn em cùng ta, vĩnh viễn cùng ta.”

Nước mắt Harry lại một lần nữa rơi xuống.

Thời gian đã khuya, Voldemort đem Harry ôm lên giường, đắp chăn cho cậu, “Harry, em dùng ma dược gì, nói cho ta, ta cần tìm cách chữa trị giúp em.”

” Ta và Sev thương lượng qua, dùng……” Harry nói một chuỗi dài tên ma dược và pháp thuật, rất nhiều cái Harry không biết, cũng không hiểu Snape tìm được trong sách nào. “Chúng ta mới chỉ đọc qua, ta sợ sẽ tổn thương đứa bé trong bụng Lily.”

Đứa bé trong bụng Lily…… Voldemort lập tức đen mặt. Vấn đề phiền toái nhất chính là đây, tổn thương đứa nhỏ kia, không tốt sẽ là Harry, giết chết đứa bé kia, Harry sẽ trực tiếp biến mất; còn để đứa bé kia khỏe mạnh sinh ra, cũng đẩy Harry đến tử vong, “Đáng chết, đứa trẻ đáng chết!”

Trong lòng hắn, hắn không xem đứa bé kia là Harry, cho dù tên giống nhau – có lẽ tên cũng không giống nhau, James Potter là kẻ có tật giật mình, sẽ không đặt tên con của mình là Harry – Potter kia, lớn lên sẽ giống Harry như đúc, nhưng chỉ là một Gryffindor mà thôi. Người hắn yêu, báu vật của hắn, là Harry trước mắt, là Harry James Potter đã bên cạnh hắn bao nhiêu năm qua.

” Voldy, đó là ta.” Harry bất đắc dĩ nhắc nhở.

” Được, được, ta không nói, không nói.” Voldemort nhấc tay tỏ ra yếu thế. “Em ngủ đi, ta xem sách.”

Harry kéo góc áo của hắn, “Voldy, quá muộn, ngươi cùng ta ngủ được không? Ta muốn ngủ cùng ngươi.”

Trong đôi mắt xanh lá của người yêu hiện lên bi thương và chờ đợi, khiến tim Voldemort như bị lời nguyền tra tấn, đau không nói nên lời. Hắn chỉ có lên giường, ôm Harry vào trong lòng, gắt gao, gắt gao ôm. “Harry, ta yêu em, ta chỉ yêu em.”

” Ta biết. Ta cũng yêu ngươi, Voldy.”


	26. Chương 197

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Harry theo thói quen rời giường như trước, rửa mặt rồi đi xuống lầu ăn bữa sáng.

Thấy Harry xuất hiện tại cửa phòng ăn, phản ứng đầu tiên của Voldemort là nghi hoặc, nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi là chuyện Harry nên làm nhất, sao lại…… Giây tiếp theo, nghi hoặc biến thành hoảng sợ, chờ Harry ngồi xuống, hắn nghiêm mặt mở miệng: “Harry, đừng nói với ta, hôm nay em còn muốn đến St.Mungo làm việc.”

Nghe ra giọng nói Voldemort tràn đầy lửa giận, Harry lặng lẽ thở dài. Cậu biết mình tốt nhất là nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi, cậu lo lắng, bây giờ không thể để St.Mungo rơi vào tay Allan, ít nhất, phải đợi đến khi Nicolas có thể một mình đảm đương mọi chuyện. “Voldy, ngươi nói đúng, ta muốn đi làm. Ngươi nghe ta giải thích.” Trước khi Voldemort rít gào cậu nhanh chóng bổ sung một câu.

Voldemort cố gắng áp chế, giọng nói lúc này cực kỳ nóng nảy, “Dù giải thích cái gì, hiện tại em không thể đến St.Mungo làm việc! Bây giờ em là người bệnh, em nên nghĩ cho thân thể của chính mình, công việc mệt mỏi sẽ càng khiến em suy yếu, em phải nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi!” Hắn hạ giọng, tha thiết nói, “Cho dù em không cần thân thể chính mình, em cũng nên vì ta chứ? Bộ dáng của em khiến ta càng ngày càng lo lắng!”

Harry cười cười an ủi hắn, không thay đổi quyết định. “Voldy, ta đương nhiên có lý do làm như vậy. Ngươi còn nhớ rõ Nicolas chứ?”

” Nicolas? Ai là Nicolas?” Voldemort chột dạ, hay là Harry đã phát hiện chuyện Nicolas? Không có khả năng, vì để Nicolas vào giúp Harry, hắn thậm chí không cho cậu nhóc kia dấu hiệu hắc ám, muốn mọi người nghĩ cậu nhóc kia là nhân vật trung lập.

Vẻ mặt giả bộ của người yêu khiến Harry buồn cười không ngớt, cậu nói rõ, “Nicolas Buckley, năm nay 18 tuổi, tốt nghiệp nhà Gryffindor của trường phù thủy và pháp sư Hogwarts, gia nhập Tử thần thực tử 8 tháng trước, ngươi thậm chí không cho cậu nhóc dấu hiệu hắc ám.”

Biểu tình của Voldemort thực sự phấn khích. Bất kì kẻ nào đột nhiên phát hiện ra người yêu nhìn có vẻ không quan tâm đến mọi chuyện của mình, kỳ thật lại nắm rõ sự nghiệp như lòng bàn tay, đều rất phấn khích. Hắn cố gắng tìm ra rốt cuộc là kẻ nào dưới tay mình mật báo cho Harry. Rất nhanh hắn đành bỏ ý định này, bởi vì hắn phát hiện có quá nhiều người, khiến hắn không thể đoán ra. Bốn năm nay, trong số phù thủy theo hắn thì có đến 1/3 là ngưỡng mộ Harry. Ít nhất điều này chứng minh Harry của hắn thực quan tâm đến sự nghiệp của hắn. Tâm trạng Voldemort trở nên rất tốt. “A, đúng vậy, ta nghĩ ra rồi, là cậu nhóc Gryffindor. Tuy có một nửa huyết thống Muggle, nhưng rất thông minh, lại rất ngưỡng mộ em, có hứng thú với nghề bác sĩ, bởi vậy ta liền phái cậu nhóc vào St.Mungo. À, nếu không phải cậu nhóc có một nửa là huyết thống Muggle, nói không chừng ta đã sớm cho dấu hiệu hắc ám. Đáng tiếc.” Hắn tỏ vẻ tiếc nuối, lắc đầu thở dài.

Thừa dịp Voldemort không chú ý, Harry đảo mắt xem thường. Tưởng cậu không biết gì sao? Sau khi chiến tranh bắt đầu, Voldemort liền nhận phù thủy lai hoặc phù thủy xuất thân Muggle gia nhập Tử thần thực tử, gần nửa năm nay số lượng phù thủy xuất thân Muggle càng nhiều, hơn 1 năm nay còn có mười mấy phù thủy nắm giữ quyền lợi không thua gì phù thủy máu trong, những người này đều có dấu hiệu! Voldemort không cho Nicolas dấu hiệu là có ý định gì cậu đều biết rõ! Nhưng cậu muốn cho người yêu thể diện một chút, không nên làm hắn bẽ mặt. Thấy Voldemort vất vả giả vờ, cậu sẽ không vạch trần. “Đúng vậy, thật là đáng tiếc. Ta thấy cậu nhóc kỳ thật cũng không vừa lòng với xuất thân của mình, thường nói sau này nhất định phải lấy vợ là phù thủy máu trong có địa vị.” Nhưng nếu muốn lấy một tiểu thư của gia đình phù thủy máu trong quý tộc, Nicolas phải vô cùng kiên trì. Lúc Nicolas chính thức trở thành viện trưởng của St.Mungo, sau khi chiến tranh chấm dứt thì có thể hoàn thành nguyện vọng này.

” Hừ, vậy cậu nhóc kia cũng phải có một chút thành tích mới được.” Voldemort hừ một tiếng. Hắn đặt rất nhiều kỳ vọng ở Nicolas, chờ xem tài năng của cậu nhóc kia có thể tiếp thu hết phương pháp trị liệu kết hợp giữa pháp thuật và y học Muggle không. Nếu như có thành tựu, việc lấy được một tiểu thư quý tộc máu trong là chuyện dễ dàng.


	27. Chương 198

” Vừa vặn, ta chuẩn bị giúp cậu nhóc có một chút thành tích.” Harry mỉm cười nói tiếp.

Lúc này Voldemort mới đột nhiên nhớ tới, tới giờ, Harry chưa từng dạy một người nào về y thuật, hắn nghĩ đến việc Harry muốn dạy cho Nicolas – là phù thủy duy nhất Harry thấy ưng ý – vì thế hắn khoát tay, “Tuyệt đối không được. Em muốn dạy Nicolas, ta có thể bảo cậu nhóc kia đến đây học tập, ta không thể để em đến St.Mungo trong tình trạng này.”

Harry không biết nên khóc hay nên cười, trợn tròn mắt. Đúng, cậu rất muốn Nicolas trở thành đệ tử đầu tiên cũng là cuối cùng của cậu, sau khi cậu chết, phương pháp trị liệu này có thể tiếp tục phát triển, mà cậu cũng sẽ làm như vậy, nhưng không phải vì điều này mà cậu muốn đến St.Mungo. Cậu đương nhiên biết cậu có thể gọi Nicolas đến trang viên Voldemort học tập! “Ta đến St.Mungo không phải vì điều này. Ta cũng rất để ý thân thể mình, không có nguyên nhân quan trọng ta sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến thân thể.”

” Vậy vì sao em còn muốn đến nơi chết tiệt đó!” Voldemort nhẫn nại không được, rít gào lên, sự hoảng sợ, nôn nóng từ ngày hôm qua rốt cục bùng nổ toàn bộ. Nói qua nói lại, chẳng qua là vì Harry không yên lòng những người bệnh kia mà thôi! Nhưng thân thể Harry khỏe mạnh hơn những người đó sao? Voldemort không thèm quan tâm cái gọi là đạo đức nghề nghiệp, Harry của hắn đang bệnh, sắp rời khỏi thế giới này, hắn không có tâm trạng nào để Harry một ngày gần 24 giờ ở đó chịu khổ? Hắn đã sớm không vừa mắt với công việc lấy cả thời gian nghỉ ngơi của Harry, nếu Harry muốn đi làm, hắn chỉ có thể cho Harry làm ở bộ pháp thuật, ví dụ như làm ở văn phòng liên lạc Muggle. Nếu Harry không muốn vào bộ pháp thuật, thì phải ở trang viên Voldemort nghỉ ngơi, hắn có thể gọi Severus đến làm bạn với Harry. Về việc Harry muốn chữa trị cho người bệnh, hắn không quan tâm sống chết của người khác! “Ta nói cho em, Harry, đừng nói với ta chuyện bệnh nhân gì đó, ta tuyệt đối không đồng ý!”

Thấy Voldemort thực sự tức giận, Harry buông dao nĩa xuống, đi qua ngồi bên cạnh Voldemort. Voldemort không thèm nhìn cậu, nhưng tay lặng lẽ ôm thắt lưng người yêu. Harry trộm cười. “Voldy, đừng giận, nghe ta nói.” Cậu lấy giọng, tiếp tục nói, “Nếu ta không thể đến St.Mungo, Allan sẽ trở thành viện trưởng. Hắn nhiều tuổi, trình độ lại cao, hiền lành, lại thích giúp đỡ người khác, từ trên xuống dưới của St.Mungo không có phù thủy nào không thích hắn, hôm nay hắn lại là chủ nhiệm, hắn làm viện trưởng không ai có thể phản đối. Nhưng hắn có khuyết điểm, không đủ kiên định, dễ dàng bị người khác ảnh hưởng, xúi giục. Ta nghĩ ngươi biết rõ tình trạng của St.Mungo, hai ba trăm người chia làm rất nhiều phe phái, mà những người theo Hội phượng hoàng và ủng hộ Hội phượng hoàng chiếm số đông. Trong số bọn họ có những phù thủy rất xuất sắc, lại ở St.Mungo lâu năm, rất có ảnh hưởng với Allan. Mà bên chúng ta, phần lớn là người trẻ tuổi, có tư cách gì chống đối lại bọn họ. Có ta ở đó, còn có thể đàn áp một chút; nếu ta không ở đó, nhất định Allan sẽ bị những phù thủy của Hội phượng hoàng xúi giục, nói không chừng St.Mungo trở thành bệnh viện riêng của Hội phượng hoàng. Lúc trước viện trưởng Daily đề bạt ta làm người đại diện viện trưởng, kỳ thật cũng là dùng quy định, dùng quyền đại diện viện trưởng áp chế thế lực của Hội phượng hoàng. Cho nên dù thế nào, ta không thể để Allan trở thành viện trưởng.”

” Tử thần thực tử có người chữa trị riêng.” Voldemort không quá coi trọng St.Mungo, đa số phù thủy trong tay hắn đều có bác sĩ riêng, có chuyện gì thì bắt bọn họ mang ra.

” Vậy thần sáng của St.Mungo? Việc cấm pháp thuật ở St.Mungo ngươi giải quyết thế nào? Thông đạo của St.Mungo ngươi đối phó ra sao?” Harry tức giận, hỏi một loạt vấn đề. Nếu St.Mungo lại trở thành một tòa Hogwarts, Voldemort muốn thắng lợi sẽ rất khó khắn.

Những vấn đề liên tiếp này khiến Voldemort ngậm miệng không nói gì, không thể không thừa nhận mình nghĩ quá đơn giản. Kỳ thật cũng không thể trách hắn, trong lịch sử chiến tranh, St.Mungo đều tồn tại trung lập mà bị hai bên giao chiến bỏ qua, bởi vậy Voldemort mới nghĩ Harry đến St.Mungo là vì xem trọng bệnh nhân, lại xem nhẹ sức mạnh sau lưng St.Mungo. Được rồi, St.Mungo xác thực là quan trọng, nhưng Harry, Harry quan trọng hơn. “Ta không thể để em đi làm, như vậy tổn hại đối với thân thể của em quá lớn. Nếu em rời khỏi ta, ta có được thế giới, thì có ý nghĩa gì?”


	28. Chương 199

Harry cảm động, chủ động ôm chặt Voldemort, thâm tình hôn lên môi người yêu, đồng thời cho người yêu một lời hứa có thể yên tâm. “Voldy thân yêu, ta biết rõ thân thể của mình, bởi vậy ta không định ở lại St.Mungo lâu lắm. Chỉ cần Nicolas có thể hoàn hoàn toàn thay thế ta nắm giữ thế lực của St.Mungo, ta sẽ trở lại trang viên, an tâm dưỡng bệnh. Sắp xếp như vậy, được chứ?”

Lo lắng qua đi, Voldemort phái một gia tinh đi theo Harry đến St.Mungo, dặn dò nó cận thẩn chăm sóc cậu. “Mấy thứ thấp hèn này cực kỳ đáng ghét, nhưng khả năng chăm sóc người khác không thể chê, pháp thuật cũng thành thạo, để nó đi theo em ta mới có thể yên tâm.”

Tuy không muốn tưởng tượng đến việc mình đi làm còn mang theo gia tinh, nhưng lo lắng thân thể của mình đột nhiên biến hóa, mà tình huống này không thể bị đồng sự phát hiện, theo góc độ này mà nói, có gia tinh bên người, tình huống bất ngờ cũng có thể xử lý ổn thỏa. Vì thế Harry gật đầu đồng ý, “Được, cứ như thế.”

Nicolas gần đây vừa vui vẻ lại vừa phiền não, tâm trạng trong chốc lát giống như uống phúc linh tề lâng lâng, trong chốc lát lại giống như rơi xuống vực thẳm. Mà tâm trạng ngồi tàu lượn này của hắn đều do một người gây nên – không không không, sao chủ nhân Harry vĩ đại có thể sử dụng cách ác độc như thế để trừng phạt hắn, trong lòng hắn âm thầm cho mình vài cái tát.

Tóm lại, từ lúc trở thành đệ tử duy nhất của chủ nhân Harry vĩ đại, những ngày tháng vừa đau khổ vùa vui sướng của hắn đã đến.

Có thể được ngước nhìn trong khoảng cách gần, tiếp xúc với chủ nhân Harry vĩ đại, là hạnh phúc lớn nhất của hắn. Chủ nhân Harry hoàn mỹ như vậy: Xinh đẹp, tao nhã, mạnh mẽ, nhìn yếu ớt nhưng thật kiên cường, ngài sở hữu tất cả các tính cách của một quý tộc, lại vô cùng nhân từ, cảm thông, công bằng, khiến người ta không thể tin trong cơ thể của ngài lại có một nửa là huyết thống Muggle, ngài ấy so với phù thủy xuất thân từ gia đình quý tộc máu trong lâu đời còn quý tộc hơn! Chủ nhân Harry có kiến thức uyên bác, cho dù chứng bệnh khó thế nào ngài ấy đều có cách trị liệu, lý luận khó hiểu đến thế nào ngài ấy cũng có thể nắm rõ, còn kết hợp pháp thuật và y học Muggle, khai sáng phương pháp trị liệu mới!

Thật không hổ danh là thần tượng của mình, có thể được chủ nhân Harry vĩ đại tự mình chỉ dạy là vinh dự cả đời của hắn!

Nhưng, nhưng…… Nicolas nhìn xung quanh, không có ai, suy sụp, nhớ tới được theo học hỏi bên cạnh chủ nhân Harry rất vui vẻ, nhưng: Một lần, tính sai trọng lượng ma dược cho người sói, bị xử phạt15 Vôn điện lên người; một lần, nhớ không nổi câu thần chú vừa dài vừa phức tạp của phương pháp trị liệu đóng băng, bị ném xuống hồ nước trong bệnh viện, hôm đó là tháng một giá rét; lại một lần, bởi vì nhìn chủ nhân Harry quá mức chăm chú nên làm đau người bệnh, bị ếm lời nguyền trói buộc tận 5 giờ, mà ở nơi hắn chịu phạt lại có vô số chuột to không thể tưởng tượng được thi nhau bò tới…… Nhưng mấy cái này còn chưa đáng sợ, đang sợ nhất là việc kiểm tra kiến thức của hắn 5 ngày trước. Một tháng trước chủ nhân Harry vĩ đại đem tất cả thành quả ngài ấy nghiên cứu được giao cho mình, muốn mình học trong vòng 1 tháng, mình đã chăm chỉ học hết tất cả. Nhưng chủ nhân Harry lại xử phạt nghiêm khắc như thế, hắn nhớ lại, lần đầu tiên bị điện kích lần thứ hai bị lời nguyền tra tấn, may mắn sau đó giống như hắn được Merlin trợ giúp nên trả lời lưu loát, bằng không hắn thật không dám tưởng tượng nếu trả lời sai lần thứ 3 sẽ có hậu quả gì, chủ nhân Harry chắc chắn sẽ giao hắn cho chủ nhân Voldemort tôn kính, đến lúc đó hắn sẽ sống không bằng chết!

Cuộc sống như vậy khiến hắn vừa mừng vừa lo. Trước kia hắn còn hi vọng theo bên cạnh chủ nhân Harry dài dài, thậm chí còn có ý định học tập chậm một chút, cho dù như vậy sẽ bị chủ nhân Harry giao cho chủ nhân Voldemort xử lý; nhưng sau đó bị chủ nhân Voldemort hung hăng cảnh cáo, bây giờ hắn chỉ hận rằng chủ nhân Harry không dạy nhanh hơn một chút……


	29. Chương 200

Ngày 3 tháng 2 năm 1986, một buổi tối mùa đông lạnh lẽo ẩm ướt, Albus Dumbledore đi tới Quán Đầu Heo ở làng Hogsmeade. Vài ngày trước ông nhận được thư xin làm giáo sư môn tiên tri của một phù thủy, nhưng Hogwarts đã có giáo sư môn tiên tri, tuy lớn tuổi, nhưng ít nhất còn có thể làm việc tiếp một hai năm. Chỉ có điều, lần này người đề xuất là cháu gái của một bậc thầy tiên tri nổi tiếng, ít nhất ông nên gặp mặt nói chuyện mới không bị xem là thiếu lễ nghĩa.

Mùa đông, người trong Quán Đầu Heo không nhiều lắm, chiến tranh khiến khách khứa ra vào lại giảm mạnh, hôm nay ngồi ở trong quán, tính cả Dumbledore thì chỉ có bảy người. Một nam ma cà rồng xanh xao ngồi ở góc sáng sủa uống máu, ánh mắt trống rỗng nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tường của quán; ba kẻ nghiện rượu say khướt nói nhao nhao ầm ĩ, cho dù rượu chảy xuống cả quần áo; hai nữ phù thủy ngậm cái tẩu thật dài, thờ ơ nhìn bầu trời không trăng ngoài cửa sổ, uống từng ngụm từng ngụm rượu Whiskey.

Cảnh tượng suy đồi, Dumbledore nghĩ, chiến tranh khiến quán bar vốn thưa thớt càng thưa thớt hơn. Vị kia vẫn chưa đến, ông tìm một góc yên tĩnh ngồi xuống, gọi một ly rượu mật ong vừa uống vừa chờ.

Mười lăm phút sau, có một người phụ nữ quái dị đi vào quán bar. Vô cùng gầy, mang một chiếc kính to hơn mắt của cô ta rất nhiều lần, khoác khăn lụa, từ trên xuống dưới đeo rất nhiều vòng trang sức. Cô ta dùng ánh mắt mờ mịt đảo một vòng quang quán, nhẹ nhàng đi tới trước mặt Dumbledore, dùng giọng dịu dàng mà mơ hồ, huyền diệu mà kỳ ảo, “Hiệu trưởng Dumbledore, ngài vẫn khỏe. Tôi là Sybill Trelawney.”

Hóa ra là cô ta gửi thư xin. Dumbledore mời cô ta ngồi xuống, hai người trao đổi với nhau không quá lâu. Kết quả, ông phát hiện hôm mình đến đây là một sai lầm, rất hiển nhiên cháu gái của bậc thầy tiên tri nổi tiếng chẳng thừa hưởng được một phần ngàn khả năng tiên tri của ông nội mình, cô ta từ đầu đến cuối chỉ nói linh tinh. Vì thế ông quyết định cáo từ, Hội phượng hoàng còn có nhiều chuyện chờ ông xử lý. Ông đứng lên, khôn khéo nói với Sybill Trelawney: “Tiểu thư Trelawney, thật sự xấu hổ, Hogwarts đã có giáo sư môn tiên tri, hơn nữa thân thể vẫn tốt. Thật sự vô cùng có lỗi, ta tin cô có thể tìm được công việc tốt hơn.”

Trelawney có chút thất vọng, nhưng vẫn giữ đúng tác phong.

Dumbledore xoay người định rời đi, nhưng ông đột nhiên nghe được giọng nói chói tai khàn khàn vang lên sau lưng, “Người có khả năng đánh bại chúa tể bóng tối sắp xuất hiện……”

Ông hoảng sợ quay đầu lại, thấy Sybill Trelawney ngồi trên ghế, ánh mắt dại ra, cằm cụp xuống, dùng giọng khàn khàn kỳ lạ nói chuyện.

” Người có khả năng đánh bại chúa tể bóng tối sắp xuất hiện …… Sinh ra trong một gia đình từng 3 lần đánh bại chúa tể bóng tối…… Sinh vào ngày cuối cùng của tháng 7…… Chúa tể bóng tối để lại dấu hiệu trên người nó……”

Thời gian gấp gáp, Dumbledore không kịp làm nhiều việc, chỉ có thể dùng bùa hôn mê làm chủ quán và các vị khách khác ngủ say, may mắn không quá khó khăn.

Sybill Trelawney vô tri vô giác tiếp tục lời tiên đoán: “Bọn họ là kẻ thù, nhưng cũng có thể là người yêu…… Do việc nuôi dưỡng quyết định…… Một người chết một người sống…… Hoặc là hai người liên thủ, thế giới rơi vào bóng tối……”

Nói xong câu cuối cùng, Sybill Trelawney gục đầu trước ngực, sau đó động một cái, cô ta nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu lên, cảm thấy rất kỳ lạ nhìn Dumbledore, lại bắt đầu dùng giọng dịu dàng mà mơ hồ nói chuyện, “Hiệu trưởng Dumbledore, sao ngài lại kinh ngạc như vậy?”

Cô ta không nhớ rõ cô ta mới nói cái gì? Suy nghĩ của Dumbledore nhanh chóng thay đổi, lúc Sybill Trelawney nói ra lời tiên đoán ông đã có quyết định. “Tiểu thư Trelawney, ta vừa nghĩ tới, giáo sư môn tiên tri của chúng tathật sự quá già, cần phải có người trẻ tuổi giúp ông ấy, cô đồng ý làm người trẻ tuổi này chứ?”

Đương nhiên Sybill Trelawney rất thích, hai người trao đổi thêm một chút rồi rời quán tới Hogwarts, “Như vậy đi, ta cùng cô về Hogwarts trước, ta bảo người giúp cô lấy hành lý.” Biểu hiện của Dumbledore rất giống một vị hiệu trưởng quan tâm giáo viên.

Sybill Trelawney vô cùng cảm động.

Hai người dùng phép độn thổ tới Hogwarts, Dumbledore sắp xếp chỗ ở cho Sybill Trelawney. Cáo từ Sybill Trelawney, Dumbledore đẩy gọng kính. Hôm nay thật sự quá kích động. Vốn tưởng rằng cô ta là tiên tri vô dụng, hóa ra cũng kế thừa tài năng của ông nội mình, rất có phong cách của ngài Trelawney năm xưa, một nhà tiên tri chân chính…… Nghĩ đến lời tiên đoán của Sybill Trelawney, lông mày của Dumbledore khẽ nhíu lại, là kẻ thù cũng có thể là người yêu? Do việc nuôi dường quyết định?

Dumbledore và Sybill Trelawney vừa đi, các vị khách tỉnh lại ngay lập tức.

Ma ca rồng vui vẻ cười nói: “Chờ đợi lâu như vậy, rốt cục cũng nghe được lời tiên đoán, chủ nhân tôn kính chắc chắn vô cùng vừa lòng.”

” Thủ lĩnh, làm gì với chủ quán và bồi bàn bây giờ? Giết hay không?” Một trong những kẻ say khướt hỏi.

Một nữ phù thủy mắng: “Đồ ngu! Giết hắn, sau đó để Dumbledore biết chủ nhân biết được lời tiên đoán sao?”

” Đúng, hiện tại không thể giết bọn họ. Đi thôi, chủ nhân còn chờ chúng ta báo cáo.” Ma cà rồng ra quyết định, cùng thuộc hạ dùng phép độn thổ rời đi.

Hai mươi giây sau, ma cà rồng đột nhiên xuất hiện, cẩn thận quan sát chủ quán và bồi bàn, xác định bọn họ thật sự không có chút động tĩnh mới vừa lòng rời đi.

Năm giây sau, chủ quán và bồi bàn nhanh chóng tỉnh lại, “Thông báo cho Albus, Voldemort biết toàn bộ lời tiên đoán.”


	30. Chương 201

Voldemort ngồi trên vương tọa cao cao, đôi mắt màu đỏ khẽ nheo lại, ngón tay thon dài nhẹ nhàng gõ lên tay vịn, tạo thàng âm thanh vang vọng khắp đại sảnh trống trải.

Tất cả người hầu đều rời khỏi phòng, chủ nhân tôn kính đang ngẫm nghĩ, không kẻ nào dám quấy nhiễu.

Một ma cà rồng tâm trạng vui vẻ đi qua hành lang lạnh lẽo đến cửa đại sảnh, mái tóc dài màu vàng của hắn dùng một dây bạc buộc thành đuôi ngựa, đôi mắt màu lam sắc sảo, trường bào màu đen bằng lông dê khoác ngoài áo choàng tơ lụa cùng màu, cổ áo có thêu một bông hoa hồng đỏ như máu. Lúc này hắn vô cùng cao quý tao nhã, không còn cảm giác sa đọa như lúc ở Quán Đầu Heo.

Người hầu đứng canh giữ cửa đại sảnh ngăn hắn lại, “Bá tước Dracula, chủ nhân đang ngẫm nghĩ chuyện quan trọng, mong ngài chờ một lát.”

Dracula nâng mi, không vui nói: “Chủ nhân dặn dò, nhiệm vụ của ta hoàn thành thì lập tức báo lại cho chủ nhân, bất kì thời gian, địa điểm nào. Chuyện lần này vô cùng quan trọng, các ngươi nhanh chóng mở cửa, nếu không, chậm trễ chuyện lớn của chủ nhân, các ngươi đều phải xuống địa ngục!”

Nhóm người nhìn nhau, chỉ nhìn nhau. Bọn họ biết bá tước Dracula có sứ mệnh quan trọng, nhưng biểu hiện vừa rồi của chủ nhân chứng tỏ ngài không hy vọng có người quấy rầy, hiện tại để bá tước Dracula vào, nếu chủ nhân không vui……

Lúc này, giọng nói của Voldemort từ đại sảnh truyền ra, “Là Dracula sao? Tiến đến.”

” Vâng, chủ nhân vĩ đại.” Dracula khom người trả lời.

Người hầu mở cánh cửa nguy nga, Dracula trịnh trọng sửa sang lại dáng vẻ đã vô cùng hoàn mỹ, ngẩng đầu đi vào đại sảnh. Hắn đi đến trước vương tọa, không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn Voldemort, quỳ một gối xuống, hướng Voldemort báo cáo: “Chủ nhân vĩ đại, trải qua một tháng chờ đợi, bề tôi và thuộc hạ đã nghe được lời tiên đoán đầy đủ của Sybill Trelawney. Thứ cho bề tôi nói thẳng, chủ nhân tôn kính, lời tiên đoán này rất bất lợi với ngài.” Giọng nói của hắn lộ ra vài phần đắc ý, lại tỏ vẻ lo lắng cho vị trí của Voldemort. Biểu hiện như vậy cho thấy trí tuệ của hắn không quá thấp, có thể để người ngồi trên cao kia cảm nhận được sự trung thành tận tâm của hắn.

Voldemort mỉm cười một chút, tạm thời gác lại suy nghĩ tìm cách điều chế ma dược mới cho Harry, hắn tập trung vào tin tức Dracula mang đến. Tuy thời gian chờ đợi hơi dài một chút, nhưng cũng may mấy tên này không quá ngu ngốc, đem được lời tiên đoán đầy đủ về, mà không giống như lời Harry nói, Snape ngu ngốc kia, mới nghe lén được một nửa đã bị Dumbledore ném ra ngoài. “Dracula, kể lại một chút.”

” Vâng, chủ nhân vĩ đại.” Dracula đáp, sau đó kể lại từ lúc Dumbledore tiến vào Quán Đầu Heo, đến khi hắn lần thứ hai trở lại kiểm tra chủ quán bồi bàn, xác định bọn họ còn đang hôn mê mới thôi. “Dumbledore dùng bùa hôn mê, nhưng đã có chuẩn bị trước nên bề tôi không sợ.” Dracula điều chỉnh sắc mặt, giấu đi dáng tươi cười, hướng Voldemort thỉnh tội, “Chủ nhân vĩ đại, hình như Sybill Trelawney có tài tiên tri thực sự, đáng tiếc Dumbledore đã mang cô ta đi, bề tôi vô dụng, không muốn chậm trễ việc lớn của chủ nhân, nên không dám ra tay ngăn cản.”

” Ngươi làm tốt lắm,” Voldemort tỏ vẻ tán thưởng, “Bản lĩnh của Dumbledore không phải mấy người các ngươi có thể đối phó. Lời tiên đoán là quan trọng nhất, ngươi có thể nói đầy đủ cho ta, ta rất vui vẻ. Dracula, ta nên thưởng cho ngươi.” Hắn giơ đũa phép lên, ánh sáng đỏ nhàn nhạt đánh trúng Dracula, làm ma cà rồng mừng rỡ như điên.

” Đa tạ chủ nhân, đa tạ chủ nhân!” Lúc ánh sáng màu đỏ bắn trúng hắn, trong đầu hắn đột nhiên hiện lên nhiều thần chú mà từ trước tới nay ma cà rồng không thích hợp để học.

” Trở về cẩn thận ngẫm ngĩ.” Voldemort hạ lệnh đuổi đi.

Dracula tuân lệnh, đứng lên ra khỏi cửa.

Lẳng lặng suy nghĩ, rốt cục Voldemort kiềm chế không được sự vui sướng mà nắm chặt tay. Dracula đưa đến lời tiên đoán đầy đủ hơn lời Harry nói cho hắn, điều này chứng mình những việc hắn làm hiện tại không phải là vô ích, chỉ cần hắn làm việc thỏa đáng, hắn không cần đợi đến 20 năm sau mới có thể thu hoạch thắng lợi, hắn hoàn toàn có thể làm một lần là xong!

Nhưng vấn đề là đứa nhỏ kia. Hắn chậm rãi buông nắm tay.

Có thể ba lần chạy thóat khỏi tay hắn khi đang ở trong bụng mẹ, đứa nhỏ sinh vào ngày cuối cùng của tháng 7, giống như Harry nói, chỉ có Lily Potter cùng Alice Longbottom. Nếu hắn muốn đặt dấu hiệu, hắn đích xác chỉ có thể chọn Harry Potter tương lai – bọn họ đều là máu lai, chọn một là đủ.

Lời của Harry khiến hắn không muốn để lại dấu hiệu cho đứa nhỏ kia, bởi vì có dấu hiệu, đứa nhỏ kia có thể nói xà ngữ, có thể tương thông cảnh trong mơ với hắn, nhưng đứa nhỏ kia vẫn không phải là Harry. Lời tiên đoán cũng làm hắn có một tia hứng thú với đứa nhỏ kia, “Bọn họ là kẻ thù, nhưng cũng có thể là người yêu…… Do việc nuôi dưỡng quyết định…… Một người chết một người sống…… Hoặc là hai người liên thủ, thế giới rơi vào bóng tối……”

Rất thú vị, không phải sao?

Có phải là, nếu do hắn dạy dỗ đứa nhỏ này, đứa nhỏ này lớn lên có thể trở thành Harry thứ hai? Ý nghĩ này chỉ hiện lên một giây, Voldemort liền dập tắt. Khả năng này không tồn tại, không phải Harry Potter đã trải qua quãng thời gian là cứu thế chủ, tuyệt đối không phải Harry Potter hắn yêu, ngược lại rất có thể trở thành một người thừa kế hắn vừa lòng.

Đó có lẽ là một ý tưởng hay, hắn tìm đứa nhỏ này, sau đó cùng Harry dạy dỗ, để đứa nhỏ này trở thành người thừa kế của hắn và Harry……

Điều kiện quyết định là Harry phải còn sống thì hắn mới đón đứa nhỏ này về.


	31. Chương 202

Đêm khuya, Voldemort về tới trang viên, tắm rửa đơn giản, sau đó hắn tới phòng ngủ. Giường lớn buông màn, Harry đã ngủ. Harry khỏe mạnh chưa từng đi ngủ sớm như vậy, nhưng hiện tại Harry chỉ có thể dùng giấc ngủ để làm chậm sinh mệnh đang dần suy yếu. Voldemort cởi áo ngoài, lên giường, nhẹ nhàng ôm thân thể gầy yếu của người yêu vào trong lòng.

Lily Potter đã có mang 5 tháng, vì James Potter thúc giục nên tạm thời nghỉ việc, ở tại nhà Potter dưỡng thai, người khởi xướng chẳng biết gì mà vui sướng, còn Harry đáng thương của hắn vì muốn đưa trẻ kia khỏe mạnh lớn lên mà trả giá quá đắt! Thân thể Harry càng thêm gầy yếu, tinh thần suy sụp từng ngày, nếu không phải hắn và Snape dùng pháp thuật và ma dược giúp tinh thần của Harry hồi chuyển một chút, hiện tại chỉ sợ Harry không còn sức lực xuống giường đi lại.

Nhẹ nhàng lấy tay chạm vào khuôn mặt tái nhợt của Harry, thật cẩn thận cảm nhận hô hấp bình ổn của cậu, tâm linh Voldemort chống đỡ với sự dày vò trước nay chưa từng có.

Vốn nghĩ rằng hắn và Harry có thể ở bên nhau thật lâu, sau khi chiến tranh chấm dứt, hai người có thể đi khắp nơi, đi vòng quanh thế giới, thế giới pháp thuật và thế giới Muggle. Bởi vì hắn có pháp thuật mạnh nên không sợ thời gian trôi qua, Harry cũng vậy, hai người vẫn luôn nghĩ vậy. Nhưng một đêm mùa đông kia, Harry rơi nước mắt thẳng thắn nói mọi chuyện khiến ảo tưởng tốt đẹp của hắn biến thành bọt nước, tuy hắn có thể giải thích bí ẩn của Harry: Vì sao trước 11 tuổi Harry giống như không tồn tại trên thế giới; vì sao Harry nhỏ tuổi lại có pháp thuật mạnh như thế; vì sao Harry hiểu được nhiều pháp thuật và ma dược tiên tiến như vậy…… Nhưng nếu có thể, nếu được chọn lựa, hắn tình nguyện chọn cái gì cũng không biết, chỉ cần Harry khỏe mạnh, tinh thần dồi dào, mà không phải như bây giờ, giống như búp bê sứ dễ vỡ, lúc nào cũng có thể mất đi sinh mệnh.

Hắn đã tìm đọc hết tất cả các loại sách cũng tìm không thấy cách có thể giải quyết tình trạng của Harry, pháp thuật và ma dược hiện giờ chỉ có thể giúp Harry kéo dài một chút sức lực sống trên thế giới. Thấy Harry từng ngày suy yếu, nhưng không có cách nào! Lúc nào cũng vậy, hắn tự hứa với mình phải bảo vệ Harry không bị chút tổn thương nào, đều là lời nói suông, Quidditch World Cup cũng thế, cuộc thi tam pháp thuật cũng thế, hôm nay lại như vậy. Hắn vĩnh viễn chỉ có thể bị động hưởng thụ sự vui vẻ mà Harry mang đến cho hắn, nhưng không thể thực sự vì Harry làm cái gì, việc hắn làm được chỉ là nhỏ nhặt, mà liên quan đến tính mạng của Harry hắn lại bất lực. Lúc này thậm chí hắn không thể bỏ hết công việc, toàn tâm toàn ý thực hiện dự định đi vòng quanh thế giới cùng Harry, thậm chí còn để Harry mang theo bệnh mỗi ngày đến St.Mungo ổn định thế lực, chỉ đạo Nicolas. Hắn không thể để cố gắng của Harry biến thành vô nghĩa?

May mắn hắn không chỉ có một mình, hắn còn vô số phù thủy theo hắn, trong số đó có rất nhiều người xuất thân từ gia tộc máu trong lâu đời. Tàng thư mấy trăm năm thậm chí hơn một ngàn năm vượt xa số sách hắn thu thập mấy chục năm qua, những thứ này càng hắc ám, càng quỷ dị nhưng càng hữu hiệu cho việc tạo ra ma dược và pháp thuật hắc ám hắn cần. Chỉ cần có thể cứu Harry, chỉ cần có thể giúp Harry tiếp tục sống khỏe mạnh, hắn sẵn sàng trả bất cứ giá nào.

Harry khẽ động, hai mắt mờ hồ nhìn Voldemort, tay tự động ôm lấy eo nam nhân, nở nụ cười nhẹ nhàng, “Voldy, ngươi đã về. Ta rất nhớ ngươi.”

” Ta cũng nhớ em, Harry.” Voldemort nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán Harry, vì nụ cười này, hắn sẵn sàng trả giá.


	32. Chương 203

Ngày hôm sau Harry tan tầm trở về, Voldemort đã sớm xử lý xong công việc ngồi đợi cậu, nhỏ giọng thần bí nói cho cậu biết lời tiên đoán mới của Sybill Trelawney. Voldemort không nói ra tính toán của hắn đối với tiểu Harry Potter sắp sinh kia, hắn hy vọng có thể nghe suy nghĩ của Harry khi biết được lời tiên đoán thay đổi.

Harry ngồi trên sofa phủ thảm lông dê thật dày, dựa sát lò sưởi, nghe Voldemort nói chuyện mà hoàn toàn quên tay mình đã đến quá gần ngọn lửa, suýt nữa bị bỏng, làm Voldemort hoảng sợ một trận. Chấn động này quá lớn, hoàn toàn ngoài dự kiến của cậu, chợt, Harry lại có chút thoải mái, mọi việc cậu làm khi đi đến thời đại này, không phải là muốn thay đổi đoạn lịch sử khó khăn này sao? Cho nên lời tiên đoán có thay đổi cũng là chuyện hợp lý, bởi vì sự tồn tại của cậu chính là thay đổi lớn nhất của lịch sử! “Như vậy, ngươi muốn làm thế nào, Voldy? Đặc biệt là về ‘ta’ còn chưa sinh ra?”

Voldemort nhún nhún vai, “Harry thân yêu, ta muốn nghe thử ý kiến của em trước. À…… Dù sao, đứa trẻ đó rất quan trọng với em.”

Bất đắc dĩ cong khóe miệng, Harry cười gượng, “Voldy, đó là ta, cho nên ngươi đừng xem nó như kẻ thù ngươi căm hận nhất được không? Không có nó sẽ không có ta hiện tại.”

Dưới ánh mắt có chút giận dữ của Harry, Voldemort nhấc tay đầu hàng, đây là lần thứ hai hắn nhượng bộ đứa trẻ kia. “Được, được, ta sẽ cố gắng.” Trước mặt Harry, hắn chỉ có thể tận lực kiềm chế.

Harry nhẹ nhàng thở dài. Một lát, cậu lấy lại tinh thần, hướng Voldemort nói rõ lập trường của mình, “Voldy, ta nghĩ bây giờ ngươi không muốn giết chết James Potter và Lily Potter, đúng không?”

Voldemort nghiêm túc gật đầu, trả lời: “Đúng.” Hắn không có lý do gì giết chết cha mẹ của Harry, tuy chuyện này có vẻ rất buồn cười – hắn phải bảo đảm tính mạng của kẻ thù an toàn.

Harry thật vui vẻ, cuối cùng mãn nguyện vì giải quyết được vấn đề cha mẹ cậu có thể bị giết chết. “Lời tiên đoán nói, thái độ của đứa nhỏ sau này là do việc nuôi dưỡng quyết định…… Ngươi không giết chết James và Lily, nhưng nếu để bọn họ nuôi dưỡng‘ ta’, như vậy sau này ‘ ta’ lớn lên, nhất định sẽ là kẻ thù lớn nhất của ngươi.” Giống như cậu trước kia. “Bởi vậy, tốt nhất là mang đứa nhỏ đến bên cạnh ngươi, do ngươi tự dạy dỗ nó, chờ nó lớn lên, ta tin tưởng rằng nó chắc chắn là ‘ta’ thứ hai, trở thành người yêu của ngươi.”

Mặt Voldemort biến xanh, “Em nghĩ như vậy?” Giọng nói âm trầm.

Harry nhẹ nhàng ho khan vài tiếng, mạnh mẽ nuốt dịch thể đang muốn trào ra xuống yết hầu, cái thai kia bình an lớn lên ở nhà Potter tạo tổn thương không thể tránh cho thân thể của cậu. “Đúng, ta nghĩ như vậy. Ngươi không nghĩ như vậy sao?”

” Đương nhiên không nghĩ như vậy!” Voldemort nhíu chặt lông mày, “Chẳng lẽ em cho rằng, ta còn có thể yêu phù thủy khác ngoài em sao? Em cư nhiên không chút do dự muốn một phù thủy khác làm người yêu của ta?” Hắn tức giận đi qua đi lại trong đại sảnh, chân hung hăng đạp lên thảm lông, chúng nó rất đau, nhưng không dám phát ra một tiếng rên nào.

Bị sự tức giận bột phát của Voldemort dọa đến, Harry sững sờ nói: “Voldy, đó là ta……”

” Đó không phải là em!” Voldemort đi nhanh đến trước mặt Harry, cúi người nhìn cậu, hai cánh tay chống lên sofa, vững vàng vây lấy Harry, hắn dùng sự nghiêm túc chưa từng có nói với Harry, “Ta nói lần cuối cùng, Harry, đó không phải là em. Tuy có cùng cha mẹ, có cùng dì dượng, có cùng cha nuôi, tuy đều sinh ra trong thời kì chiến tranh, nhưng nó không mất đi cha mẹ, không mất đi bạn bè, không có một người cha đỡ đầu đeo trên lưng cái danh phản bội bạn bè, không bị dì dượng ngược đãi, người như vậy, cho dù sau này giống như em đấu với ta 15 năm, nó cũng không phải là em, bởi vì nó vĩnh viễn không hiểu cái gì gọi là cô độc, cái gì gọi là tuyệt vọng.” Hắn hít một hơi, “Harry, lịch sử sẽ không lặp lại, ta cũng sẽ không như trước kia bởi vì thấy thắng lợi sắp tới tay mà đắc ý vênh váo, ta nhất định sẽ đạt được thắng lợi cuối cùng, bởi vậy đứa nhỏ kia vĩnh viễn không thể trở thành em. Em rõ chứ.”


	33. Chương 204

Lời nói như đinh đóng cột của nam nhân đánh nát tia ảo tưởng cuối cùng của Harry, nước mắt của cậu tràn ra. “Voldy, ta chỉ không muốn, sau khi ta chết ngươi sẽ phải cô độc ……” Trên thế giới này, người duy nhất cậu không thế dứt bỏ là Voldemort. Hắn đã có thể tìm được ấm áp nhưng đành tuyệt vọng và căm hận nhìn nó mất đi, cũng như năm đó cậu có cha đỡ đầu của mình, rồi lại để mất đi trong gang tấc, sự lạnh lẽo thấu xương đó khiến cậu không còn hy vọng với cả thế giới.

” Harry, Harry……” Lời nói và nước mắt của người yêu khiến tim vị chúa tể bóng tối như bị dao cắt, hắn nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy thân thể duy nhất cho hắn ấm áp, trong lòng bi thương. “Không, em sẽ không chết, ta sẽ tìm được cách cứu em, không được sự cho phép của ta, em tuyệt đối không chết……” Hắn thì thào lặp đi lặp lại lời nói, không biết là đang an ủi Harry hay an ủi chính mình.

Cuối cùng, hai người vẫn không nhất trí ý kiến về việc sắp xếp tương lai cho đứa trẻ kia. Ý kiến của Harry không được Voldemort tiếp thu, mà cách xử lý của Voldemort đối với tiểu Harry kia cũng không được Harry ủng hộ. Nói qua nói lại, Harry vẫn hy vọng Voldemort có thể xem đứa trẻ kia là cậu – tuy cậu biết cậu và đứa trẻ kia khác nhau, nhưng cậu vẫn hy vọng người có cùng thân thể với cậu ở cạnh hắn, tâm trạng Voldemort sẽ tốt lên một chút sau khi cậu chết. Chẳng qua, hai người đều cho rằng nên đợi đứa nhỏ sinh ra rồi mang về trang viên Voldemort nuôi dưỡng, cả James Potter và Lily Potter. Nếu có thể, Harry còn muốn Sirius Black và Remus Lupin.

Mùa xuân ấm áp, Harry cùng Voldemort đến tham dự hôn lễ của Richard và Rose, Voldemort là chủ hôn. Vốn dự định chủ hôn là Harry, nhưng thân thể Harry khiến cậu phải tận lực giảm bớt mệt mỏi, Voldemort đương nhiên là làm giúp.

Trong hôn lễ, lão bá tước Colson không quá tình nguyện, chỉ giả vờ tươi cười, nhưng vợ và con gái của ông ta lại vô cùng vui mừng, hai người họ rất quý Rose. Nhìn thấy mặt lão bá tước Colson có chút méo mó, Harry bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến, nếu lão bá tước Colson biết được con gái rượu của ông ta đang yêu một Tử thần thực tử xuất sắc máu lai người Bungari, có thể sẽ hộc máu không dậy nổi.

Nicolas học hỏi rất nhanh, trong 4 tháng hắn đã nắm vững hết lý luận của Harry, cái thiếu chỉ là chưa đủ thực nghiệm. Nhưng hiện tại Harry không có tinh thần dẫn dắt hắn tiến hành thực nghiệm, chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ bảo hắn cẩn thận tìm tòi. Mà lúc này tình trạng thân thể Harry suy sụp đã rơi vào trong mắt mọi người, tất cả đều khẳng định không lâu sau Harry sẽ từ chức phó viện trưởng kiêm đại diện viện trưởng của St.Mungo, vì thế đủ loại an ủi cùng dò hỏi luân phiên trình diễn, hồn nhiên không để ý rằng bọn họ đến thường xuyên như thế càng làm bệnh tình Harry nặng thêm. Nhưng mà không ai trong bọn họ nhìn thấy Harry, tất cả mọi người đều bị Nicolas ngăn cản. Nhận thấy được thân thể Harry suy sụp dần, Nicolas hiểu được mấy tháng qua Harry cố gắng đến St.Mungo là có nghĩa gì, hắn đã vô cùng rõ ràng việc hắn cần làm, hắn luôn luôn là phù thủy thông minh. Hắn nhanh chóng xác lập vị trí của mình ở St.Mungo: Đệ tử duy nhất của Harry, người đứng đầu thế lực Slytherin, được chủ nhiệm Allan xem như con cháu, hắn trở thành nhân vật càng ngày càng được tôn trọng. Lúc chủ nhân Harry vì thân thể quá yếu mà phải rời khỏi St.Mungo, hắn tất nhiên cũng phải vững vàng tiếp nhận vị trí Harry để lại, trở thành thế lực đối kháng với Hội phượng hoàng.

” Cái gì, còn chưa tìm được?” Voldemort tức giận đánh lên vương tọa khiến nhóm người hầu phát run, gương mặt anh tuấn khẽ vặn vẹo, có vẻ dữ tợn. “Suốt hai tháng, các ngươi không thể tìm ra hai người sống, trong đó có một người đang mang thai? Các ngươi đúng là không có tài cán gì!” Nói xong, hắn giơ đũa phép lên, nhóm người hầu chịu đau đớn của lời nguyền tra tấn lăn lộn dưới đất, nhưng không dám phát ra âm thanh.

Đứng ngoài cửa là ma cà rồng Dracula, ngay từ đầu hắn cũng không dám xin tha thứ cho đồng bọn, gần đây tâm trạng của chủ nhân càng ngày càng không tốt, cần trút ra lửa giận, hắn lập tức đi vào khuyên can, Voldemort sẽ không nghe lọt, mà chính hắn còn bị vạ lây. Hiện tại thấy thời gian đã đủ, hắn khom người hành lễ, “Chủ nhân vĩ đại, bọn người kia vô năng khiến bề tôi cũng cảm thấy hổ thẹn, đích xác cần dùng cách trừng phạt mới khiến bọn họ hiểu được tình cảnh của mình. Nhưng,” Hắn chuyển ngữ điệu, “Chủ nhân vĩ đại, với sự thông minh cơ trí của ngài hẳn đã nhìn ra, chỉ sợ việc ngài biết lời tiên đoán đã bị Dumbledore phát hiện, lão ta giúp đỡ vợ chồng Potter cùng đứa nhỏ chưa sinh ra kia, khiến chúng ta không thể tìm ra.”

” Sao?” Voldemort hạ mắt nhìn hắn, ý bảo Dracula tiếp tục.

” Bề tôi nghĩ, không phải vợ chồng Potter trốn đến nơi nào chúng ta tìm không ra – ngay cả ở Hội phượng hoàng xã chúng ta cũng có thể biết một số tin tức, cho nên bề tôi nghĩ, chắc chắn Dumbledore dùng thần chú nào đó che dấu bọn họ.”

Lời nguyền trung thành sao?


	34. Chương 205

Không ngờ Dumbledore sử dụng cách này, Voldemort nheo mắt, cười lạnh trong lòng. Hơn nữa, chắc chắn Sirius Black sẽ chọn người, trừ hắn ra không còn người thứ hai. Bởi vì con chó ngu ngốc kia là bạn thân nhất của James Potter, sẵn sàng chịu gian khổ để bảo vệ bí mật. Đáng tiếc Harry đã giết chết Peter Pettigrew từ trước, nếu không, gã phù thủy nhỏ thó như con chuột, nhát gan, lòng mang căm hận và khao khát pháp thuật hùng mạnh, kẻ hèn mọn đó, chắc chắn sẽ làm như lời Harry, bán đứng tính mạng bạn bè vì bản thân, đưa tin tức đến trước mặt hắn. Trong đôi mắt nhỏ kia, giấu kín tham vọng và ghen ghét mà người ngoài không thể biết. Có lẽ bởi vì thế, Harry mới không chút do dự giết Pettigrew, vì sự phản bội và hèn hạ của gã sau này.

Không có Peter Pettigrew, nếu Sirius Black còn muốn dùng kế sách đổi trắng thay đen, người được chọn chỉ có một. Nụ cười bên môi Voldemort càng lạnh như băng, chỉ mong Sirius Black không ngốc như vậy, nếu người giữ bí mật đổi thành người kia, thì chuyện sẽ không còn tính thách thức. Chẳng qua, trừ người kia, Sirius Black còn có thể tin tưởng ai? Lão Dumbledore sẽ không đem để chuyện nguy hiểm lại rắc rối như vậy bỏ lên người mình, lão già xảo trá còn hơn yêu tinh!

Hắn phất phất tay, ống tay áo rộng thùng thình mở góc độ tao nhã, “Truyền lệnh của ta, tìm Sirius Black và Remus Lupin. Nếu có thể đừng làm họ bị thương. Hành động bắt Lupin phải bí mật, còn bắt Sirius Black,” Hắn cười quỷ dị, “Càng rầm rộ càng tốt.”

Nhóm người hầu dưới vương tọa mừng rỡ. Vốn nghĩ rằng lần này chủ nhân sẽ vô cùng giận dữ, không thể ngờ đã được tha thứ sau một lần chịu đựng lời nguyền tra tấn, bọn họ nhìn Dracula đang đứng thẳng bên cạnh với ánh mắt biết ơn.

Voldemort nghĩ gần đây Dracula không tham gia hành động gì lớn, học tập nghệ thuật hắc ám mới còn chưa có chỗ dùng, vì thế liền gọi hắn: “Dracula, lần này hành động bắt Remus Lupin do ngươi phụ trách, lặng lẽ làm việc, không được lộ tin tức. Ngươi luôn luôn cẩn thận, ta biết. Xong chuyện này, ta sẽ không bạc đãi gia tộc Dracula.”

Dracula hai tháng nay cũng rất buồn phiền, mấy nhiệm vụ nhẹ nhàng đều hoàn thành, bản lĩnh mới học từ chủ nhân không có chỗ dùng hắn thật không cam lòng, lúc này Voldemort lên tiếng, hắn cầu còn không được. Thẳng tắp quỳ xuống, lớn tiếng trả lời: “Chủ nhân yên tâm, bề tôi lấy tính mạng thề, tuyệt đối sẽ không phụ kì vọng của chủ nhân, nhất định bí mật bắt Remus Lupin tới trước mặt ngài.”

” Được.” Voldemort vừa lòng gật gật đầu, nhưng vẫn gọi Dracula qua, âm thầm dặn dò vài câu. Dracula đứng dậy lui sang một bên.

Voldemort lại nói với phù thủy khác: “Sai sót lần này của các ngươi, ta tạm thời không truy xét. Chỉ cần chuyện bắt Sirius Black làm tốt, lấy công chuộc tội. Nếu ngay cả chuyện này cũng thất bại……” Hắn không nói tiếp, nhưng giọng nói âm trầm đã đủ để nhóm Tử thần thực tử lo sợ, nếu nhiệm vụ thất bại bọn họ sẽ có kết cục bi thảm tới mức nào.

” Chủ nhân tôn kính vĩ đại, ngài yên tâm, lần này dù thế nào bề tôi cũng không thất bại, nhất định bắt Sirius Black đến trước mặt ngài.”

Người hầu nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại, đại sảnh rơi vào yên tĩnh, nhưng cũng không thể làm yên tâm trạng lo lắng và vội vàng của Voldemort. Tình trạng của Harry càng ngày càng kém, mà hắn vẫn không có cách giải quyết, dù hắn đọc rất nhiều sách, kết quả đều giống nhau, vô cùng thất vọng. Chẳng lẽ thực sự không còn cách?

Ngoài cửa, người hầu thấp giọng bẩm báo: “Chủ nhân, ngài Lucius Malfoy và ngài Jim Green hy vọng có thể gặp ngài.”

” Cho họ vào.” Voldemort buông tay che mặt, tỏ vẻ không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Tuy chiến tranh làm cuộc sống của quý tộc giảm xuống không ít, nhưng lúc này vẻ mặt của hai quý tộc trẻ tuổi nhìn rất vui sướng. “Chủ nhân vĩ đại, bề tôi của ngài có chuyện quan trọng cần bẩm báo.”


	35. Chương 206

” Có chuyện gì?” Voldemort hỏi.

Lucius và Jim nhìn nhau một cái, Jim cúi thấp đầu, “Chủ nhân, có phải ngài đang phiền não chuyện khôi phục sinh mệnh cho chủ nhân Harry?”

Nghe Lucius nói như vậy, Voldemort lập tức kích động, ngón tay thậm chí co rút lại, tim đập dồn dập. Hiện tại mọi người đều biết thân thể Harry không khỏe, các phù thủy phần lớn đều đoán lúc nào thì Harry phải từ bỏ vị trí phó viện trưởng kiêm đại diện viện trưởng trở lại trang viên Voldemort tĩnh dưỡng. Lucius và Jim, là hai người thân cận với hắn nhất, hiển nhiên càng rõ ràng tình hình bệnh càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng của Harry, đột nhiên bọn họ hỏi như vậy chắc chắn không phải vì tâm trạng không tốt của hắn, nhất định là đã tìm được phương pháp giải quyết.

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, Voldemort ý thức được chính mình có chút thất thố, nhẹ nhàng ho một tiếng che dấu. “Đúng vậy, ta đang tìm cách có thể khôi phục sinh mệnh cho Harry.” Hắn nhìn hai người, “Trải qua thời gian lâu như vậy, các ngươi cũng có thể hiểu được, ta muốn tìm không phải là phương pháp khôi phục sinh mệnh bình thường.” Yêu cầu của hắn quả thực rất khắc nghiệt. “Đúng vậy, xác thực mà nói, ta cần một phương pháp có thể cho Harry sinh mệnh mới.”

Lucius và Jim lại nhìn nhau một cái, Lucius gật gật đầu, khẽ khom người nói: “Chủ nhân, tuy pháp thuật như vậy rất ít gặp, nhưng cũng không phải không có, bề tôi thấy, việc chủ nhân đau đầu nhất, hẳn là việc tìm không thấy một phương pháp không tổn thương đến những người khác mà vẫn có thể để chủ nhân Harry có được sinh mệnh mới.”

Hai tay Voldemort nắm chặt, nếu không hắn sợ quá kích động mà cảm xúc sẽ trút ra theo ngón tay. Để bảo trì bình tĩnh, hắn thậm chí không thể không rút gọn lời nói, “Nói cho ta.” Chỉ ba từ, nhưng hắn có thể cảm giác được lời nói của mình đã bộ lộ rõ tâm trạng bức thiết.

” Hòn đá phù thủy, chủ nhân vĩ đại.” Hai người hai miệng đồng thanh nói, “Dùng hòn đá phù thủy có thể giải quyết vấn đề của chủ nhân Harry.”

Hòn đá phù thủy? Voldemort sững sờ. Đây là một phương pháp từ xa xưa, nếu không phải Lucius và Jim nhắc tới, hắn cũng không nghĩ đến còn một phương pháp kéo dài tuổi thọ như vậy. Nhưng, nó và các phương pháp khác giống nhau, đều có nhược điểm trí mạng, sinh mệnh của Harry có thể ảnh hưởng đến việc đứa trẻ kia sinh ra hay không? Tâm hắn lạnh xuống, phương pháp này không có tác dụng gì.

Voldemort trầm ngâm không nói khiến hai người đứng dưới hiểu được hắn hiểu sai ý bọn họ. Jim liền nói thêm: “Chủ nhân tôn kính, hòn đá phù thủy không phải để chủ nhân Harry dùng, mà là cho ngài.”

Hòn đá phù thủy dành cho hắn? Nghe lời Jim nói, Voldemort lại rùng mình, nhưng lúc này đây hắn rốt cục hiểu được Lucius và Jim có ý gì, hóa ra còn có chuyện như vậy, chỉ cần chuyển đổi suy nghĩ một chút, mọi việc liền trở nên sáng sủa. Hắn không còn phí tâm che dấu cảm xúc, tiếng cười vui sướng quanh quẩn trong đại sảnh trống trải. “Tốt lắm, tốt lắm, đề nghị của các ngươi, ta vô cùng vừa lòng. Như vậy, các ngươi muốn cái gì? Ta có thể đáp ứng hết.” Hắn đối đãi với những phù thủy không có thành tích đặc biệt nghiêm khắc, nhưng với phù thủy có năng lực thì luôn ban thưởng phóng khoáng.

Lucius muốn địa vị và pháp thuật mạnh, Voldemort đáp ứng hắn, còn tặng cho người thừa kế sắp sinh của gia tộc Malfoy, đứa trẻ vì bị Harry từ chối bắt tay trên chuyến tàu đến Hogwarts nên từ trước đến nay đều gây chuyện với Harry, đứa trẻ có tên Draco, một món quà quý giá.

Jim hy vọng Voldemort có thể đặc xá cho chị của hắn, Kate Green. Lúc trước Kate Green trù tính giúp Miranda cách đối phó với Harry, sau khi bị Voldemort phát hiện, cô ta bị nhốt vào Azkaban. Jim tìm cách để cô ta không phải nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục, hao hết tâm tư, gia tộc cũng vì thế mà tiêu phí vô số Gallons. Bị nhốt trong Azkaban 5 năm, chiến tranh bắt đầu, cô ta bị Voldemort tống ra làm bia đỡ, mỗi ngày đương đầu với tử thần. May mà cô ta số tốt, chỉ mới bị thương một lần. Khoảng thời gian điều trị tại St.Mungo, là khoảng thời gian hắn yên tâm nhất. Jim biết Kate gây tội thì phải chịu tội, nhưng dù sao cũng là máu mủ, hắn vẫn hy vọng chị mình có thể thoát khỏi hoàn cảnh nguy hiểm này. Huống chi chị của hắn thật sự hết hy vọng, sau khi chứng kiến sự yêu thương của chủ nhân Voldemort dành cho chủ nhân Harry và pháp thuật rất mạnh của chủ nhân Harry.

Voldemort thoáng lo lắng, tính toán trong chốc lát. “Ta giao Harry cho ngươi, Jim, đừng để ta thất vọng.”


	36. Chương 207

Nicolas Flamel, một nhà giả kim nổi tiếng và cũng là một người say mê ca kịch, thành tựu lớn nhất trong cuộc đời ông chính là luyện thành công hòn đá phù thủy. Hòn đá này có thể đổi bất cứ thứ kim loại nào thành vàng ròng, còn có thể chế tạo thuốc trường sinh, người uống sẽ bất tử. Cho nên Nicolas Flamel đã sống 600 năm tuổi, vợ của ông cũng nhờ hòn đá phù thủy, trở thành một nữ phù thủy trường thọ. Bọn họ sống ở Devon. Mấy thông tin này đều là Harry nói cho Voldemort, lần nói chuyện thẳng thắn đó, cậu nói, cậu từng vì hòn đá phù thủy mà liều chết với Voldemort một lần. Nhưng Voldemort không chú ý tới những thông tin này, lúc ấy chuyện hắn quan tâm nhất chính là bệnh của Harry, mà không phải là thuốc trường sinh.

Lúc này thông tin đó rất hữu dụng, duy nhất không xác định chính là chỗ ở chính xác của vợ chồng Nicolas Flamel. Chiến tranh, muốn tìm một gia đình phù thủy cũng không dễ dàng, huống chi gia đình phù thủy này có thể trực tiếp tham gia chiến tranh. Hòn đá phù thủy không có nhiều khả năng được để trong nhà, khả năng lớn nhất là được bọn họ mang theo trong người, đương nhiên, nếu trong nhà có sức mạnh cấm pháp thuật thì hòn đá phù thủy cũng có thể được đặt trong nhà. Mặc kệ thế nào, chuyện này cần một người tin cậy đi làm, không thể rút dây động rừng, có điều, cần phải dùng nhiều người đến tìm kiếm.

Quyết định như vậy, Voldemort đến nhà bá tước Colson ở Bungari, cùng tiểu huân tước Colson nói chuyện vài phút. Chuyện lần này có thể dùng hắn khiến tâm trạng Voldemort vui vẻ.

Richard Colson là một trong những quân cờ Voldemort sắp đặt vì Harry, ngay từ đầu Voldemort đã biết Richard có tư tưởng phản nghịch, bây giờ vị trí của hắn đã ổn định, hắn và vợ hắn cùng với cấp dưới của hắn đều theo Harry, bọn họ nên vì an nguy của Harry mà làm việc. Richard cũng hiểu được tình cảnh của hắn, hắn có thể không để ý an nguy của bản thân, nhưng hắn không thể không để ý an nguy của vợ mình. Rose có thể trở thành vợ của Richard, trở thành bá tước phu nhân tương lai của gia tộc Colson hiển hách, hoàn toàn là nhờ Harry. Một khi Harry có chuyện gì không hay xảy ra, nếu Voldemort khoanh tay đứng nhìn, lập tức Rose sẽ biến mất khỏi thế giới này, mà Richard cũng bị ép lấy một tiểu thư máu trong quý tộc nào đó, theo quy củ trở thành người thừa kế chính thống. Gia tộc Colson không phải là gia tộc Black, có hai người con, trong đó một người phản bội còn một người xuất sắc kế thừa gia nghiệp, lão bá tước Colson chỉ có một người con trai. Vì bảo đảm gia nghiệp của chính mình không bị họ hàng cướp lấy, Richard phải trở thành người kế thừa của gia tộc Colson, trước kia đuổi khỏi nhà chẳng qua là lão bá tước Colson muốn bức bách đứa con nên mới làm ra uy hiếp nho nhỏ. Dưới tình huống này, Richard đã không còn đường quay lại, hy vọng duy nhất của hắn chính là Harry, cho nên việc này giao cho hắn là quá thích hợp. Richard là phù thủy thận trọng, người dưới tay hắn cũng có phong cách giống hắn, năng lực làm việc khiến Voldemort yên tâm, hơn nữa trong các gia tộc từ xưa ít sử dụng người ngoài, đảm bảo việc tin tức không bị lộ. Còn nữa, những người dưới tay Voldemort không có người nào quá rảnh rỗi, đa số Tử thần thực tử đang chiến đấu với Hội phượng hoàng của Dumbledore, một bộ phận bị phái ra ngoài truy bắt Sirius Black và Remuslupin, đây cũng chính là việc quan trọng bảo đảm sinh mệnh của Harry an toàn, không thể để sơ sót. Thật ra Voldemort không hy vọng Richard Colson có thể mang hòn đá phù thủy đến, Richard không có năng lực này, lão phù thủy đã sống hơn 600 tuổi kia chắc chắn có pháp thuật và kinh nghiệm vượt xa Richard mới hơn 20 tuổi, có lẽ xung quanh nhà cũng đủ các loại pháp thuật phòng vệ khiến Richard chật vật, cái Voldemort cần là tin tức, chỗ ở chính xác của Nicolas Flamel, hắn sẽ tự mình đến lấy.


	37. Chương 208

Qua bốn mươi ngày vất vả, Dracula vô cùng đắc ý hướng Voldemort báo cáo, “Chủ nhân tôn kính, một trong những bề tôi đáng tin cậy nhất của ngài, bá tước Dracula, rốt cục dựa theo sai bảo của ngài, đã bắt được Remus Lupin.” Hắn vung tay lên, sáu Tử thần thực tử đem Remus tới trước mặt Voldemort.

Voldemort nhìn nhìn, bộ dáng sáu Tử thần thực tử có vẻ rất chật vật, mặt và đầu đầy bụi đất cùng mồ hôi, áo choàng phù thủy nhăn nhúm, trên người còn có vết thương. Áo choàng của Remus bị rách một đường khoảng 40 cm, hai tay máu tươi đầm đìa, trên mặt chỗ xanh chỗ tím. Trong tám phù thủy thì chỉ có Dracula không bị gì, quần áo chỉnh tề sạch sẽ, đôi mắt xanh hiện lên vui sướng, hưng phấn, kích động, thỏa mãn, hiển nhiên trong trận truy đuổi, Dracula thắng lợi áp đảo người sói này. Xem ra, sau khi bắt được Lupin, Dracula liền vội vàng đến khoe thành tích, thậm chí không để thuộc hạ của mình thay đổi quần áo. Không thể phủ nhận, tình cảnh thê thảm của sáu Tử thần thực tử khiến Voldemort vô cùng hài lòng về sự trung thành và tận tâm của họ.

Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, “Dracula, ngươi không ra tay quá nặng chứ?” Hắn tin tưởng rằng Dracula sẽ không làm sai mệnh lệnh, nhưng hắn sợ Lupin phản kháng quá mức mãnh liệt khiến Dracula không thể không nặng tay, hắn không muốn Remus bị gì, Harry sẽ tìm hắn oán trách.

Dracula nở nụ cười đắc chí, nói: “Sao bề tôi có thể hồ đồ như vậy? Nhìn Remus Lupin có vẻ bị thương rất nặng, kỳ thật đều là vết thương bên ngoài, được trị liệu lập tức sẽ khỏi hẳn. Sáu thuộc hạ này cùng mấy chục người khác còn bị thương nặng hơn hắn.” Hắn chỉ vào sáu Tử thần thực tử, “Bề tôi rất chừng mực.” Voldemort nói cho hắn biết Remus Lupin là người sói, bảo hắn không truy bắt Remus Lupin vào ngày trăng tròn, hắn đã làm đúng, chẳng qua có chút mệt mỏi, bởi vì hắn không thể làm Remus Lupin bị thương quá nặng.

Voldemort lúc này mới vừa lòng cười rộ lên. Nhìn Remus không chút sợ hãi cũng không quá tức giận giương mắt nhìn hắn, hắn phất tay, Dracula lập tức dẫn thuộc hạ rời khỏi đại sảnh. Chủ nhân thẩm vấn, bọn họ canh giữ ngoài cửa là tốt nhất.

Từ lúc bị Tử thần thực tử vây bắt, Remus đã không để ý sinh tử, là thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng, hắn đã sớm nghĩ đến cục diện này. Ngoài dự kiến là ma cà rồng không hạ lệnh giết hắn, mà nghiêm túc nói với thuộc hạ bắt sống hắn, chẳng sợ có bao nhiều Tử thần thực tử phải chết. Hắn chú ý tới, ngày trăng tròn, Tử thần thực tử không tiến công, bọn họ giống như biến mất, cho hắn thời gian yên tĩnh vượt qua trăng tròn, sau đó lập tức phát phát động đợt tấn công mới.

Hắn không muốn nghĩ như vậy, nhưng tình huống khiến hắn không thể không nghĩ như vậy: Hoàng tử lai, chỉ sợ có tham gia vào hành động bắt hắn, hắn không biết nên nên đối mặt với sự thật này như thế nào, Voldemort biết hắn có lang dược, rất có thể là hoàng tử lai nói. Hắn không thể tức giận vì chuyện hoàng tử lai làm: Bọn họ có một khoảng cách không thể vượt qua, lý tưởng cùng lập trường đối lập có thể dễ dàng gạt bỏ sự tồn tại của tình cảm. Nếu đổi vị trí, lúc Dumbledore muốn bắt Hoàng tử lai, hắn cũng sẽ nói ra mọi chuyện hắn biết – đây là trách nhiệm của bọn họ, nguyên tắc của bọn họ. Nhưng trong lòng hắn vẫn đau đớn, khiến mắt hắn có chút ẩm ướt.

“Cậu Lupin, Harry luôn rất nhớ cậu, có thể nhìn thấy cậu, Harry nhất định rất vui vẻ.” Voldemort buồn cười thưởng thức vẻ mặt đầy suy nghĩ của Remus, vẻ mặt này khiến hắn nghĩ đến Severus – Hoàng tử lai vẫn luôn tự nhận là yêu đơn phương.

Harry, Harry Potter. Thuộc phe đối địch, Remus không thể không thừa nhận Harry Potter là Tử thần thực tử mà nhiều người yêu mến nhất. Nếu lúc trước Harry Potter được phân vào nhà Gryffindor, mà không phải là vào nhà Slytherin đề cao huyết thống, bọn họ sẽ rất hòa hợp. Nhưng lúc này Voldemort nhắc tới Harry Potter cũng không thực sự chứng tỏ Harry Potter rất muốn gặp hắn. “Tôi cũng rất vui vẻ nếu được gặp lại ngài Potter.”

Vì sao Voldemort muốn bắt sống hắn chứ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:
> 
> Tiểu lang bị bắt, cấu, cào, hống hống~~


	38. Chương 209

Sử dụng chiết tâm trí thuật, Voldemort không phát hiện dấu hiệu gì chứng tỏ Remus đang giữ bí mật, cũng không có suy nghĩ gì đủ để khiến Voldemort cảm thấy thích thú. Cái này không làm Voldemort thất vọng, ngược lại hắn càng nghi ngờ Remus Lupin. Lời nguyền trung thành là chính từ miệng người giữ bí mật nói ra thì người khác mới biết được, cho dù dùng chiết tâm trí thuật hay ma dược cũng không thể. Thực sự thú vị, con chó ngu ngốc kia cũng nghĩ ra được cách này. “Đem hắn vào địa lao.” Hắn nói với những Tử thần thực tử đang chờ ngoài cửa. Trước khi Sirius Black bị bắt, để Remus Lupin ở địa lao là tốt nhất.

Harry nhanh chóng biết được tin tức này, Voldemort trở lại trang viên liền thấy Harry ngồi ở thư phòng chờ hắn. “Ngươi bắt được Remus?” Harry giật mình hỏi. Cậu nhận được tin tức là Voldemort muốn bắt Sirius, không ngờ Voldemort còn bí mật bắt Remus. Càng khiến cậu khó hiểu chính là, cậu cứ nghĩ Voldemort muốn bắt James và Lily trước tiên, xem ra cậu nghĩ sai rồi. Nhưng như vậy cũng không sai, dù sao cậu hy vọng có thể bảo toàn tính mạng Sirius và Remus – hai người vẫn luôn yêu thương cậu, bắt được cũng không có gì.

” Đúng vậy.” Voldemort đưa cho Harry một bình ma dược màu bạc, đây là ma dược mới tăng cường sinh mệnh hắn và Snape tạo ra, đủ để duy trì thân thể gần như hoàn toàn suy kiệt của Harry. “Đoán xem vì sao ta muốn bắt hắn?” Hắn vui vẻ thách thức Harry.

Harry chớp chớp mắt, nghiêng đầu, cuối cùng nhún nhún vai, “Được rồi, ta không biết. Ta vốn tưởng rằng ngươi vì quá khó khăn trong việc bắt James và Lily nên mới chuyển hướng, bắt Remus và Sirius dễ dàng hơn, hiển nhiên ta sai rồi.”

Voldemort bị Harry chọc cười, tiến lên ôm chặt lấy cậu. Thân thể Harry ngày càng gầy, áo choàng khó khăn lắm mới áp sát bả vai yếu ớt. Khác với trước, lúc này ôm Harry hắn không còn đau khổ bi thương, hôm nay rất nhiều tin tức tốt truyền đến, hắn càng vững tin có thể khôi phục thân thể khỏe mạnh cho Harry. ” Harry thân yêu, em quả thật tính sai, không phải vì Remus Lupin dễ bắt hơn mà ta sai người bắt hắn. Nói cho em biết, ta nghi ngờ Remus Lupin là người giữ bí mật nơi ở của James Potter và Lily Potter.”

” Người giữ bí mật?” Harry sợ hãi, gắt gao bắt lấy cánh tay Voldemort, ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức mà trắng bệch. “Ngươi nói người giữ bí mật?”

” Đúng vậy.” Voldemort thu lại nụ cười.

” Lời nguyền trung thành?” Harry dồn dập hỏi, hô hấp cũng càng lúc càng nhanh.

” Đúng.” Voldemort không hề do dự. “Harry, bình tĩnh một chút, thân thể của em quá yếu, không thể kích động.” Thuận tay lấy một bình ma dược ra khỏi túi, cẩn thận giúp Harry uống. Bởi vì thân thể Harry suy yếu, nên hắn luôn mang theo một bình ma dược dự phòng trong người.

Uống xong ma dược, sắc mặt Harry vẫn xám xịt, môi tím tái, đôi mắt sáng rỡ lúc này đầy u tối. Được Voldemort ôm ngồi xuống sofa, cậu vẫn sững sờ như cũ. Được nửa ngày, cậu nắm chặt tay, quay đầu hỏi Voldemort: “Voldy, ngươi nói, lịch sử sẽ không tái diễn, đúng không?”

Voldemort nghiêm túc gật đầu, tin tưởng mười phần trả lời: “Tuyệt đối không!” Hắn sẽ không giết chết cha mẹ của Harry, sẽ không có ý đồ giết chết Harry, sẽ không bị đứa trẻ kia đánh bại phải tuyệt vọng ở rừng rậm 11 năm, sẽ không để Dumbledore chết thoải mái như vậy…… Đúng vậy, lịch sử sẽ không tái diễn, hắn quyết không cho phép!

Hai tay nắm chặt cuối cùng cũng thả lỏng, khuôn mặt Harry trở nên hồng hào, thân thể thoải mái, dựa vào trong lòng Voldemort. Thực sự là qúa quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, cậu lo lắng cái gì chứ? Đừng nói James và Lily là cha mẹ cậu, cho dù không phải, cậu đã nói cho Voldemort những gì cậu trải qua, với trí tuệ của Voldemort sao có thể phạm sai lầm như trước? Ngay cả khi Voldemort lặp lại sự ngu xuẩn của chính mình, không phải vẫn còn có cậu ở đây sao? Tuy cậu sắp chết, nhưng cậu cũng không thể để Voldemort bị hủy diệt. Không thể nói mọi việc đều có thể giải quyết, nhưng ít nhất Voldemort sẽ không tự diệt vong, như vậy là đủ rồi. Tin rằng với trí tuệ của Voldemort, kết quả chỉ tốt chứ không xấu. hít một hơi thật sâu, Harry quay đầu miễn cưỡng cười với Voldemort một chút, “Thật xin lỗi, Voldy……”

Voldemort ôm sát cậu, lắc lắc đầu, không nói gì.

” Không ngờ, cho dù giết chết Peter Pettigrew, còn có Sirius…… Hoặc là Remus……” Harry thấp giọng thì thào. Không dám hy vọng Sirius hoặc Remus có thể bảo vệ bí mật, quan hệ giữa Voldemort và Muggle càng ngày càng tốt đã cho ra đời không ít pháp thuật mới kết hợp giữa lý luận Muggle và pháp thuật.


	39. Chương 210

Sau bữa cơm chiều, Voldemort rời khỏi trang viên Voldemort, đến trụ sở của Tử thần thực tử giải quyết công việc, Harry trở lại thư phòng ngồi bên lò sưởi đọc sách, đây là việc giải trí lúc này của cậu, việc luyện tập pháp thuật hay nghiên cứu ma dược đã bị Voldemort cấm tiệt.10 giờ là thời gian Voldemort quy định cậu phải lên giường đi ngủ, vì thế cậu thả sách xuống, cuộn lại áo choàng, chậm rãi trở về phòng ngủ. Trên giường, cậu định trực tiếp ngủ, đột nhiên nhớ tới một việc. “Kính hai mặt tới đây.” Cậu vẫy vẫy đũa phép.

“Sev, cậu ngủ chưa?” Cậu nhìn vào kính hai mặt nói.

Mặt Snape xuất hiện ở trên kính hai mặt, vừa đi dạy vừa nghiên cứu ma dược mới cho Harry khiến hắn gầy đi không ít. Đôi mắt sắc bén dò xét Harry từ trên xuống dưới một lần, vẻ mặt của hắn có chút uể oải, “Harry, tình huống của cậu càng ngày càng xấu.” Hắn bất đắc dĩ nói.

Nghe vậy, Harry cong khóe miệng, lộ ra nụ cười sáng lạn, an ủi bạn tốt, “Sev, tớ quả thật gầy một chút, nhưng tinh thần của tớ tốt lắm. Cám ơn ma dược của cậu.”

Snape lắc lắc đầu, lại nhìn toàn thân Harry, lại lắc lắc đầu, đôi mắt âm u không che dấu được bi thương. Lần trước hắn cùng Voldemort kiểm tra cho Harry, Harry tốt hơn nhiều, hiện tại Harry so với người chết không khác bao nhiêu, hắn không hề nghi ngờ chuyện hai tháng nữa Harry sẽ bị tử thần đưa đi. Đáng sợ chính là, hắn không tìm ra bệnh gì khiến sinh mệnh của Harry suy tàn nhanh như vậy, kiểm tra, thân thể Harry khỏe mạnh, không có bệnh tật, sinh mệnh của Harry trôi đi thật bình thường, giống như một lão già chờ đợi ngày chết – nhưng rõ ràng Harry mới 21 tuổi! Dưới tình huống này, Snape không có hy vọng có thể chữa khỏi cho Harry, pháp thuật và cách trị liệu hiện tại không phục hồi được sinh mệnh cho cậu, hắn chỉ có thể làm hết khả năng mà thôi. Nhưng mỗi một lần thấy bộ dáng Harry ngày càng tiều tụy, hắn vô cùng khổ sở, có lẽ Harry quá vĩ đại, vĩ đại đến mức Merlin cũng phải ghen tị, nên cướp đi sinh mệnh của cậu. Mà Snape, trơ mắt nhìn bạn tốt từng bước bước đi đến tử vong, hắn cũng cảm nhận được dày vò cùng thống khổ. “Không cần an ủi tớ, Harry. Cậu càng nói như vậy tớ càng thấy tớ vô dụng.”

Trong lúc nhất thời, hai người im lặng không nói gì.

Vài giây sau, Harry thoát khỏi tâm trạng bi ai, trước khi chết cậu đã sắp xếp tất cả mọi chuyện, cho dù cũng lưu luyến, cũng không muốn, cũng đấu tranh, nhưng cậu cũng chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đối mặt với tử thần. Cậu không muốn có gì tiếc nuối rời đi, hơn nữa cậu không hy vọng những người quan tâm và yêu thương cậu tiếc nuối cùng bi thương. Chuyện cậu chuẩn bị nói với Snape rất thích hợp phá vỡ bầu không khí nặng nề lúc này, chuyện của người kia đủ để Snape phân tâm. “Sev, nói cho cậu một tin tức quan trọng, Voldy bắt được Remus Lupin.”

” Cái gì?!” Trên khuôn mặt luôn lạnh như băng của Snape xuất hiện vết nứt nghiêm trọng, hai mắt mở to, tiếng hô khiến Harry khó có thể chịu được, “Cậu nói cái gì? Chủ nhân bắt được…… Lupin? Sao tớ không biết?”

Harry xoa xoa lỗ tai, rất thông cảm vì chúng nó vừa mới bị người nào đó hành hạ. Hiệu quả rất tốt, tinh thần bạn tốt đã phấn chấn, vượt quá sự tưởng tượng của cậu. Lắc lắc đầu, cậu nói, “Cậu không nghe sai, Sev, Voldy đã bắt được Remus, Voldy nói cho tớ.”

Snape mất không ít thời gian đã tiếp nhận tin tức khiếp sợ này, sau đó lo lắng hỏi Harry, “Hắn…… Hắn, có chết hay không?”

” Đương nhiên sẽ không.”

” Hắn có bị thương nặng hay không?”

Harry lắc đầu. “Hắn không bị thương nặng. Voldy nói cho tớ, đều là vết thương ngoài da, trị liệu một chút sẽ hoàn toàn khôi phục.”

Snape như trút được gánh nặng, Remus không bị thương nặng là được. Tâm tình vừa thoải mái, thì một vấn đề lập tức nổi lên trong lòng: Tử thần thực tử cài vào Hội phượng hoàng hồi báo, Remus là một thành viên bên ngoài, nhiệm vụ chấp hành đều không quan trọng, biết được tin tức bên trong cũng ít nhất, dựa theo ý định của Voldemort, người không có chút giá trị lợi dụng như vậy, liền tiêu diệt. Nhưng căn cứ theo lời Harry, Remus bị bắt nhưng không bị thương nghiêm trọng, chỉ sợ Tử thần thực tử vây bắt hắt còn bị thương nặng hơn. Hiển nhiên là do Voldemort dặn dò, vì sao lại làm như vậy chứ?


	40. Chương 211

” Harry, cám ơn cậu.”

Snape đột nhiên cảm ơn như thế khiến Harry có chút mơ hồ, “Cảm… ơn tớ?”

” Đúng vậy, cám ơn cậu. Tất nhiên là cậu nói giúp cho Lupin trước mặt chủ nhân, hắn mới không bị thương khi bị vây bắt.” Snape nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ có Harry mới có thể khiến Voldemort ra quyết định không làm Remus bị thương, “Cám ơn mọi việc cậu làm cho tớ.” Hắn vĩnh viễn nhớ mãi ân tình này.

” À… Đừng, đừng ngại, chúng ta là bạn thân mà.” Harry gượng cười, không dám phủ nhận phán đoán của Snape. Đương nhiên, Voldemort vì cậu nên không thương tổn đến Remus, nhưng lại không liên quan đến Snape, mà lúc này cậu chỉ có thể gật đầu, dù nó khiến Snape mang lòng biết ơn với cậu.

” Như vậy, cậu có biết vì sao chủ nhân bắt Lupin không?” Dù sao cũng không phải vì Hoàng tử lai, Snape vô cùng rõ ràng điểm này.

Harry nói lời tiên đoán của Sybill Trelawney, lại giải thích suy đoán của Voldemort, Snape lập tức nhíu chặt hai hàng lông mày, vô cùng lo lắng.

” Chủ nhân nhận định Lupin là người giữ bí mật? Cái này… Sao có thể? Bạn thân nhất của James Potter là Sirius Black ngu ngốc kia, bí mật trọng đại như vậy nên giao cho hắn bảo vệ mới đúng chứ? Sao lại, sao lại đổ lên người Remus?” Nói xong lời cuối cùng, tâm trạng bắt đầu bối rối, Snape vô thức đổi cách xưng hô của hắn với Remus từ “Lupin” thành ” Remus”, nhưng hắn không có thời gian cũng không có tâm trạng chú ý đến loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này. Nếu như suy đoán của Voldemort trở thành sự thật, Remus bị mang đến trước mặt Voldemort sẽ có kết quả gì, trong lòng hắn hiểu rõ. Phương pháp tốt nhất để hỏi địch nhân chính là dùng hình, hơn nữa càng tàn nhẫn hiệu quả càng tốt. Hắn từng hỏi qua vài lần, biết rõ cách dùng hình của Tử thần thực tử, tuyệt đối có thể khiến các phù thủy hận không thể chết đi, nhưng lại có các loại pháp thuật và ma dược bảo đảm trước khi biết được tin tức, phù thủy chỉ có thể đau đớn mà sống.

” Ý tưởng của Black cũng tốt, nếu hắn quả thật làm như vậy. Nguyên nhân chính là, vì mọi người đều biết hắn là bạn thân nhất của James Potter, đều cho rằng người giữ bí mật nhất định là hắn, cho nên không ngờ người giữ bí mật lại là một người khác. Các phù thủy chỉ biết đuổi bắt hắn, vợ chồng Potter ở đâu cũng không ai biết.” Harry cho rằng ý tưởng của Sirius cũng được, không có Pettigrew, người Sirius có thể lựa chọn chỉ có một.

” Nhưng mà, không thể xem nhẹ trí tuệ của chủ nhân…… Chủ nhân không phải là phù thủy thông minh bình thường……” Snape chua xót thì thầm. Mặc dù hắn thấy, Sirius Black là một người không đơn giản, thậm chí có thể nói là thông minh, nhưng Sirius Black hại thảm Remus là sự thật. Hắn đã có thể đoán trước tình cảnh của Remus, chỉ sợ điều duy nhất hắn có thể làm là chuẩn bị thêm ma dược bổ huyết cũng ma dược trị bệnh, nhờ Harry giúp đỡ, tận lực qua mỗi lần thẩm vấn, Remus có thể mau mau hồi phục, trong thời gian nghỉ giữa hai lần thẩm vấn, Remus có thể nghỉ ngơi lâu một chút. Giờ đây hắn chỉ hy vọng tính tình ngoài mềm trong cứng của Remus không quá mạnh mẽ, sớm nói ra vợ chồng Potter đang ở đâu để bớt đi khổ sở.

” Cậu nói đúng.” Nhắc tới sự thông minh cơ trí của người mình yêu, Harry hiện lên vui vẻ. Cậu không phải không chú ý tới vẻ mặt ảm đạm của Snape, cũng đoán được nguyên nhân khiến Snape như thế, nhưng cậu còn ở đây, Voldemort sẽ không dùng hình với Remus, có lẽ thủ đoạn khác cũng không quá tàn nhân, đau đớn của Remus sẽ ít đi một chút. “Cho nên tớ muốn hỏi cậu, có muốn đến gặp hắn hay không?”

” Gặp hắn?” Snape mờ mịt lặp lại lời của Harry, sau đó mới phản ứng, “Cậu nói là, đến gặp hắn……”

Harry gật đầu. “Các cậu đã lâu không gặp nhau mà? Thư từ cũng chỉ có vài bức. Bình thường có nguyên nhân khiến cậu không gặp hắn, hôm nay hắn ở trong này, cậu không đến gặp hắn; sau khi bắt được Black, nếu thật sự xác định Remus là người giữ bí mật, cậu gặp hắn càng thêm khó xử.”

Đích xác, hiện tại Snape và Remus gặp mặt thật xấu hổ, nhưng đợi Remus bị Voldemort tra tấn, hai người gặp mặt càng không xong. Hiểu được điểm này, Snape đương nhiên hy vọng có thể gặp mặt Remus. “Harry, cậu sắp xếp một chút nhé, đừng…… Đừng quá đột ngột.”

Harry vui vẻ đáp ứng.


	41. Chương 212

Mượn cớ tới xem vết thương và đưa lang dược, Harry cùng Snape được người canh giữ dẫn tới trước phòng giam Remus, hai người từ cửa sổ nhỏ nhìn vào bên trong. Theo Harry thấy, Voldemort đã sắp xếp cho Remus một phòng giam xa hoa, diện tích ước chừng 50 mét vuông, có giường đơn, có bàn và có ghế dựa, thậm chí còn có một phòng tắm kiêm phòng rửa mặt, nghe người trông giữ bảo một ngày ba bữa cơm ngon, cũng tuyệt không tệ, giống như Remus không phải đến nhà giam mà là đến trụ sở của Tử thần thực tử nghỉ ngơi. Thấy Remus vẻ mặt hồng hào ngồi ở trước bàn ngẫm nghĩ, Snape nhìn Harry đầy biết ơn.

Remus đột nhiên ngửi được hương vị nhàn nhạt quen thuộc, rất nhạt, nhưng mũi hắn vốn nhạy bén. Hắn lập tức thoát khỏi suy nghĩ, nghi hoặc nhìn về phía cửa sổ nhỏ của nhà lao – là ai tới?

Nhắc tới hương vị này, vì sao hắn ấn tượng sâu sắc như thế, hắn cũng không rõ. Nhưng ở sâu dưới đáy lòng, ngửi được hương vị này liền có cảm giác rất quen thuộc, một loại chua xót và bi thương tràn ra, giống như hắn đã mất đi thứ quý giá nhất trong cuộc sống. Hắn nghi ngờ cái này có liên quan tới Hoàng tử lai, bởi vì chỉ có phù thủy tiếp xúc lâu dài với ma dược, hoặc là thân thiết với phù thủy chuyên điều chế ma dược mới có hương vị nhàn nhạt như thế, mà Hoàng tử lai – người duy nhất khiến hắn cảm động chính là phù thủy thường xuyên tiếp xúc với ma dược. Hắn đã từng ngửi được hương vị này trên người rất nhiều người, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy…… Toàn bộ là Slytherin, vừa vặn Hoàng tử lai cũng là Slytherin.

Nhưng hắn không thể khẳng định ai là Hoàng tử lai. Có thể Hoàng tử lai là một trong số những người hắn ngửi được vị dược, cũng có thể không phải – rất ít phù thủy thích trên người có vị dược, đại đa số phù thủy nếu phát hiện trên người có vị dược sẽ tẩy sạch đi, có lẽ hắn không may mắn, cho tới giờ không được gặp Hoàng tử lai. Cũng may, người bên cạnh Hoàng tử lai có địa vị rất cao trong nhóm Tử thần thực tử, cuộc sống của hắn hẳn rất tốt.

Hôm nay, Remus lại ngửi được hương vị này, lại là tại trụ sở của Tử thần thực tử, tuy hắn tự nói với mình, cho dù hắn nhìn thấy Hoàng tử lai cũng không thể biết được, nhưng hắn vẫn đầy chờ mong nhìn ra cửa phòng giam.

Cửa mở, hai người tiến vào, đều là người quen của Remus, Harry Potter và Severus Snape. Giống như Sirius nói cho hắn, Harry Potter quả thật bị bệnh, bệnh cực kỳ nghiêm trọng, vô cùng nghiêm trọng. So với bộ dáng cách đây ba năm tại lễ tốt nghiệp, Harry Potter gầy không thành hình dáng, hai gò má vốn mượt mà lõm xuống, đôi mắt ôn hòa bao phủ tử khí, sắc mặt tái nhợt không còn chút máu. Thời tiết tháng 5 ở địa lao không gọi là lạnh, nhưng Harry Potter lại mặc trường bào lông dê, bên ngoài còn thêm áo choàng thật dày. Nhưng Harry Potter vẫn xinh đẹp như thế, lại càng làm người ta thương tiếc. So với Harry Potter, Severus Snape không có gì thay đổi, chỉ là Remus cảm thấy Snape nhìn hắn như nhìn một con sên. Hương dược từ người Snape tản ra, đương nhiên Remus sẽ không tự mình đa tình mà cho rằng Snape chính là Hoàng tử lai.

“Lupin, xem ra cậu cũng rất tốt.” Harry vui vẻ nói. Trăm nghe không bằng một thấy, chính mắt thấy thân thể Remus hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh, cậu mới có thể an tâm.

Harry và Snape đứng, Remus cũng đứng, ” Cám ơn sự quan tâm của cậu, Potter.”

” Tớ đến đưa lang dược cho cậu. Sev. Sev.” Harry thoáng cao giọng, hướng Snape bĩu môi.

Snape bị Harry đánh thức, nhìn Remus lần nữa, rồi mở hòm thuốc pháp thuật, lấy lang dược dành cho một tháng đặt lên bàn. “Hy vọng ngươi không vụng về tay chân mà lãng phí, Lupin. Mấy bình lang dược này rất quý, cả đời ngươi cũng mua không được.”

” Sev!” Harry thật muốn cho Snape một đá, thật vất vả mới nhìn thấy người mình yêu, trái lại người này càng thêm kỳ quặc.

Remus nghe vậy, sắc mặt đầu tiên là biến xanh, sau đó nhanh chóng biến hồng, vài giây sau mới khôi phục bình thường, ánh mắt nhìn Snape hiện lên chút căm tức. “Đa tạ ngài Snape nhắc nhở. Chẳng qua, thay vì dùng thời gian lo lắng loại chuyện không có khả năng tồn tại là tay chân tôi vụng về, thì ngài nên dùng nghĩ xem làm như thế nào để cái mũi to của ngài dễ nhìn hơn mới có ý nghĩa.”

Trước khi hai người sử dụng đến tay chân, Harry xen vào giữa, ” Sev, Lupin không có đũa phép, cậu không định đánh nhau với cậu ấy chứ? Chúng ta nên đi thôi!” Cậu hung hăng trừng mắt Snape.

Đi ra địa lao, trở lại trụ sở của Tử thần thực tử, đi vào phòng làm việc của Snape, Harry tăng thêm năm sáu thần chú khóa cửa, sau đó rít gào: “Cậu định làm gì chứ, Sev? Không phải cậu muốn đến thăm hắn sao, vì sao còn chọc giận hắn chứ? Tớ vốn nghĩ rằng giải quyết xong chuyện lời nguyền trung thành liền đem Remus giao cho cậu, hiện tại đã biến thành thế này, xong rồi!”

” Trước khi chiến tranh kết thúc, tớ không muốn hắn lưu lại ấn tượng gì.” Snape nhẹ nhàng nói, “Tớ không thể chắc chắn tớ còn sống đến khi chiến tranh kết thúc.”


	42. Chương 213

Tới gần tháng thứ bảy, thân thể của Harry gần như khô kiệt. Mà khoảng giữa tháng năm, cậu yên tâm rời khỏi chức vụ phó viện trưởng kiêm người đại diện viện trưởng của bệnh viện pháp thuật St.Mungo, bổ nhiệm Allan trở thành tân viện trưởng, đề bạt Nicolas trở thành tân chủ nhiệm. Tuy chức vụ mới của Nicolas khiến thế lực của Hội phượng hoàng trong St.Mungo bất mãn, nhưng Harry rất tin tưởng trí thông minh và thủ đoạn của Nicolas, có sự dũng cảm của Gryffindor, lại có sự mưu mô của Slytherin. Vì thế bây giờ cậu thoải mái ở trang viên Voldemort tĩnh dưỡng, thản nhiên chờ đợi tử thần tới. Chuyện duy nhất khiến cậu không yên tâm chính là Snape, người này quá cố chấp. Nhưng nghĩ đến việc sau khi Voldemort đạt được thắng lợi, Snape hiển nhiên cũng không lẻ loi một mình.

Ánh mặt trời tháng 6 rực rỡ, Harry thích thú ngồi trên xích đu trong vườn hưởng thụ nắng ấm, chậm rãi vượt qua một ngày, đến bữa tối, Voldemort trở về. Hai người vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện phiếm, sau bữa cơm, Voldemort xử lý công văn, Harry lẳng lặng ngồi bên cạnh làm bạn, đa số thời gian, vì thân thể yếu mà Harry ngủ trước, sáng sớm hôm sau Voldemort sẽ đợi Harry tỉnh rồi mới rời đi.

———————————-

Nhẹ nhàng khép lại (Lịch sử pháp thuật năm trăm năm), bàn tròn để sát, thuận tiện cho Harry lấy nước bí đỏ đặt trên bàn, đồ uống thanh ngọt mát lạnh giúp cậu giảm bớt tâm trạng lo lắng.

Tối hôm qua, Voldemort cũng không về nhà.

Đã là ngày thứ 5 liên tiếp Voldemort không về nhà. Snape, Lucius, thậm chí là gia tình trong nhà đều rất tự nhiên, nhẹ nhàng nói cho cậu biết, Voldemort đang làm một chuyện rất quan trọng, mất khá nhiều thời gian, bởi vậy không thể về nhà, bảo cậu an tâm dưỡng bệnh, đừng nghĩ lung tung.

Nhưng sự thật chính xác như thế sao?

Tới gần tử vong, Harry dần dần đánh mất hơn phân nửa pháp thuật, rất nhiều pháp thuật không thể sử dụng như ý, nhưng cậu vẫn thành công sử dụng chiết tâm trí thuật, cho dù điều này khiến bệnh của cậu càng nặng thêm. Nhìn thấy một người tâm phúc bên cạnh Voldemort, một người thuần Muggle, lần đầu tiên đến trang viên Voldemort, cậu nhân cơ hội đọc suy nghĩ. Suy đoán của Harry được chứng thật: Toàn bộ Tử thần thực tử, gia tinh từ trên xuống dưới của trang viên Voldemort, tất cả đều lừa dối cậu.

Voldemort không làm chuyện gì quan trong mất nhiều thời gian, mà là bị thương, vết thương khá nghiêm trọng, lúc này đang hôn mê ở một trụ sở bí mật của Tử thần thực tử. Hắn không muốn Harry lo lắng, cho nên trước khi hôn mê cố gắng ra lệnh Lucius giấu diếm mọi việc, thậm chí bảo tìm Richard và Rose đến, làm bạn với Harry vài ngày. Không phù thủy nào đoán được Harry liều mạng sử dụng chiết tâm trí thuật, đó là pháp thuật cao thâm, Voldemort có lẽ nghĩ đến, nhưng hắn chỉ có đủ thời gian bảo Lucius giấu diếm tin tức bị thương.

Biết tin tức này, đã ba ngày Harry không ngủ, lo lắng vết thương của Voldemort. Vì sao hắn lại bị thương, vết thương nghiêm trọng thế nào mà đến hôm nay vẫn chưa tỉnh, thậm chí, hiện tại chết hay sống? Cậu suy nghĩ rất nhiều, vì sao Voldemort bị thương, đấu với ai mà bị thương? Là cùng Dumbledore sao? Đủ loại vấn đề và sự lo lắng tràn ngập trong đầu cậu, cậu không có sức lực làm chuyện khác, dù là ngủ.

Hơn nữa, trước mặt người khác cậu còn phải giả vờ như chẳng biết gì, cậu không thể phụ tấm lòng của Voldemort, trước khi cậu nhìn thấy Voldemort, cậu chỉ có thể giả vờ như cậu tin rằng Voldemort đang làm một chuyện quan trọng. Ma dược nâng cao tinh thần và pháp thuật hư ảo có thể giúp cậu dùng bộ dáng bình thường xuất hiện trước mặt người khác, bình tĩnh ngồi phơi nắng, bình tĩnh chơi cờ phù thủy cùng Snape kì, bình tĩnh xem TV Muggle cùng Nagini…… Khiến mọi phù thủy đều nghĩ cậu tin tưởng lời nói dối có hàng trăm lỗ hổng này, chỉ có đêm đến cậu không cần giả vờ, đôi mắt đỏ au và trũng xuống vì trằn trọc.

Có lẽ trong mắt Lucius, Snape và các phù thủy khác, lời nói dối này rất chân thật, nhưng Harry biết, nếu Voldemort thật sự muốn đi làm chuyện quan trọng, phải rời khỏi cậu thời gian dài, hắn chắc chắn sẽ nói cho cậu, mà không phải như bây giờ, không nói một tiếng, yên lặng rời đi.


	43. Chương 214

Nhận lấy ma dược Snape đưa đến, Voldemort uống một hơi cạn sạch, khuôn mặt trắng bệch chậm rãi hiện lên màu hồng nhàn nhạt. Nhìn vào gương Lucius đang cầm, âm thầm thở dài, hiệu quả cũng được. Từ chối sự giúp đỡ của Lucius và người hầu, hắn tự mình xuống giường. Sau đó người hầu tiến đến giúp hắn chỉnh kiểu tóc, sửa sang lại áo choàng, rất nhanh, trong gương xuất hiện vị chúa tể Voldemort anh tuấn phóng khoáng, cao ngạo uy nghiêm như ngày thường. Khuyết điểm duy nhất là sắc mặt không hồng hào như trước, chứng tỏ thân thể không đủ khỏe mạnh, may mà tinh thần khá tốt.

” Tuy không quá vừa lòng, nhưng vết thương của ta quả thật rất nghiêm trọng, dù dùng thêm ma dược cũng không thể khôi phục như ban đầu trong khoảng thời gian ngắn.” Voldemort nhìn vào gương, mỉm cười, nhận định tình trạng hiện tại của thân thể mình.

Lucius suy nghĩ một chút, cúi người, lo lắng nói: “Chủ nhân, ngài muốn trở về sao? Nicolas Flamel khiến thân thể của ngài bị thương cực kỳ nghiêm trọng, cho nên ngài mới hôn mê sáu ngày, hôm nay vừa tỉnh lại. Việc ngài nên làm nhất bây giờ chính là nằm trên giường tĩnh dưỡng, nghỉ ngơi, hồi phục trong khoảng thời gian ngắn nhất, mà không phải vừa mới tỉnh đã trở về trang viên gặp mặt chủ nhân Harry. Đương nhiên không phải bề tôi cho rằng ngài không nên gặp chủ nhân Harry, mà chính là, tình huống hiện tại của ngài không cho phép, hơn nữa bề tôi đã sắp xếp mọi thứ ổn thỏa phía bên chủ nhân Harry, chủ nhân Harry không nghi ngờ, ngài có thể yên tâm tĩnh dưỡng vài ngày rồi trở về. Vả lại, mấy ngày trước bệnh của Harry có biến hóa lớn, thân thể càng không như trước kia, nếu bây giờ thấy bộ dáng của ngài như vậy… Chỉ sợ không chịu được.”

Nghe xong lời khuyên bảo của Lucius, Voldemort nở nụ cười nhàn nhạt. Hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Snape, hỏi ý kiến thuộc hạ đắc lực. “Severus, lời của Lucius ngươi cũng nghe được, ngươi thấy sao? Ngươi cho rằng ta nên nhanh chóng trở về bên cạnh Harry, hay cần ở lại dưỡng thương?”

Snape khom người hành lễ, nói thật: “Chủ nhân tôn kính, bề tôi thấy lời của Lucius rất có lý. Thân thể của chủ nhân không thích hợp sử dụng pháp thuật cao thâm như độn thổ hay bay đường dài, nếu thân thể chủ nhân có gì sơ xuất, Harry càng thêm lo lắng. Nhưng,” Hắn chuyển lời, “Nếu nói Harry không biết chủ nhân bị thương, bề tôi thấy không đúng. Cả tuần nay, đôi lúc Harry lại thoáng lo lắng, dù không rõ, nhưng không bình tĩnh như trước.”

Voldemort gật đầu, hắn biết Snape là bạn thân nhất của Harry, hiển nhiên sẽ phát hiện Harry có chút khác thường. “Lucius, thời gian ngươi ở cạnh Harry không bắng thời gian Snape ở cạnh Harry, cho nên người không quá hiểu Harry. Lý do ‘ ta đi làm chuyện quan trong cần mất nhiều thời gian nên không thể về nhà’, Harry chắc chắn không tin tưởng, hiển nhiên Harry sẽ cố tìm ra sự thật, cho dù bởi vì vậy mà bệnh tình nặng thêm.” Nói tới đây, giọng nói của hắn trầm xuống, nghĩ đến chuyện bệnh tình của Harry biến hóa khiến cậu suýt đình chỉ hô hấp, hắn hận không thể liền trở lại trang viên Voldemort ôm chặt lấy Harry, nói cho Harry hắn đã khỏi hẳn, để Harry không cần lo lắng. “Tất nhiên Harry đã biết chuyện, mới có thể biểu hiện khác trước như vậy, ta phải lập tức trở về, nếu không Harry sẽ còn tự hành hạ thân thể.”

Lucius lập tức nói: “Chủ nhân đương nhiên là hiểu rõ chủ nhân Harry nhất, đã như vậy, thuộc hạ cũng cho rằng chủ nhân nên sớm trở về.”

” Được rồi.” Voldemort gật gật đầu, “Một tuần qua, vất vả các ngươi.” Dưới áp lực của Hội phượng hoàng, Lucius và Snape dẫn dắt mấy chục tâm phúc ngăn cản hơn mười cuộc tấn công lớn nhỏ, không chỉ ổn định trận chiến, còn mở rộng thêm ưu thế, hắn vô cùng vừa lòng. “Các ngươi làm tốt lắm, khiến ta vô cùng kinh ngạc.”

” Đây là việc bề tôi nên làm, chủ nhân vĩ đại.” Hai người hai miệng đồng thanh.

Snape hộ tống Voldemort trở lại trang viên, sau đó rời đi. Voldemort gọi gia tinh tới, ngồi xe trở lại nhà chính, “Chủ nhân Harry đâu?” Hắn vội vàng hỏi. Biết được Harry đang xem TV Muggle cùng Nagini trong đại sảnh, hắn lập tức chạy đến.


	44. Chương 215

[Harry, ngươi không chuyên tâm.] Nagini xoay cái đầu cực lớn, vươn lưỡi ra. Nó ít khi phân tâm khi xem TV, nhưng mà biểu hiện mấy ngày gần đây của Harry quá rõ ràng, nó không thể giả vờ như không thấy. Nó cũng không chỉ nhìn bên ngoài để phỏng đoán tâm trạng con người.

Harry miễn cưỡng nở nụ cười, giả vờ như thật vui vẻ, [Không có, ta thấy Nagini mới không chuyên tâm.]

Nagini cũng không phủ nhận, còn thẳng thắn thừa nhận, [Đúng vậy, ta không chuyên tâm, nên mới có thể phát hiện ngươi cũng không chuyên tâm. Ngươi đang lo lắng cho Voldy sao?]

Bị Nagini nói trúng tâm sự, Harry không còn tâm trạng xem TV, vẻ mặt u buồn, [Đúng vậy, ta lo cho hắn, vô cùng lo lắng.]

So với cảm giác trong lòng như lửa đốt của Harry, thật ra Nagini rất yên tâm. [Bản lĩnh của Voldy, ngươi và ta đều rất rõ ràng, mặc dù những tên kia che dấu sự thật, nhưng Voldy chắc chắn không sao. Tuy hắn bị thương nặng, nhưng vết thương không đến mức phải chết.]

[Nhưng hắn hôn mê, hôn mê thật lâu……]

[Tính mạng không nguy hiểm là được, Voldy không chết thì không có vấn đề gì.] Nagini hoàn toàn không hiểu lo lắng của Harry. Bởi vì có sự liên hệ nào đó, Voldemort bị thương nó liền cảm ứng được, Voldemort hôn mê nó cũng cảm ứng được, chính là đối với nó mà nói mấy cái này không phải vấn đề, Voldemort còn sống thì nó không cần lo lắng.

Harry há miệng thở dốc, uể oải lắc lắc đầu, [Thôi, nói ngươi cũng không hiểu được.] Không biết Voldy đã tỉnh chưa, hiện giờ thân thể thế nào…… Nếu ngày mai vẫn không có tin tức, cậu sẽ mạo hiểm một lần!

Nagini nhìn thấy Voldemort đầu tiên. Chương trình TV nó không thích xem nhất chính là chương trình quảng cáo, mỗi khi đến chương trình này nó luôn nhìn đông nhìn tây, vừa lúc thấy Voldemort đứng ở cửa. Ngược lại, Harry, bởi vì quá mức chìm đắm vào suy nghĩ về vết thương của Voldemort, không phát hiện Voldemort đã đến.

Thấy Voldemort đứng ở cửa si ngốc nhìn Harry, lại nhìn Harry vẻ mặt đầy bi thương, Nagini nhẹ nhàng rời khỏi sofa, bò tới cửa thì dùng cái đuôi quấn quấn chân Voldemort một chút, chào mừng trở về, Voldy!

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng đi tới sofa, cẩn thận ngồi xuống, vươn tay ôm lấy bả vai gầy gò của Harry. Xương cốt chạm vào lòng bàn tay khiến tim hắn run rẩy. Cho dù một phù thủy không biết gì về y thuật cũng cảm giác được Harry càng ngày càng không xong. Hắn đã lấy được đá phù thủy trên tay Nicolas Flemal, thuốc Trường sinh cũng đã bắt đầu được chế tạo, rất nhanh, Harry có thể thoát khỏi tình trạng thân thể này.

” Voldy?” Harry xoay đầu, kinh ngạc nhìn nam nhân đang ôm cậu. Mái tóc màu đen, dung mạo anh tuấn, dáng người cao ngất, đích xác là Voldemort mà sáu ngày qua cậu lo lắng, hoàn hảo, không thiếu tay thiếu chân, trái tim vẫn đập, mạch rõ ràng, hô hấp bình thường, chỉ là sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, có vẻ không quá khỏe mạnh. “Ngươi đã trở lại?”

“Đúng vậy, ta đã trở lại.” Hành động vừa nghe vừa sờ loạn đầy buồn cười trên người Voldemort của Harry, trong mắt Voldemort không hề buồn cười, dáng vẻ vội vàng của cậu khiến mắt hắn nóng lên, nếu không phải hắn cực lực khống chế, chỉ sợ hắn sẽ rơi nước mắt. Hắn từng nghĩ mình sẽ không bao giờ khóc, nhưng bây giờ hắn mới hiểu được, hắn cũng khóc giống như những phù thủy khác, bởi vì được người yêu của mình quan tâm, cảm giác thật hạnh phúc.

” Thật tốt quá.” Xác định thân thể của Voldemort không có vấn đề gì, Harry đã hoàn toàn yên tâm. Cậu thì thầm, tiến sát vào trong lòng Voldemort, “Thật tốt quá, thật tốt quá……” Rất nhanh chìm vào giấc ngủ say.

Voldemort ôm Harry trở lại phòng ngủ, không chớp mắt nhìn Harry. Harry ngủ trong lòng hắn nhanh như vậy, có thể thấy được suy đoán của hắn đã đúng, những ngày qua Harry không ngủ ngon, thậm chí có thể là không ngủ. Lúc này biểu hiện an tâm của Harry khiến lòng hắn đau đớn. Nhớ tới sáu ngày hôn mê, hắn mơ thấy rất nhiều thứ, Merope, Morfin, Tom Riddle, còn một số phù thủy khác, nhưng Harry luôn bên cạnh hắn, cùng hắn vượt qua giấc mộng dài, giúp hắn tỉnh lại.

Harry là ân huệ của Merlin dành cho hắn, hắn sẽ không buông tay Harry ra.


	45. Chương 216

Bởi vì không còn gánh nặng tâm lý, Harry ngủ thẳng đến giữa trưa ngày hôm sau, lúc tỉnh lại thì bụng cậu đã reo rắt, Voldemort nhẹ nhàng cười khiến cậu đỏ bừng cả mặt. Dùng xong cơm trưa, Harry được Voldemort ôm ra xích đu trong vườn, Voldemort ngồi bên cạnh, nắm tay cậu. Harry nghiêng mặt nhìn hắn, “Ngươi không giải thích với ta một chút sao?”

Ai, có một số việc luôn tránh không được. Voldemort an ủi chính mình. Nhún nhún vai, hắn dùng giọng điệu thoải mái nhất giải thích, “Kỳ thật cũng không có gì. Một tuần trước, Richard……”

” Richard? Richard nào? Richard Colson?” Harry cắt ngang lời Voldemort, không muốn hắn lừa gạt.

Voldemort dừng lại, thành thật nhìn Harry, gật gật đầu, “Đúng vật, chính là con trai của lão bá tước Colson, bạn của em, Richard Colson. Hắn nói cho ta, hắn đã tìm được nơi ở của vợ chồng Nicolas Flamel, vì thế ta tới tìm, muốn mua đá phù thủy. Phải biết rằng, ta hứa hẹn rất nhiều điều kiện ưu đãi, ta rất có thành ý. Nhưng bọn họ không muốn giao dịch, thái độ khá cố chấp. Mà ta hiển nhiên không thể vì vậy mà từ bỏ kế hoạch của mình, cho nên đến cuối cùng, chúng ta không thể không dùng vũ lực. Kết quả, ta bị thương nghiêm trọng, nhưng ta có được đá phù thủy, còn bắt được vợ chồng Nicolas Flamel, em thấy đấy, tuy ta hôn mê sáu ngày, nhưng vô cùng đáng giá.” May mắn nhất là Dumbledore cực kỳ tin tưởng năng lực của vợ chồng Flamel, hai vợ chồng kia cũng không quen có người đi theo bên mình, cho nên hắn và Tử thần thực tử chỉ cần chiến đấu với hai phù thủy, khó khăn được giảm bớt. Nghĩ đến lúc này nhất định Dumbledore giận dữ sắp phát điên, hắn đắc ý cười, nhìn về phía Harry, hy vọng người yêu vui vẻ đáp lại.

Nhưng khác với những gì hắn chờ mong, Harry không hề vui vẻ, chỉ có thất vọng cùng tức giận. “Ngươi chấp nhận bị thương chỉ vì muốn tìm được đá phù thủy sao? Cài này vô dụng đối với ta! Vì sao ngươi cứ làm chuyện không có ý nghĩa chứ? Ngươi biết rõ cách này không có hy vọng gì! Là ai đề xuất ý tưởng với ngươi? Ta phải ném hắn cho giám ngục, âm binh!”

Harry tức giận. Vì một hòn đá phù thủy không có tác dụng gì mà Voldemort liều mạng, thật sự đá pháp thuật không có tác dụng gì với thân thể của cậu, thân thể của cậu khôi phục khỏe mạnh, tuổi thọ của cậu được kéo dài vô hạn, vậy thì đứa nhỏ trong bụng Lily sẽ như thế nào? Đứa nhỏ kia biến mất, cậu cũng sẽ biến mất theo!

Lúc đầu Voldemort còn muốn bật cười, sau lại phát hiện Harry bởi vì quá kích động mà thở gấp, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, vội vàng lấy ma dược giúp Harry uống vào, lại dùng pháp thuật điều trị thân thể Harry, miệng không ngừng an ủi Harry, đợi Harry hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, hắn cầm lấy tay Harry một lần nữa, nói một chút ý định của hắn với Harry. “Tin tưởng ta, Harry, ta đã nghĩ được cách để cứu tính mạng của em, đợi thuốc Trường sinh hình thành, chúng ta liền bắt đầu. Em đừng kích động, nghe ta nói, cách này không giống như em tưởng tượng, ta biết em và cái thai kia có liên quan với nhau, sao ta có thể làm chuyện ngu xuẩn chứ? Nhưng bây giờ ta không thể nói cụ thể cho em, bởi vì ta muốn cho em một điều bất ngờ. Cho nên, em nhất định phải sống, không thể lại kích động như vậy. Thân thể của em quá yếu, nếu không được tĩnh dưỡng, chỉ sợ không đợi được ngày đó.”

Harry lắc lắc đầu, xác định mình có nằm mơ hay không, nhưng trong mắt của Voldemort không hề có sự đùa giỡn, mà là nghiêm túc chưa từng thấy. Cậu nuốt nuốt nước miếng, lắp bắp hỏi: “Voldy, ngươi, ngươi vừa nói cái gì? Ta, ta nghe lầm rồi, hình như ta nghe ngươi nói, ngươi tìm được cách có thể giúp ta sống…… Ta nghe lầm rồi sao? Đúng vậy, đúng vậy, ta nhất định nghe lầm rồi, điều này sao có thể được? Ta, ta……” Cậu không ngừng lắc đầu, không ngừng phủ nhận, chắc chắn cậu nghe lầm rồi, cậu không có cơ hội sống.

Voldemort ôm lấy Harry, ôm chặt, người trong lòng hắn run rẩy giống như chim nhỏ ướt mưa, thân thể lạnh lẽo. Tim Voldemort như dao cắt, máu tươi chảy ra đầm đìa. Giờ khắc này biểu hiện bình tĩnh chờ đón tử thần của Harry hoàn toàn vỡ vụn, biểu lộ tâm trạng thật của cậu, cậu cũng lưu luyến thế giới này, cậu không muốn rời đi như vậy. May mắn, may mắn là còn cách giải quyết. “Em không nghe lầm, Harry, ta thật sự tìm được cách cứu em, hoàn toàn chuẩn xác. 25 ngày nữa, em lại có thể là Harry Potter trước kia!”


	46. Chương 217

Qua thật lâu thật lâu, Harry ý thức được tai mình không có vấn đề, cậu không nghe lầm. Chậm rãi, chậm rãi, từ khiếp sợ tỉnh lại, khuôn mặt sững sỡ bắt đầu khôi phục phong thái như ngày thường, cậu cố gắng bảo trì bình tĩnh, nhưng khóe miệng cong lên, hai mắt linh động cười híp lại. “Ta có thể sống…… Ta có thể sống……” Cậu thì thầm những lời này, như là đột nhiên nhớ đến cái gì đó, tay nắm chặt lấy tay Voldemort, chặt đến mức tạo thành năm dấu tay trên tay hắn. Đột nhiên, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, tràn ngập nghi ngờ hỏi Voldemort: “Voldy, Voldy, ta thật sự có thể sống sao? Ngươi, ngươi không lừa ta, ta thật sự có thể sống sao? Ngươi đừng lừa ta, ta biết là ta phải chết, cho nên ngươi không cần lừa ta giúp ta vui vẻ!”

“Ta xác định, em nhất định sẽ sống, nhất định có thể bình an mà sống, ta tuyệt đối không lừa em, ta hướng Merlin thề!” Voldemort ôm cậu càng chặt, vẻ mặt vui buồn lẫn lộn của Harry khiến hắn cảm giác nhiệt độ toàn thân đều tập trung tại hốc mắt. Mấy tháng qua, Harry phải chịu đựng rất nhiều áp lực!

Được Voldemort khẳng định, nửa giờ sau Harry tiếp nhận sự thật: Voldemort đã tìm được cách có thể giúp cậu sống ở thế giới này, không có gì không ổn. Cậu vùi mặt vào lòng Voldemort, không ngừng chớp chớp mắt, không ngừng nói với chính mình không được khóc, hy vọng nước mắt chảy xuôi, nhưng nước vẫn cứ tràn ra hốc mắt, dù cậu kiềm chế như thế nào, cũng làm ướt một mảnh áo choàng của Voldemort.

Kỳ thật cậu luôn sợ hãi, sợ hãi mình phải rời bỏ thế giới. Cậu từng an ủi Voldemort, nói rằng sau khi cậu chết thì tương lai cậu sẽ xuất hiện trước mặt Voldemort, tiếp tục làm bạn với Voldemort, nhưng cậu cũng biết khả năng này rất nhỏ, nhỏ đến mức có thể xem nhẹ. Mỗi một Harry có cuộc sống của chính mình, cuộc sống của bọn họ không giống nhau, sao linh hồn cậu có khả năng trở lại trên người Harry tương lai chứ? Nhưng nếu cậu không nghĩ như vậy, không nói như vậy với Voldemort, cậu sẽ không thể duy trì khuôn mặt mỉm cười, bình tĩnh chờ đợi cái chết. Cậu không còn là Harry Potter năm 2011, cậu không thể thờ ơ với cuộc sống, không còn cảm thấy vô vị, bây giờ cậu vô cùng lưu luyến thế giới này: Nagini, Snape, Remus, Richard và Rose, Lucius…… Nicolas là đệ tử tốt nhất, Allan là trưởng giả tốt …… Còn có, Voldemort, người cậu yêu, toàn tâm toàn ý yêu. Tưởng tượng đến chuyện phải rời xa Voldemort, cậu liền sợ hãi ngủ không yên, tưởng tượng đến chuyện cậu phải nhường nam nhân này cho người khác, cậu gần như suy sụp, nhưng cậu phải rời đi cho nên cậu luôn tìm một lý do để tin tưởng, tin tưởng rằng có một ngày cậu sẽ trở lại bên cạnh hắn. Như vậy, cậu có thể an tâm chờ đợi cái chết, yên tâm rời khỏi Voldemort, rời khỏi thế giới này, bởi vì cậu còn có thể trở về.

Nhưng cho dù cậu có được lý do để im lặng rời đi, cũng kém với việc cậu có thể tiếp tục sống cùng Voldemort. Có thể vĩnh viễn làm bạn bên cạnh Voldemort, nhìn thấy nam nhân mình yêu từng bước từng bước dành được thắng lợi cuối cùng, đây là chuyện Harry muốn làm nhất. Dù gì lý do cậu tự cho mình rất gượng ép, khả năng có thể xảy ra rất nhỏ, có thể là cậu vĩnh viễn không có khả năng gặp lại Voldemort, bởi vậy, khi cậu biết cậu có thể tiếp tục sống, tiếp tục ở bên cạnh Voldemort, cậu không thể khống chế được cảm xúc, khóc như mưa. Trước kia, cậu là cứu thế chủ, là ngôi sao cứu thế, cậu không có quyền yếu đuối, không có quyền được khóc; mà bây giờ cậu chính là Harry Potter, là người được Voldemort che chở, hưởng thụ tình yêu của Voldemort, trong vòng tay ấm áp an toàn của Voldemort, cậu có thể khóc.


	47. Chương 218

Dù thời gian chế tạo thuốc Trường sinh không lâu hơn chế tạo ma dược phức tạp khác, nhưng đối với một người từng bước từng bước đi đến tử vong như Harry mà nói, chờ đợi 25 ngày là cực hạn với cậu, ngày thứ 23, cậu rơi vào hôn mê sâu.Voldemort đem toàn bộ việc giao cho Lucius, ở lại trang viện Voldemort trông chừng Harry. Ngày 28 tháng 7, trước ngày tiểu Harry sinh ba ngày, cuối cùng thuốc Trương sinh được chế tạo thành công.

Nhận được tin tức, Voldemort lập tức rời khỏi giường, mệnh lệnh Snape trực tiếp đưa thuốc Trường sinh tới trang viên Voldemort, sau đó ôm lấy Harry chậm rãi đi tới hoa viên, hắn không dám đi quá nhanh, thâm thể Harry không thể chịu được di chuyển mạnh.

Hoa viên của trang viên Voldemort vốn cây xanh mát mẻ, hoa nở rộ, Voldemort ra lệnh một tiếng, trong một đêm hoa cỏ cây cối bị chặt sạch sẽ. Mười hai phù thủy pháp thuật cao thâm ở đây cả ngày cả đêm, trong 25 ngày tạo một vòng pháp thuật thật lớn, dưới ánh trăng lạnh lẽo, vòng pháp thuật hiện lên ánh sáng bạc nhàn nhạt. Lucius và Jim đã tới trang viên từ sớm, chỉ huy gia tinh xử lý một số chuyện còn lại, không lâu sau Snape cũng vội vàng tới, dưới ánh mắt chờ mong của hai người lấy ra một bình thủy tinh trong suốt, chất lỏng màu vàng sóng sánh trong bình, tỏa khí tím kì lạ.

Mọi việc đã được chuẩn bị.

Voldemort nhận lấy thuốc Trường sinh và ma dược bổ huyết từ Snape, ôm Harry đi vào trung tâm vòng pháp thuật, trước tiên biến ra một thảm lông dê thật dày, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đặt Harry xuống, lại dùng một chiếc chăn lông cẩn thận phủ lên Harry. Chuẩn bị hoàn tất, hắn bắt đầu tiến vào giai đoạn mấu chốt nhất.

Voldemort lấy đũa phép ra, hướng vào cổ tay mình, trong miệng thì thầm thần chú huyền ảo. Chỉ thấy từng dòng máu nhỏ đỏ tươi từ cổ tay phải bắn ra, đều đều sát nhập vòng pháp thuật. Thời gian càng lâu, sắc mặt Voldemort càng tái nhợt, sau đó thảm hại, rồi xám tro. Hắc ma pháp đạt hiệu quả tốt nhất là dùng máu tươi dẫn dắt, có thể đạt tới120%. Mỗi một lần máu tươi của Voldemort sát nhập, vòng pháp thuật càng mở rộng, sau đó phát ra ánh sáng bạc chói mắt.

Voldemort mở bình ma dược bổ huyết, nhanh chóng uống xuống, thấy đúng thời điểm thì lập tức đem đũa phép hướng vào Harry đang hôn mê, cao giọng nói: “Máu của Tom Marvolo Riddle, tuổi thọ của Tom Marvolo Riddle, nguyện vọng của Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lấy máu làm khế ước, lấy tuổi thọ làm kết quả, nguyện vọng: Chuyển dời tuổi thọ, Tom Marvolo Riddle nguyện sống mười ngày.”

Lời nói chấm dứt, từ đũa hiện lên sương mù màu đen, bao phủ Harry từ đầu đến chân, sương mù từ từ tan ra, khuôn mặt Harry dần dần có huyết sắc, hô hấp bắt đầu vững vàng, tim đập bình ổn, hiện tại không phải vì thân thể suy yếu mà khiến cậu lâm vào hôn mê, cậu đang ngọt ngào ngủ say.

Cùng lúc đó, Voldemort nhanh chóng già đi, mái tóc màu đen biến trắng, khuôn mặt anh tuấn đầy vết nhăn, ánh mắt sắc bén trở nên mờ mịt, thân hình cao lớn suy kiệt, khó có thể đứng vững, thiếu chút nữa đũa phép trong tay rơi xuống. Đợi sương mù màu đen hoàn toàn tiêu tán, Voldemort vội vàng mở bình thuốc Trường sinh, uống xuống, tình trạng được ổn định, tiếp tục dùng hắc ma pháp khôi phục diện mạo anh tuấn như ban đầu.

Vừa lòng ôm lấy Harry, nhìn người yêu đang ngủ say, hắn nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, “Thật sự là lười biếng. Đã ngủ ba ngày, giờ còn ngủ!”

Nhận lời chúc của ba thủ hạ đắc lực, Voldemort ôm Harry trở lại phòng ngủ. Ba ngày qua, hắn lúc nào cũng từng khắc từng khắc trông chừng Harry, không dám lơi lỏng một lát, thân thể cũng mệt mỏi đến cực điểm, phải dùng ma dược nâng cao tinh thần. Hôm nay chuyện lớn nhất đã được giải quyết, hắn cũng thả lỏng, ôm chặt Harry ngủ say.


	48. Chương 219

Cảm giác rất kì lạ, Harry hoang mang nghĩ. Cậu đã tỉnh, nhưng không mở mắt, bởi vì cậu phát giác tình trạng thân thể suy yếu mấy tháng qua đã biến mất, tinh lực tràn trề, lực sống mười phần. Trong thân thể liên tục dâng lên năng lượng mà đã lâu cậu không cảm nhận được, cho nên hiện tại cậu rất muốn khóc. Lần thứ hai đối mặt với tử vong, cậu thật sự yếu ớt hơn rất nhiều. Cậu còn nhớ rõ việc cuối cùng, đó là ngày 28 tháng 7, cậu và Voldemort đang nói chuyện phiếm, bỗng cậu cảm thấy thật mệt mỏi, cảm giác buồn ngủ mãnh liệt dâng lên, cậu nhìn thấy vẻ mặt hoảng sợ hoang mang của Voldemort, sau đó trước mắt tối sầm, liền mất đi ý thức. Lúc ấy cậu nghĩ mình chết…… Ừ, có lẽ cậu đã chết, cho nên lúc này thân thể của cậu mới khôi phục, cậu đã rời khỏi năm 1986, không còn bị đứa nhỏ trong bụng Lily ràng buộc.

Một khi cậu đã rời năm 1986, vậy có phải cậu trở lại hành lang thời gian? Hy vọng đúng, cậu còn có cớ hội gặp lại Voldemort, cậu buồn bã nghĩ. Trong lòng nổi lên dũng khí, cậu run rẩy từ từ mở mắt, nghĩ rằng sẽ nhìn thấy hàng lang thời gian tối tăm, kết quả, đập vào mắt là màn che quen thuộc. Qua màn che màu bạc và màu xanh biếc đan xen, cậu thấy đèn chùm màu bạc thật lớn ẩn hiện.

Hình như là phòng ngủ của cậu và Voldemort.

Cảm giác vui mừng như điên đánh vào trái tim, cậu gần như không dám tin rằng mình may mắn như thế, hình như cậu không chết! Hít sâu ba lần, cậu vui sướng quay đầu nhìn qua vị trí quen thuộc, trước kia Voldemort luôn nằm ở đây, hoặc là thỏa mãn ngủ, hoặc là đầy yêu thương nhìn cậu. Lúc này đây cũng không ngoại lệ, cậu thấy Voldemort đang ngủ say, nhưng giữa trán có vài phần mỏi mệt.

Cậu chậm rãi mở to mắt, cậu thật sự không chết! Trên thế giới còn có chuyện gì tốt hơn? Vươn tay ra, giống như Voldemort thường ôm cậu, cậu ôm chặt lấy Voldemort.

———————————–

Lúc hai người rời phòng ngủ đã là buổi chiều mát mẻ, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp tuyệt trần của Harry tràn ngập sức sống, hai mắt mèo sáng ngời, đôi môi mềm mại sưng lên; Voldemort đắc ý, tay trái ôm lấy eo Harry, phòng ngừa cậu vì toàn thân vô lực mà ngã xuống.

Nagini thú vị nhìn bọn họ, [A, ta có thể nói, ‘hoan nghênh trở về’ chứ, Harry?]

[Đương nhiên có thể, Nagini, ta muốn nghe lời này.] Harry ôm lấy đầu đại xà, dịu dàng vuốt ve, làm những việc cậu tưởng niệm. Đại xà nhẹ nhàng dùng thân thể quấn lấy cậu, đáp lại tình cảm của Harry.

Voldemort vỗ vỗ Nagini, [Cuối cùng, lại bên nhau. Lần này sẽ không có chuyện gì có thể tách chúng ta ra.]

Harry mỉm cười, kiên định gật đầu.

Ăn xong bữa tối, hai người đến thư phòng nói chuyện.

“Sao ngươi làm được?” Harry khó hiểu hỏi, “Ngươi nhất định phải nói cho ta, không được giấu diếm!”

” Cũng không có gì. Chính là, ta đem tuổi thọ của mình cho em, sau đó dùng đá phù thủy kéo dài tuổi thọ của ta. Như vậy em và đứa nhỏ kia không còn ràng buộc, em, thuộc về ta.”

” Voldy……” Harry không biết nên nói cái gì, một người sẵn sàng vì cậu dâng lên sinh mệnh, cậu còn có thể nói cái gì? Điều duy nhất cậu có thể làm, chính là gắt gao, gắt gao ôm Voldemort, hứa hẹn vĩnh viễn không chia lìa.

Ngày 30 tháng 7, Lily Potter được đưa tới St.Mungo, ngày 31 sinh hạ một cậu bé tóc đen mắt xanh lá đáng yêu, James Potter gọi nó là Daniel, Daniel James Potter, không phải là Harry James Potter. Harry biết được tin tức này, cười khoái trá.

Ngày 3 tháng 8, được các phù thủy khác bảo vệ, Lily ôm Daniel cùng James Potter rời khỏi St.Mungo, trở lại chỗ ở của chính mình. Bởi vì bên ngoài có trở ngại, Tử thần thực tử không thể không để bọn họ rời đi, nắm chặt tay thở dài. Lập tức, việc bắt Sirius Black lại ầm ĩ lên. Ngày 10 tháng 8, Harry vào Bộ pháp thuật, thực hiện lý tưởng lúc còn là học sinh, trở thành một chức viên nho nhỏ của Văn phòng liên lạc Muggle – cậu cho rằng như vậy. Công việc này nhàn nhã, tuân theo thời gian, Voldemort vô cùng vô cùng vừa lòng.


	49. Chương 220

Tục ngữ nói thật đúng, có tiền thưởng hiển nhiên có người nói ra. Khi công bố một vạn Gallons là tiền thưởng, Sirius liền bị một phù thủy bán đứng. Mang đến trước mặt Voldemort, Sirius bị ếm bùa im lặng, nhưng đôi mắt oán độc của hắn khiến người khác phải rét lạnh. Voldemort không quan tâm, một tù nhân mà thôi, còn có thể làm gì. “Chuyện này Hội phượng hoàng biết không?” Hắn thuận miệng hỏi.

“Chủ nhân tôn kính, bởi vì Black trốn đến nhiều nơi, nghe nói Hội phượng hoàng cũng không biết chỗ ẩn náu thật sự của hắn.” Tử thần thực tử trả lời.

Hừ, Hội phượng hoàng có lẽ không biết, nhưng Dumbledore chắc chắn biết rõ. Cho thuộc hạ lui đi, Voldemort dùng Chiết tâm trí thuật với Sirius. Bế quan bí thuật không bằng Dumbledore, chỉ một thời gian Sirius đã bị Voldemort đọc toàn bộ trí nhớ, kể cả người thực sự giữ bí mật về lời nguyền trung thành. Chà, mình đã đoán đúng, Voldemort thú vị nghĩ, hiện tại, trở ngại duy nhất là không thể bức cung Remus Lupin – thật không xong. “Người tới, đem Sirius Black xuống, giao cho, à, giao cho ngài Black và phu nhân.” Giam lỏng cũng được, ở tù cũng được, không chết là được.

Gần tới ngày trăng tròn, Remus càng sợ hãi, hoảng loạn đứng ngồi không yên. Hơn mười ngày trước, Voldemort đến địa lao, cười hỏi hắn có nói ra chỗ ở của James và Lily không, lúc ấy hắn liền sững sờ. Trên thế giới chỉ có hai người biết hắn mới là người thật sự giữ bí mật về lời nguyền trung thành, một người là Sirius, một người là chính hắn. Cũng bởi vậy, lúc trước hắn thật sự mơ hồ, vì sao Voldemort muốn bắt hắn. Hôm nay, Voldemort đã nói rõ cho hắn, Voldemort biết bí mật này, giải thích duy nhất chính là Sirius bị bắt được. Như vậy, hắn cũng có chút hiểu, vì sao lúc trước Voldemort muốn bắt sống hắn, thà bắt nhầm còn hơn bỏ sót, nhưng thật ra Voldemort đã thành công. Nhưng hắn không ngờ Sirius bị bức cung nhanh như vậy – hắn theo bản năng phủ nhận việc Voldemort nói cho hắn, Sirius bán đứng tin tức – chuyện này khiến hắn có hơn mười giây bối rối, lúc Voldemort nở nụ cười lạnh lùng, hắn nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại, tỏ vẻ không thể nói. Voldemort liên tục cười lạnh rời đi. Sau đó, tháng này Snape không đưa lang dược tới!

Từ khi hắn bị bắt vào địa lao, mấy tháng qua Snape đều đưa lang dược tới, nhưng tháng này Snape vẫn chưa tới, hắn nghĩ hôm sau sẽ đến, nhưng ngày hôm sau cũng không đến, đã ba ngày không đến. Hắn hiểu được, tháng này sẽ không có lang dược.

Hy vọng càng ngày càng xa vời, trước ngày trăng tròn một ngày thì hoàn toàn tan biến. Hắn không thể dùng ngôn ngữ để biểu đạt sự sợ hãi trong lòng, thú tính sôi trào khiến hắn lo lắng không yên. Đã nhiều năm hắn không có loại cảm giác này, những năm qua luôn dùng lang dược khiến hắn vô cùng an tâm. Nhưng lúc này đây hắn không thể không trở lại như trước – không! So với trước còn thê thảm hơn, còn đáng sợ hơn!

Người sói sử dụng lang dược nếu dừng sẽ biến thành quái vật khiến mọi người sợ hãi, so với bình thường còn ghê tởm hơn, so với bình thường còn hung tàn hơn, không phân biệt ai, tấn công tất cả những gì nhìn thấy! Đêm máu tanh tháng 10 qua đi, một lượng lớn người sói đầu quân cho Voldemort, vì còn có thể được lang dược mỗi tháng một lần, bọn họ rất căm hận Tử thần thực tử, nhưng sự sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng khiến bọn họ chỉ có thể quy phục Voldemort – người duy nhất chế tạo ra lang dược, phản bội người nhà, phản bội lý tưởng, so với chính tay giết chết người nhà, vẫn tốt hơn.

Remus đoán được suy nghĩ của Voldemort, trăng tròn lần này, chỉ sợ hắn sẽ trở thành một hung khí của Tử thần thực tử, mang đến tai họa cho Hội phượng hoàng, rồi sau đó lại nói cho hắn biết hành vi thú tính của hắn, hắn biết rằng chính hắn không thể bảo trì bình tĩnh và im lặng nếu biết mình giết người hay biến những người kia thành người sói. Hiện tại, trốn không kịp, hắn cũng không thể trốn, thời khắc trăng tròn, nếu hắn ở ngoài nhà giam thì sẽ cực kỳ nguy hiểm, hắn chỉ có chết. Chết sẽ biến ý định của Voldemort tan thành bọt nước, chết để bảo vệ bí mật của James và Lily.

Nhưng Snape lại cứu sống hắn, hắn thống hận kẻ mũi to này, thống hận kẻ âm trầm này!

Càng thống hận người này mang đến đau khổ cho hắn: Uống xuống ma dược của Snape, hắn mơ hồ, lúc tỉnh lại thì đã qua ngày trăng tròn 21 ngày.


	50. Chương 221

Người trông giữ thấy Remus tỉnh lại, đầu tiên đưa tới một bữa cơm, sau đó mời Snape đến. Snape chậm rãi đi vào địa lao, đem chậu tưởng kí đặt trên bàn, cười nói: “Nhìn xem, Remus Lupin. Biểu hiện của ngươi khá phấn khích.”

Tuy không nhớ nổi hai mươi ngày qua mình đã làm cái gì, Remus vẫn có thể đoán ra dựa vào kinh nghiệm trước đây, nhưng lời của Snape vẫn khiến hắn run rẩy, lời nói trào phúng đó có phải là do những gì hắn gây ra vượt xa tưởng tượng? Hắn đề phòng nhìn chậu tưởng kí, do dự có nên xem hay không, một mặt hắn không muốn thấy tình cảnh mình giết chết thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng, mặt khác hắn lại muốn biết mình đã làm chuyện gì, có lẽ chuyện cũng không tệ hại như hắn tưởng hay không tệ hại như Snape ám chỉ?

Bình tĩnh lại, hắn quyết định xem. Hắn đem đầu vào chậu tưởng kí, nhưng khi rút đầu ra thì mặt hắn không còn chút máu, trắng xanh tàn tạ. Cổ họng hắn động vài lần, ọc một tiếng, hắn nôn ra, không chỉ đem thức ăn mới ăn vào trong bụng nôn ra, mà còn đem thức ăn lưu lại trong bụng nôn ra, cuối cùng ngay cả dịch mật cũng nôn ra. Cho đến khi không còn nôn được gì, hắn vẫn nôn khan liên tục, chỉ hận không thể đem gan tronng bụng nôn hết ra. Hắn lảo đảo muốn ngã xuống, lui về phía sau tựa vào tường, hắn ngồi xuống, cuộn chặt mình, giống như muốn thu nhỏ, trở thành một điểm không ai thấy. Đầu chôn thật sâu trong cánh tay, cực lực áp chế tiếng gào khóc vang lên trong phòng giam.

Hắn giết nhiều lắm, nhiều người lắm!

Phù thủy hay Muggle, nam hay nữ, người già hay trẻ em, chỉ cần không phải là Tử thần thực, hắn đều tấn công, hắn không thể đếm được có bao nhiêu người chết dưới móng sói của hắn. Có một số phù thủy đặc biệt mạnh, có thể thoát nạn, nhưng cũng không thể trở lại cuộc sống trước kia, hắn dùng móng vuốt của chính mình biến họ trở thành ngưới sói. Vì thế hắn không xem hết trí nhớ của mình trong chậu tưởng kí, khi hắn thấy mình xé toang cổ họng của một đứa trẻ Muggle, đau đớn và máu tanh, hắn rốt cuộc xem không được nữa, chật vật rời khỏi chậu tưởng kí.

Khi thú tính thì kích động cỡ nào, khi tỉnh lại thì đau tận tâm can. Chỉ cần tưởng tượng đến từng người từng người bị hắn giết chết, cùng với những phù thủy bị hắn cắn phải trở thành người sói, cả người hắn lạnh như băng. Đây là chuyện hắn sợ hãi nhất trong cuộc đời, vì thú tính của hắn mà có bao nhiêu người thương vong, bởi vì hắn từng chịu đựng, cho nên hắn biết loại đau khổ này, nhưng bây giờ…

” A!” Hắn đau đớn, không ngừng vò tóc, nước mắt rơi đầy trên mặt. Hắn rõ ràng là người ôn hòa, là người hiền lành, vì sao phải trừng phạt hắn như vậy? Hắn không muốn làm người sói, hắn không muốn giết người, không muốn tạo ra người sói, hắn không muốn!

Trời dần dần tối, tối đến mức không thấy năm ngón tay. Remus vẫn ngơ ngác tựa vào tường, nước mắt trên mặt đã sớm khô cạn, hắn chỉ im lặng như vậy, im lặng nhìn phía trước, ánh mắt ảm đạm giống như hắn không phải người sống.

Hắn điên thì tốt. Đáng tiếc hiện tại hắn rất tỉnh táo.

Chỉ không lâu nữa sẽ đến tháng tiếp theo, nếu hắn không có lang dược. Hắn tiếp tục trở thành vũ khí của Tử thần thực tử, trở thành sát thủ tốt nhất của bọn họ. Nghĩ vậy, hắn lại muốn nôn, cũng nôn không được. Nhưng mà, muốn hắn bán đứng bạn bè, hắn cũng không làm được. James, Sirius và Peter biết hắn là người sói nhưng vẫn sẵng sàng làm bạn với hắn, đối với hắn mà nói đây là một ân huệ, hắn không thể vì vấn đề của chính mình mà ra bán đứng bạn bè. Nhưng hắn có đủ dũng khí đối mặt với những ngày thanh tỉnh sau ngày trăng tròn không? Đối mặt với những người tử vong và người sói mới, hắn không thể cho rằng hành vi của mình là đúng đắn?

Tình bạn và đạo đức, hắn không thể lựa chọn, cũng không có thời gian lựa chọn, thời gian cuối cùng để nhận lang dược của tháng này đã đến.


	51. Chương 222

Voldemort ngồi trên vương tọa, từ trên cao nhìn xuống Remus, buổi tối trước ngày Remus biến về hình người hắn cố ý nhìn một chút, xác định không bị thương mới bảo người mang về địa lao, một khoảng thời gian, Remus đã tiều tụy đến mức thiếu chút nữa hắn không nhận ra. Mái tóc ngắn rám nắng đã bắt đầu có vài sợi bạc, đôi mắt nâu sưng phù đỏ au, ngốc trệ giống như bị giám ngục hôn. Xem ra những hành vi của Remus lúc hình thú đã gây đả kích khi Remus trở lại hình người tỉnh táo. Voldemort rất vừa lòng với kết quả như vậy, hơi chút bức bách, Remus liền không chịu nổi.

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng ho một tiếng, “Lupin, bây giờ ngươi biết hậu quả nếu trái ý ta rồi chứ?”

Remus ngẩng đầu lên, yên lặng nhìn trần nhà, giống như không nghe được lời của Voldemort.

“Thấy nhiều người chết trong tay ngươi như vậy, thấy nhiều người vì người mà phải trở thành người sói, ngươi có cảm giác gì?”

Ánh mắt ngơ ngác của Remus khẽ động, lại trở về yên tĩnh.

“A, ta sai rồi, ngươi vô cùng thích mấy cái này mới đúng.” Voldemort rất vui vẻ, “Lúc ấy ngươi thích giết chóc như thế, tiếng khóc thét và máu tươi, thuộc hạ của ta không thể khuyên ngươi dừng lại. Muốn biết có bao nhiêu người bị ngươi giết chết không? Muốn biết có bao nhiêu người vì ngươi mà trở thành người sói không?” Hắn cười, đôi mắt màu đỏ chăm chú nhìn Remus, lát sau, trong lòng hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, công bố đáp án. “Ngày 20, ngươi giết chết 30 phù thủy, làm bị thương 12 phù thủy, được rồi, kỳ thật con số này không nhiều, nhưng thành tích ngươi tạo ra cho Muggle thật đáng tán thưởng, ngươi muốn nghe không?” Chân hơi đong đưa, hắn đắc ý thấy mặt Remus từ từ tái xanh.

Nhưng Remus không nói một lời, cũng không nhìn Voldemort.

“Chà, để ta nghĩ nhìn xem.” Voldemort mở tấm da dê ra, tập trung tinh thần xem, “Giết chết 50 phụ nữ, 42 người già ngoài 60 tuổi, 21trẻ con. Con số này cũng được, đúng không?”

Remus run lên một chút, tay nắm lại, móng tay đâm vào lòng bàn tay, hắn không thể nhận thua, nếu hắn phải lựa chọn giữa người ngoài và James, Lily, hắn lựa chọn bạn bè.

Voldemort lạnh lùng cười, không định khuất phục sao, Remus Lupin? “Xem ra ta nhìn nhầm ngươi, Lupin, ngươi còn muốn tiếp tục hành vi điên cuồng giết người vào tháng này.” Hắn lắc lắc đầu, “Ta thật sự nhìn nhầm ngươi. Ta tưởng rằng ngươi là người hiền lành, hòa nhã, thích hòa bình, chính trực kiên định, nhưng bây giờ, ngươi vì một người bạn của ngươi, mà từ bỏ sự nghiệp ngươi phấn đấu, vì người này ngươi giết những Muggle ngươi từng muốn bảo vệ, giết hại bừa bãi. Bọn họ vốn không phải chết, bọn họ vốn có thể sống thật tốt, ngươi có biết, ta đã không gây phiền toái cho Muggle từ lâu, nhưng ngươi lại giết chết bọn họ, bởi vì ngươi cần bảo vệ bí mật nhỏ của bạn bè. Nói thật, ta sẽ không giết chết James Potter và Lily Potter, ta lại càng không giết chết Daniel Potter, ta muốn tìm Daniel mà thôi, nhưng ngươi không muốn, cho nên ngươi có thể giữ bí mật, đi giết chết phù thủy và Muggle vô tội, để bảo vệ bạn của ngươi một nhà đoàn viên, Lupin, ngươi rất ích kỷ, rất tàn bạo. Ta thật không thể tưởng tượng được ngươi lại tàn nhẫn như thế…… Ngươi là Gryffindor sao? Lúc ngươi nghe được tiếng kêu thảm thiết của những người bị ngươi giết, thấy thân nhân của người bị ngươi giết khóc, ngươi còn có thể thờ ơ, tiếp tục bảo vệ bí mật của bạn ngươi, ta nói, Lupin, ngươi còn tà ác hơn Slytherin.”

Tay Remus đã bắt đầu đổ máu, nhưng hắn vẫn không nói gì. Đúng vậy, hiện giờ hắn vô cùng tàn nhẫn, vô cùng ác độc, nhưng hắn vì hòa bình của thế giới pháp thuật và thế giới Muggle trong tương lai. Chỉ cần tiểu Daniel có thể lớn lên dưới sự dạy dỗ của Hội phượng hoàng, tương lai, nó nhất định có thể đánh bại Voldemort, cứu vớt thế giới. Hy sinh hiện tại chỉ là tạm thời, là đúng, chỉ cần…… Chỉ cần…… Tiểu Daniel lớn lên…… Hắn nhất định sẽ lấy cái chết đền tội.

Lucius khó hiểu hỏi: “Chủ nhân, vì sao ngài lại buông tha cho Lupin chứ? Bề tôi ngh,ĩ có thể dùng thủ đoạn cứng rắn hơn một chút……”

Voldemort khoát tay, “Không sao. Hắn không muốn nói thì không nói, hắn muốn chống, để hắn chống, ta rất muốn xem hắn có thể chịu được bao lâu.” Trong mắt Voldemort hiện lên một tia sắc bén.


	52. Chương 223

Trở lại trang viên, Voldemort bị Harry giữ lại, “Thế nào, Remus có nói không?” Cậu vội vàng hỏi.

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Bình thường có vẻ yếu đuối, không ngờ lại cố chấp như vậy. Dù ta nói thế nào, hắn vẫn không chịu nói.”

Harry yên lặng thở dài, cậu biết Remus ngoài mềm trong cứng, nhưng không ngờ lại có thể tàn nhẫn như thế, Remus vẫn kiên trì giữ vững hứa hẹn với James và Lily. “Không có cách nào làm hắn nhanh chóng nói ra sao?”

“Có.” Voldemort nghiêm túc gật đầu, “Nhưng chắc chắn em sẽ không đồng ý.” Làm giả trí nhớ Harry còn có thể cho phép, chứ nặng tay một chút Harry liền giận dữ.

Im lặng trong chốc lát, Harry chậm rãi đi đến bên cửa sổ, không khí lạnh ban đêm thổi vào mặt. Bầu trời đầy sao, ánh sáng trải lên hồ sâu xanh biếc. “Không biết vì sao, ta vẫn cảm giác có chuyện gì đó không tốt, về đứa nhỏ kia. Có thể nhanh chóng khiến Remus mở miệng là tốt nhất, đêm dài lắm mộng, có một số việc có lẽ quyền chủ động không nằm trong tay chúng ta.” Sau khi tỉnh lại, cảm giác bất an mãnh liệt chờn vờn quanh cậu. Không phải vì cậu, mà là vì đứa nhỏ của Lily. Theo lý thuyết, đứa nhỏ kia ở nơi vô cùng an toàn, còn có Hội phượng hoàng bảo vệ, không xảy ra vấn đề gì, nhưng cậu luôn luôn lo sợ, giống như có chuyện gì đó sẽ đến với đứa nhỏ kia, chuyện không tốt. Cậu không biết là chuyện gì, nhưng cậu tin vào trực giác của mình, đây là kinh nghiệm cậu có được sau 9 năm sinh tử, không phải khoe khoang, dù là Voldemort cũng không có trực giác linh mẫn như cậu.

Nếu Harry đủ tàn nhẫn, hắn có thể làm được, Voldemort đau đầu nghĩ. Nhưng miệng vẫn đáp ứng, “Được, tháng sau ta nhất định khiến Lupin mở miệng.”

Lại hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh sau một lần trăng tròn, Remus ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn đã muốn nôn ra, hắn cảm giác yết hầu tràn ngập hương vị thịt sống và máu, vị tanh khiến hắn ghê tởm. Từ từ cuộn người lại, hắn cố gắng ám chỉ chính mình: “Mọi việc mày làm là vì hòa bình của thế giới, mọi việc mày làm là có lý do, đợi chiến tranh chấm dứt mày sẽ lấy cái chết đền tội, cho nên bây giờ mày phải kiên trì, phải kiên trì!” Tầm mắt hắn mờ mịt, những việc hắn làm lúc này, có gì khác Tử thần thực tử chứ? Dù hắn nói cho chính mình, hắn bị buộc phải giết người, hắn kiên trì là vì chính nghĩa, nhưng đây rõ ràng là mạng người, nhiều người chết dưới tay hắn như vậy…… Còn có trẻ con, trẻ con vô tội, những đứa trẻ ngây thơ trong sáng, chúng nó có gì sai mà phải chết dưới tay hắn? Bị buộc phải giết người, lý do này không đủ để hắn thản nhiên đối mặt với mọi chuyện?

Hắn càng cuộn chặt mình, hai mắt ngập nước, hắn có thể không biết xấu hổ mà thuyết phục mình như vậy sao?

Dù hắn không tình nguyện, nhưng hắn vẫn bị mang đến trước mặt Voldemort, nhìn thấy nam nhân đầy ác ý ngồi trên vương tọa, lòng hắn thắt lại, hương vị máu tanh lượn lờ quanh chóp mũi, hắn lại muốn nôn mửa.

Đũa phép của Voldemort nhắm thẳng vào Remus, trong đầu của Remus đột nhiên xuất hiện một đoạn trí nhớ, sắc mặt của hắn không ngừng biến hóa, đầu tiền là đỏ sau đó biến xanh rồi chuyển thành đen, cuối cùng trắng bệch. “Ọc” Rốt cục, hắn nhịn không được, quỳ rạp trên mặt đất không ngừng nôn mửa, cho đến khi nôn ra dịch mật, chỉ còn lại nước trong.

“Biểu hiện lúc này của ngươi thật sự rất được, Lupin, ngươi khiến ta rất bất ngờ.” Voldemort cười tà ác, “Ngươi làm ra chuyện khiến kẻ khác phải sợ hãi, ngươi nói, ta nên ban thưởng cho ngươi thế nào? Ngươi không chỉ hoàn thành xuất sắc nhiệm vụ của chính mình, hơn nữa những người sói ngươi tạo ra cũng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của họ vô cùng xuất sắc. Ta dám nói, với tốc độ như vậy, có lẽ một mình ngươi có thể đánh tan Hội phượng hoàng.” Hắn cười, vừa lòng thấy thân thể của Remus run lên. Hắn đi xuống, chậm rãi đến trước mặt Remus, khẽ khom lưng, nói nhỏ bên tai Remus, “Có lẽ, trăng tròn tiếp theo, ta nên sắp xếp cho Sirius Black gặp ngươi.”

Remus hoảng sợ ngẩng đầu, “Không! Ngươi không thể làm như vậy!”

Voldemort hơi lui về phía sau, lạnh lùng nói: “Vì sao ta không thể làm như vậy? Tuy Sirius Black là người của gia tộc Black, nhưng hắn phản bội gia tộc, vợ chồng Black đã đuổi hắn khỏi nhà, hắn không phải thuộc hạ của ta, ta xử hắn thế nào ai dám phản đối?”

Remus vô lực gục đầu xuống, hiểu được lời Voldemort nói là sự thật, hắn có thể giết chết bạn tốt nhất của mình.


	53. Chương 224

” Đương nhiên, ngươi cũng có thể lựa chọn.” Voldemort mỉm cười, có vài phần thương hại, trong lòng Remus lạnh như băng. “Chỉ cần ngươi nói ra James Potter và Lily Potter ở đâu, ta sẽ cho ngươi lang dược, hơn nữa không đưa ngươi ra chiến trường, hiển nhiên ngươi sẽ không phải giết chết bạn tốt của ngươi, Sirius Black.” Hắn dừng lại, nhìn Remus, vui vẻ khi thấy thân thể Remus tiếp tục run rẩy, trên mặt hiện lên sự phức tạp. “Ta cũng sẽ không làm hại vợ chồng Potter, ta chỉ muốn đứa nhỏ kia mà thôi.”

Im lặng đợi vài phút, nhìn vẻ mặt thay đổi liên tục của Remus, Voldemort biết dùng Sirius Black uy hiếp đã có hiệu quả. “Ngươi có thể chọn, bảo vệ bí mật, giết bạn tốt của ngươi; hay là nói cho ta biết bí mật, để ta tìm được đứa nhỏ, ngươi cũng được bình an.” Hắn cao giọng nói với nhóm người hầu ngoài cửa, “Người tới, đem ngài Remus Lupin về địa lao, chăm sóc cẩn thận.”

Người hầu mang Remus đi, Voldemort mỉm cười ngồi trên vương tọa, nhớ lại vẻ mặt đau khổ và mâu thuẫn của Remus, chậm rãi nắm chặt tay, Lupin, ngươi chạy không thoát.

Sợ hãi phải chính tay giết chết bạn tốt khiến Remus hoàn toàn sụp đổ, ba ngày trước khi trăng tròn hắn đã nói cho Voldemort nơi ở của James và Lily – thung lũng Godric. Nói xong, hắn giống như già thêm mười tuổi, ngồi bệt trên mặt đất.

Vừa lòng nhưng Voldemort bắt đầu lo lắng nên xử lý Remus thế nào, đưa về địa lao thì không thỏa đáng, nếu để cấp dưới quản thúc thì phải tìm một người trung thành và tận tâm…… Hắn gọi một tử thần thực tử đến, “Đưa Lupin đến chỗ Snape, bảo là ý của ta, để Snape chăm sóc Lupin. Còn nữa, ta quyết định cho Snape 5 ngày nghỉ ngơi, tiếp theo ..” Hắn nhỏ giọng nói vài câu, Tử thần thực tử kia sững sờ một chút, dùng ánh mắt rất khó tin nhìn Remus, “Nói đó là ý của ta, nếu Severus muốn chống lệnh thì cứ thử xem.” Voldemort hiện lên vẻ mặt hung dữ.

Tử thần thực tử đáp lời, dùng ánh mắt không tin được nhìn Remus, sau đó dùng thần chú nhẹ tênh mang Remus rời đi. Thật không thể tin rằng, ngài Snape lại thích một người như vậy……

Lúc đại sảnh không còn người, Voldemort thở dài một hơi, tựa vào chỗ ngồi thả lỏng tinh thần. Rốt cục Remus cũng khai, nói ra tin tức hắn muốn. Đứa trẻ kia, dù thế nào cũng không thể để trong tay Hội phượng hoàng, Hội phượng hoàng có Dumbledore, lão già này rất phiền toái, thêm một ngôi sao cứu thế, kế hoạch của hắn sẽ gặp nhiều trở ngại. Tuy hắn chắc chắn có thể tìm được đứa trẻ kia, nhưng trên người nó nhất định có vấn đề – Dumbledore sẽ làm gì đó, mà chỉ có tìm được nó, hắn mới giải quyết được mọi chuyện, mọi thứ trở lại như ban đầu. Đương nhiên, muốn tìm được đứa nhỏ kia cũng không phải chuyện dễ dàng, Black bị bắt lâu như vậy, Dumbledore đã sớm biết mục tiêu của hắn là Daniel Potter, thung lũng Godric chắc chắn được bảo vệ, hành động lần này sẽ tổn thất không ít phù thủy…… À, có lẽ mấy hôm trước, đề nghị của nhóm Muggle kia có thể tham khảo một chút, nói không chừng dùng được.

Nghĩ vậy, hắn mỉm cười thú vị, lúc Dumbledore phát hiện hắn dùng vũ khí của Muggle chống lại thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng – những kẻ luôn cho rằng Muggle yếu ớt cần được bảo vệ, trên mặt lão ta sẽ có biểu tình gì?

” Tiến vào. Chúng ta phải thảo luận một hành động quan trọng.” Voldemort nói, đứng ngoài cửa là bề tôi trung thành của hắn, chính là mấy Muggle gần đây.

Muggle, là cái tên nhỏ bé yếu ớt tại thế giới pháp thuật, được Voldemort ám chỉ, thấy Voldemort thể hiện bản lĩnh, được Voldemort hứa hẹn một tương lai hấp dẫn, bọn họ đã bước chân vào cuộc tranh giành của thế giới pháp thuật, thể hiện thực lực của chính mình, chiếm lấy một vị trí nhỏ bé trong thế giới mới mà Tử thần thực tử tạo ra.


	54. Chương 225

Đến buổi tối, Voldemort vội vã báo tin Remus đã nói ra bí mật cho Harry, vừa lòng ôm lấy người yêu vui vẻ bàn luận vấn đề sẽ dạy dỗ Daniel trở thành một người lãnh đạo tương lai như thế nào. Cảm giác nắm toàn bộ quyền lực trong tay, ngồi trên cao nhìn xuống mọi thứ vô cùng tuyệt vời, cho nên hắn vì có thể nhấm nháp tư vị này mà không tiếc phát động chiến tranh, có đôi khi cũng cảm thấy phải xử lý nhiều việc là vô cùng phiền phức, thay đổi nhân sự, giải quyết lộn xộn, ngồi ở vương tọa một mình xử lý công việc, cũng có cảm giác cô đơn, không bằng ở bên cạnh Harry, dù làm cái gì cũng cảm thấy hạnh phúc bình an. Có lẽ hắn đã già, trong quá khứ, mỗi lần nhớ tới loại chuyện thuận ta thì sống nghịch ta thì chết, hắn cảm thấy nhiệt huyết sôi trào, nhưng bây giờ đã không bằng trước kia, trong lòng hắn, việc có thể cùng Harry đi thăm thú khắp nơi, nhìn ngắm cảnh đẹp, nhấm nháp món ngon sau chiến tranh tốt đẹp hơn nhiều. Mỗi khi tưởng tượng Harry vì được thấy cảnh đẹp mà vui vẻ, hắn liền nở nụ cười. “Ta tin rằng đứa nhỏ này đủ tư cách trở thành người thừa kế, ta rất tự tin với phương pháp giáo dục của mình.”

Về điểm này, Harry có chút nghi ngờ, nhưng vẫn duy trì thái độ. Giáo sư, Voldemort là một vị giáo sư xuất sắc, tri thức uyên bác và khả năng tự thuật có thể lấy được tâm học sinh, nhưng vấn đề là, Voldemort vẫn tồn tại thành kiến – tuy hắn đã cố hết sức thay đổi. Chẳng qua, Harry lại cảm thấy chính mình tự tìm phiền não, lúc Voldemort đưa đứa nhỏ kia về, chẳng lẽ chỉ có một mình Voldemort giáo dục đứa nhỏ sao? Đương nhiên cậu cũng gia nhập đội ngũ giáo dục đứa nhỏ này. Cậu có thể tùy lúc sửa lại nếu thành kiến của Voldemort ảnh hưởng đến Daniel, đồng thời cũng có thể tránh bọn Tử thần thực tử nịnh nọt khiến nhân cách của Daniel lệch lạc. Nhưng, “Vì sao người muốn bồi dưỡng Daniel sớm như vậy? Ngươi rõ ràng còn có thể sống rất lâu.” Cậu nghi ngờ nhìn Voldemort từ trên xuống dưới, ý đồ tìm ra một chút dấu vết để lại.

Voldemort ôm Harry, đặt cằm lên vai cậu, “Harry, ta vẫn nhớ rõ……”

“Nhớ rõ cái gì?”

“Nhớ rõ ta nói, cùng em đi du lịch khắp thế giới. Cùng đi nghe đại dương hát, cùng vào rừng hái quả, cùng lên núi tuyết Kilimanjaro, cùng leo lên đỉnh Everest, đến biển xem mặt trời mọc, đến sa mạc ngắm mặt trời lặn.” Hai mắt của hắn sáng ngời, “Chúng ta còn có rất nhiều chuyện cùng nhau làm, nhưng nếu không có một người thừa kế đủ tư cách thì kế hoạch của chúng ta sẽ tan thành bọt nước.”

Harry kinh ngạc nghe, lời Voldemort như hóa thành một cỗ nhiệt lưu, theo lỗ tai chảy vào, khiến thân thể của cậu cũng nóng lên. Đúng vậy, hai người bọn họ còn có rất nhiều việc phải làm, nếu Voldemort luôn phải ngồi sau bàn làm việc thì rất đáng thương, đúng không? Nâng tay ôm lấy cổ nam nhân, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên khuôn mặt Voldemort, “Ngươi nói rất đúng, ngươi thật sự cần một người kế thừa đủ tư cách.”

Nụ hôn này phát sinh hậu quả nghiêm trọng, ít nhất Harry nghĩ như vậy, bởi vì khi cậu nhớ tới còn có chuyện muốn hỏi Voldemort thì đã là sáng sớm hôm sau, lúc cậu nhìn Voldemort rời giường mặc quần áo.

“A, ta quên một việc, Voldy!” Cậu nắm lấy áo khoác của Voldemort. Văn phòng liên lạc Muggle là nghành nhàn nhất trong bộ pháp thuật, vì vậy thời gian Harry rời giường trễ hơn Voldemort rất nhiều.

” Chuyện gì, bảo bối?” Voldemort cúi đầu, mỉm cười hôn lên khuôn mặt Harry một cái.

” Remus, Remus thế nào? Hiện giờ hắn ở đâu, còn ở địa lao sao?” Harry vội vàng hỏi. Trước kia cậu không phản đối việc Voldemort giam Remus trong địa lao, chủ yếu là bởi vì lúc ấy Remus có tin tức Voldemort cần, hôm nay Remus không còn giá trị lợi dụng, cậu không thể để Voldemort tiếp tục giam giữ người từng yêu thương chăm sóc cậu trong địa lao.

“Em nói hắn a.” Voldemort cười tà ác, “Năm ngày sau em sẽ biết.”


	55. Chương 226

Sau khi Harry hồi phục, thường xuyên hẹn ăn cơm với Snape, chỉ là lúc này, Harry nhìn thấy Snape thì vô cùng hoảng sợ: “Sev, sao cậu như một trái chanh bị vắt hết nước vậy?” Ngồi đối diện với cậu, hai mắt của Snape thâm quầng, hai gò má hơi lõm xuống, cực độ tiều tụy, áo choàng phù thủy cao cổ bao quanh Snape, nút thắt rất kín. Cậu cảm thấy kỳ lạ, tuy bây giờ là tháng 11, nhưng thời tiết vẫn chưa lạnh đến mức vây kín không kẽ hở như thế? Cái này không phù hợp với tự nhiên, cũng không phù hợp với thẩm mĩ của Slytherin. Vì thế, “Sev, cậu bệnh sao?” Harry quan tâm hỏi, lấy đũa phép chuẩn bị kiểm tra thân thể cho Snape.

Snape nhanh chóng ấn hạ đũa phép của Harry, thấp giọng nói: “Không, không có.”

Harry chớp chớp mắt, từ khi nào Snape dùng giọng điệu chột dạ như vậy nói chuyện? Chưa cần làm rõ. Nhìn hắn đột nhiên tiều tụy như thế, chắc chắn thân thể có vấn đề. Vì thế cậu rút đũa phép từ tay Snape ra, chỉ hướng Snape, “Đừng giải thích nữa, tớ nhìn cậu là tớ biết thân thể cậu không khỏe. Không sao, cậu đừng quên tớ là một bác sĩ xuất sắc, bệnh nhỏ nhặt tớ đều giải quyết được……”

Snape lại bắt lấy đũa phép, lo lắng rồi kiên định nói: “Harry, thật sự, tớ không bệnh. Thu hồi đũa phép được không? Tớ thực sự không có bệnh.”

Harry nghiêng đầu, dùng sức chớp mắt, thấy Snape gật gật đầu, cậu thu hồi đũa phép, dù chung quanh không có ai nhưng vẫn hạ thấp thanh âm, “Sao lại thế này? Năm ngày qua cậu gặp chuyện gì?”

Snape hít sâu bảy tám lần, cuối cùng áp chế chua xót lại ngọt ngào trong lòng, mở miệng: “Cậu có biết chuyện, Remus nói ra bí mật.”

“Có biết.” Harry gật đầu thật mạnh.

“Vậy cậu có biết, sau đó Remus được sắp xếp như thế nào?” Snape lại hỏi.

Harry buồn bực: “Không biết, Voldy không chịu nói cho tớ. Cậu biết sao?” Cậu dùng hết phương pháp và thủ đoạn, nhưng Voldy giống như con trai ngậm chặt miệng. Mà cậu hỏi Tử thần thực tử khác, không có người nào biết. Thật không hiểu Voldemort xử lý thế nào.

“Tớ đương nhiên biết.” Mắt Snape khẽ nheo lại, bối rối, “Hắn…… Đang ở nhà của tớ.”

Harry mở to miệng, nửa ngày không nói lên lời. “Voldy… Voldy sai người đưa Remus đến nhà cậu?” Cậu nhìn Snape từ trên xuống dưới một lần, cười xấu xa, “À, xem ra không phải‘ đơn thuần’ đưa đến nha.” Cậu nhấn mạnh hai chữ đơn thuần. Ha ha, nhìn bộ dáng mệt mỏi của Snape, năm ngày qua hẳn là vất vả.

” Khụ, cái đó……” Ánh mắt Snape thay đổi, “Còn có hai bình ma dược, ma dược trợ hứng.”

“Tớ phải nói chúc mừng cậu?” Harry sung sướng trêu chọc, “Chúc mừng cậu đạt thành nguyện vọng, có được Remus.”

Snape uất ức, “Có được? Lúc ấy hắn không biết mình đang làm gì. Sáng hôm nay hắn tỉnh lại…” Hắn dừng lại, lắc đầu, “Hắn hận tớ, Harry.”

Harry im lặng. Chuyện phát triển không thể kiểm soát, đích xác là không theo ý của Snape. Voldemort có ý tốt, nhưng điều này khiến Snape luôn hạ quyết tâm âm thầm bảo vệ Remus phải làm gì bây giờ?

” Nếu không thì nói rõ mọi chuyện đi. Chuyện của cậu.” Harry nói. Đây là cách duy nhất cậu nghĩ đến.

“Tớ không biết. Tớ không biết cách nào là tốt nhất cho hắn.” Snape nói, “Có lẽ tiếp tục khiến hắn hận tớ, hắn sẽ không có gánh nặng……”

“Nhưng sẽ ảnh hưởng đến hình tượng hoàng tử lai trong mắt trong tim hắn?” Harry nói tiếp, “Chuyện của cậu và hắn, hoàng tử lai không thể không biết, nếu hoàng tử lai không có phản ứng gì, cậu nói xem hắn sẽ nghĩ thế nào?”

Snape không nói gì. Harry nói rất đúng, lúc ấy Tử thần thực tử truyền lời cho hắn, chuyện này chỉ giữ bí mật năm ngày. Hắn chủ động nói chuyện này cho Harry, còn những người khác sẽ theo cách khác biết được tin tức này. Nếu hoàng tử lai thực sự không có phản ứng gì, sẽ không hợp tình lí. Không……

” Không có phản ứng thì không có phản ứng, nhân cơ hội này để Remus nghĩ rằng hoàng tử lai đã chết.”


	56. Chương 227

Nghe được lời của Snape, Harry sửng sốt một chút, lập tức giận dữ, nhỏ giọng quát: “Cậu đừng nghĩ linh tinh! Lần này cậu không thể tự làm theo ý mình, cậu cũng nên nghe ý kiến của người khác!” Trước kia Snape giấu diếm Remus, cậu có thể không để ý, ngoài mặt hai người không có quan hệ gì mờ ám, có cũng chỉ là hận nhau thấu xương, dưới tình huống đó, dù Snape giấu diếm thế nào, tuy có chút tự ngược nhưng cũng không tổn thương người khác, Harry không đặc biệt hiểu rõ cá tính Snape nhưng có thể hiểu cách làm của hắn, do đó cậu không ngăn cản. Đành phải tự an ủi, phương pháp giải quyết tốt nhất của Snape chính là tự tổn thương chính mình, những người khác không thể giúp gì. Nhưng tình huống hôm nay đã khác, Snape và Remus có quan hệ thân mật, hơn nữa chuyện này nhanh chóng bị mọi người biết, nếu Snape cứ dùng phương pháp như trước giải quyết vấn đề, ví dụ như nói cho Remus biết Hoàng tử lai đã chết hay dùng thần chú khiến hắn quên đi mọi chuyện, tổn thương, không chỉ là Snape, còn có Remus Lupin.

“Trước kia cậu tự hành hạ mình, cũng không tổn thương đến người khác, tớ không có lập trường để khuyên cậu, nhưng chuyện lần này không giống, cậu không nghĩ cho Remus sao? Hắn có bao nhiêu yêu Hoàng tử lai tớ hiểu rõ hơn cậu, hôm nay hắn phản bội bạn bè, chỉ còn Hoàng tử lai là trụ cột tinh thần duy nhất của hắn, mà cậu nói cho hắn biết Hoàng tử lai đã chết…… Cậu nghĩ hắn sẽ thế nào?”

Mặt Snape vừa trắng vừa xanh, run rẩy nhắm mắt lại, nói không nên lời.

“Cậu không nói được chứ gì? Để tớ nói cho cậu biết! Hắn sẽ chết, bởi vì hắn đã không còn lý do sống! Cho dù cậu có thể cứu hắn một lần, hai lần, ba lần, nhưng cậu có thể cứu hắn mãi không? Mà hắn chỉ cần có cơ hội là sẽ rời bỏ thế giới này! Huống hồ, cho dù cậu có thể cứu hắn, tâm chết, còn sống chỉ là cái xác, còn không bằng chết đi.” Thấy Snape muốn mở miệng, Harry vươn tay ngăn cản, “Tớ biết cậu muốn nói cái gì. Cậu muốn nói, đợi chiến tranh thắng lợi, cậu sẽ chính thức lấy thân phận Hoàng tử lai xuất hiện tại trước mặt hắn, phải không? Nhưng như tớ đã nói, lúc trước tâm hắn đã chết, hắn chết cậu mới nói cho hắn thì có tác dụng gì nữa? Huống chi, lúc trước cậu nói cho hắn biết Hoàng tử lai đã chết, sau đó lại nói cho hắn biết Hoàng tử lai không chết, cậu nghĩ hắn còn có thể tin lời của cậu nữa sao?” Cậu nhìn Snape, ” Nói đi, cậu nghĩ hắn còn có thể tin lời của cậu nữa sao?”

Snape không nói.

Harry bĩu môi, “Là tớ, tớ sẽ không tin. Nói không chừng còn có thể nghi ngờ, là cậu hại Hoàng tử lai.” Cậu hung dữ nhìn bạn tốt. “Nếu là tớ, tớ liền nhân cơ hội hiếm có này, nói rõ ràng mọi chuyện, dù Remus có phản ứng gì, ít nhất Hoang tử lai luôn đối xử thật tốt với hắn, hắn sẽ không nghĩ đến chuyện chết đi, chỉ cần hắn không chết, mọi chuyện đều có cách giải quyết. Cậu nói đúng không?”

Snape khép mở môi mấy lần, cuối cùng phát ra âm thanh thấp đến mức khó có thể nghe rõ, “Nếu chiến tranh, bên chúng ta thất bại……”

Harry nhướn mày, lớn tiếng cắt ngang lời hắn, “Bên chúng ta sẽ không thất bại, người thắng cuối cùng nhất định là chúng ta!”

Thái độ kiên quyết của Harry khiến Snape sững sờ một hồi lâu, nghĩ thầm, chẳng lẽ cậu ấy đã từ bỏ thái độ trung lập sao? Quả nhiên không ai có thể bình tĩnh nhìn thấy người mình yêu thất bại.

“…… Được rồi, tớ thừa nhận cậu nói có lý. Trở về tớ sẽ thẳng thắn với Remus. Dù có bao nhiêu gian khổ, tớ cũng muốn hắn nhận tớ.” Snape cầm lấy ly rượu, “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Harry cũng giơ ly rượu lên, “A, đúng rồi, còn phải nói cho Remus, hai tháng qua, những chuyện trong trí nhớ của hắn đều là giả. Hình như Voldy không cẩn thận nên quên nói cho hắn.” Ngoài miệng Harry nói như vậy, nhưng trong lòng chột dạ, dù là ai cũng không cho rằng, Voldemort không cẩn thận nên quên nói. Chắc chắn Voldemort tức giận chuyện Remus dây dưa hai tháng mới chịu nói ra bí mật, nên không muốn nói chuyện kia cho Remus biết để hắn tiếp tục đau khổ.

Không cẩn thận sao? Snape yên lặng nhìn Harry.

————————————

Hoàng hôn buông xuống, Harry lười biếng nằm trong lòng Voldemort, mái tóc đen ướt mồ hôi vương trên trán, hai mắt mèo xanh lá mông lung, đôi môi đỏ mọng ướt át. Những ngón tay mảnh khảnh của cậu bắt lấy tay trái của Voldemort, chơi đùa với ngón tay của nam nhân, oán giận: “Voldy, sao ngươi lại bảo người đưa Remus đến nhà Sev? Ngươi biết rõ Sev rất bối rối, đáng lẽ đợi chiến tranh kết thúc ngươi mới nên giao Remus cho hắn.” Chuyện Voldemort đã làm, cậu chỉ có thể thể hiện sự bất mãn một chút, xả giận. Cậu không muốn chuyện Remus và Snape phát triển xấu đi, cho nên chỉ có thể oán giận Voldemort.

Tay phải của Voldemort luồn qua mái tóc mềm mại ẩm ướt của Harry, nghe vậy, hắn chỉ cười, “Ta muốn tốt cho Severus thôi. Ngẫm lại xem, Severus đã thầm mến người sói…… Đã thầm mến Remus Lupin mười năm, nhưng lại định tiếp tục giấu diếm, Harry, là bạn, em chịu được khi thấy bạn tốt tự hành hạ mình như thế sao? Cho dù là ta, cũng không biết chiến tranh sẽ kéo dài đến khi nào, có thể còn kéo dài nhiều năm, chẳng lẽ phải để Lupin ở trụ sở của Tử thần thực tử, để Severus yên lặng nhìn hắn thêm nhiều năm? Trước kia không có cơ hội, bây giờ có cơ hội, vẫn ngây ngốc đứng xa nhìn, không phải rất lãng phí sao.”

” Nhưng, Sev sẽ phải giải thích với Remus thế nào? Nếu ngươi không làm theo ý mình, giải thích còn dễ dàng hơn một chút.”

“Nếu ta không làm theo ý mình, thì càng không có cái gì giải thích.” Voldemort trả lời.

“Nhưng……”

“Không có nhưng gì cả, đây là vấn đề của Severus, chính hắn tự giải quyết, em, giải quyết vấn đề của chúng ta là được.” Voldemort vừa nói, vừa xoay người áp đảo Harry, ngăn chặn cái miệng nhỏ nhắn đang định nói.

“Tình yêu của Slytherin, chính là tự mình giành được, dù phải sử dụng bất kì thủ đoạn nào. Chỉ có người thắng mới có tư cách hưởng thụ tình yêu.”


	57. Chương 229

Trăng tròn, Remus hóa thành sói, bởi vì đã dùng lang dược từ trước, hắn lẳng lặng cuộn mình lại, ngủ say bên cạnh lò sưởi, cho dù đang ngủ, lông mày của hắn vẫn nhíu chặt, vô cùng đau thương và cô đơn.

Snape vào phòng của Remus, gặp lại cảnh tượng này.

Hắn như trở về đêm trăng tròn năm năm trước, hắn thật cẩn thận chui qua cây liễu roi, đi đến lều thết, Remus giống như bây giờ, cuộn mình ngủ say, nhưng vẫn vô cùng bất an. Đó là lần ở chung duy nhất của bọn họ trong suốt mười năm qua, cho dù lúc đó Snape chỉ ngồi ở một góc tường yên lặng nhìn Remus ngủ say, hắn cũng cảm thấy hạnh phúc và thỏa mãn. Hắn vốn tưởng rằng cả đời này chỉ có cơ hội đó là ở gần người hắn yêu như vậy, gần đến mức vươn tay là có thể chạm vào, không thể tưởng tượng được, năm năm sau hắn lại có cơ hội, hơn nữa, lúc này hắn không còn cố kị, đến gần thêm một chút.

Hắn ngồi xuống bên cạnh Remus, do dự lại do dự, hắn vẫn vươn tay, run nhè nhẹ chạm vào thân thể Remus. Vừa tiếp xúc, lỗ tai của Remus đột nhiên rung động, Snape sợ tới mức rút tay về nhanh như chớp, nhanh chóng kéo dài khoảng cách, cố gắng như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Sau đó một phút, Remus không có dấu hiệu tỉnh lại, Snape sợ hãi đợi thêm mười giây, vẫn không thể khống chế khát vọng mãnh liệt trong lòng, lại một lần nữa đến gần Remus, thử vươn tay ra, nhẹ nhàng đặt trên người hắn. Lúc này Remus không có phản ứng, hắn ngủ say, thân thể phập phồng theo từng đợt hô hấp.

Ngón tay của Snape dừng lại trên thân thể đầy vết thương, băn khoăn, vuốt ve, trong lòng hắn dâng lên từng đợt đau đớn. Không muốn làm bị thương những phù thủy khác, nên làm bị thương chính mình, chẳng e ngại cả người đầy thương tích. Kỳ thật số người sói làm như vậy không ít, chỉ có một số người sói ác độc muốn đẩy bất hạnh của mình lên người khác, nhưng chỉ người này mới khiến hắn yêu thương và đau lòng. Nếu thời gian có thể quay lại, hắn hi vọng quen Remus sớm một chút, hắn sẽ làm bạn bên cạnh Remus lúc trăng tròn, dù biến thành người sói cũng không tiếc.

Ngón tay Snape dừng lại giữa trán Remus, tuy đã ngủ, nhưng lông mày vẫn nhíu chặt. Hắn nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa, hi vọng có thể an ủi, rất trẻ con, rất nhàm chán, nhưng hắn muốn làm như vậy.

Chẳng biết đã qua bao lâu, trán của Remus giãn ra, Remus ngủ càng bình yên. Lúc này Snape mới phát hiện, chẳng biết từ khi nào, Remus lặng lẽ thả lỏng thân thể, đầu gối trên đùi hắn, hai chân trước cũng đặt lên chân hắn. Dáng dấp ỷ lại, khiến tâm Snape thoáng chốc ấm áp.

Giờ khắc này, nếu có thể vĩnh hằng, thật tốt?

Remus đang mơ, hắn thường xuyên mơ thấy chuyện này, nhưng khi tỉnh lại thì không nhớ được. Khiến hắn vô cùng sợ hãi đêm trăng, có một người lẳng lặng bên cạnh hắn, ngồi ở một góc tường, không chớp mắt nhìn hắn. Remus không thấy rõ mặt người kia, không biết vì mơ hay là vì lều thét quá tối, nhưng trong đôi mắt đen kia chỉ có hình ảnh của hắn và hương ma dược nhè nhẹ xoa dịu sự lo lắng không yên của hắn, khiến nỗi lo sẽ tấn công con người khi biến hình của hắn không còn. Hắn từng nghĩ đó chỉ là một giấc mơ, một giấc mơ hắn tự lừa dối chính mình, nhưng khi tỉnh lại, hương vị ma dược vẫn còn lượn lờ trong lều thét giúp hắn biết, đó không phải là mơ, chắc chắn có người từng mạo hiểm tính mạng làm bạn với hắn.

Chuyện này hắn không nói với ai, vẫn luôn yên lặng chôn dấu dưới đáy lòng. Hắn cho rằng người này là Hoàng tử lai, hắn không có căn cứ, nhưng trực giác, trực giác của hắn nói rằng, nếu trên đời có người sẵn sàng vì hắn trả giá, chỉ có Hoàng tử lai.


	58. Chương 230

Nhưng hôm nay hắn giấc mơ của hắn khác trước, trước kia người đó chỉ ngồi ở một góc nhìn hắn, dù Remus cố gắng thế nào cũng không nhìn rõ mặt, nhưng lúc này hắn hình như thấy được, bởi vì người đó ngồi bên cạnh hắn. Người đó ngồi xuống, những ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xoa dịu thân thể hắn, hắn đột nhiên có chút sợ hãi, thân thể của hắn đầy vết thương, xấu xí không chịu nổi, sẽ bị chán ghét, hắn nghĩ. Hắn muốn chạy trốn, không muốn thấy sự chán ghét trong mắt người đó, nhưng hắn không động đậy, hắn chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn thấy ánh mắt người đó nhìn thân thể bị tàn phá của hắn, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lướt qua từng vết sẹo. Hắn không dám nhìn, sợ thấy sự chán ghét trong mắt người đó, nhưng hắn lại lưu luyến sự ấm áp từ những ngón tay, làm ấm thân thể, trái tim lạnh băng của hắn. Ngón tay của người đó dừng lại trên trán, nhẹ nhàng lại kiên định xoa nắn, vuốt lên đôi mày nhíu chặt của hắn. Hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt, cả người phát run, không dám nhìn, chỉ có thể cảm giác đôi tay ấm áp kia ôm lấy hắn, không buông tay. Hắn chậm thả lỏng thân thể, tham lam hưởng thụ sự dịu dàng, nhưng vẫn không dám mở mắt. Đây là mơ, hắn nói cho chính mình, chỉ là mơ, mở mắt, mọi thứ tốt đẹp sẽ biến mất.

Chẳng biết qua bao lâu, một chiếc áo choàng mang theo nhiệt độ cơ thể phủ lên người Remus. Remus nhất thời ý thức được, hắn phải đi! Lúc này Remus không thể khống chế, cho dù tỉnh mộng cũng tốt, ít nhất, cho hắn biết đối phương là ai! Vì thế hắn mở to mắt, rốt cục thấy rõ mặt đối phương: Mái tóc dài màu đen vương trên mặt, khuôn mặt vàng vọt, lông mi cao cao, khiến người khác cảm thấy bị khinh thường, đôi môi cắn chặt, khắc họa đường cong nghiêm khắc, mũi chim ưng càng khiến khuôn mặt thêm cứng rắn. Vẻ mặt lạnh lùng xa cách, trừ ánh mắt, hai mắt vốn nên biểu hiện sự ngạo mạn giờ lại như biển xanh êm dịu, ẩn chứa tình cảm vô hạn, ánh mắt như vậy, khiến tim Remus nhảy lên không ngừng.

Là Snape. Severus Snape. Một người Remus không thể tưởng tượng được.

Mười năm qua bọn họ luôn đối địch, mỗi lần bọn họ gặp mặt đều nói khích lẫn nhau. Snape từng đã cứu hắn nhưng cũng không thể thay đổi gì, bọn họ vẫn luôn là kẻ thù. Nhưng rất kỳ lạ, Remus không tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc khi biết được đáp án này, hắn không chút do dự nhận định Snape chính là người làm bạn với hắn đêm đó, cũng không cho rằng nhận định Snape là Hoàng tử lai có gì không ổn, giống như nó vốn là như thế, là đáp án chính xác. Điều này khiến Remus cảm thấy vô cùng buồn bực.

Nhưng là Snape! Severus Snape! Trong lòng có thanh âm cực nhỏ nói với hắn: Một Slytherin kiêu ngạo, tự cao tự đại khiến người khác chán ghét; một Tử thần thực tử luôn đắm chìm vào ma dược và nghệ thuật hắc ám; một kẻ luôn sỉ nhục hắn; một kẻ chết tiệt thừa dịp hắn không khả năng phản kháng đùa bỡn thân thể hắn – lại yêu hắn? Sẵn sàng mạo hiểm tính mạng làm bạn với hắn? Vì hắn nghiên cứu lang dược, là Hoàng tử lai bị Voldemort xử phạt vì trộm đưa lang dược cho hắn lúc chiến tranh bắt đầu? Merlin a, có chuyện nào buồn cười hơn cái này không!

Buồn cười! Hoang đường! Vớ vẩn!

Hung hăng khinh thường ý nghĩ vừa sáng tỏ của mình trong giấc mơ, Remus mở mắt. Ánh mặt trời sáng lạng bị rèm che ngăn cách, trong phòng hơi u ám. Hắn thấy một người nằm bên cạnh mình, mái tóc dài màu đen, mũi chim ưng, đôi môi bạc tình, Severus Snape.

Hắn đến khi nào? Remus rất kinh ngạc, hắn ngồi dậy, phát hiện thân thể trần trụi của mình được bao phủ bởi tấm áo choàng hoa lệ. Hắn giật mình, hình ảnh trong mơ hiện lên trước mắt, hắn nhất thời không rõ đâu là thật đâu là mơ. Chẳng lẽ, giấc mơ của hắn là thật sao? Người 5 năm trước ở lều thét là Snape? Thậm chí, Hoàng tử lai cũng là Snape?

Có thể sao?

Nên…… Đây không phải mơ, đây chính là Severus Snape!


	59. Chương 231

Không khí tràn ngập hương vị ma dược, hóa ra là Snape. Snape là một vị ma dược học vĩ đại, trên người có mùi dược là bình thường, trước kia Remus không đặc biệt chú ý điểm này, nhưng lúc này, mùi dược lại càng khẳng định Snape có thể là Hoàng tử lai.

Nhìn Snape đang ngủ say, tâm trạng Remus vô cùng phức tạp. Hắn rất muốn đánh thức Snape, hỏi Snape có phải là Hoàng tử lai không, nhưng hắn áp chế xúc động này. Nếu hắn đoán sai, nếu Snape không phải là Hoàng tử lai, hắn sẽ vô cùng thất vọng. Hơn nữa, nếu Snape là Hoàng tử lai thì thế nào? Hắn và Snape có thể sao? Bọn họ không còn là hai học sinh bình thường của Hogwarts, mà là thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng và Tử thần thực tử, kẻ thù ngươi chết ta sống.

Lúc này, Remus phát hiện Snape mở mắt, giương mắt nhìn hắn, mặt không chút thay đổi, ánh mắt thâm thúy đáng sợ. Hắn vô thức cuộn chặt áo choàng trên người. Thấy ánh mắt Snape đầy thâm ý nhìn áo choàng, hắn tức giận. Nếu hôm qua Snape không đột nhiên vào phòng hắn, lúc này hắn sẽ không chật vật cuộn chặt áo choàng của Snape như thế. Bởi vì biến thân, quần áo hắn mặc đều để trên giường, vốn định biến thân xong sẽ mặc lại, ai biết được Snape lại đột nhiên xuất hiện. Tuy đây là nhà của Snape, phòng hắn ở cũng là của Snape, nhưng Snape tạm thời cho hắn phòng này, ít nhất hắn cũng phải có quyền riêng tư chứ? Slytherin luôn quá đáng như thế!

” Ngươi…… Ngươi…… Đi ra ngoài trước?” Remus không có thói quen mặc quần áo trước mặt người khác.

Snape lại nhìn trong chốc lát, mới chậm rãi đứng lên, “Ăn xong bữa sáng, ta có chuyện muốn nói với ngươi.” Hắn lựa chọn trốn tránh, nhưng lần này hắn có lý do, Remus không mặc quần áo, hắn nhìn thấy có chút thất thường, từ ngữ sẽ khó diễn đạt; qua một buổi tối, bọn họ thực đói, cần ăn gì đó…… Thẳng thắn là một chuyện rất tiêu hao thể lực và trí lực, hắn thật sự cần bổ sung.

Hắn đã hạ quyết tâm nói rõ sự thật, hôm nay, chỉ có hắn mới bảo vệ được Remus.

Bữa sáng, Snape và Remus đều không mở miệng nói chuyện, từ lúc Remus đi vào nhà ăn thì hai người chỉ im lặng ăn cơm. Không khí tương đối áp bách, hai người không nói, thanh âm duy nhất là tiếng dao nĩa va chạm. Lúc gia tinh dọn dẹp bàn ăn, hai người đi vào thư phòng, Remus ngồi trên sofa, không ngẩng đầu lên. Đáng lẽ hắn không nên nghe lời như vậy, hắn hoàn toàn có thể từ chối, nhưng trong lòng hắn có một hy vọng nho nhỏ, tuy hy vọng đó rất khó đạt được.

Snape không ngồi xuống, hắn đứng ở trước bàn, lo lắng nên mở miệng thế nào. Hắn có rất nhiều rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nhưng khi hắn mở miệng, hắn chỉ nói hai câu: “Hoàng tử lai là ta. Ta yêu ngươi, từ rất lâu.”

Thân thể Remus nhẹ nhàng chấn động, rất nhanh khôi phục bình tĩnh. “Ngươi có chứng cứ gì?” Hắn rối rít chất vấn.

Snape xoay người, cầm lấy bút lông và tấm da dê trên bàn, dùng tay trái viết xuống nội dung bức thư gửi cho Remus, sau đó đưa Remus xem, không nói một lời.

Chữ viết trên tấm da dê Remus quá quen thuộc, nội dung cũng rất quen thuộc, mỗi lần hắn nhận được thư của Hoàng tử lai, hắn đều đọc đi đọc lại đến thuộc, cho nên hắn có thể khẳng định bức thư này là của Hoàng tử lai. Tay hắn bắt đầu run rẩy, càng ngày càng mạnh.

Snape là Hoàng tử lai!

Sáng nay tỉnh lại, hắn chỉ nghi ngờ, không dám xác định, hiện tại không còn gì để nghi ngờ, Snape chính là Hoàng tử lai hắn nhớ nhung, một ngươi luôn cẩn thận chu đáo, dùng tình yêu để che chở hắn!

Hắn rất vui, vui mừng mà kích động, trong nháy mắt, hắn cảm thấy ánh nắng tươi sáng, tràn ngập hy vọng, nhưng cũng chỉ trong nháy mắt, sự thật tàn nhẫn kéo hắn xuống hầm băng.

Đây là Snape, Severus Snape, Tử thần thực tử cấp cao, mà hắn, là thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng. Cho dù hắn đã phản bội Hội phượng hoàng, nói ra chỗ ở của James và Lily, cũng không có nghĩa là hắn có thể chấp nhận một Tử thần thực tử.


	60. Chương 232

Bởi vì lúc tỉnh lại đã từng đấu tranh với nội tâm của mình, Remus không quá mâu thuẫn khi biết thân phận thật của Hoàng tử lai, ngược lại, nghĩ đến những lời nói chói tai của Snape vì muốn tốt cho hắn, hắn càng cảm thấy chua xót. Hoàng tử lai yêu hắn như vậy, lúc Snape nói những lời kia thì trong lòng có bao nhiêu đau đớn! Đồng thời hắn cũng cảm thấy xấu hổ vì đã làm tổn thương Snape, tổn thương người luôn luôn yêu thương hắn!

Nhưng chua xót và đau khổ không thể thay đổi mối quan hệ giữa hắn và Snape, có lẽ mười năm trước, lúc bọn họ ở đại sảnh Hogwarts đội lên mũ phân loại, số mệnh đã được định. Tình yêu không phải linh dược vạn năng, bọn họ có quá nhiều điểm khác nhau: Chính trị, lý tưởng, lập trường, kiên trì…… Bọn họ vĩnh viễn đối lập; hắn không thể hiểu Snape, Snape cũng không thể hiểu hắn. Hơn nữa, mấy chuyện này không phải là chuyện tồi tệ nhất.

Hôm nay, hắn đã tù phạm của Tử thần thực tử, lại giết chết vô số người, tạo ra vô số người sói, cuối cùng còn bán đứng bạn bè, dù hắn có lý do. Hắn không được Hội phượng hoàng tha thứ, nhưng hắn không thể theo Tử thần thực tử, để bị Hội phượng hoàng phỉ nhổ. Sự tồn tại của hắn đã là thừa thãi, dù chiến tranh chấm dứt, bên nào đạt được thắng lợi đi nữa, hắn đều không có ngày mai. Tử thần thực tử thắng lợi, hắn là thành viên Hội phượng hoàng; Hội phượng hoàng thắng lợi, hắn là kẻ giết nhiều người vô tội, bán đứng bạn bè. Tương lai tuyệt vọng như vậy, tình cảm của hắn và Snape còn có ý nghĩa gì. Hội phượng hoàng dành được thắng lợi cuối cùng, hắn và Snape chỉ có một con đường là chết; Tử thần thực tử thắng lợi, Snape có địa vị cao, hắn là một người thấp kém. Hắn là phần thưởng Voldemort tặng cho bề tôi trung thành, không bằng một con cú hay một chiếc chổi bay, hắn tồn tại chỉ vì làm Snape vui, nếu Tử thần thực tử khác biết Snape yêu một người sói, một món đồ chơi, một món đồ không đáng giá, Snape sẽ rơi vào tình cảnh xấu hổ.

“Ta cũng yêu ngươi, ngươi biết rõ.” Remus ngẩng đầu lên, cười chua xót, đối mặt với một bậc thầy về nghệ thuật hắc ám, bế quan bí thuật của hắn không hữu dụng gì. “Nhưng, chúng ta không có khả năng. Ngươi cũng rõ ràng.”

“Nếu ngươi để ý thân phận, cái này hoàn toàn không quan trọng. Không phải là vấn đề.” Snape thấy rằng, Remus có thể tiếp nhận hắn là Hoàng tử lai hay không mới là vấn đề, đây cũng là nguyên nhân khiến hắn do dự. Hắn sợ lúc Remus biết được hắn là Hoàng tử lai thì có phản ứng dữ dội, khoảng cách giữa đêm trăng kia đã là 5 năm, trong thời gian đó có nhiều chuyện xảy ra khiến bọn họ càng ngày càng xa, hắn không thể khẳng định thân phận Hoàng tử lai có xóa bỏ khoảng cách chiến tranh 3 năm hay không. May mắn, Remus vẫn là Remus, hiền lành, chấp nhất, chờ đợi, lại sẵn sàng dùng tình cảm gấp trăm lần để báo đáp.

“Đối với ngươi thì không quan trọng. Ngươi có biết ta làm cái gì không, ngươi cho rằng ta còn lý do để sống sao?” Mấy trăm người chết dưới tay hắn, người già, phụ nữ, trẻ em, bọn họ vô tội! Hắn không thể dùng lý do lúc ấy là do thú tính để trốn tránh! Hắn còn bán đứng James và Lily, cùng với tiểu Daniel, tuy Voldemort hứa sẽ không thương tổn bọn họ, cũng nói sẽ bồi dưỡng Daniel trở thành người kế thừa, nhưng phản bội là phản bội, hắn không thể dùng lý do, vì bảo vệ Sirius, vì không muốn hại người vô tội!

Snape mỉm cười, sau đó thấy ánh mắt đau khổ của Remus. Hắn đi đến trước mặt Remus, ngồi xổm xuống, ngón tay vuốt ve hai má của Remus, Remus run rẩy một chút, yên lặng nhắm mắt lại, cọ cọ gương mặt vào lòng bàn tay có chút khô ráp của Snape.

“Ngươi là đứa ngốc.” Hắn nhẹ nhàng nói, “Trí nhớ của ngươi là giả, là ngụy tạo.”

Đây là tin tức vô cùng kinh ngạc đối với Remus. Ba tháng nay hắn đều bị kí ức này bức bách, những người chết đi và những người bị biến thành người sói tra tấn linh hồn hắn, khiến hắn khó ngủ, tim như bị dao cắt. Nhưng Snape nói cho hắn, chuyện này là giả?

“Ngươi đang an ủi ta.”

Snape lắc đầu, “Ta không lừa ngươi, đích xác đều là giả, là chủ nhân Voldemort tạo ra trí nhớ giả, lúc ấy ta ở bên cạnh.” Hắn lại lắc đầu, “Ta cũng không hiểu vì sao chủ nhân muốn tạo trí nhớ giả, ta cứ tưởng rằng ngài ấy sẽ bắt người làm thật……” Nói tới đây, Remus run rẩy một chút, Snape nắm lấy tay hắn, “Chủ nhân không làm như vậy, tuy rất khó lấy tin, nhưng điều này là thật. Harry có thể làm chứng.”


	61. Chương 233

Harry Pottter có thể làm chứng? Trước mắt Remus hiện ra người thanh niên có ánh mắt xanh lá dịu dàng nhưng kiên định, liền tin lời Snape. Harry Potter là một cái tên vĩ đại được người khác tin tưởng. Sau đó thân thể hắn mềm nhũn, miễn cưỡng tựa vào sofa, hai mắt đỏ au.

Khi hắn quyết định nói ra nơi ở của James và Lily, hắn không chỉ thấy có lỗi với James và Lily, có lỗi với hiệu trưởng Dumbledore, có lỗi với Sirius, có lỗi với Hội phượng hoàng, mà hắn càng cảm thấy có lỗi với những người bị hắn giết và những người bị hắn biến thành người sói. Trước khi nói ra bí mật, hắn còn có thể dùng lý do vì chính nghĩa, vì hòa bình của thế giới pháp thuật và thế giới Muggle, hy sinh một số người để bảo vệ đại cục, hơn nữa hắn tự nói cho chính mình, sự hy sinh của bọn họ là đáng giá, bọn họ không chết uổng, đồng thời cũng hạ quyết tâm sau khi chiến tranh kết thúc sẽ lấy tính mạng đền tội; nhưng khi hắn nói bí mật cho Voldemort biết, thật rõ ràng, những lý do trên không còn ý nghĩa, nó lại trở thành một gánh nặng trong lòng Remus, ép hắn không thở nổi. Mỗi khi nhớ tới, hắn chỉ muốn tự sát, lại bị gia tinh trong nhà Snape ngăn cản. Máu tươi và tiếng thét đau đớn của người chết nhắc nhở hắn, hắn quá ích kỷ và tàn nhẫn. Hắn vì bạn bè, hắn không chút do dự hy sinh tính mạng và hạnh phúc của người vô tội, hơn nữa còn lấy cớ trốn tránh trách nhiệm, mà nguyên nhân chính chỉ là vì bọn họ là bạn bè tốt của hắn; khi tính mạng của bạn bè bị lấy ra uy hiếp, hắn lại lựa chọn khuất phục. Chuyện này dày vò linh hồn hẳn, khiến hắn sống không bằng chết. Hắn không chính trực hiền lành như hắn nghĩ, tại thời điểm mấu chốt nhất, tính cách xấu xa chiếm lấy tâm hắn.

Nhưng bây giờ, sự đau khổ đó hoàn toàn biến mất, hắn thoải mái hơn rất nhiều. Bởi vì tất cả đều là giả, hắn không giết người, cũng không biến ai thành người sói, càng không ai bị những người sói hắn tạo ra giết chết, hắn kích động đến mức thiếu chút nữa thất thố, hắn thật sự vui vẻ!

” Thật tốt quá, thật tốt quá……” Hắn thấp giọng thì thầm, lấy tay che kín mặt.

Snape thử ôm lấy Remus, phát giác người trong lòng không cự tuyệt, liền biến sofa đơn thành sofa dành cho hai người, lặng lẽ ngồi bên cạnh Remus, càng ôm hắn chặt hơn. Thấy Remus dần bình tĩnh lại, hắn tiếp tục nói vấn đề mới, “Chuyện James Potter và Lily Potter, ngươi không cần quá tự trách. Không phù thủy nào có thể kiên trì trước mặt chủ nhân Voldemort, có lẽ Dumbledore có thể, nhưng ông ta không bao giờ đưa bản thân mình vào hoàn cảnh nguy hiểm. Chỉ cần phù thủy nào bị bắt, nhất định sẽ nói ra tin tức chúng ta cần, chỉ khác là thời gian dài hay ngắn. Ta cho rằng, ngươi có thể kiên trì ba tháng, đã là thành tích tốt nhất, rất nhiều phù thủy mạnh hơn ngươi đều không làm được. Ta không có ý nói ngươi để lộ bí mật nơi ở của vợ chồng Potter và tiểu Daniel là đúng, nhưng ngươi không thể chống lại sức mạnh của đối phương, vì bảo đảm tính mạng của bạn bè mà nói ra, có thể hiểu. Lựa chọn vấn đề này, cho dù ngươi chọn cách nào ngươi đều cảm thấy sai, cho nên lựa chọn của ngươi là bình thường. Ta tin rằng, vợ chồng Potter có thể hiểu nỗi khổ của ngươi, bọn họ đều biết ngươi là người hiền lành trọng tình cảm, vì không muốn tự tay giết chết Black, bọn họ sẽ không trách ngươi. Tuy ta hận James Potter, nhưng tính cách của hắn ta cũng hiểu rõ.”

“Nhưng ta không thể tha thứ cho chính mình. Một khi tiểu Daniel bị bắt được, James và Lily sẽ vĩnh viễn mất đi đứa con của bọn họ. Đều là ta sai.”

“Nhưng ít nhất bọn họ vẫn sống, dù cuối cùng là bên nào thắng đi nữa.”

Remus im lặng, hắn khác James và Lily, dù cuối cùng là bên nào thắng, hắn đều không có lý do tiếp tục sống.


	62. Chương 234

Snape nhìn những đường cong nhu hòa trên gương mặt Remus, do dự vài giây, lại nghĩ tới những lời của Harry, hắn quyết tâm: “Ngày Tử thần thực tử giành được thắng lợi, ngươi đồng ý sống chung với ta chứ?”

Đến lúc đó, Remus không có lý tưởng, không có sự nghiệp, nhưng hắn còn có bạn bè, còn có người yêu hắn, chỉ cần hắn đồng ý, hắn có thể tìm lại vui vẻ.

Lời đề nghị của Snape quả thật rất giống lời cầu hôn, đánh sâu vào trái tim khát khao tình yêu của Remus, hắn theo bản năng định gật đầu, nhưng nhanh chóng dừng lại. Hắn lo lắng, Tử thần thực tử thắng lợi, tình cảnh của hắn càng thêm thê thảm, nếu ở cạnh Snape sẽ khiến Snape khó xử và mệt mỏi. Từ nhỏ hắn bị phù thủy xung quanh kì thị, hắn rất rõ ràng cảm giác bị người khác xa lánh, hắn biết bị người chỉ trỏ đau khổ như thế nào, hắn không muốn Snape bị bạn bèn xa cách, không muốn Snape bước lên con đường đầy chông gai hắn đã đi, những gia tộc giàu có, tự xưng là phù thủy quý tộc máu trong, e rằng, bọn họ không thể chấp nhận có một vị phù thủy làm ra chuyện nhục mạ bọn họ, Snape sẽ bị bọn họ sỉ nhục.

“Thật xin lỗi, ta không thể đáp ứng ngươi.”

Vài giây đầu, Snape kinh ngạc và hoảng sợ, sau đó là lo lắng và nghi ngờ, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại mơ hồ, “Vì sao, Remus? Ngươi nói ngươi yêu ta! Chẳng lẽ ngươi nghi ngờ tình cảm của ta với ngươi? Ta sẵn sàng dùng mọi cách chứng minh, để ngươi tin tưởng ta.” Hắn tin rằng Remus sẽ không đưa ra thử thách khó khăn.

“Không, không phải, ta không nghi ngờ tình cảm của ngươi.” Remus cuống quít phủ nhận. Hắn rất tin tưởng tình cảm của Snape đối với hắn, vì thế hắn mới mâu thuẫn và do dự.

“Vậy thì vì sao?” Snape sờ sờ đũa phép, nếu Remus cố chấp không chịu nói, hắn sẽ không để ý mà dùng thủ đoạn.

Remus dừng một lát, cuối cùng nói hết. Hắn không học bế quan bí thuật, nhưng hắn khẳng định Snape nắm giữ chiết tâm trí thuật.

Nghe xong lời của Remus, Snape dở khóc dở cười. Hắn còn tưởng rằng có nguyên nhân nào khác, hóa ra chỉ vì một chuyện nhỏ như vậy. “Remus, ngươi không hiểu Slytherin.” Snape cười lạnh, “Slytherin để ý thân phận, địa vị và bản lĩnh. Lúc chủ nhân dành được thắng lợi, ta chắc chắn là người nắm vững địa vị cao. Bọn họ có địa vị thấp hơn ta, ta không cần để ý bọn họ; người có địa vị ngang bằng với ta, lại càng không nói lời khó nghe khiến ta mất hứng, đây là do địa vị và bản lĩnh của ta quyết định, ta là một trong những người chủ nhân tin tưởng nhất, là bạn thân nhất của Harry, hơn nữa ta có bản lĩnh; người có địa vị cao hơn ta chỉ có chủ nhân, chủ nhân luôn nghe theo Harry, Harry là bạn tốt nhất của ta, từ đầu đến cuối Harry luôn ủng hộ chúng ta, lang dược là do Harry phát minh, cậu ấy thấy ta lo lắng vì những ngày trăng tròn của ngươi nên đưa cho ta điều chế, cậu ấy luôn ủng hộ chúng ta, cho nên, chủ nhân Voldemort sẽ không có ý kiến gì. Thậm chí, ngài ấy còn từng làm chủ hôn cho Rose Colson và Richard Colson, khi đó Muggle còn chưa có địa vị cao trong nhóm Tử thần thực tử như bây giờ, ngài ấy làm như vậy, bởi vì Rose là cấp dưới mà Harry yêu quý.”

Remus rất khó khăn khi nghe Snape nói, cố gắng hiểu, càng nghe càng cảm thấy mình quả thật không hiểu cách xử sự của quý tộc. Giống như là Muggle thời Trung cổ, người có bản lĩnh có địa vị là người đứng trên, cho dù làm chuyện không hợp với lẽ thường cũng không ai dám nói, điều này khiến người luôn được giáo dục bình đẳng như hắn rất khó hiểu. Nhưng hắn nghe hiểu được một chuyện, “Sna …Se…… Severus,” Hắn ngừng lại, vì chuyện mình gọi tên Snape mà cảm thấy có chút ngượng ngùng, đặc biệt là bắt gặp ánh mắt Snape sáng lên, hắn càng ngượng ngùng hơn, “Ngươi nói, ngươi nói, Harry Potter phát minh lang dược?”

“Đúng, cậu ấy nói là người khác phát minh, nhưng cậu ấy không nói rõ. Cậu ấy luôn nói dối khiêm tốn như thế.” Snape nhớ tới bộ dáng giấu diếm của Harry, liền rất muốn cười. “Cậu ấy không kì thị người sói, cậu ấy nói rất nhiều người sói hiền lành, ví dụ như ngươi. Cậu ấy luôn cho rằng ngươi là người tốt.” Snape thâm tình nhìn Remus, “Cho nên, lo lắng của ngươi là dư thừa.”


	63. Chương 235

Ngày 1 tháng 12 năm 1986, cả ngày trời âm u, mây đen kéo tới càng lúc càng nhiều, tới lúc chạng vạng thì tuyết rơi. Tuyết rơi rất lớn, chỉ chốc lát trang viên Voldemort đã trắng xóa. Nagini bỏ qua thú vui xem TV, cùng Harry ngồi trước cửa sổ ngắm tuyết rơi, tưởng tượng ngày mai sáng sẽ ra vườn đắp người tuyết.

[Đắp hình Voldy, cho hắn mang kính mắt, thêm râu, à, để hói đầu!] Nagini thích thú đề nghị,[ Lúc hắn thấy nó, vẻ mặt nhất định rất kích động!]

Harry tưởng tượng bộ dáng người tuyết này trong đầu, lại nghĩ đến vẻ mặt của Voldemort khi thấy nó, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, vì thế quyết định làm theo đề nghị của Nagini, chờ tối mai Voldemort về đến nhà, thấy người tuyết chắc chắn sẽ đen mặt.

Rạng sáng, Harry bị một loại cảm giác kì lạ làm bừng tỉnh, giống như phần khuyết thiếu đang dần đến bên cạnh mình, cảm giác như tìm được một nửa thất lạc, nhân sinh trọn vẹn. Cậu ngồi dậy, nghĩ nghĩ, bỗng dưng, cậu có chút hiểu rõ, mặc thêm quần áo vọt tới bên cửa sổ. Trang viên Voldemort sáng trưng, Voldemort bước xuống từ xe ngựa, đứng ở bậc thang, trong lòng ôm một thứ được bọc kín, động tác của hắn có vẻ vụng về và cứng ngắc.

Harry nuốt nước miếng, trực giác nhận định Voldemort ôm một đứa trẻ con, Daniel Potter!

Cậu nhanh chóng mặc áo choàng, chạy xuống lầu, rốt cục gặp Voldemort tại cầu thang.

“Harry thân yêu, cho phép ta trịnh trọng giới thiệu, vị này chính là cậu Daniel Potter tiếng tăm lừng lẫy. À, nhưng ngày mai… Không… Từ sáng hôm nay, nó chính là Daniel Voldemort. Em thích tên này chứ?” Voldemort mỉm cười, hai tay nâng đứa trẻ cho Harry xem, vẻ mặt Harry lúc này thật sự rất hợp tâm ý của hắn.

Tiểu Daniel được phủ kín áo choàng, nó bị bao trong tã lót trắng, cái tay và chân nho nhỏ bất vươn ra. Nó ngọt ngào ngủ, nhìn không thấy đôi mắt màu xanh lá cực kỳ giống Lily, nhưng đã có thể thấy mái tóc đen rối bời như tổ chim kế thừa từ người cha. Nó ngủ vô cùng yên ổn, hoàn toàn không biết nó đã rời xa ôm ấp của cha mẹ, đến một nơi xa lạ.

“Lần đầu tiên ta thấy nó, nó chưa ngủ, mắt màu xanh lá giống em như đúc, to to, sáng chói mắt.” Voldemort quá mức vui vẻ, lời nói mang theo kích động.

Harry không biết nên nói cái gì, trong lòng dâng trào mãnh liệt khiến vài lần cậu muốn nói nhưng không thể nói được một từ. Cậu lần đầu tiên thấy chính mình, xúc động vươn tay chạm vào đứa nhỏ, cảm giác như tìm được sự ràng buộc chặt chẽ nhất của cuộc đời khiến cậu không thể dùng ngôn ngữ hình dung. Nhìn đứa trẻ nho nhỏ yếu ớt, lại cúi đầu nhìn chính mình, thật sự là quá mức kỳ diệu. Cậu thật cẩn thận ôm lấy Daniel, người chưa từng ôm qua trẻ con như cậu so với Voldemort đã ôm một đường, động tác có phần cứng ngắc hơn, thâm chí có chút sợ hãi, thân thể trẻ con quá mức mềm mại non nớt khiến cậu không biết nên làm như thế nào mới đúng, cậu hối hận nhìn tay của mình. Nhưng, nhìn thấy tiểu Daniel đáng yêu ngủ say, thỉnh thoảng động chân tay nhỏ bé, cảm giác khó có thể hình dung lan tràn trong lòng. Có chút ngọt, có chút chua xót.

Voldemort không đành lòng nhìn người yêu vất vả ôm đứa nhỏ, vì thế ôm lại đứa trẻ, vui vẻ giao cho nhóm gia tinh. “Gia tinh sẽ chăm sóc nó, em hoàn toàn có thể yên tâm.”

Harry không thèm nghe, cậu nhìn không chuyển mắt vào nhóm gia tinh đang ôm đứa nhỏ lên phòng trẻ con trên lầu mà cậu và Voldemort đã chuẩn bị thật lâu, cho đến khi không nhìn thấy nữa, cậu mới quyến luyến thu hồi tầm mắt, rảnh rỗi mà quan tâm Voldemort, “Lần này hành động thế nào? Ngươi không bị thương chứ?”

Voldemort bỗng nhiên có loại hối hận mãnh liệt, hắn đem Daniel về, không phải là việc làm ngu ngốc chứ?


	64. Chương 236

Trở lại giường Harry hoàn toàn không buồn ngủ, quấn quít lấy Voldemort hỏi chuyện. Vừa rồi nghe giọng điệu của Voldemort, hành động lần này rất thoải mái, nhóm Tử thần thực tử không có ai bị thương. Điều này khiến cậu vô cùng tò mò, cậu vốn tưởng rằng sẽ tổn thất nghiêm trọng, ít nhất nên tổn thất một nửa.

Voldemort điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi, hai tay thoải mái ôm lấy Harry tựa vào thành giường, vuốt ve mái tóc đen của cậu. Hắn có chút xúc động nói: “Hành động lần này? Otto, Alex Moore và Alexander Lewis lập công lớn.”

Harry kinh ngạc, không dám tin tưởng những gì mình nghe được. Ba người Voldemort nói cậu đều biết, cũng từng gặp qua, cậu rất rõ ràng tài năng của ba người, nhưng cậu cũng không ngờ ba người có thể tham gia hành động lần này, hơn nữa còn lập công lớn, cậu vốn tưởng rằng ba người bọn họ sẽ không bao giờ tham gia chiến tranh của thế giới pháp thuật, bởi vì trong mắt phù thủy Tử thần thực tử, Muggle gia nhập Tử thần thực tử là vì Voldemort muốn nhanh chóng chiếm lĩnh thế giới Muggle mà thôi.

” Bọn họ làm chuyện gì, khiến ngươi cũng thán phục như thế?” Cậu khó dằn nổi tò mò.

” Bọn họ dùng một loại…… Được rồi, tên rất cổ quái ta không nhớ rõ, chỉ nhớ đó là một loại vũ khí sóng âm… Tần số cao, có thể tác động vào thần kinh, khiến con người rơi vào hôn mê. Ta đã thử nghiệm, phạm vi nhỏ, hiệu quả cũng không tệ lắm. Còn có một loại… Súng…? Nên nói thế này. Kích cỡ? Hình như gọi là, là AK……47.”

“Vũ khí sóng âm tần số cao? AK 47?” Harry hô nhỏ một tiếng, mở to mắt. Ở tại thế giới Muggle 11 năm, đương nhiên cậu biết vũ khí sóng âm tần số cao và AK 47 là cái gì. Không thể tưởng được bọn họ dùng đến cái này, chắn chắn là muốn biểu hiện thực lực, kết quả đã thành công.

Voldemort suy nghĩ một chút, có nên để Harry giải thích cái gì gọi là vũ khí sóng âm tần số cao, cái gì là AK 47 không? Rất nhanh, hắn từ bỏ ý định trong đầu. Là một người đứng đầu, hắn không cần phải hiểu những việc nhỏ nhặt. “Bọn họ nhờ Severus xử lý pháp thuật cho súng và đạn, làm chúng ở trạng thái ẩn giấu, viên đạn cũng gia tăng tốc độ. Lúc hành động, bọn họ sử dụng vũ khí sóng âm, khiến phù thủy của Hội phương hoàng bảo vệ phía ngoài hôn mê, hiệu quả tốt hơn so với lúc thử nghiệm.” Hắn cảm thán, “Số thành viên Hội phượng hoàng còn lại, người thì chạy trốn hoặc bị thương. Lão già Dumbledore muốn mang James Potter và Lily Potter còn có tiểu Daniel rời đi, bị ta chặn lại, ta cướp được đứa nhỏ, lão ta mang theo vợ chồng Potter đi.” Nói đến điều này, hắn tiếc nuối thở dài, “Qua lần này, thực lực của lão ta đã bị hao tổn không nhỏ, trong thời gian ngắn không thể tạo nên sóng gì lớn.” Hắn lạnh lùng cười, đắc ý dào dạt.

“Như vậy, ngươi định thưởng cho bọn họ thế nào?” Harry hỏi.

Voldemort cố ý cười lớn, “Em muốn biết?”

Harry do dự vài giây, cuối cùng từ bỏ, “Không, ngươi đừng nói cho ta.” Cậu không muốn tham dự đến chuyện có liên quan tới chiến tranh.

Sáng sớm, Harry tỉnh dậy trước Voldemort, đây là lần đầu tiên sau khi Harry vào làm việc ở văn phòng liên lạc Muggle, cậu đánh thức Voldemort, lôi kéo hắn rời giường rửa mặt, “Chúng ta đến xem Daniel!” Cậu kích động nói.

Voldemort bất đắc dĩ cúi đầu nhìn sàn nhà, hắn bắt đầu hối hận.

Tiểu Daniel đang khóc nháo. Đây là đương nhiên, vừa tỉnh lại, ma ma xinh đẹp không có, ba ba anh tuấn không có, ông cụ râu bạc thích đùa nó vui vẻ không có, xuất hiện trước mặt nó là một đám đầu tròn tròn, con mắt to, lùn lùn, sinh vật vừa nhỏ vừa kỳ quái, tuy nhóm sinh vật rất tận tâm và khiêm tốn, nhưng nó vẫn chịu đả kích rất lớn.

Nó oa oa khóc, cho đến khi được Harry dịu dàng ôm lấy. Nó cảm thấy an toàn và thân thiết, bắt đầu cười rộ lên, khiến mặt Voldemort càng đen.

Cũng may, đứa nhỏ này không ghét Voldemort, lúc Voldemort kéo nó ra khỏi lòng Harry, nó vẫn rất ngoan ngoãn, sau đó là một chú ngữ nho nhỏ, giúp nó nhanh chóng nhận gia tinh, nhận cuộc sống mới.


	65. Chương 237

Bữa sáng, lực chú ý của Harry đặt toàn bộ trên người tiểu Daniel, bất chấp có mấy chục gia tinh ở bên cạnh nó, cậu vẫn lo lắng nhìn lần nữa, không chú ý tới biểu tình hối hận của Voldemort, cũng bởi vậy, cậu quên xem (Nhật báo tiên tri) ngày hôm nay, vì thế cậu thu vào áo choàng chuẩn bị đến văn phòng xem.

Đại sảnh của bộ pháp thuật vẫn đông đúc như cũ, nhưng phần lớn các phù thủy đều có vẻ mặt mơ hồ hoặc nghiêm túc, dù là Hội phượng hoàng hay là Tử thần thực tử. Điều này khiến Harry cảm thấy kì lạ, ngày hôm qua Voldemort đoạt đi Daniel, thành viên Hội phượng hoàng xã thực sự đau buồn, vì sao hôm nay Tử thực tử đồ cũng đầy tâm trạng? Cậu thuận miệng hỏi một Tử thần thực tử đi vào thang máy cùng với cậu, đối phương trả lời, “là bởi vì (Nhật báo tiến tri) khiến mọi người cảm thấy khủng hoảng, chủ nhân Harry.” Tử thần thực tử nhíu mày nói.

(Nhật báo tiên tri)? Harry sờ sờ tờ báo trong túi, quyết định vào văn phòng lập tức đọc nó.

Văn phòng liên lạc Muggle vô cùng rộng rãi, lớn như vậy mà chỉ có năm hay sáu người ngồi, bình thường bọn họ rất rảnh rỗi, đi làm thì uống trà nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng hôm nay bọn họ lại thực bận rộn, nhìn thấy Harry, ngay cả cơ hội chào hỏi cũng không có, chỉ gật đầu hay mỉm cười một chút, đồng thời tập trung vào một đống thư và cú mèo trên bàn, mà mấy cái bàn khác cũng chất đầy thư.

“Sao lại thế này?” Harry lẩm bẩm, thật cẩn thận bước chân qua, đi đến bàn làm việc của mình. Trên bàn của cậu cũng có vài con cú, chúng nó cao ngạo ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt cực độ khinh thường nhìn các nhân viên của văn phòng liên lạc Muggle đang phân loại thư.

“Xem ra, những con cú này phải ở Bộ ma pháp bộ nghỉ ngơi một thời gian.” Harry nói thầm, Bộ pháp thuật không có nhiều cú chuyển thư như vậy, cho nên chỉ có thể là thư từ nơi khác gửi tới.

Nhẹ nhàng lấy thư từ chân cú xuống, sau đó bắt nó vào tổ cú ở Bộ pháp thuật, Harry mở (Nhật báo tiên tri). Thư đều là của Tử thần thực tử cấp cao, chỉ sợ nội dung của chúng đều có liên quan tới (Nhật báo tiên tri).

Hôm nay, trang đầu của (Nhật báo tiên tri) và bảy tám trang sau đều loanh quanh một chủ đề: Ngày hôm qua Tử thần thực tử hành động cực kỳ gọn gàng. Tử thần thực tử vui vẻ vô cùng vì thắng lợi và vì kẻ thù không chịu nổi một kích, trận chiến tối hôm qua, tổn thất của Tử thần thực tử không có gì đáng nói, không cần nói đến Hội phượng hoàng, chắc chắn bọn họ tổn thất nhiều hơn cả lính đánh thuê và Tử thần thực tử; hôm nay tiểu Daniel đã trở thành tiểu chủ nhân của trang viên Voldemort càng khiến bọn họ đắc ý, mà phản ứng của các phù thủy khác, rất thú vị.

Tờ báo chia thành: Trang đầu nói về Tử thần thực tử, trang thứ hai cũng nói về Tử thần thực tử, nhưng từ trang thứ ba tới trang thứ tám, đa phần là phát ngôn của phù thủy trung lập, phát ngôn Tử thần thực tử và Hội phượng hoàng chỉ chiếm 15%. Trước kia không nhìn thấy trên (Nhật báo tiên tri), phù thủy trung lập tiết kiệm lời như vàng.

Phát ngôn của phù thủy trung lập tràn ngập lo lắng, cảm nhận đầy nguy cơ, hơn nữa không phải là ăn nói bừa bãi. Bọn họ kể một loạt sự kiện, chứng minh từ lúc chiến tranh bùng nổ tới nay, Tử thần thực tử đồ và Hội phượng hoàng càng ngày càng liên hệ thường xuyên với thế giới Muggle, càng ngày càng thân thiết, “Hai bên gặp mặt nhiều hơn trước 200 lần, mà đó chỉ là một phương diện.” Càng ngày càng nhiều quan chức của thế giới Muggle biết đến sự tồn tại của thế giới pháp thuật, cũng khiến càng ngày càng nhiều phù thủy bắt đầu chân chính tiếp xúc với thế giới Muggle, hiểu thế giới Muggle, hai bên không ngừng tìm hiểu, phù thủy phát hiện, cái gọi là “Nhỏ bé, cần bảo vệ trong ấn tượng của các phù thủy đều là sai lầm.” Muggle, thế giới đó đã thay đổi rất nhiều.


	66. Chương 238

Theo phù thủy trung lập, tuy cuộc sống của Muggle kém hơn phù thủy, tuy Muggle không có năng lực như phù thủy, nhưng trình độ chiến tranh của bọn họ vượt qua thế giới pháp thuật, điểm này đã được lộ rõ trong trận chiến tối hôm qua. Có thể dùng vũ khí sóng âm tần số cao khiến phù thủy hôn mê, vận tốc của đạn so với pháp thuật còn nhanh hơn, cùng với hành động dũng cảm không sợ chết của lính đánh thuê, khiến cho phù thủy trung lập vô cùng lo âu. Đa số bọn họ cho rằng, Muggle đã tạo thành uy hiếp thật sự với thế giới pháp thuật, nhìn số thành viên Hội phượng hoàng thương vong ngày hôm qua là có thể hiểu được, “Hơn nữa những vũ khí kia chưa phải là những vũ khí nguy hiểm nhất của Muggle.” Một vị phóng viên nói, “Muggle còn có một vũ khí gọi là bom nguyên tử, chỉ cần một quả bom nổ, đủ để cả Anh quốc tan tành, tốc độ của nó cực nhanh, ngay cả phép độn thổ cũng không có thời gian sử dụng. Vì thế chúng ta nên tự hỏi: ‘Muggle thực sự nhỏ bé sao? Phù thủy cần bảo vệ họ sao? Bọn họ thực sự không uy hiếp tới thế giới pháp thuật sao? Phải biết rằng, nếu có một ngày, lãnh đạo Muggle nhất thời tham vọng, muốn chinh phục thế giới pháp thuật, việc hắn làm, là chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng ấn một cái nút!”

Đối với phát ngôn của phù thủy trung lập về sự uy hiếp của Muggle, Hội phượng hoàng trả lời. Bọn họ cho rằng, nắm giữ những vũ khí mang tính sát thương cao và quy mô lớn chỉ có một bộ phận Muggle, bọn họ là tầng lớp trên của thế giới Muggle, là tinh anh của thế giới Muggle. Nhưng tuyệt đại đa số Muggle là vô hại, nhỏ bé so với phù thủy. Phù thủy chỉ cần đùa vui một chút cũng khiến bọn họ bị thương. Nắm giữ vũ khí sát thương cao và quy mô lớn là tầng lớp tinh anh, khi bọn họ cách xa những vũ khí này thì, dù bọn có bên người bao nhiêu vệ sĩ cũng sẽ bị một pháp thuật nho nhỏ của phù thủy đánh ngã. “Chúng ta không thể bởi vì số ít Muggle có thể uy hiếp đến thế giới pháp thuật mà xem tất cả Muggle đều là uy hiếp, đầu tiên, khả năng này có thể không tồn tại, tiếp theo, thế giới luôn do người thường cấu thành.”

Tử thân thực tử cười nhạo cách nói của Hội phượng hoàng, sau khi chấm dứt trận chiến ngày hôm qua, bọn họ đã hiểu rõ khả năng chiến đấu của Muggle, so với những gì Muggle tạo ra cho thế giới pháp thuật thời Trung cổ càng đáng sợ hơn, giống như thế giới Muggle tiến từng bước dài đồng thời thế giới pháp thuật lại đình trệ không tiến, kết luận như vậy khiến bọn họ vô cùng tức giận. “Khả năng này có thể không tồn tại? Vì sao không ai dám đứng ra khẳng định khả năng này chắc chắn không tồn tại? Rất đơn giản, bởi vì chúng quả thật tồn tại! Có thể là 1%, nhưng cũng có có thể là 99%! Thế giới do tuyệt đại đa số người thường cấu thành, nhưng chiến tranh luôn do số ít tinh anh khơi mào. Lợi ích hấp dẫn trước mắt, số ít tinh anh nắm giữ thế giới Muggle hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến suy nghĩ của người thường. Tại thế giới Muggle, chính trị vĩnh viễn là trò chơi của tinh anh, vĩnh viễn chỉ dùng để lừa gạt người thường. Ta cho rằng, tình cảnh hôm nay, nếu muốn thế giới pháp thuật bình yên lâu dài, phải chinh phục thế giới Muggle. Để uy hiếp không trở thành uy hiếp, chỉ có một cách, chính là hoàn toàn tiêu diệt nó!”

Harry buông tờ báo xuống, cậu đã biết vì sao hôm nay tất cả mọi người chịu đả kích, mà vì sao văn phòng liên lạc Muggle luôn nhàn nhã lại bận rộn hẳn lên. Lúc mọi người phát hiện thế giới Muggle từng bị bọn họ xem thường lại có năng lực chống lại bọn họ, chắc chắn sẽ biểu hiện như thế.

Cậu mở thư, không kinh ngạc khi thấy nhóm Tử thần thực tử cấp cao mãnh liệt thỉnh cầu chinh phục thế giới Muggle, đồng thời bọn họ nói, “Chúng ta cần những Muggle có giá trị, bọn họ là báu vật, báu vật nên tìm được tôn trọng, nên được phân loại với cát sỏi.”


	67. Chương 239

Harry trả lời từng bức thư, nói rõ sẽ chuyển thỉnh cầu của họ cho Voldemort, khiến bọn họ an tâm. Cậu nói như vậy, cũng làm như vậy. Đương thiên buổi tối trở lại trang viên, cậu nói cho Voldemort chuyện này, chuyển lời thỉnh cầu của các Tử thần thực tử.

Voldemort vừa lòng gật đầu, cười nói: “Lúc này đây, bọn họ quả thật là lập công lớn, không chỉ là hành động tối hôm qua, mà bọn họ còn ảnh hưởng tới thế giới pháp thuật, khiến thế giới pháp thuật chấn động, giống như…… Gia tinh đột nhiên không bị khế ước khống chế, yêu cầu tự do và quyền lợi.” Vẻ mặt của hắn hiện lên vui mừng, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gõ lên ghế, “Đó là là một cơ hội hiếm có, Harry, một cơ hội tốt đánh lui dư luận nghiêng về Hội phượng hoàng. Chắc chắn biểu hiện của bọn họ đã làm các phù thủy bắt đầu ý thức được năng lực của Muggle, sự kiện giết hại phù thủy vào thời trung cổ đã bị thời gian lãng quên, máu tanh và nỗi sợ hãi lại lần nữa xuất hiện trước mắt các phù thủy, khiến những phù thủy trung lập, phù thủy bị Hội phượng hoàng lừa gạt hiểu rõ, năm đó Muggle tàn bạo như thế nào. Năm đó thực lực của Muggle không bằng bây giờ, bọn họ đã đối xử với phù thủy như thế, một khi Muggle vì lợi ích mà khơi mào chiến tranh giữa thế giới pháp thuật và thế giới Muggle, vận mệnh của phù thủy có thể tràn ngập nguy hiểm.” Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn Harry, “Ta nghĩ Rita Skeeter rất thích hợp với công việc này.”

Harry lập tức nhíu mày, lại là người phụ nữ này, cậu nghe đến tên cũng thấy không thoải mái. “Chẳng lẽ không thể dùng phóng viên khác sao? Cô ta không phải là một phóng viên có đạo đức nghề nghiệp.”

“Cái chính là cô ta không có đạo đức nghề nghiệp.” Voldemort cầm lấy tay Harry, cảm thụ ngón tay mảnh khảnh mềm mại của người yêu, “Ta cần một kẻ mới nghe vài chuyện nhỏ mà đã khoa trường như ngày tận thế đến, đây là sở trường của Rita Skeeter. Phải biết rằng, nếu lần này ta có thể nắm chắc dư luận, ta càng đứng vững trong trận chiến dư luận của thế giới pháp thuật! Các phù thủy đối mặt với sự uy hiếp, tâm sẽ sinh sợ hãi, rồi thù hận, cuối cùng….”

Tay Harry run rẩy một chút, mồ hôi lạnh thấm ra, nắm chặt lấy tay Voldemort, “Voldy, ngươi nói quá……”

Voldemort thoải mái cười, vỗ vỗ tay Harry, “Yên tâm, ta chỉ muốn khống chế dư luận một chút mà thôi, bởi vì lúc trước đều là Dumbledore chiếm giữ. Nếu ta muốn đạt được thắng lợi trong chiến tranh, ta cần cả sự ủng hộ của thế giới pháp thuật, ta cần cơ hội này.” Hắn hôn lên hai má có chút lạnh lẽo của Harry, để cậu ngồi trên đùi, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy cậu, “Đừng lo lắng, Harry, Tử thần thực tử đã trải qua giai đoạn như ta vừa nói, nhìn những bức thư hôm nay chuyển đến em cũng hiểu được, ta cũng nhận được vô số thư giống vậy. Ta thật vui vẻ, bề tôi của ta càng ngày càng ý thức được tầm quan trọng của Muggle, bọn họ đều hy vọng mau chóng chinh phục thế giới Muggle, mau chóng tìm được châu báu khiến kẻ khác động tâm giữa thế giới Muggle. Dân chúng bình thường chỉ biết đi theo dư luận, khi ta chinh phục được thế giới Muggle, tin tưởng ta, Harry, dư luận sẽ nói theo cách khác.”

Harry hạ mi mắt, trong lòng đắng chát. Voldemort làm như vậy có thể dẫn đường dư luận, dẫn đường dân chúng, nhưng không thể đảm bảo an toàn của Muggle. Nơi nơi đều có phần tử kích động, nơi nơi đều có nhân sĩ nhiệt huyết sôi trào, điên cuồng như thế khiến phù thủy sợ hãi Muggle, thù hận Muggle, chỉ sợ thế giới Muggle sẽ ngập trong máu tanh.

“Ngươi có thể khống chế cục diện chứ, Voldy? Dân chúng bị cảm xúc chi phối, một khi nguy hại đến sự ổn định của thế giới Muggle, ngươi có thế nắm giữ sao?” Harry ngẩng đầu, nhìn vào mắt Voldemort.

Câu hỏi và thái độ nghiêm túc của Harry khiến Voldemort suy nghĩ lại kế hoạch của mình một lần nữa, mỗi một bước, mỗi một sắp xếp, mỗi một cách xử lý, cuối cùng hắn trịnh trọng gật đầu, “Ta muốn một thế giới Muggle toàn diện, một xã hội đầy đủ hệ thống: Chính trị, văn hóa, khoa học, kinh tế. Biến thế giới Muggle thành mảnh nhỏ không phải là điều ta muốn. Em yên tâm.”


	68. Chương 240

Ngày 3 tháng 12 nguyệt, sau ngày Harry bắt đầu chăm sóc tiểu Daniel, cậu nhận được một bức thư, thư của James Potter, thư của cha cậu. Bức thư rất ngắn, hy vọng Harry gặp mặt nói chuyện. Chắc chắn chuyện này có liên quan tới tiểu Daniel.

James chọn một nhà hàng Muggle, vị trí sát tường, phía trước có một loạt cây cối che chắn, yên tĩnh kín đáo. Harry ngồi xuống, thoáng quan sát James một chút. Không biết là do chiến tranh càng ngày càng quyết liệt hay do đau đớn vì mất con, hoặc là do cả hai, mà James tiều tụy hơn rất nhiều so với ấn tượng của Harry. Mái tóc vốn lộn xộn càng loạn hơn, đôi mắt thâm đen chi chít tơ máu đầy ảm đảm, mặt lấm tấm râu, cả người gầy đi mấy vòng.

Harry có chút không đành lòng, tuy James là kẻ thù, nhưng lại là cha của cậu, bộ dáng sa sút hiện giờ của James cũng là một phần trách nhiệm của cậu. Nếu cậu không muốn có Daniel, Voldemort sẽ không hành động nhanh như thế, tiểu Daniel đang hạnh phúc ngoan ngoãn nằm trong vòng tay Lily, một nhà ba người vui vẻ. Nhưng cậu không thể không có Daniel, Daniel chính là cậu, cậu chính là Daniel, hai người là một, cậu có quyền quyết định tương lai của Daniel, so với James và Lily còn có tư cách hơn.

Lúc Harry dò xét James, James cũng trộm đánh giá Harry. Đã lâu hắn không nhìn thấy Harry. Sau hôn lễ với Lily, hắn chỉ thấy qua Harry vài lần, nhưng lúc thân thể Harry suy yếu liền rời khỏi St.Mungo. Sau đó tuy thân thể khôi phục như ban đầu, cậu vấn không quay lại St.Mungo, đem mọi công việc yên tâm giao cho Nicolas, hoàn thành ước mơ khi còn học ở Hogwarts – trở thành nhân viên của văn phòng liên lạc Muggle, làm một chức vụ bình thường ở Bộ pháp thuật, vì thế hắn không nhìn thấy Harry nữa. Hắn vẫn không buông được tâm, thật buồn cười, hắn rõ ràng không có tư cách lo lắng cho Harry, rõ ràng đã biết Harry sớm khôi phục khỏe mạnh, cuộc sống vui vẻ, nhưng hắn không thể nào nhẹ nhõm, mỗi lần nghĩ đến Harry từng đối mặt với tử vong, trong lòng hắn liền đau đớn. Hôm nay, nét mặt Harry tỏa sáng, hồng hào, hoạt bát, tốt hơn so với những lần nhìn thấy trước đây, hiển nhiên là thân thể đã hoàn toàn hồi phục, lòng của hắn cuối cùng cũng buông xuống, thoải mái lại thẫn thờ, có chút cô đơn.

Phục vụ đi tới hỏi hai người muốn dùng gì, James không cần, Harry tùy tiện gọi một chút, mục đích bọn họ tới đây không phải là ăn cơm, nhưng Harry tan tầm liền tới đây, bụng đã đói kêu vang, hơn nữa xem ra chỉ có một mình cậu ăn.

Phục vụ đi xa, James mở miệng, “Dan… Daniel, vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy tiểu Daniel, có thể là quá mức nhớ Harry, hắn đã nghĩ mình ôm không phải con, mà là Harry trẻ con, khuôn mặt tinh xảo và đôi mắt xanh lá giống nhau như đúc, lúc ấy hắn định thốt lên gọi đứa con của mình là Harry, Harry James Potter, may mắn lý trí ngăn cản hắn, hắn dựa theo đề nghị của cha mình, gọi đứa nhỏ là Daniel, Daniel James Potter, chỉ khác tên của Harry một từ. Sau đó hắn thường không kiềm chế được mà thông qua Daniel nhìn Harry, trong lòng cũng hạ quyết tâm, dạy dỗ tiểu Daniel thành nhân vật vĩ đại như Harry, bởi vậy mất đi Daniel khiến hắn chịu đả kích rất lớn, chiến tranh những năm qua không thể ảnh hưởng đến hắn, mất đi Daniel lại khiến hắn trong một đêm già đi mấy tuổi. Dumbledore khuyên hắn nhẫn nại, nói sẽ nhanh chóng đoạt lại đứa nhỏ, còn nói hiện tại dư luận đối với Hội phượng hoàng rất bất lợi, lúc này hắn cần nghĩ đến việc lớn. Hắn không phải không biết Dumbledore nói đúng, nhưng hắn nhẫn nại không được, dù là theo huyết thống hay theo tình cảm mà nói, hắn không thể nhẫn nại, hắn phải nhanh chóng nói chuyện với Harry, chỉ cần nghe được tin tức của Daniel cũng tốt.

Harry lập tức vui vẻ cười rộ lên, đôi mắt sáng ngời động lòng người tràn ngập dịu dàng, “Daniel tốt lắm, rất tốt. Nó rất thông minh, rất ngoan ngoan, người gặp người thích.” Cậu lấy một cái bao trong túi, rút ra mười tấm ảnh đưa cho James, “Đây là ảnh chụp hai ngày nay của nó.”


	69. Chương 241 – 243

Trong ảnh chụp tiểu Daniel cười đặc biệt vui vẻ, thỉnh thoảng quơ bàn tay nhỏ bé tròn tròn, nỗ lực chạm vào những món đồ chơi đang bay quanh nó, phát hiện không với tới, liền cong miệng, buồn buồn, bắt đầu xuất hiện nước mắt, cho đến bị món đồ chơi khác hấp dẫn lực chú ý. James như nhận được báu vật, cầm ảnh chụp lật xem, theo từng động tác đáng yêu của Daniel mà mỉm cười, vẻ mặt dịu dàng, tràn ngập sự vui sướng kiêu ngạo và ngốc nghếch của một người cha. Hắn nhìn đi nhìn lại các tấm ảnh chụp, xem rất nhiều lần, cho nên phục vụ đưa tới bữa tối hắn cũng không biết, Harry ám chỉ hắn, cuối cùng phải nói rõ, hắn mới giật mình, phục vụ dọn xong cơm, lực chú ý của hắn lại tập trung vào ảnh chụp, quên cả ăn cơm. Harry lại phải gọi hắn. Cuối cùng James cũng phát giác biểu hiện của mình có chút thất lễ, vì thế đem ảnh chụp đặt một bên, vừa ăn vừa xem, ánh mắt một giây cũng không rời đứa trẻ trên tấm ảnh chụp.

“Vì Daniel đến mà nhóm gia tinh mừng như điên, cậu không biết chứ, bọn họ thích đứa nhỏ, chiếu cố đứa nhỏ vượt xa cả chủ nhân, bởi vậy lúc trước Voldy nói cần một gian phòng trẻ con, bọn họ vô cùng nhiệt tình, chỉ vài ngày, đem phòng trẻ con biến thành cung điện. Trẻ con thích những vật màu sắc sắc sỡ, bởi vậy trong phòng có đủ loại tranh vẽ đầy màu sắc; giường rất lớn rất chắc chắn, bên trong bày năm tầng thảm thật dày và chăn bông, lúc ngủ Daniel mặc đồ tơ lụa, rất thoải mái; thức ăn của nó là do mười hai vị chuyên gia về dinh dưỡng thảo luận với nhau, đồ chơi của nó đầy ba phòng. Lúc nào gia tinh cũng ở bên cạnh nó, một khắc không rời, những nhu cầu của Daniel đều được thỏa mãn.” Harry nhẹ nhàng nói xong, hy vọng người cha trẻ tuổi có thể yên tâm một chút. Tuy ánh mắt của James chỉ nhìn thẳng vào ảnh chụp, nhưng Harry tin rằng James nghe được những lời cậu nói.

“Gia tinh nói, có đôi khi nó nhớ ba ba ma ma mà khóc nháo, hy vọng thời gian trôi qua nó có thể sớm chấp nhận tôi và Voldy.”

Rốt cuộc James đem ánh mắt chuyển qua Harry, “Voldemort không sử dụng thần chú lãng quên chứ?” Hắn nghi ngờ hỏi.

“Tôi thấy cái này không cần.” Harry kiên trì muốn tiểu Daniel nhớ rõ cha mẹ ruột của nó là ai. Voldemort oán giận nói cái này là thừa thãi, một khi Daniel đã mang họ Voldemort, căn bản không cần nhớ rõ cha mẹ là ai, nhưng Harry kiên trì.

Ánh mắt của James ảm đạm xuống, “Đương nhiên, không cần, không cần, đợi Daniel lớn lên một chút, tự nhiên nó sẽ quên tôi và Lily.”

Harry rất muốn nói suy nghĩ của James là sai, nhưng cậu không muốn giải thích cho James biết cậu sẽ để Daniel nhớ kỹ cha mẹ, cho nên cậu im lặng.

Sau đó James không còn xem ảnh chụp, vùi đầu vào ăn. Kỳ thật hắn rất muốn hỏi Harry, “Cậu không lo lắng sao? Lời tiên đoán kia, Daniel nếu không phải kẻ thù thì chính là người yêu, không có khả năng thứ ba. Voldemort cướp đứa nhỏ về, không phải muốn sau này Daniel trở thành tình nhân của hắn sao?” Nhưng cuối cùng hắn không nói ra, cái này giống như châm ngòi, rất xấu xa, hắn không muốn vì suy nghĩ này mà vị trí vốn không cao của hắn trong mắt Harry bị hạ xuống.

“Ảnh chụp, tôi có thể giữ lại chứ?” Hắn hỏi. Ăn xong cơm, ăn xong điểm tâm, uống một chút rượu vang, James thấy mình không còn có lý do ở lại, vì thế mở miệng.

“À, đương nhiên. Vốn là muốn giao cho cậu và Lily.” Harry nhẹ nhàng cười.

“Cám ơn.” James cất ảnh chụp, đứng lên, thoáng lảo đảo bước đi, lại quay đầu, ánh mắt mơ hồ lập tức tỉnh táo, “Tôi sẽ đoạt lại Daniel, nó là con của tôi.”

Harry sững sờ, lập tức lắc đầu. Nếu như thế, phải bước qua xác của cậu trước.

Harry không ngờ James lại trả tiền bữa ăn, phục vụ cảm thấy kì lạ nói, “Thưa ngài, bạn của ngài là người ngoại quốc sao? Hình như ngài ấy không biết dùng bảng anh.” Hắn cho phục vụ một số tiền boa rất lớn.

“À, không sai, hắn không biết dùng bảng Anh.” Harry co rút khóe miệng.

——————————————-

Gặp cha đương nhiên còn phải gặp mẹ, ngày 4 tháng 12, theo sát bước chân của chồng, Lily đến gặp Harry. Nhà hàng giống nhau, vị trí giống nhau, chỉ là người gặp mặt khác nhau.

Công việc ở St.Mungo càng ngày càng nhiều, thời gian tan tầm càng muộn, Lily đến muộn so với thời gian hẹn tận hai giờ, lúc tới đã là 9 giờ tối. “Thật xin lỗi, Harry, khiến cậu đợi lâu như vậy, công việc rất nhiều, tớ không thể rời khỏi.”

“Không sao.” Harry nhẹ nhàng cười, “Tớ biết cậu bận rộn. Đừng quên, tớ cũng từng làm việc ở St.Mungo.”

Sau đó là khoảng thời gian im lặng thật dài, may mắn phục vụ đưa thực đơn lên, hai người gọi một chút, phục vụ rời đi, không khí theo đó mà trở lại bình thường.

Lily đã làm mẹ nên không còn giống với ấn tượng của Harry về cô, trước kia là nữ sinh xinh đẹp động lòng người, cô gái trẻ có chí tiến thủ, hôm nay xinh đẹp như trước, nhưng mang theo sự dịu dàng của người làm mẹ, vì đứa con yêu rời đi, vẻ mặt có chút buồn bã, ánh mắt sáng ngời cũng ảm đạm rất nhiều.”Ngày hôm qua James trở về, cho tớ xem ảnh của Daniel, tớ mới biết được anh ấy tìm cậu. Tớ…… Cậu……” Cô thở dài, “Cám ơn những bức ảnh của cậu, cũng cám ơn cậu chăm sóc Daniel, xem qua ảnh, nó rất tốt.”

Lily nói thực bình thản, khiến Harry có cảm giác chột dạ và áy náy. “Khụ, Daniel là đứa nhỏ thực đáng yêu, tớ và Voldy rất yêu nó.”

“Nhưng nó là con của tới.” Lily ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp hiện lên sự ngờ vực, “Harry, tớ có thể hiểu quyết định của cậu, nhưng không có nghĩa là tớ đồng ý với quyết định của cậu, đoạt đi con của một người mẹ, cậu không thấy quá đáng sao?”

Cô đương nhiên biết Daniel ở bên cạnh Harry và Voldemort sẽ rất tốt, so với ở cạnh cô và James, tiểu Daniel có được mọi thứ tốt hơn nhiều, có Harry và Voldemort làm hậu thuẫn, tương lai của Daniel sẽ rực rỡ, thậm chí có thể đứng trên đỉnh quyền lực. Không phải nói gia tộc Potter không tốt, mà là Voldemort ở vị trí cao tới mức gia tộc Potter vĩnh viễn không đạt đến. Nếu cô không phải mẹ của Daniel, nói không chừng cô cũng sẽ vui vẻ vì tương lai của nó, nhưng cô là mẹ của Daniel, sao cô có thể vui vẻ khi đứa con của chính mình trở thành người thừa kế của gia tộc khác, từ nay về sau khó mà được gặp mặt cô? Harry là bạn của cô, nhưng cô hiểu rõ động cơ Harry muốn có Daniel, điều này khiến cô liên tưởng đến một người khác, vì thế cô càng tức giận!

“Vì chính trị, vì thắng lợi, xem Daniel như một món hàng, muốn cướp là cướp, Harry, cậu còn là Harry trước kia sao?”

Đối mặt với sự chất vấn và chỉ trích của Lily, Harry lựa chọn im lặng. Cậu cho rằng mình không sai, cậu chính là Daniel, Daniel chính là cậu, cậu có quyền lợi quyết định cuộc sống tương lai của Daniel, cậu không muốn Daniel đi con đường trước đây của cậu: Cha mẹ chết, không còn cách nào phải đeo trên lưng gánh nặng cứu thế chủ, gánh vác trọng trách của Hội phượng hoàng và thế giới Muggle, rồi trả giá bằng tính mạng. Con đường này, cậu bước đi thật gian nan, chỉ hận không thể gục giữa đường, nhưng dưới đủ loại dưới áp lực cậu vẫn phải chống đỡ, cho đến khi bị ép tận giọt máu cuối cùng. Cho nên cậu tuyệt đối không để Daniel lặp lại, có cậu ở đậy, cậu sẽ để Daniel bước trên đường lớn đầy ánh sáng.

Nhưng cậu cũng không thể nói Lily sai, cha mẹ, yêu con là lẽ thường. Với Lily mà nói, cậu là người ngoài, đoạt đi đứa con của cô, còn muốn cắt đứt mọi liên hệ giữa cô và đứa nhỏ. Kỳ thật cậu cũng không muốn cắt đứt liên hệ giữa tiểu Daniel và gia tộc Potter, lúc chiến tranh chấm dứt, cậu sẽ để James và Lily thường xuyên gặp mặt Daniel.

Đợi Lily trút hết tức giận, gục xuống bàn nghẹn ngào khóc, Harry nhẹ nhàng nói, “Lily, tớ chưa bao giờ thay đổi.”

Lily tạm dừng một chút, vẫn nhỏ giọng nức nở.

“Có một số việc, cậu không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng, tớ thật sự xem cậu là bạn, tuy Daniel đổi họ Voldemort, nó vẫn là con của cậu và James Potter, điểm ấy vĩnh viễn không thay đổi.”

Lily ngẩng đầu lên, mở to mắt, “Cậu nói thật chứ? Nếu Tử thần thực tử thắng, cậu cũng sẽ làm như vậy?”

“Tớ cam đoan.”

——————————–

Lời cam đoan giúp tâm trạng Lily tốt lên rất nhiều, dù nói như thế nào, danh dự của Harry có thể đảm bảo, cậu nói một cách tự tin như vậy, chắc chắn sẽ làm được, nghĩ đến sau này có cơ hội gặp con, thậm chí là cùng nhau sống, lòng của cô dần dần vui vẻ. Cô lau khô nước mắt, đến phòng rửa mặt, trở về thì phục vụ đã đưa bữa tối tới, vừa vặn có thể ăn.

Lúc ăn, sự vui vẻ lại chậm rãi tan đi, những vương vấn thật lâu trong đầu kéo tới, mặt của cô trở nên nghiêm túc, ánh mắt hiện lên lo lắng.

“Sao vậy, Lily, cậu không tin lời tớ sao? Đúng rồi, tớ đoạt đi đứa con của cậu, cậu không tin tớ cũng đúng.” Harry vô cùng mất mát, tuy hai người đứng ở hai phe đối lập, tuy cậu đoạt đi đứa con của Lily, nhưng cậu cam đoan như vậy, chẳng lẽ Lily không tin danh dự của cậu? Dù thế nào, cậu sẽ không thương tổn James, Lily và Daniel. Cậu không muốn mất đi mẹ, không nghĩ mất đi người bạn Lily này, nhưng nếu thật sự bức bách cậu, cậu cũng chỉ có thể từ bỏ. Hơn nữa, cũng là cậu làm sai trước.

Một lúc lâu, Lily không nói gì, dĩa ăn trong tay chuyển động, không yên lòng. Cô không biết có nên nói chuyện này với Harry không, cô không có chứng cứ, không có người làm chứng, thứ duy nhất cô có, là trực giác của một người mẹ yêu thương con. Cô biết suy đoán của cô là hoang đường, là không thể tin, cho nên cô vẫn luôn chôn chặt điều này xuống đáy lòng, không nói cho ai biết, ngay cả James. Bởi vì không ai sẽ tin, James cũng sẽ không. Như vậy, cô có nên nói cho Harry? Harry là người Voldemort yêu, là một trong hai vị chủ nhân của Tử thần thực tử, cậu ấy chắc chắn nghe được rất nhiều về người đó từ Voldemort, có lẽ cậu ấy có thể tin rằng người đó thực sự làm như vậy, rồi sẽ kiểm tra? Nhưng mà…… Harry cũng từng là học sinh Hogwarts, người đó từng giúp Harry, nếu không có người đó, Harry đã sớm bị Voldemort trục xuất khỏi Hogwarts, sau đó Harry sẽ không bị phát hiện là hậu duệ của Salaza Slytherin,cũng không sẽ bị Voldemort giám hộ, lại càng không trở thành người Voldemort yêu…… Dù thế nào, người đó là người đứng đầu trường học, đối xử với mọi người công bằng, Harry lại đi con đường trung lập – tuy điều này Lily không quá tin tưởng, nhưng con người đều có tình cảm, khó chắc chắn Harry có thể giống như Voldemort mà nghi ngờ người đó.

Mâu thuẫn, trong lòng Lily không ngừng biện luận, cô không biết nên làm thế nào, Harry thấy vậy cũng bắt đầu vội vàng, cậu phát hiện, không phải là Lily vì không tin cậu mà lo lắng, “Lily, có phải cậu gặp vấn đề gì khó giải quyết hay không? Có thể nói với tớ được chứ? Tớ biết tớ kém cỏi, nhưng tớ hy vọng có thể giúp được cậu.”

Cuối cùng tình yêu của người mẹ chiếm ưu thế, con của cô lại ở trong tay Harry và Voldemort, nếu kiểm tra thì họ cũng dễ dàng phát hiện vấn đề. Lily cẩn thận dùng bùa im lặng, lông mày Harry nhíu chặt, chuyện gì khiến Lily cẩn thận như vậy? Phải biết rằng, cô vốn là một người phụ nữ cẩn thận.

“Tớ, tớ thấy, tớ thấy Daniel có chút không đúng.”

Harry sững sờ, tim giật thót một cái, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Không đúng? Sao không đúng? Tớ thấy đứa nhỏ vẫn khỏe mạnh?” Cậu không dám phản đối, Lily là mẹ của đứa nhỏ, có lẽ cô biết chuyện mà cậu không biết.

Lily hiện lên vẻ mặt lo lắng, không xác định nói: “Không phải vấn đề khỏe mạnh…… Kỳ thật tớ không xác định, nhưng, Harry, trực giác nói cho tớ biết, đứa nhỏ có vấn đề, vấn đề rất nghiêm trọng.”

Harry nhíu mày, càng nhíu chặt hơn. Lily nói rất mơ hồ, nhưng cậu lại cảm thấy nguy hiểm vô cùng. Trực giác, rất nhiều rất nhiều chuyện người ta không tin khi được kiểm tra thì lại chính xác. “Cậu có thể nói rõ hơn một chút được không?”

Lily lộ vẻ tuyệt vọng, “Tớ không biết, tớ nghĩ tớ cảm giác sai, không có dấu hiệu gì chứng tỏ Daniel có vấn đề, nhưng tớ sợ hãi, tớ cảm thấy Daniel không giống trước kia, tớ không biết có phải là ảo giác……”

Harry bắt lấy tay Lily, nắm chặt, tay của cậu xuất mồ hôi lạnh, lạnh giống như tay của Lily, “Nói cho tớ, Lily, tớ tin cậu.”

“Ngày tớ xuất viện.” Lily mở to mắt, nhìn thẳng vào Harry, “Tất cả mọi người đến xem đứa nhỏ, nó liền rúc vào bên người tớ, nhìn chung quanh. Sau đó Dumbledore đến, ông ấy ôm đứa nhỏ vui đùa…… Cái này cũng không có gì, lúc trước có rất nhiều người chơi đùa với nó như vậy, nhưng, nhưng là…… Trong nháy mắt, tớ cảm thấy Daniel không thở……” Mắt của cô mở to hơn nữa, “Rất kỳ lạ, ồn ào như vậy khiến người khác không thể cảm nhận hô hấp, nhưng tớ cảm giác được, Daniel mất đi hô hấp…… Đứa nhỏ rất khỏe, cái gì cũng tốt… Nhưng tớ vẫn không thể quên được cảm giác lúc ấy …” Cô ngừng lại, “Harry, cậu nói xem, đây là ảo giác của tớ phải không?”


	70. Chương 244 – 246

Harry nóng lòng chạy lên lầu, tới thẳng phòng trẻ con, dùng sức đẩy cửa ra, thấy Voldemort ngồi ở sofa, đũa phép trong tay chỉ vào đứa nhỏ, tiểu Daniel bay lơ lửng giữa không trung, lộn nhào rồi bước chậm, vui vẻ cười khanh khách.

Tuy Voldemort không thích đứa nhỏ này cướp đoạt sự chú ý của Harry, thế nhưng đứa nhỏ cũng chính là cậu, Harry yêu thương nó, hắn không thể quá xa cách nó, khiến cho Harry buồn. Dù nói như thế nào, nhìn thấy Daniel, tưởng tượng sau này nó có khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đáng yêu như Harry, Voldemort rất vui mừng, nếu Harry không ở nhà, hắn vẫn vui vẻ chơi đùa với Daniel.

Bị tiếng mở cửa vội vàng của Harry hấp dẫn, quay đầu nhìn thấy cậu đang thở hồng hộc, dường như muốn ngã xuống. Voldemort vung đũa phép lên, Daniel bay trở về giường, hắn bước qua, ôm lấy Harry.

“Sao lại vội vàng như vậy? Trán đầy mồ hôi.” Voldemort nhận lấy khăn mặt từ gia tinh, cẩn thận lau mồ hôi cho Harry, “Uống nước rồi nói, nghỉ ngơi một chút. Có ta ở đây, em không cần lo lắng.”

Một ly nước mật ong được đặt vào tay, Harry ngẩng đầu nhìn Voldemort, đè nén lo lắng, chậm rãi uống nước, hưởng thụ sự mát mẻ nhờ thần chú. Đợi thân thể Harry khôi phục trạng thái bình thường, Voldemort lại đưa cho cậu một ly nước bí ngô, rồi ôm Daniel vào lòng, dùng thái độ không hề vui vẻ nhưng buộc phải cho đứa trẻ uống sữa.

“Động tác của Voldy thật lưu loát.” Nhìn thấy nam nhân bên cạnh không có cảm tình nhưng động tác lưu loát, trong đầu Harry hiện lên những lời này. Không thể phủ nhận, Harry tự mình cho Daniel uống sữa không thuận lợi như Voldemort, có thể là cậu quá cưng chiều Daniel nên Daniel không nghe lời, cũng có thể biểu hiện của Voldemort không thích Daniel, nhưng cũng thực yêu thương đứa nhỏ này. Vì thế Harry vô thức híp mắt, khóe miệng hiện lên nụ cười dịu dàng.

Daniel ăn no, Voldemort để nó tựa vào vai, một tay nâng đầu của nó, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ lưng, cho đến khi Daniel nấc một cái. “Được rồi, tự mình chơi đùa đi.” Cuối cùng vẻ mặt của Voldemort cũng thoải mái, như trút được gánh nặng đem đứa nhỏ cho gia tinh đứng ở bên cạnh, ý bảo gia tinh mang Daniel sang phòng đồ chơi của nó vui đùa.

Harry muốn ngăn cản, do dự một chút, đành từ bỏ.

Voldemort ôm lấy eo Harry, để Harry tựa vào vai hắn, “Lily Potter nói gì sao?”

“Ừm.” Lòng Harry càng buồn bã.

“Về Daniel? Nói thân thể nó có vấn đề, phải không?”

Nhất thời Harry ngồi thẳng dậy, mắt mở to, không xác định, hỏi: “Ngươi…… Ngươi biết?”

Voldemort gật đầu, “Đương nhiên. Lúc ta mang Daniel về, ta đã biết.”

Harry ngây người nửa ngày, lắp bắp, “Ngươi, sao ngươi không nói cho ta…… Không, rốt cuộc Daniel có vấn đề gì…… Vì sao ngươi không hề nói đến…… Ý của ta là…” Cậu suy sụp dừng lại, trong lòng rối bời, nói chuyện không lưu loát, cậu không rõ cậu muốn biết thân thể Daniel có vấn đề gì trước hay là muốn hỏi vì sao Voldemort giấu cậu sự thật nghiêm trọng như vậy trước.

“Lúc ấy em rất vui vẻ, nên ta không muốn nói chuyện này ra, định từ mình giải quyết, không cho em biết. Nhưng ta không ngờ Lily Potter lại có cảm giác lo lắng, khó trách người ta nói tình thương của ngươi mẹ không gì sánh được. Trên thực tế, phù thủy có trình độ như cô ta không thể phát hiện ra vấn đề của Daniel.”

“Đến tột cùng là vấn đề gì? Ngươi giải quyết chưa?” Harry nắm chặt áo choàng của Voldemort, trong lòng run rẩy. Lời của Voldemort khiến cậu đổ mồ hôi lạnh, đến lúc này cậu đã thấy rõ sự chênh lệch giữa cậu và Dumbledore, Voldemort, có lẽ trên phương diện lý luận pháp thuật vượt bậc cậu có thể sánh ngang bọn họ, nhưng về độ thâm sâu của pháp thuật, cậu chỉ có thể mở mắt nhìn theo.

Voldemort an ủi vỗ vỗ tay Harry: “Là pháp thuật hắc ám, một pháp thuật hắc ám từ xa xưa, trong sách không nhắc đến pháp thuật này, nó khiến con người từ từ suy nhược. Đương nhiên, có biện pháp giải quyết, biện pháp tạm thời và biện pháp vĩnh viễn. Ta muốn dùng biện pháp vĩnh viễn, nhưng, ta nghi ngờ Dumbledore không chỉ sử dụng một pháp thuật, cho nên mấy ngày nay ta đã kiểm tra, quả nhiên là có.” Hắn nhíu mày, “Nếu ta giải trừ pháp thuật suy nhược này, pháp thuật mà Dumbledore đã chuẩn bị sẽ phát huy hiệu quả, gây ra tổn thương trí mạng cho Daniel… Hoặc là, tổn thương đến người giải thần chú.”

————————

” Nếu, người giải thần chú là Dumbledore?” Ngây người thật lâu, Harry thì thào.

Voldemort càng nhíu chặt lông mày, “Chỉ có phù thủy thi chú giải trừ thần chú mới bình an vô sự.”

Tâm Harry lập tức lạnh xuống, sự lạnh lẽo này khiến cậu khẽ phát run, bàn tay nắm chặt đã ướt mồ hôi. Cậu không muốn tin lời Voldemort, cậu không muốn tin Dumbledore sẽ đối xử như vậy với Daniel, là sợ Daniel lớn lên sẽ giúp Voldemort sao? Nhưng nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ năm tháng tuổi thôi mà?

Cậu đứng thẳng lên, vội vàng chạy đến phòng đồ chơi, Daniel đang giương mắt tò mò nhìn đủ thứ đồ chơi bay xung quanh nó, nở nụ cười vô cùng ngọt ngào, đôi tay nhỏ bé khua khua, y y nha nha muốn Harry ôm.

Trong lòng Harry chua xót không thể tả, nhìn thấy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hồng hào, đôi mắt sáng ngời đầy sinh khí, cậu không thể nào tin rằng trên người Daniel bị cùng lúc hai pháp thuật hắc ám nguyền rủa, nếu rời khỏi Dumbledore, Daniel sẽ từ từ suy nhược mà chết. Cậu hoài nghi phán đoán của Lily, cho rằng Voldemort lừa cậu, Daniel rõ ràng rất khỏe mạnh, rất khỏe mạnh!

Cậu dịu dàng ôm lấy Daniel từ tay gia tinh, khá thuần thục chơi đùa, nghe được tiếng cười khanh khách vui vẻ của Daniel, trong lòng cậu ấm áp. “Daniel, vừa rồi ba ba Voldy và con chơi rất vui vẻ phải không? Còn muốn chơi chứ?” Cậu tạo dáng một người chuẩn bị bay lên.

Daniel lập tức cười to, y y nha nha vô cùng tích cực.

Harry lấy đũa phép ra, dùng thần chú nhẹ tênh đưa nó lên không trung, Daniel ngạc nhiên nhìn mặt đất càng ngày càng xa nó, rồi rất nhanh cười vui vẻ.

Harry không thu hồi đũa phép, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn tiểu bảo bối đang phấn khích vui đùa, tay nắm chặt đũa phép, cuối cùng giơ đến, “Daniel, ba ba Harry cho con xem ánh sáng nha!”

Daniel nghe vậy, lăn lăn, tư thế biến thành nằm sấp, giương mắt nhìn đũa phép của Harry, vài ngày qua Voldemort cũng cho nó xem những luồng sáng rực rỡ.

Hào quang đủ mọi màu sắc rực rỡ khiến Daniel hưng phấn a a không ngừng, nhưng tâm Harry lại càng ngày càng nặng nề, lúc cậu hạ đũa phép xuống, tâm của cậu như chìm vào vực sâu không đáy.

Cậu suy sụp cúi đầu, miễn cưỡng ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay gọi gia tinh tới vui đùa với Daniel, sau đó cậu nhẹ nhàng mở miệng: “Đến thư phòng, được không?”

Voldemort ôm chặt cậu, cảm nhận thân thể cậu không ngừng run rẩy và lồng ngực dần bị thấm ướt của hắn. “Tới thư phòng, chúng ta cẩn thận thảo luận.”

Lò sưởi bập bùng, Harry ngồi cách lò sưởi chỉ có 20 cm, lửa khiến khuôn mặt cậu đỏ ửng, nhưng tay chân cậu vẫn lạnh lẽo. Kiêu ngạo của cả đời cậu, cậu là một trong những bác sĩ thành công nhất trên thế giới, thành tích xuất sắc tới mức dù còn sống nhưng bức họa của cậu vẫn được treo trên tường của St.Mungo. Thành tích khiến cậu đắc ý nhất chính là lý luận tiên tiến và kinh nghiệm thực tiễn giúp cậu chuẩn đoán và chữa khỏi bệnh cho vô số phù thủy. Nhưng cậu cũng có những lúc bất lực, cậu không phải là thần của thế giới Muggle, cũng không phải là Merlin của thế giới pháp thuật, vẫn có người cậu không cứu được, những lúc như thế cậu cảm thấy rất đau đớn. Nhưng bây giờ cậu biết, càng đau đớn hơn chính là một vị bác sĩ xuất sắc lại bất lực trước căn bệnh của người thân.

Cậu không cứu được Daniel.

Pháp thuật nguyền rủa đầu tiên không khó, tuy phương pháp mất nhiều thời gian và nguyên liệu ma dược khó tìm, nhưng có thể giải quyết; Còn pháp thuật nguyền rủa thứ hai, cậu thật sự không có cách nào. Một loại huyết chú, dùng ý niệm mãnh liệt mang theo pháp thuật nguyền rủa, ngoại trừ người thi chú tự mình hóa giải, những người khác muốn giải trừ thần chú này phải chấp nhận tử vong, dù cậu biết cách cứu nhưng không thể nào cứu. Trừ phi, cậu cam nguyện hy sinh tính mạng của mình để cứu tiểu Daniel.

Dumbledore rất độc ác, ông ta sử dụng hai loại pháp thuật hắc ám cao thâm, người có thể cứu được Daniel phải là phù thủy có pháp thuật cường đại, có lẽ ông ta hướng đến Voldemort, có lẽ ông ta cho rằng Harry cũng là một uy hiếp.

—————————–

Harry vẫn nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy Dumbledore: Tại đại sảnh Hogwarts được thắp sáng rực rỡ bởi những ngọn nến, Dumbledore ngồi ở bàn giáo sư, chòm râu và mái tóc trắng thật dài, sau kính mắt hình bán nguyệt là đôi mắt cơ trí hiền lành. Ông rất già, nhưng có một trái tim đầy sức sống; ông cường đại, nhưng vô cùng tốt bụng, thậm chí tha thứ chuyện Draco làm việc cho Voldemort; ông có sức ảnh hưởng rất lớn, có địa vị không nhỏ trong lòng các phù thủy, nhưng ông có thể hy sinh pháp thuật, thậm chí là tính mạng vì tương lai của thế giới.

Với một tuổi thơ đáng thương, cậu tới Hogwarts đầy mơ ước, có bạn bè thân thiết, có chủ nhiệm quan tâm học sinh, có những vị trưởng bối xem cậu như con, còn có người luôn che mưa chắn gió, chiếu sáng con đường cậu đi – hiệu trưởng Dumbledore.

Không nghi ngờ, kiếp trước Harry ở tại Hogwarts được Dumbledore quan tâm và yêu thương, lão nhân hiền lành luôn là hậu thuẫn cho cậu những lúc khó khăn nhất, mở đường, soi sáng cho cậu, thậm chí tự mình dạy cậu bước đi từng bước, cậu trở thành người lãnh đạo Hội phượng hoàng, là công lao của Dumbledore.

Cậu luôn cho rằng, Dumbledore tốt bụng, hiền lành, chính trực, vĩnh viễn vĩnh viễn không đổi, nếu lúc trước Dumbledore còn sống, Hội phượng hoàng sẽ không bị Voldemort đánh bại.

Cậu vẫn luôn nghĩ như vậy.

Nhưng giờ phút này, cậu lại nghi ngờ niềm tin trong quá khứ của mình.

Trên người Daniel có hai pháp thuật nguyền rủa là sự thật, phương pháp giải quyết tạm thời chỉ duy trì nhiều nhất là hai năm, nếu Dumbledore không cởi bỏ nguyền rủa cho Daniel, Daniel sẽ chết, trừ phi một trong hai người là Harry và Voldemort, có một người nguyện ý dùng tính mạng để đổi lấy tính mạng của Daniel.

Đương nhiên Harry sẽ không cho Voldemort làm như vậy, Voldemort cũng không cho Harry làm như vậy. Nếu Harry làm như vậy, đối Voldemort mà nói, rất tàn nhẫn, rất ích kỷ.

Có thể giải quyết vấn đề này, là Dumbledore.

Harry không muốn tin chuyện này là thật, cậu không muốn tin rằng Dumbledore sẽ đối xử với một đứa trẻ 5 tháng tuổi như vậy, tàn nhẫn đẩy nó xuống vực sâu tử vong, chỉ vì nó là đối tượng mà Dumbledore và Voldemort tranh đoạt, sau này nó có thể đứng bên trận doanh của Tử thần thực tử.

Nếu chuyện này là do Voldemort làm, Harry không có gì bất mãn, bởi vì Voldemort là người như vậy, vì mục đích không từ thủ đoạn, trong lòng cậu, Voldemort vẫn luôn là hình tượng tà ác. Nhưng Dumbledore…… Trong lòng thành viên Hội phượng hoàng, phù thủy trung lập và Harry, Dumbledore luôn là lão nhân ôn hòa hiền lành, người lãnh đạo tốt bụng, cho dù là địch nhân, ông vẫn nghĩ họ đáng được tha thứ,

Harry đã luôn nghĩ như vậy.

Cho tới bây giờ.

Hành động của Dumbledore đối với Daniel đả kích niềm tin của Harry, hình tượng cậu luôn ngưỡng mộ vỡ nát. Cậu nhớ tới đánh giá của Voldemort về Dumbledore: Lão điên, lão lừa đảo, lão chết tiệt chỉ giỏi giả vờ.

Voldemort chú ý tới cậu, dù sao ngay từ đầu cậu đã biểu hiện có khuynh hướng đi theo Dumbledore, trước mặt cậu Voldemort dùng từ cộc cằn để chỉ trích Dumbledore, cũng không công kích, nhưng Voldemort nói Dumbledore là kẻ khoác vẻ mặt hiền từ. Harry không tin. Voldemort từng cười nhạo cậu, nói người làm chính trị sao có thể hiền lành, Harry không phản bác, trong lòng lại cho rằng Dumbledore có âm mưu quỷ kế, nhưng hành động so với Voldemort cao thượng hơn nhiều, cậu luôn cho rằng Voldemort làm việc không minh bạch rõ ràng, quá ác độc, xảo trá.

Nhưng hôm nay, cậu mới phát hiện, kỳ thật Dumbledore và Voldemort giống nhau, bọn họ đều là người vì đoạt được mục đích mà không từ thủ đoạn, hơn nữa, ít nhất Voldemort ở ngoài sáng, mỗi người đều biết Voldemort làm việc tàn nhẫn, thủ đoạn ác độc, nhưng có bao nhiêu người biết Dumbledore che dấu những thứ đó sau nụ cười hóm hỉnh?

Mà Daniel, không có sức phản kháng, bị Dumbledore biến thành quân cờ, quân cờ làm Harry đau lòng.

Có lẽ đối với Dumbledore mà nói, hy sinh một đứa nhỏ không sao cả, nếu có thể cắt đứt cánh tay đánh lực của Voldemort, có đáng gì?

Nhưng đối với Harry mà nói, Danie không phải là một đứa trẻ bình thường, không phải là cánh tay đắc lực sau này của Voldemort, mà Daniel chính là Harry, Harry chính là Daniel!


	71. Chương 247 – 249

“Nếu là ta, ta cũng sẽ làm như vậy.” Voldemort tựa bên cửa sổ, bóng hắn đổ dài trên mặt đất theo ánh trăng lạnh lẽo, hắn bình tĩnh nói, “Nếu Daniel là đứa con của đôi vợ chồng dưới tay ta, lời tiên đoán nói nó không trở thành trợ lực của ta thì là trợ lực của Dumbledore, ta sẽ lựa chọn cách làm giống như ông ta. Kẻ thù mạnh như thế, đứa nhỏ có thể bị bọn họ cướp đoạt, đoạt rồi có thể đoạt lại, nhưng cơ hội không nhiều. Nếu để cho địch nhân nuôi dưỡng đứa nhỏ, dựa vào lời tiên đoán, Tử thần thực tử khó mà tồn tại, tâm huyết thành dã tràng xe cát, là chuyện bi thảm nhất trong cuộc đời. Bởi vậy, phải đề phòng, phải tiêu diệt khả năng này, cách đơn giản nhất chính là xuống tay với đứa nhỏ, dù kẻ thù cướp được đứa nhỏ cũng không có tác dụng gì, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn đứa nhỏ chết mà thôi. Chỉ cần có thể ngăn cản tương lai nó trở thành trợ thủ đắc lực của kẻ thù, hy sinh một đứa nhỏ có đáng gì?”

Harry chua xót nói: “Ta luôn nghĩ, Dumbledore chính là Dumbledore.” Cậu trực giác Daniel sẽ xảy ra vấn đề ở Hội phượng hoàng, nhưng lúc sự thật phơi bày trước mắt cậu, lại khiến cậu không thể chấp nhận, lão nhân này thật độc ác, thật sự là Dumbledore cậu từng biết sao?

Voldemort hừ một tiếng khinh thường, “Đây là lý do kiếp trước em thất bại dưới tay ta! Chính trị không phân chia tà ác hay chính nghĩa, lịch sử là do người thắng viết nên, phù thủy sinh tồn được trong cuộc đấu tranh chính trị, còn có thể dùng từ tốt bụng để hình sao? Harry, em quá đơn thuần.”

Lời chê cười của Voldemort khiến Harry không thể phản bác, sự thật đã chứng minh hết thảy, cậu quá mức khờ dại ngây thơ, cậu luôn cho rằng cậu thua kém Voldemort về độ xảo trá nham hiểm, trên thực tế cậu cũng kém cả Dumbledore, hai người này sống lâu như vậy, trình độ của cậu không thể đạt tới.

Có lẽ, cho tới nay cậu chưa từng hiểu hết Dumbledore, ấn tượng mà lão nhân này để lại cho cậu chỉ là tầng ngụy trang giả dối, dù xuất phát từ lý tưởng gì, mục đích gì, đối xử với một đứa nhỏ 5 tháng tuổi như vậy…… Nếu Voldemort không cướp đi Daniel, có phải Dumbledore sẽ thi chú một lần nữa lên người nó? Bảo đảm không có sơ hở?

“Đó là chắc chắn. Không cần mất nhiều công sức, có thể cam đoan kẻ thù không coi trọng đứa nhỏ kia, chuyện tốt như vậy sao không làm? Dù sao cha mẹ của đứa nhỏ không biết, biết cũng nghĩ rằng mình nhầm lẫn.” Voldemort cười.

“Hẳn là như vậy, ông ta mới có thể chống lại ngươi.” Harry buồn bã nhìn Voldemort, không cam lòng thừa nhận thất bại, “Mà ta, lại chỉ cóthể bị ngươi đánh bại, thậm chí trả giá bằng tính mạng. Ông ta là người như vậy, ta không thể tưởng tượng được……”

Voldemort đi tới, ôm lấy Harry, dịu dàng an ủi: “Kỳ thật em đã làm rất tốt, hơn nữa emcòn có……Her…Herminoe Granger giúp em xử lý vấn đề chính trị, các em đã làm tốt lắm. Chính là, Dumbledore không dạy các em nắm giữ mọi thứ, có lẽ ông ta cho rằng sẽ phá hủy hình tượng của mình trong mắt các em. Mọi người đều biết Hội phượng hoàng nhiệt tình dũng cảm, am hiểu mưu mô quỷ kế không phải là tôn chỉ của Hội phượng hoàng.”

“Ông ta luôn nói cho chúng ta biết phải làm như thế nào, ông ta chỉ cần chúng ta làm theo yêu cầu, không nói vì sao phải làm như vậy. Ông ta muốn chúng ta đi trên con đường đã định sẵn, lại không một lời giải thích.” Harry đột nhiên bùng nổ, thất vọng ẩn sâu trong lòng về Dumbledore hoàn toàn bộc phát, cậu nhớ tới thời điểm 2000 – 2001, năm học thứ 5 ở Hogwarts, bị che giấu, bị cô lập, bị xét xử, bị chính người mình kính ngưỡng tránh né như dịch bệnh, bị ép học bế quan bí thuật cùng giáo sư cậu ghét nhất lúc đó, Dumbledore biết rõ tất cả nhưng không nói cho cậu, cứ như vậy nhìn thấy cậu giống đứa ngốc bị Voldemort xâm chiếm giấc mơ, cuối cùng hại chết cha đỡ đầu của cậu. “Vì sao ông ta không nói rõ mọi việc cho ta, vì sao? Vì sao ông ta chỉ hy vọng ta trở thành rối gỗ hành động theo sự sắp đặt? Thật nực cười……” Cậu đột nhiên dừng lại, suy sụp tựa lưng vào sofa, “Ta, bây giờ…… Mới trưởng thành một chút.”

———————————-

Harry kìm nén sự tức giận về Dumbledore, kiếp trước là một phần trong cuộc đời của cậu, chối bỏ nó không ích gì. Ít nhất, bây giờ cậu đã trưởng thành, hành động đả kích của Voldemort giúp cậu hiểu rõ Dumbledore, lúc trước cậu dũng cảm đầy nhiệt huyết là điều hiểu nhiên, đa số người của thế giới pháp thuật bị vẻ bề ngoài của Dumbledore lừa gạt, cậu từ nhỏ được Dumbledore một tay bồi dưỡng, càng không thể trở thành ngoại lệ. Nếu không có chuyện của Daniel, cậu vẫn như trước đây , nhận định Dumbledore là lão nhân tốt bụng, hài ước, kiên trì đấu tranh với phù thủy hắc ám nhất thế giới pháp thuật, cho dù cậu đứng bên cạnh Voldemort, cậu cũng thấy Dumbledore đúng.

Voldemort nắm chặt tay Harry, “Harry, chính trị luôn dơ bẩn như vậy. Em không cần buồn bã vì chuyện năm đó tin tưởng hoàn toàn vào Dumbledore, ông ta muốn đùa giỡn người khác thật sự rất dễ dàng, em đừng chối bỏ chính mình. Dù quá khứ có thế nào thì nó cũng là báu vật, giúp chúng ta không lặp lại sai lầm trong cuộc sống.” Hắn tạm dừng vài giây, lẩm bẩm, “Nếu không, cho em một câu thần chú để quên đi?”

“Không, không cần.” Harry hít sâu một hơi, kiên định cự tuyệt đề nghị của hắn, “Ta không chối bỏ chính mình, ta đã làm như vậy, sao phải chối bỏ chứ? Ta, ta chỉ, chỉ……” Một hồi lâu cậu mới nói tiếp, “Ta chỉ mệt mỏi, Voldy, ta mệt.” Đầu của cậu nhẹ nhàng gác trên tay Voldemort, ánh mắt mông lung, “Ta cần thời gian chấp nhận sự thật này, cho nên, ngươi để ta ở một mình vài ngày được chứ?”

Yêu cầu này làm Voldemort ứng phó không kịp, Harry muốn ở một mình vài ngày? Vứt bỏ hắn? Bởi vì lão già điên Dumbledore kia? Hắn nghiến răng ken két, nhưng trên mặt chỉ có thể nở nụ cười, “Được, được. Em muốn đi đâu, ta sắp xếp cho em. Muốn tiểu Daniel đi cùng không? Bảo mấy gia tinh đi theo? Nhớ viết thư cho ta, hoặc dùng kính hai mặt liên hệ, được chứ?”

Harry nghỉ một tuần, mang theo Daniel tới Bungari, tìm Richard và Rose, Voldemort đưa bọn họ tới cửa, sau đó dùng phép độn thổ rời đi.

“Hình tượng luôn ngưỡng mộ sụp đổ, sự tin tưởng mất theo, dẫn tới tinh thần mệt mỏi.” Richard nhíu mày, chậm rãi nói, “Harry đáng thương, cảm giác bị lừa gạt thật sự rất tệ. May mắn, tớ chưa từng tin lão già lừa đảo kia.”

Một tuần xảy ra rất nhiều việc. Harry sống tại Bungari yên bình, đến khi trở lại trung tâm của chiến tranh, cậu có cảm giác thời gian đã qua thật lâu.

Dư luận bắt đầu nghiêng sang Tử thần thực tử, kẻ thị phi như Rita Skeeter lại có chỗ phát huy tài năng, cô ta dùng bút lông xanh biếc, tạo ra tin tức mười phần có chín phần giả, dùng vô số từ ngữ làm độc giả sợ hãi, nói về sự khinh khủng mà một phù thủy trải qua ở thế giới Muggle, tin tức xuất hiện khắp nơi khiến phù thủy nhìn xã hội Muggle như ma quỷ.

Dân chúng mù quáng, bị tin tức dẫn đường, bộ lộ sự kiêu căng lại mang theo sự sợ hãi từ sâu đáy lòng, bọn họ không thể tin rằng Muggle từng bị bọn họ khinh thường có thể trở thành uy hiếp, lại càng không thể chịu được tương lai bị Muggle dẫm nát dưới chân, đa số phù thủy vì tin tức của Rita mà xin gia nhập Tử thần thực tử.

Cùng lúc đó, trận chiến giữa Tử thần thực tử đồ và Hội phượng hoàng, không còn là chiến tranh giữa chính nghĩa và tà ác, bảo vệ hay không bảo vệ Muggle, mà là chiến tranh sinh tồn trắng trợn. Nếu Hội phượng hoàng không có phương pháp ứng phó, bọn họ sẽ trở thành vật hy sinh dưới bánh xe chính trị.

Hội phượng hoàng chịu đủ tình thế bất lợi, rốt cục làm ra quyết định khiến cả thế giới pháp thuật khiếp sợ – bọn họ hợp tác với Muggle.

———————————–

Voldemort là người đầu tiên biết được tin tức này.

Hắc ưng mạnh mẽ theo cửa sổ bay vào phòng làm việc của Voldemort, như tên bắn mang theo tiếng gió hạ cánh ở một góc bàn, làm tấm da dê dài mấy chục trang khẽ động. Người đưa thư của nhà Malfoy luôn kiểu mẫu, tao nhã, trầm tĩnh như chính chủ nhân của nó. Lúc Voldemort chú ý tới, hắc ưng nâng chân phải lên, mang đến cho hắn tin tức Lucius nhận được từ tình báo cài vào Hội phượng hoàng.

Qua một thời gian thảo luận, đại đa số thành viên Hội phượng hoàng nhận định, hiện nay thế giới pháp thuật khó có thể chung nhận thức với Hội phượng hoàng, với 132 phiếu tán thành 27 phiếu phản đối 2 phiếu trắng, đề nghị của Dumbledore được thông qua, hợp tác với thế giới Muggle.

Đây không phải là một ý kiến tệ, thành công tạo thêm hy vọng, hơn nữa rất hợp lý trong tình huống nay. Theo kế hoạch Voldemort bày ra, thế giới pháp thuật bây giờ đã tỏ rõ sự thù địch và sợ hãi Muggle. Tâm trạng này tạo thành một xu hướng trong thế giới pháp thuật, các phù thủy rất chờ mong thái độ quyết liệt từ thế giới Muggle, thậm chí có phù thủy đề xuất khẩu hiệu, “Tiêu diệt Muggle, biến bọn họ thành gia tinh không pháp thuật”, đã bắt đầu có phù thủy trẻ tuổi hưởng ứng, những lời này thường xuất hiện trên tờ (Nhật báo tiên tri), mà mấy bài báo và lời bình luận đó đủ để thuyết phục chính khách Muggle, thuyết phục bọn họ tiến hành chiến tranh bảo vệ hòa bình của thế giới mình. “Chúng ta vì Muggle chiến đấu hy sinh, thời gian này đủ để Muggle hiểu được bọn họ đang ở trong hoàn cảnh nào, khiến bọn họ phải tự hành động để sinh tồn. Hội phượng hoàng đã trả giá quá nhiều.” Dumbledore lắc đầu thở dài.

Sau khi quyết định, chỉ trong đêm đó, Hội phượng hoàng di chuyển toàn bộ căn cứ đến thế giới Muggle, giống như bọn họ chưa từng liên quan tới thế giới pháp thuật.

Không thể không nói, tin tức này khiến Voldemort vô cùng giật mình. Hắn tự nhận đã rất hiểu Dumbledore, nhưng quyết định lần này của Dumbledore vẫn nằm ngoài dự kiến của hắn, hoặc là có thể nói, hắn chưa từng nghĩ Dumbledore sẽ làm như vậy. Dumbledore hợp tác với Muggle, chống lại thế giới pháp thuật? Nghe giống như một chuyện cười hoang đường, nếu chuyện này không phải sự thật, chắc chắn Voldemort sẽ cười to. Nhưng sự thật vẫn là sự thật, cho nên, Voldemort không thể nào cười. Dumbledore đáng chết, luôn đi những nước cờ bất thường!

Lịch sử thế giới pháp thuật đã trải qua vô số chiến tranh, dù có liên quan tới thế giới Muggle hay không, đều giải quyết trong phạm vi thế giới pháp thuật, không có một vị lãnh đạo nào mở chiến trường sang thế giới Muggle. Có lẽ do phù thủy khinh thường Muggle, có lẽ không đành lòng tổn hại người vô tội, tóm lại, tất cả chỉ diễn ra trong khuôn khổ thế giới pháp thuật, trở thành ước định, quy định bất thành văn.

Nhưng hiện tại, Dumbledore ngang nhiên phá vỡ quy định này, ông ta chuyển tới thế giới Muggle, lấy Muggle làm bia đỡ, để Muggle chống đối Voldemort. Hoàn toàn không dự đoán được bước đi này, Voldemort bắt đầu hối hận, sớm biết Dumbledore trơ tráo bẩn thỉu như thế, hắn sẽ không đốt lửa, khiến những bài báo của Rita Skeeter bị Dumbledore dùng làm công cụ uy hiếp chính khách Muggle hợp tác. Không có một chính khách nào yên lòng được trước một thế giới thù địch và sợ hãi Muggle, hơn nữa thế giới này còn rất mạnh. Chính khách Muggle cũng không muốn từ bỏ địa vị và quyền lực của mình, để bảo vệ bản thân, bọn họ không tiếc trả giá.

“Giáo sư Dumbledore, ngài không hổ là lão sư của ta, không lúc nào quên cho ta bài học.” Voldemort cong khóe miệng, nhưng trong mắt không hề có ý cười.

Harry bị buộc tới đường cùng mới quyết định hợp tác với Muggle, mà ngài, hiệu trưởng Dumbledore tôn kính, người lãnh đạo vĩ đại nhất của Hội phượng hoàng, lông chưa bị nhổ đến một nửa đã làm ra quyết định này, quả nhiên là con cú sáng suốt biết nhìn xa trông rộng, Muggle chết, ngài không có chút thương tiếc nào sao?


	72. Chương 250 – 252

Một khi Hội phượng hoàng đã hoàn toàn rút khỏi thế giới pháp thuật, Voldemort sẽ thu hẹp phạm vi dư luận uy hiếp Muggle, đem chuyện này đăng lên trang đầu của (Nhật báo tiên tri), tuyên bố Dumbledore không đánh mà chạy, hoàn toàn từ bỏ thế giới pháp thuật. Tin tức này phát ra, khiến cả thế giới pháp thuật chấn động, phù thủy rất khó chấp nhận chuyện Hội phượng hoàng chuyển sang thế giới Muggle, dễ dàng từ bỏ cho chỗ đứng của mình ở thế giới pháp thuật như vậy.

Đại sảnh của trụ sở Tử thần thực tử, Lucius nói ra nghi vấn của mình: “Chủ nhân Voldemort tôn kính, bề tôi không thể nghĩ ra, lý do Dumbledore chạy sang thế giới Muggle. Thực lực của ông ta quả thật không bằng trước đây, dư luận của thế giới pháp thuật rất bất lợi với Hội phượng hoàng, nhưng ông ta chưa hoàn toàn mất đi hy vọng chiến thắng, thực lực của ông ta vẫn đang hùng hậu, ông ta… Sao lại giống chó chết chủ chạy trốn tới thế giới Muggle như vậy?”

“Chó chết chủ?” Snape đùa cợt cách dùng từ của Lucius, “Luc thân yêu của tớ, cậu đã là cha mà nhìn mọi chuyện vẫn đơn giản như vậy. Hình dung của cậu rất không chính xác.”

Lucius nhìn về phía bạn tốt của mình, nâng mày, “Severus thân yêu của tớ, tớ cho rằng Dumbledore hoảng sợ bỏ chạy như thế, dùng ‘ chó chết chủ’ để hình dung rất thích hợp.”

Snape nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, có đôi khi hắn cảm thấy bạn tốt của hắn quá ngu ngốc. “Lucius, xem ra gần đây cậu bị một loạt thành quả huy hoàng làm mờ mắt. Tớ rất khó tưởng tượng người đầu tiên nhận được tin tức này là cậu, lại có nhận xét không lý trí như thế, xem ra khó mà hy vọng con trai đỡ đầu của tớ trở thành một Slytherin thông minh. Dumbledore không phải là chó chết chủ, mà là trai cò tranh chấp, ngư ông đắc lợi.”

Lông mày của Lucius không tự kìm hãm được động vài cái, khóe mắt cũng run rẩy, lời của Snape không khác gì xối nước lên đầu hắn, giúp hắn tỉnh táo. “Dùng nước cờ bảo vệ bình an của thế giới Muggle, để Muggle thay Hội phượng hoàng xông pha chiến đấu, ông ta đứng một bên nhìn, lúc hai bên lưỡng bại câu thương, ông ta sẽ chơi lại chúng ta? Quả là một nước cờ tốt!”

Voldemort ngồi ở vương tọa nghe hai cánh tay đắc lực nhất trao đổi nửa ngày, cuối cùng nói một câu đầy thâm ý: “Cũng là hết cách, quân cờ không quan trọng đã dùng hết, những người còn lại ông ta chưa thể hy sinh, đành phải tìm vật hy sinh mới. Dù sao có bằng chứng, thuyết phục chính khách Muggle rất dễ dàng.”

Lucius và Snape nhìn nhau, Snape hướng Voldemort xin chỉ thị: “Chủ nhân Voldemort tôn kính, bây giờ chúng ta phải làm thế nào? Thỉnh ngài cho biết.”

Làm thế nào? Voldemort cười lạnh, xoay xoay đũa phép trong tay, “Dân Muggle nhiều lắm, dù người vì lợi ích có thể bán đứng mọi thứ so với số dân này rất ít nhưng cũng tương đối khả quan, mà những người này không phải là tầng lớp thấp trong xã hội. Còn những người khác, đều có thể dùng lợi ích mua chuộc, nếu không mua chuộc được, chỉ có thể nói ngươi ra giá không đủ cao. Người là động vật đầy tham vọng, mà Muggle là tiêu biểu.”

Lucius lập tức vui vẻ, loại chuyện này là sở trường của hắn. “Chủ nhân rất cơ trí! Không ai là không thể bị mua chuộc, chỉ cần ra giá đủ cao. Đòi tiền, chúng ta đều là gia tộc lớn, không thiếu nhất chính là tiền; muốn địa vị, một câu của chủ nhân là được; muốn phụ nữ, Veela của Bungari mặc sức chọn, chắc chắn vượt xa minh tinh điện ảnh của thế giới Muggle!”

Snape cũng đề xuất ý kiến của mình, “Lucius nói không sai, yêu cầu của người thường không vượt qua ba điểm này. Nhưng, chúng ta là phù thủy, so với Muggle, chúng ta có càng nhiều thứ dễ dàng khiến bọn họ động tâm. Ví như, cải lão hoàn đồng, thanh xuân vĩnh viễn? Ví như, thay đổi tố chất thân thể, trở lại làm người? Ví như, khoa học kỹ thuật của Muggle kết hợp với pháp thuật có thể tạo ra phát mình mới? Còn nữa, các sinh vật huyền bí của thế giới pháp thuật cũng có thể thỏa mãn sự hiếu kỳ của bọn họ? Những thứ chúng ta có thể thỏa mãn Muggle nhiều lắm.”

Lucius không khỏi vỗ tay khen ngợi bạn tốt, “Bạn già của tớ, không hổ danh là học giả. Đề xuất của cậu có thể hấp dẫn nhân tài đứng đầu Muggle, xem ra chúng ta không cần đợi chiến tranh chấm dứt, ngay bây giờ bắt đầu hành động,” Hắn nhìn về phía Voldemort, “Nếu chủ nhân vĩ đại cho phép.”

Voldemort phất tay, “Sự tồn tại của thế giới pháp thuật không còn là bí mật, tùy các ngươi.”

———————————

Anggun Newman là một vị quý tộc Anh quốc, xuất thân cao quý, chiến công lừng lẫy, là người thông minh lý trí, làm việc cẩn thận, năm nay gần 50 tuổi, vợ xinh đẹp dịu dàng, hai con gái tương lai rực rỡ. Hắn có một ngôi biệt thự bên hồ, ngày nghỉ thường cùng vợ và hai con gái đến đó, hưởng thụ thoải mái. Một ngày chủ nhật, hắn và vợ đến biệt thự, 11 giờ tối, người vợ mười phần xinh đẹp của hắn đi ngủ, Anggun lại ở thư phòng, ngồi bên lò sưởi bập bùng.

Hắn đang đợi một vị khách, và thư kí của vị khách đó.

11:30, quản gia gõ cửa, cúi đầu hành lễ, “Chủ nhân, ngài Malfoy đến.”

Anggun lập tức đứng lên, đi qua đi lại mấy vòng, không kiềm chế được kích động trong lòng, vội vàng hỏi: “Tiểu thư Booker cũng đến chứ?”

Quản gia cẩn thận gật đầu, “Vâng, chủ nhân, tiểu thư Booker cũng đến.”

Anggun đột nhiên cảm thấy hồi hộp, theo thói quen xoa xoa tay, tâm trạng phức tạp hòa hoãn lại, hắn nói rõ ràng, “Được, mời ngài Malfoy và tiểu thư Booker vào thư phòng.”

Anggun và Lucius Malfoy từng gặp nhau một lần, Lucius để lại cho hắn ấn tượng cực kỳ sâu sắc. Hoàn tác khác với tầng lớp bình dân trong Hội phượng hoàng của Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy là quý tộc chân chính của thế giới pháp thuật, một phù thủy trẻ tuổi với vẻ ngoài sang trọng, chỉ có tiền tài mới bồi dưỡng được người có tác phong cao quý tao nhã như thế. Trong ấn tượng của hắn, Malfoy có một chút xa cách hợp với lễ nghi quý tộc, nhưng môi luôn nở nụ cười thản nhiên khiêm nhường, khiến hắn có ấn tượng rất tốt về Malfoy.

Đây mới là quý tộc, mới thật sự là xã hội thượng lưu của thế giới pháp thuật!

Đương nhiên, hắn không phủ nhận, Lucius Malfoy cho hắn ấn tượng sâu sắc như thế còn bởi vì Lucius Malfoy có một nữ thư kí vô cùng hấp dẫn. Không không không, vô cùng hấp dẫn không đủ để hình dung, lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy tiểu thư Sandra Booker thì đã ngã gục. Hắn từng gặp qua vô số mỹ nữ, vợ của hắn cũng còn trẻ lại xinh đẹp hiếm thấy, nhưng những mỹ nữ đó không bằng một phần của Sandra. Sống tới bây giờ, hắn chưa thấy qua người nào có mái tóc chớp động vầng sáng bạc, chưa thấy qua người nào có làn da giống như ánh trăng, chưa thấy qua người nào có thể hấp dẫn kẻ khác say lòng đến thế. Tuy lần gặp mặt trước. tiểu thư Booker không nói cười tùy tiện, nghiêm túc thực hiện chức trách của thư kí, nhưng vẫn gợi cảm mười phần!

Hắn cảm giác mình đang yêu, tựa như hắn trở lại tuổi 19, tình cảm mãnh liệt như núi lửa, chỉ chờ bùng phát!

Lucius bước vào thư phòng, trong tay cầm trượng đầu rắn. Sandra Booker theo phía sau hắn, không lúc nào không phát ra sự hấp dẫn của Veela.

Cảm thấy được ánh mắt Anggun lướt qua người mình, nóng bỏng dừng lại trên người Booker, trong lòng Lucius vui vẻ cười to, đàm phán chưa bắt đầu, Anggun Newman đã thua.

Veela có tác dụng rất tốt, không uổng công hắn mang tới.

Hai người ngồi xuống, nói khách sáo vài câu, mặt Lucius rất nghiêm túc, “Ngài Newman, lần này ta đến, là mệnh lệnh từ chủ nhân Voldemort của ta, hy vọng ngài có thể hiểu tình cảnh khó xử của Tử thần thực tử, mà giúp đỡ.”

“Tình cảnh khó xử? Nói thế nào, ngài Malfoy? Theo ta được biết, lúc này chủ nhân của ngài và ngài nên vô cùng vui vẻ mới đúng.” Newman miễn cưỡng mỉm cười, dời đi lực chú ý trên người Sandra, uống một ly rượu vang, chậm rãi nói. Đã khiến Hội phượng hoàng chạy tới thế giới Muggle, chẳng lẽ thành quả này cũng có thể tính là tình cảnh khó xử? Nếu như vậy, hắn cũng không để ý mà khó xử một lúc.

—————————

Lucius ra vẻ đau đớn lắc đầu, giọng nói trầm thấp như đang đè nén, “Ngài Newman, chủ nhân của ta thực sự rất khó xử. Chủ nhân Voldemort luôn cố gắng giao lưu với thế giới Muggle, không chỉ một lần yết kiến nữ hoàng bệ hạ, ngài Newman chắc cũng từng gặp, hẳn cũng biết tính tình của chủ nhân. Chủ nhân luôn luôn cho rằng Muggle và phù thủy bình đẳng, đều là sinh vật trí tuệ, có được nền văn minh sáng lạn, chủ nhân là người đau lòng nhất khi thấy các phù thủy hạ thấp Muggle.”

Newman sững sờ, thoáng kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Lucius, phát hiện vẻ mặt của Lucius rất chân thành tha thiết, hắn đột nhiên hiểu rõ, người trước mắt này không chỉ là một quý tộc tuấn mỹ trẻ tuổi, mà còn là chính khách xuất sắc, đổi trắng thay đen một cách cao siêu. “Chỉ sợ nói thế không đúng, ngài Malfoy?” Hắn mỉm cười, buông chén rượu trong tay xuống, “Ít nhất, có nửa tháng (Nhật báo tiên trí) viết bài ‘uy hiếp Muggle’, tin tức này rõ ràng dùng để đe dọa và kích động lòng người, chẳng lẽ không phải là các ngài tạo ra?”

Trên phương diện nào đó, khuynh hướng của hắn và khuynh hướng của Tử thần thực tử có chỗ tương tự, hắn cũng có thể hợp tác với Tử thần thực tử, đây là nguyên nhân hắn gặp mặt Lucius Malfoy, không có kẻ thù vĩnh viễn, chỉ có lợi ích vĩnh hằng. Nhưng hắn không thể dễ dàng bắt tay với người khác, trừ phi lời nói của Lucius Malfoy có thể thuyết phục hắn.

Lucius không phụ sự kì vọng của hắn, bắt đầu biểu hiện cực kỳ kích động, mạnh mẽ huy động trượng đầu rắn trong tay, giống như không thể kiềm chế lời nói, “Ô miệt! Đây là ô miệt! Đây là ô miệt! Đây là Hội phượng hoàng ô miệt chúng ta! Người chủ nhân của ta yêu là chủ nhân Harry Potter, là con của Muggle và phù thủy, hơn nữa ngài Harry rất yêu mến Muggle, ngài ấy đang làm việc tại văn phòng liên lạc Muggle của bộ pháp thuật. Nếu chủ nhân Voldemort có tâm xâm chiếm thế giới Muggle, phát động chiến tranh giết hại Muggle, vậy chủ nhân Harry có một nửa huyết thống Muggle sẽ cảm thấy thế nào? Mà chủ nhân của ta không bao giờ muốn chủ nhân Harry đau lòng! Cho nên, những bài báo trên (Nhật báo tiên tri) đả kích Muggle không phải do Tử thần thực tử, mà là Hội phượng hoàng giả mạo giọng điệu Tử thần thực tử viết nên, mục đích là muốn bôi nhọ Tử thần thực tử, khiến thế giới Muggle căm hận chúng ta!”

“Ngươi đừng nói với ta, đường đường là Tử thần thực tử lại không thể khống chế dư luận của thế giới pháp thuật?” Newman bắt lấy lỗ hổng trong lời nói của Lucius, tiếp tục tỏ vẻ không tin.

“(Nhật báo tiên tri) vẫn luôn là địa bàn của Hội phượng hoàng.” Lucius cười nói, “Chủ nhân của ta thích (Báo chân lý phù thủy), trên (Báo chân lý phù thủy) mới có thể thấy ngôn luận của Tử thần thực tử.” Hắn huy huy đũa phép, trên bàn xuất hiện một tập báo chí, “Ngài Newman, ngài có thể xem một chút.”

Newman cầm lấy tờ báo trên cùng, làm bộ nhìn nhìn. Hắn luôn hiếu kì về những bức ảnh động trên báo chí của phù thủy, nghe nói ảnh chụp của bọn họ cũng động, pháp thuật thật sự rất thú vị. Trên (Báo chân lý phù thủy) đều là văn vẻ tuyên dương mối quan hệ thân thiện giữa phù thủy và Muggle, là phóng viên của Tử thần thực tử viết ra mấy ngày hôm trước, Newman cũng biểu hiện vui vẻ. Dù nói như thế nào, Tử thần thực tử viết gì mà chẳng được, sau này làm việc hắn cũng nắm chắc.

Hắn lại trộm nhìn về phía Sandra, nữ phù thủy xinh đẹp mỉm cười với hắn, lập tức khiến hắn nhiệt huyết sôi trào. Thực thật sự là báu vật.

“Vì thế, ý của ngài Voldemort là…?”

“Dumbledore tâm địa hiểm ác, ta tin rằng, với trí tuệ của ngài Newman chắc chắn đã sớm nhìn ra, Dumbledore tới thế giới Muggle, hơn nữa tung tin hãm hại Tử thần thực tử, chính là hy vọng thế giới Muggle xung đột với thế giới pháp thuật, hắn đứng một bên đắc lợi.” Lucius chân thành nói, “Ta chỉ có một thỉnh cầu nho nhỏ, lúc có người đề xuất tấn công thế giới pháp thuật, ngài Newman có thể kiên trì giữ vững niềm tin của ngài, đừng để Dumbledore đạt được ý định, nếu không, chẳng những phá hủy thế giới pháp thuật và thế giới Muggle, mà còn có thể uy hiếp đến cộng đồng chúng ta.”

Newman gật đầu, “Đương nhiên, đương nhiên, lo lắng của ngài Malfoy vô cùng chính xác, nhưng……”

“Ta sẽ để tiểu thư Booker lưu lại, cô ấy có thể giúp ngài hiểu rõ thế giới pháp thuật và tự thần thực tử.” Lucius nở nụ cười chỉ có nam nhân mới có thể hiểu rõ.

Newman giơ ly rượu lên, “Ta vẫn luôn tin tưởng ngàiVoldemort. Vì tình hữu nghị giữa thế giới Muggle và Tử thần thực tử, cạn ly.”

“Cạn ly.”


	73. Chương 253 – 255

Voldemort lật xem báo cáo của Lucius, bởi vì công việc đột nhiên tăng lên, số lượng văn kiện cũng tăng chóng mặt, đã kéo dài tới sát mép bàn, lung lay sắp đổ.

Tình hình này…… Là do làm việc không cẩn thận.

Lúc Dumbledore rút lui, hắn không hề chú ý đến thế giới Muggle, bây giờ đột nhiên thế giới Muggle quay lại uy hiếp hắn, làm hắn phải điều chỉnh lại kế hoạch, cân nhắc một lần nữa, hiểu Muggle một lần nữa.

Phải thừa nhận, hắn không hiểu Muggle chút nào. Tuy sống ở thế giới Muggle 11 năm, tuy Harry từng giảng giải cho hắn về nó, tuy vài năm gần đây hắn không ngừng giao lưu với Muggle, nhưng sự tình trước mắt, khi hắn phải ứng phó với Muggle, hắn vẫn luống cuống tay chân.

Thế giới Muggle quá lớn, Muggle quá nhiều, Muggle quá mức tham lam.

Hắn luôn nghĩ mình là người tham lam nhất, muốn thống trị cả thế giới pháp thuật, muốn làm hoàng đế, bây giờ hắn phát hiện, tham vọng của mình không là cái gì, tham vọng của Muggle nhiều đến mức hắn phải trố mắt nhìn. Bề tôi của hắn oán giận, bọn họ luôn nghĩ mình đã rất vô sỉ đê tiện, nhưng so với Muggle trong đầu chỉ có tham vọng, bọn họ thật sự là điều đáng mừng của thế giới pháp thuật, “Ít nhất, chúng ta nhìn thấy Veela sẽ không phấn khích đến mức muốn đưa cô ta đến phòng!” So với Muggle trong đầu chỉ có tranh quyền đoạt lợi tiền tài mỹ nữ, Tử thần thực tử tự nhận mình trong sạch hơn.

May mắn, chiết tâm trí thuật rất hữu dụng. Rất nhiều yêu cầu Muggle không nói, nhưng trong lòng nghĩ, phù thủy có thể nhìn thấu những suy nghĩ này để chiếm thế chủ động. Cho Muggle thứ họ muốn, giấu kín sự sợ hãi Muggle, nắm bắt yếu đuối trong lòng họ.

Voldemort buông tấm da dê xuống, nhẹ nhàng thở dài. Phù thủy quá ít, nhiều lúc làm việc rất vất vả. Có lẽ hắn có thể học tập Hogwarts, xóa bỏ lệnh cấm phù thủy lai và phù thủy xuất thân Muggle ở các trường pháp thuật khác, bởi vì lệnh cấm này, hàng năm có ít nhất một nửa học sinh bị thế giới pháp thuật lãng quên. Nhưng giai đoạn này nhạy cảm như vậy, ý tưởng đành tạm thời gác lại, khi mọi việc bắt đầu tốt lên, sẽ chấp hành.

London tiến hành bỏ phiếu bí mật về vấn đề thế giới pháp thuật, thượng viện và hạ viện thay nhau diễn thuyết tranh luận, hiện nay chính khách Anh quốc muốn thâu tóm Hội phượng hoàng, ra sức giữ lại nhân chứng về sự tồn tại của thế giới pháp thuật, theo đó mà đối xử thật tốt. Ý tưởng này khiến Voldemort cười nhạt. Có lẽ Hội phượng hoàng không thể chinh phục được thế giới Muggle, nhưng ẩn nấp dưới bóng của họ thì không có vấn đề. Muggle muốn khống chế Hội phượng hoàng? Thế giới Muggle có ai nhìn thấu lòng người lại đầy mưu mô như Dumbledore không? Nhưng cũng nhờ nguyên nhân này, kế hoạch đầu tiên của Voldemort mới thu được hiệu quả, như vậy, chính khách bị mua chuộc mới có chỗ thể hiện, ít nhất có thể kéo dài một thời gian, lợi dụng khoảng thời gian này đưa những phù thủy từng sống tại thế giới Muggle trở lại, lợi dụng khoảng thời gian này tiến hành kế hoạch mới, không thể tán loạn như mấy ngày qua.

Không thể chùn bước, đây là nhận thức chung của Tử thần thực tử. Có thể đọc suy nghĩ của Muggle giúp bọn họ hiểu được Muggle đầy tham vọng, đối với chính khách Muggle mà nói, thế giới pháp thuật là một kho báu thật lớn, là một miếng bánh ngọt ngon miệng, hiện tại chưa có nhiều ý nghĩ muốn thâu tóm thế giới pháp thuật, dù sao nó là thế giới mới công khai, cần từng bước hiểu rõ, nhưng tham vọng của chính khách Muggle đã bắt đầu xuất hiện, không lâu nữa sẽ bành trướng, sau đó……

Tình cảnh rất nguy hiểm, nếu xử lý không được, sẽ mang tới không ít tai họa cho thế giới pháp thuật. Nhớ tới các loại vũ khí sát thương mà Harry kể, nhớ tới việc từng xem lực lượng quân sự của Muggle diễn tập, Voldemort như bị mắc xương trong cổ họng.

Hắn cần sự giúp đỡ.

———————————-

Đang lúc Voldemort đau đầu suy tư về chiến tranh, Harry đã trở lại. Cậu cẩn thận ôm Daniel đang ngủ say xuống xe ngựa, nhẹ nhàng đi vào phòng trẻ con trên lầu, giao đứa nhỏ cho gia tinh chăm sóc.

[Nagini, Voldy ở đâu?] Cậu không nghi ngơi, trực tiếp hỏi về Voldemort.

Nagini dùng ánh mắt yêu thương nhìn Daniel, sau đó chuyển hướng Harry, vươn cái đuôi to nhẹ nhàng quấn quanh cậu, [Harry thân yêu, ngươi vừa mới trở về, thân thể rất mệt, bây giờ đã muộn, nên nghỉ ngơi trước, có chuyện gì thì sáng ngày mai nói với Voldy.]

Harry không hề do dự, lắc đầu. Bây giờ cậu muốn nhìn thấy Voldemort, chỉ có hắn mới giúp cậu bình tĩnh.

[Được rồi.] Nagini lo lắng dùng cái đầu cực đại cọ cọ ngực Harry, cảm giác được tâm tình Harry bức thiết, nó thỏa hiệp nhượng bộ, [Hắn ở thư phòng, gần đây xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện, hắn phải làm việc khuya.]

[Cám ơn ngươi, Nagini.] Harry thâm tình ôm lấy đại xa luôn lo lắng cho cậu, sau đó bước nhanh tới thư phòng.

Một tuần ở Bungari, cậu cố ý ngăn cách với bên ngoài, mỗi ngày cùng Rose, Richard chơi đùa với Daniel. Cậu cần bình tĩnh chấp nhận sự thật, sau này cậu nên bước tiếp thế nào. Tiếp tục duy trì con đường trung lập, hay là sóng vai chiến đấu với Voldemort. Cho dù thế, cậu vẫn cảm giác được bên ngoài bắt đầu dậy sóng, có chuyện lớn đã xảy ra, khiến mọi người bối rối. Nhưng trước khi hỏi Voldemort về việc này, cậu có chuyện quan trọng hơn muốn nói cho hắn.

Harry đột nhiên xuất hiện khiến Voldemort phải tạm thời đẩy công việc ra khỏi đầu, nhưng tâm trạng của hắn không hề khó chịu vì bị quấy rầy, mà ngược lại còn rất vui vẻ thoải mái. Rốt cục người yêu bé nhỏ của hắn đã trở lại, một tuần không thấy, rất nhớ nhung.

Sau nụ hôn đầy ngọt ngào tình ý, hai người thân mật ngồi trên sofa.

“Một tuần qua thế nào? Vui vẻ hay không? Bungari thú vị chứ?” Voldemort thử hỏi. Kỳ thật hắn cảm thấy tâm trạng Harry không quá tốt, xem ra, một tuần thả lỏng tâm tình không có hiệu quả.

Mặt Harry trở nên u ám, ngón tay nắm chặt lấy tay Voldemort, khẽ run lên. “Daniel phát bệnh. Trước lúc nó phát bệnh, không có dấu hiệu gì, nhưng khi nó bắt đầu phát bệnh thì tốc độ lại nhanh như vậy, đột nhiên liền……” Cậu nghẹn ngào, dùng sức chớp mắt, cố gắng không để nước mắt tràn ra, “Nếu, nếu không phải ngươi đã dạy ta cách ứng phó với tình huống này, thì ta không thể làm gì, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn Daniel……” Cậu không nói nổi nữa, tưởng tượng đến lúc ấy, Daniel gần như đình chỉ hô hấp khiến lòng cậu thắt lại. Có lẽ vì Daniel chính là cậu, trước thời điểm Daniel tử vong, cậu cũng cảm thấy được tử thần, điều này giúp cậu hiểu rõ đau đớn Daniel phải chịu.

Voldemort lấy khăn tay, lau nước mắt cho Harry, trong lòng không có phản ứng quá lớn đối với chuyện của Daniel, hắn chỉ yêu thương Harry. “Không sao, chúng ta còn thời gian, còn hai năm. Ta nhất định bắt được Dumbledore, bắt lão ta cởi bỏ nguyền rủa cho Daniel.” Hắn nắm chặt đôi tay lạnh băng của Harry, “Ta cam đoan.”

Harry không nói gì, cúi đầu, có chút mơ hồ nhìn hoa văn tinh xảo trên thảm. Voldemort lo lắng, tăng thêm lực nắm tay, hắn không thích Harry như vậy, sợ Harry sẽ làm chuyện không lý trí.

“Ta nói, Harry……” Voldemort lấy giọng, chuẩn bị chuyển đề tài, bởi vì nếu tiếp tục vấn đề này thì càng tệ hơn.

Nhưng Harry cắt ngang lời hắn, “Voldy.” Cậu ngẩng đầu, trong đôi mắt xanh lá hiện lên sự kiên định, Voldemort theo bản năng cảm giác được phiền toái.

“Ta cùng với ngươi.” Harry nói.

Voldemort nhìn cậu.

“Ta muốn gia nhập chiến tranh. Cùng với ngươi.” Harry nói.

——————————–

“Là muốn nhanh chóng bắt được Dumbledore sao?” Voldemort chưa đáp ứng, chỉ hỏi lại một câu.

“Đương nhiên.” Harry không chút do dự.

“Được rồi.” Voldemort buông tay Harry, đứng lên, bắt đầu đi chầm chậm trong thư phòng, “Như vậy, em có thể làm được gì?” Hắn dừng lại, nhẹ nhàng hỏi, “Em thực sự quyết định?”

Harry cắn răng, lớn tiếng nói: “Ta sẵng sàng giống như Severus, Lucius, bọn họ có thể làm cái gì ta có thể làm cái đó, hơn nữa, ta nhất định làm tốt hơn!”

Đối với lời nói của Harry, Voldemort biểu hiện hoài nghi. “Sư tử nhỏ thân yêu của ta, tuy em ở Slytherin 7 năm, nhưng thời gian đó không đủ để em biến thành độc xà. Dù em có thể dũng cảm xông vào tuyến đầu, nhưng em không đủ tàn nhẫn gian xảo, mà mấy cái này, Severus và Lucius rất am hiểu.”

Harry nghẹn họng, không tìm được lời phản bác. Quả thật cậu không am hiểu cái gọi là mưu mô, đó là công việc của Hermione, đương nhiên ngay từ đầu cậu không nghĩ tới chuyện phải so sánh về phương diện này với Severus và Lucius. “Ta biết ta không am hiểu, cho nên ta muốn xông lên tuyến đầu, đây là sở trường của ta!” Cậu nắm chặt tay, khua khua, hướng Voldemort ra oai.

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng cười, “Là vậy sao? Harry, em trả lời ta, em có thể giết chết thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng chứ? Ví dụ như… Moddy? Kingsley? Sturgis? Arthur? Hagrid?”

Harry nhíu chặt lông mày, nghĩ nghĩ, lại nghĩ, cuối cùng chỉ có thể nói: “Voldy, sao ngươi lại nói như vậy? Sao lại nhắc tới những người này?”

Ý cười bên khóe miệng Voldemort càng tăng thêm, “Đừng hỏi ta vì sao, Harry, em có thể làm được hay không, có thể không do dự giết chết bọn họ hay không?”

Dưới ánh mắt sáng quắc của Voldemort, Harry hạ mi mắt, im lặng.

“Nói đi, Harry? Ta chờ câu trả lời của em.” Voldemort bức bách.

Bất đắc dĩ, Harry nhếch miệng, ánh mắt sáng ngời trở nên ảm đạm: “Ta…… Không thể. Ta không làm được. Bọn họ từng là chiến hữu của ta, chúng ta cùng nhau chiến đấu chín năm, dù cuối cùng thất bại, bọn họ vẫn luôn ủng hộ ta, ta, ta không thể ra tay với bọn họ.”

“Vậy sao?” Voldemort khơi mi, làm ra biểu tình vô cùng khoa trương, lớn tiếng nói, “Không thể sao? Em hạ quyết tâm lớn như vậy, cùng với ta chiến đấu, nhưng ngay cả những phù thủy không có chút quan hệ nào với em, em cũng không ra tay được. Vì thế ta càng không hy vọng em có thể chính tay giết chết Moddy, giết chết Hagrid, thậm chí là Arthur Weasley và Molly Weasley?” Hắn hạ thấp thanh âm, ánh mắt lạnh băng như độc xà.

Lần này Voldemort triệt để chọc giận Harry, cậu lập tức đứng lên, ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, cậu rất muốn rống to với Voldemort , nhưng nhẫn xuống, dùng sức hít sâu, cậu duy trì bình tĩnh, “Voldy, ngươi biết những người này có ý nghĩa gì với ta, sao ngươi có thể yêu cầu ta giết bọn họ?”

Voldemort thản nhiên tựa vào bàn làm việc, nhún nhún vai, “Bởi vì nếu em không giết bọn họ, người chết chính là em.”

Harry mở to mắt nhìn Voldemort, không nói nên lời, lửa giận lập tức biến mất.

“Đó là chiến trường, lúc nào cũng có người chết đi, người tiến vào chiến trường không được do dự hay thương xót người khác. Ta không nghi ngờ chuyện em có thể giết chết thành viên Hội phượng hoàng, nhưng ta nghi ngờ, có một số kẻ thù em sẽ không ra tay được. Bởi vậy ta hỏi, sau đó câu trả lời của em đã nghiệm chứng đáp án của ta.” Voldemort chậm rãi đi đến trước mặt Harry, ôm lấy hai vai cậu, “Harry, em nhớ rõ bọn họ, nhưng bọn họ không nhớ rõ em. Đó là chuyện đương nhiên, một số thứ vĩnh viễn không thể xảy ra lần nửa. Hiện tại, em là kẻ thù của bọn họ, chuyện bọn họ phải làm là toàn lực giết chết em, nhưng em không thể giết bọn họ, hậu quả rất đáng sợ, ta không muốn em vì tình nghĩa trước kia mà bị những người này dùng Avada Kedavara xử lý.” Hắn hạ kết luận, “Cho nên, ta sẽ không cho em tham gia chiến tranh.”


	74. Chương 256 – 258

“Sao có thể!” Harry nóng nảy, “Thời gian của Daniel không còn nhiều!”

Voldemort mạnh mẽ ấn trụ bả vai Harry, giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại, trầm giọng nói: “Harry, không tham gia chiến tranh đâu có nghĩa là không thể giúp ta mau chóng giành thắng lợi, em có rất nhiều cách để giúp ta, em cần bình tĩnh!”

“…… Ta phải giúp ngươi thế nào? Ta phải làm thế nào mới sớm bắt được… Ông ta? Kỳ thật ta, ngoài chiến đấu, ta không biết làm gì……” Harry thấp giọng thì thào, cậu định nói tên người này, nhưng dừng một chút, rồi lấy “Ông ta” thay thế. Trải qua sự bức bách của Voldemort, cậu cũng hiểu được mình không có khả năng ra chiến trường, nguy hiểm như thế, Voldemort sẽ không đồng ý, nhưng, thời đại trước, mục đích sinh tồn của cậu chính là chiến đấu, cậu không có kỹ năng khác.

Voldemort lắc đầu, đến bây giờ, lão già kia vẫn có ảnh hưởng rất lớn tới Harry, Harry chưa hoàn toàn buông xuống được, người trọng tình nghĩa như Harry đã bị Dumbledore khống chế lâu như thế? Thật khiến người ta phải phẫn nộ.

“Nếu em muốn chiến đấu, như vậy ở trận chiến cuối cùng, em có thể đi với ta. nhưng trước đó, em phải ở bộ pháp thuật và trang viên, không được đi bất cứ đâu!” Tự mình bắt được Dumbledore, hẳn Harry cũng có nguyện vọng này.

Nghe được lời cam đoan của Voldemort, tâm trạng Harry tốt lên một chút. Bây giờ cậu rất muốn tự tay bắt Dumbledore, cắt đứt mọi tình nghĩa giữa cậu và ông ta. “Nhưng, ta có thể giúp ngươi thế nào?” Cậu không rõ, trừ chiến đấu, cậu có thể làm gì.

“Em có thể giúp ta rất nhiều.” Voldemort nói,”Ngồi xuống, ta muốn nói chuyện này cho em.”

Hai người ngồi xuống, giọng điệu của Voldemort rất bình thản: “Kỳ thật, không phải chuyện lớn. Chỉ là cuối tuần trước, Dumbledore và Hội phượng hoàng, hợp tác với Muggle.”

Hắn chậm rãi kéo dài từng từ, đủ để Harry có thời gian hòa hoãn, nhưng không ngờ Harry thực sự hoảng sợ. Hai mắt trừng to, miệng mở ra khép vào, không nói được một từ.

Hợp tác với Muggle? Vào lúc này?

Cậu biết thời đại này đã thay đổi, dù là Tử thần thực tử hay là Hội phượng hoàng xã, tần suất họ liên hệ với Muggle gấp 20 lần giai đoạn cuối thể kỉ 21, pháp luật cấm liên hệ với thế giới Muggle đã sớm bị phá bỏ. Harry cũng biết hai bên làm như vậy là vì chiến tranh, Tử thần thực tử muốn thống trị thế giới Muggle, Hội phượng hoàng xã chuẩn bị cho ngày Tử thần thực tử đồ xâm lấn thế giới Muggle, bọn họ có thể liên hợp, giống như chuyện Harry sẽ làm hai mươi năm sau.

Nhưng bây giờ? Hội phượng hoàng chưa có tổn thất gì quá lớn?

“Làm như vậy cũng có cái tốt, cũng có cái xấu……” Harry có chút mơ hồ, “Muggle, không dễ nắm giữ như vậy, không cẩn thận, sẽ dẫn tới họa thiêu thân……” Thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, cuối cùng không thể nghe.

Voldemort đồng ý gật đầu, Harry quả là người am hiểu Muggle. “Em nói đúng, bại lộ thế giới pháp thuật trước thế giới Muggle sớm như vậy không phải là thời cơ tốt, nhưng một khi Dumbledore đã làm, chúng ta chỉ có thể nghênh chiến. Đây là chuyện nguy hiểm, cũng là cơ hội, nói không chừng có thể giải quyết Hội phượng hoàng và thế giới Muggle một lúc.”

Giọng điệu vui vẻ của Voldemort không hề ảnh hưởng tới Harry, “Cũng có thể Tử thần thực tử và Hội phượng hoàng lưỡng bại câu thương, cuối cùng thế giới Muggle đắc lợi. Bọn họ rất giảo hoạt, rất tham lam, vũ khí cũng mạnh. Ta không cho rằng một thế giới pháp thuật bị phân chia có thể đánh bại nó.”

Tuy cậu không có nhiều kinh nghiệm đấu tranh chính trị, nhưng trong chín năm chiến tranh, cậu đã thấy được bộ mặt thật của Muggle. Đại bộ phận Muggle là hiền lành, nhỏ bé, nhưng bọn họ bị những chính khách đầy tham vọng nắm trong tay. Dù năm đó Tử thân thực tử đánh chiếm thế giới Muggle, chính khách Muggle vẫn còn ảo tưởng có thể một lưới bắt hết Hội phượng hoàng và Tử thần thực tử, chiếm lĩnh thế giới pháp thuật thần kỳ.

———————–

“Nhưng hiện tại đã không còn đường lui, chúng ta phải đi tiếp.” Voldemort nói.

Thở dài, Harry bất đắc dĩ nói: “Chỉ có thể như vậy.” Đến bước này, ai cũng không thể quay đầu lại. “Voldy, ngươi định làm gì? Ngươi… Thực sự hiểu Muggle sao? Đừng nghĩ rằng dùng Chiết tâm trí thuật để đọc suy nghĩ của Muggle là đã đủ hiểu Muggle, bọn họ giống phù thủy, có được trình độ văn minh của chính mình, nếu không thể xâm nhập để lý giải, rất dễ dàng phán đoán sai lầm.”

Đây là chuyện Harry lo lắng nhất. Thế giới Muggle giống thế giới pháp thuật, đều có được nền văn minh sáng lạn, thời kì gần đây thế giới pháp thuật đình trệ không tiến, nhưng thế giới Muggle lại nhanh chóng phát triển, lúc phù thủy học tập kiến thức lặp đi lặp lại mấy trăm năm, khoa học kĩ thuật của Muggle đã đạt tới trình độ đủ để người ta vừa nhìn đã sợ hãi. Lịch sử của Muggle, không mất đi truyền thống, bọn họ tuân theo quy luật phát triển từ trước tới nay, bọn họ có lối suy nghĩ và nguyên tắc mà người ngoài không thể hiểu được. Phù thủy chưa từng hiểu rõ Muggle, hai thế giới ngăn cách quá lâu, dù Tử thần thực tử và Hội phượng hoàng tăng cương liên hệ với Muggle, nhưng bọn họ vẫn cho rằng Muggle tầm thường, cứ như vậy thúc đẩy chiến tranh, nội bộ thế giới pháp thuật đấu nhau, thế giới Muggle sẽ là ngư ông đắc lợi.

Trước kia Harry không lo lắng, bởi vì cậu luôn nghĩ rằng Dumbledore và Voldemort sẽ giải quyết thắng bại trong phạm vi thế giới pháp thuật, khiến đối phương không có năng lực phản kích mới tiến hành tiếp theo bước, hoặc là giữ nguyên trạng hoặc là xóa bỏ tất cả – giống như hai mươi năm sau, cậu lãnh đạo Hội phượng hoàng chiến đấu với Tử thần thực tử của Voldemort. Không có phù thủy sẵn sàng giúp đỡ Muggle, phù thủy luôn luôn cao ngạo, bọn họ khinh thường Muggle, cho nên, dù là theo pháp luật hay xuất phát từ tâm lí, cậu đều không ngờ mọi chuyện có cục diện như bây giờ.

Muốn chinh phục thế giới Muggle, Voldemort phải mất rất nhiều công sức, hơn nữa cánh chim của Hội phượng hoàng vẫn đang lành lặn. Harry không nói Voldemort sẽ thất bại, nhưng khó khăn sẽ nhiều hơn so với việc đối phó từng kẻ thù, hơn nữa, Tử thần thực tử không hiểu Muggle. Chiến tranh hơn thua ở tin tức chiến, càng nắm giữ nhiều tin tức của đối phương, càng xác định hướng đi, đối sách của họ, khả năng thắng lợi càng lớn, Voldemort cái gì cũng không biết liền đánh nhau, thật sự không thể khiến cậu yên tâm.

“Trong số tử thần thực tử, có Muggle, ta đang nói đến thuần Muggle, cho tới nay luôn sinh trưởng ở thế giới Muggle, tập trung bọn họ, rồi đưa đến bên cạnh Tử thần thực tử cấp cao, giúp Tử thần thực tử hiểu Muggle một chút, à… Bảo bọn họ có gì thì viết ra, giao cho nhóm Lucius mang theo học tập, qua thời gian sẽ có tiến bộ.” Harry không không chế được mà đứng lên, vô thức đi qua đi lại, vắt hết óc suy nghĩ giúp Voldemort. Cậu không quá am hiểu những chuyện này, nhưng cậu còn biết nhiều hơn Voldemort, không am hiểu cũng phải tìm ra một phương án. “Ta…” Cậu ngừng lại, trên mặt hiện lên sự đắn đo, mâu thuẫn, do dự, đau xót, bất đắc dĩ, đủ loại biểu tình, cuối cùng cậu cắn răng, “Ta đem toàn bộ quá trình chiến tranh năm đó kể lại cho ngươi, có rất nhiều Muggle ở các quốc gia khác nhau ủng hộ hoặc phản kháng hành động của ngươi lúc đó, ta nghĩ nó có ích với ngươi.”

Harry không muốn nhớ lại chín năm chiến tranh, không chỉ vì chiến tranh hoàn toàn phá vỡ niềm tin của một Gryffindor như cậu, mà nhắc tới chiến tranh thì cậu phải liên tưởng tới Dumbledore, liên tưởng những chuyệnn Dumbledore làm với cậu. Phát hiện cậu chỉ là quân cờ trong tay người khác, cảm giác rất khó chịu. Nếu có thể, cả đời cậu cũng không muốn nhớ tới trận chiến thất bại đó, hoàn toàn thất bại, nhưng bây giờ, Voldemort rất cần những tư liệu chiến tranh này, cậu phải nói ra.

—————————–

“Còn có, phải nhanh chóng mở rộng sự ảnh hưởng của ngươi và Tử thần thực tử với Muggle, không chỉ tạm thời, mà là ảnh hưởng thực sự… Tới những sinh viên trẻ tuổi xuất sắc của các trường đại học quốc tế nổi tiếng, các nhân tài đứng đầu ngành sản xuất, cùng với những gia tộc có địa vị cao, nắm giữ bọn họ là nắm giữ thế giới Muggle. Chuyện này chắc chắn phải dùng đến nhóm Muggle trong Tử thần thực tử, đồng thời dùng chiết tâm trí thuật… Chiết tâm trí thuật rất hữu dụng, hơn nữa Muggle hiểu Muggle, biết tín ngưỡng của Muggle, thuyết phục thuận lợi hơn…” Harry buồn bã lắc đầu, “Voldy, Tử thần thực tử Muggle quá ít, phù thủy có một nửa Muggle không thể xem như Muggle, bọn họ đã bị phù thủy đồng hóa, bọn họ hoàn toàn không thể lý giải cuộc sống ở thế giới Muggle……”

Cậu lại lắc đầu, phủ nhận cách nói vừa rồi, “Nói cái gì cũng không đủ dùng, chúng ta không thể chùn bước!” Cậu tiếp tục đi qua đi lại, “Thậm chí một số người ngươi thấy chướng mắt cũng phải nhận, càng là Muggle tầng lớp thấp càng dễ bị dẫn đường, đương nhiên bọn họ không thể trở thành người lãnh đạo như Tử thần thực tử cấp cao, bọn họ chỉ biết yên lặng ở dưới đáy của Tử thần thực tử. Bản lĩnh của bọn họ quá nhỏ, nhưng số lượng thì nhiều, tập trung lại sẽ phát huy hiệu quả. Bọn họ có thể ảnh hưởng đến rất nhiều dân Muggle bình thường, dân Muggle bình thường có khả năng ảnh hưởng đến nhiều Muggle, mà những người này rất có tác dụng; số lượng càng nhiều, tin tức càng nhiều, tất nhiên sẽ có tin tức chúng ta cần, chúng ta có thể nắm vững động thái của thế giới Muggle; số lượng càng nhiều, Muggle càng ủng hộ Tử thần thực tử, chúng ta càng dễ dàng nắm chính quyền Muggle, dù sao, dân chúng là gốc rễ của quốc gia.”

Harry không ngừng nói, trong đầu không nghĩ đến chuyện khác, chỉ tìm cách giúp đỡ Voldemort thoát khỏi tình cảnh khó khăn hiện tại, dành được thắng lợi cuối cùng. Cho dù cậu hủy đi Hội phượng hoàng, hủy đi thế giới Muggle, cho dù cậu phải chính tay giết chết những gì cậu từng bảo vệ, chuyện đã đến bước này, cậu không thể vì người ngoài, không thể nhìn thấy Voldemort thất bại mà phải vào Azkaban hay linh hồn lạc lõng nơi rừng rậm lạnh lẽo.

Cậu phải thừa nhận cái gọi là “Trung lập” mà cậu đặt ra quá mức buồn cười, cậu ra sức bày mưu tính kế cho Voldemort, lý do sớm ngày bắt được Dumbledore giải phóng cho Daniel không nhiều, chủ yếu là cậu không muốn Voldemort thất bại. Voldemort không phải là người tốt, hắn là phù thủy rất cực đoan, hắn quá tin tưởng sức mạnh của pháp thuật, hắn cao ngạo tự đại, hắn lạnh lùng tàn khốc, nhưng hắn là Voldemort, cái này đã đủ.

Harry yêu Voldemort, Harry không muốn Voldemort gặp bất hạnh, Harry hy vọng có thể giúp Voldemort.

Có lẽ, 10 năm trước, lúc nón phân loại vang lên “Slytherin”, con đường trung lập của cậu đã không tồn tại: cậu trưởng thành ở Slytherin, bạn tốt nhất của cậu là Slytherin, người cậu yêu là Slytherin, sao cậu có thể nói cho chính mình, cậu trung lập? Trốn tránh nhiều năm như vậy, cũng chỉ vì mọi việc quá thuận buồm xuôi gió, đến lúc Voldemort gặp phải nguy cơ nghiêm trọng, thì cậu xé đi lớp mặt nạ công bằng, đứng bên Voldemort. Một khi cậu không thể giúp Voldemort trên chiến trường, vậy cậu chỉ có thể nói ra những gì mình biết.

Harry bắt đầu đi qua đi lại lần thứ ba, quay đầu nhìn Voldemort, thấy nam nhân nở nụ cười mỹ mãn nhìn cậu đầy dịu dàng, không khỏi đỏ mặt, có chút tức giận nói: “Ta nói, ngươi có nhớ kỹ không?”

“Đương nhiên.” Voldemort dùng ngón trỏ chỉ chỉ đầu, “Toàn bộ lưu trong này, một chữ không sót.” Hắn ngả ngớn chớp mắt với Harry.

Harry nghiến răng, “Vậy, là, được!” Xoay người sang chỗ khác, không nhìn Voldemort, “À… Còn có một chuyện cuối cùng, ta sẽ viết ra lý luận, thần chú, pháp thuật, ma dược ta biết, còn có vũ khí của Muggle: Thương, pháo, đạo đạn, phi cơ, đến lúc đó ngươi tự chọn dùng.”


	75. Chương 259 – 260

Harry vừa dứt lời, Voldemort nhiệt liệt vỗ tay, bước nhanh đến bên cạnh Harry, xúc động: “Harry, em khiến ta thực kinh ngạc.”

Harry ngẩng đầu, khó hiểu nhìn hắn.

“Em còn nhớ rõ, em nói em không hiểu chính trị, không hiểu mưu lược, em chí biết chiến đấu.” Voldemort nói.

Harry vui vẻ gật đầu, thừa nhận: “Ta không thông chính trị, lập kế hoạch hành động không phải chuyện của ta, ta chỉ cần chỉ huy hành động là được.”

Lại một lần nữa được Harry xác nhận, Voldemort càng thêm xúc động: “Nhưng với những lời em nói vừa rồi, Harry, không phải em không hiểu chính trí, mưu lược, mà ngược lại, em rất am hiểu những thứ này. Có những chuyện em nghĩ được mà nhóm Lucius không thể nghĩ đến.”

Harry có chút hoang mang, nghiêng đầu nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ: “Đại khái là vì Lucius và Severus không thực sự tìm hiểu về Muggle. Phải biết rằng, ta đã tìm hiểu Muggle tận 5 năm, lâu hơn Lucius và Severus. Kỳ thật, nói tóm lại, hiện tại chúng ta không được bối rối, tuy Hội phượng hoàng muốn giựt giây Muggle, nhưng khi chính khách của Muggle không nhận được đủ lợi ích sẽ quay lại uy hiếp, bọn họ chắc chắn đấu đã lẫn nhau.” Nói xong, mặt cậu lạnh xuống, lời cũng thản nhiên. Nếu không phải vì Muggle quá mức tranh quyền đoạt lợi, tham lam vô độ, sớm hợp tác với cậu, nói không chừng kết quả chiến tranh sẽ khác.

“Nhìn xem, nhận xét sâu sắc cỡ nào, suy đoán cũng vô cùng chuẩn xác.” Voldemort lại nhẹ nhàng vỗ tay.

Lúc này, khuôn mặt Harry đã đỏ ửng, cậu xấu hổ khước từ sự khích lệ của Voldemort, “Voldy, ngươi đừng khen ta, ta không xứng. Mấy cái này đều là nhận thức đơn giản, không đáng gì, nếu là Hermione, cậu ấy sẽ tìm ra kế hoạch và suy luận chính xác hơn rất nhiều.” Cô gái không bao giờ chải chuốt trang điểm đó, mới là người cực kỳ thông minh!

Nhìn thấy vẻ mặt kính nể của Harry, Voldemort bắt đầu tò mò. Vị tiểu thư Hermione Granger này, là người thông minh tới mức độ nào? Harry từng nhắc tới trí tuệ của Hermione Granger, nói cô chính là học sinh thông minh nhất học viện Gryffindor, thậm chí là thông minh nhất trong tất cả học sinh, tiểu thư “Vạn sự thông”, là “Đại não” của Hội phượng hoàng, khen ngợi không ngớt. Lúc ấy hắn cho rằng Harry nhớ tới bạn cũ mà nói khoa trương một chút, bởi vì hắn không cho rằng có người thứ 2 sau Dumbledor ở Gryffindor có thể thông minh như vậy, cho dù là gần thông minh bằng cũng khó. Mà sự thật, vị tiểu thư này không có khả năng như Dumbledore dẫn dắt Hội phượng hoàng đi đến thắng lợi, còn bị Tử thần thực tử của hắn đánh bại, khiến người lãnh đạo cao nhất là Harry hy sinh tính mạng để bảo vệ thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng.

Nhưng mà. Hôm nay, Harry đã phá vỡ suy đoán của hắn, Harry đã chứng minh cậu có đủ tư cách trở thành một nhân vật chính trị vĩ đại, như vậy, nữ phù thủy được Harry ngưỡng mộ phải là người cực kỳ xuất sắc? Voldemort thật hy vọng có thể sớm ngày nhìn thấy cô gái này, nhìn xem cô gái “Thông minh xinh đẹp” mà Harry nói có đáng để kẻ khác tán thưởng, càng muốn tự mình bồi dưỡng, xem cô gái này có thể đạt đến độ cao nào.

Trong xã hội thượng lưu của thế giới pháp thuật, phụ nữ phần lớn chỉ dùng để cưới hỏi duy trì quan hệ giữa các gia tộc, hiếm có cô gái nào đạt được quyền lực, nữ phù thủy xuất thân Muggle lại càng không. Lúc Voldemort chưa lập kế hoạch thống trị thế giới Muggle, hắn cảm thấy số lượng phù thủy quá ít, nên hắn muốn cho Hermione Granger một cơ hội, cô bé là bạn tốt của Harry, nếu thực sự có năng lực, hắn có thể phá lệ một lần; nhưng hiện tại, hắn muốn dùng Hermione Granger làm mẫu, để càng nhiều nữ phù thủy và nữ Muggle thoải mái thể hiện năng lực.

————————————-

“Thế nhưng, không thể quay về lúc trước.” Harry buồn bã, giọng nói tràn ngập ưu thương. Quay lại không được, cậu quay lại không được. Cùng Ron, Hermione trải qua thời thiếu niên vô tư, cùng Fred, George đùa giai, cùng Nevile tay chân vụng về, Luna làm việc quái dị, trải qua những ngày ấm áp, chỉ tiếc thời gian đã trôi qua, rốt cuộc không thể quay đầu lại.

Tâm trạng chán nản của Harry rơi vào mắt Voldemort, tuy hắn không có bạn, cũng không biết cảm giác mất đi bạn sẽ như thế nào, nhưng có lẽ không khác lắm với cảm giác mất đi người yêu, nếu không, Harry sẽ không khổ sở như vậy. Vươn tay, ôm người yêu vào trong lòng, Voldemort cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng hôn lên mái tóc đen mềm mại của Harry, thì thâm: “Harry thân yêu, nhớ bạn bè sao?”

Thân thể Harry chấn động thật mạnh, trong lòng cậu vừa chua xót vừa đắng chát, kí ức thoáng hiện trong đầu, buồn bã và cô đơn khi phải rời xa bạn bè, lại được Voldemort nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy, quan tâm, cậu cảm thấy cái mũi đau xót, nước đã đọng nơi khóe mắt. Cậu vươn tay, ôm chặt lấy Voldemort, vùi mặt vào lồng ngực ấm áp của hắn, nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ, rầu rĩ nói: “Đúng vậy, ta nhớ bọn họ. Nhớ Ron, Hermione, Fred cùng George, Nevile… Còn có Luna, tuy cô gái này rất quái dị, nhưng cô ấy là một nữ phù thủy tốt bụng, thông minh.”

Voldemort không nói gì, hắn nhẹ nhàng ôm Harry, lẳng lặng nghe Harry nói. Hiện tại, Harry không cần hắn an ủi, chỉ cần hắn lắng nghe.

“Bọn họ là bạn bè của ta, chiến hữu sóng vai chiến đấu, cho dù rơi vào thời điểm đen tối nhất, bọn họ luôn kiên định đứng bên cạnh ta, thậm chí có người vì đó mà trả giá bằng tính mạng. Thế giới Muggle hoàn toàn thất thủ, Hội phượng hoàng bị tiêu diệt, chúng ta rơi vào đường cùng, bọn họ cũng không phản bội ta. Ta yêu bọn họ, Voldy, ta yêu bọn họ. Ta không thể không yêu bọn họ, ta không thể không nhớ bọn họ, bọn họ sống trong lòng ta, lúc nào cũng ở trong lòng ta, khoảng thời gian bên cạnh bọn họ tưởng như mới ngày hôm qua, rõ ràng như vậy, tươi đẹp như vậy.”

Cậu dừng lại, cọ cọ trong ngực Voldemort, trường bào lông dê tinh xảo ướt nước mắt. Cậu rất do dự, nhưng vẫn nghiêm túc nói ra, “Còn có, Ginny.”

Nghe cái tên này, Voldemort bĩu môi. Hắn đã từng gặp gia đình Weasley, Arthur Weasley và vợ là Molly Weasley, điển hình của người nhà Weasley, tóc đỏ, tàn nhang, có thể đoán trước là hói đầu, còn nữ phù thủy mập mạp kia… Nói chung, đôi vợ chồng này không phải tuấn nam cũng không phải mỹ nữ, đứa con gái sinh ra có thể xinh đẹp sao? Weasley lại là gia tộc máu trong nổi tiếng nghèo túng, còn sinh quá nhiều, không có dư tiền mà nuôi dưỡng, con gái của gia đình như vậy sẽ có dạng gì? Hắn vô cùng hoài nghi, lúc trước Harry yêu Ginny Weasley có phải do mái tóc đỏ của Ginny Weasley làm Harry liên tưởng đến người mẹ đã mất hay không, tác dụng của di tình.

“Ta nợ Ginny nhiều nhất, cô ấy là vợ của ta, người yêu của ta, thậm chí từng mang thai đứa con của ta, nhưng cuối cùng vì giúp đỡ ta, cô ấy phải chịu ủy khuất lớn lao, cuối cùng còn mất đi cả chồng, Voldy, ta nợ cô ấy rất nhiều.” Harry hấp hấp cái mũi, “Ta nhớ bọn họ, Voldy, rất nhớ, nhưng ta biết, việc đã qua, sẽ không quay lại, ta quay lại không được.” Nói xong câu cuối cùng, cậu lại vùi đầu vào trong lòng Voldemort, truyền ra tiếng khóc nho nhỏ.

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu Harry, dùng bàn tay ấm áp nắm chặt bàn tay của người hắn yêu, yên lặng nhìn cậu trút tâm sự. Những lời này, tâm tình này, đã chôn dấu trong lòng Harry rất lâu, Harry cần giải tỏa một lần, hy vọng lần sau, có thể hoàn toàn buông quá khứ. Harry cũng tự hiểu được, 26 năm quá khứ, không bao giờ tái hiện nữa.


	76. Chương 261

Thụy Sỹ, một trong những quốc gia thích hợp để an dưỡng nhất trên thế giới, non xanh nước biếc, thiên nhiên cảnh sắc hợp lòng người. Hồ Geneva là hồ lớn nhất ở Thụy Sỹ, xung quanh hồ xây dựng rất nhiều biệt thư xinh đẹp và khu nhà cao cấp, kẻ có tiền từ khắp nơi trên thế giới đổ về đây, không muốn rời đi.

Một tiếng động rất nhỏ vang lên, Harry xuất hiện tại một chỗ vắng vẻ không người, hôm nay cậu chải kiểu tóc đang lưu hành trong thế giới Muggle, trên mũi là kính mắt gọng vàng, mặc tây trang hàng hiệu, trên cổ tay mang đồng hồ nổi danh, ngay cả nước hoa cũng là sản phẩm trào lưu của Muggle. Khác với sự xa hoa ở thế giới pháp thuật, tuy từ đầu đến chân vẫn mang phong thái nhân vật thượng lưu, nhưng có thêm vài phần chín chắn và từng trải – điều này Voldemort cố gắng tránh cho cậu ở thế giới pháp thuật.

Nhìn xung quanh không người, cậu đẩy kính mắt, bước nhanh tới một biệt thự kiểu dáng khác biệt, lấy chìa khóa mở cửa.

Thấy một trong hai vị chủ nhân đã đến, quản gia nhanh chóng ra đón, “Chủ nhân Harry, hôm nay ngài đến sớm hơn bình thường. Công việc của ngài rất thuận lợi?”

“A, Bob thân mến, công việc hôm nay rất thuận lợi.” Harry nở nụ cười nhẹ nhàng, khóe miệng giương lên15°. “Mọi việc trong nhà đều tốt chứ?”

“Vâng, chủ nhân, hôm nay mọi việc đều bình thường, có vài bức thư đợi ngài hồi âm, đã đặt ở thư phòng của ngài.” Bob nghiêm túc báo cáo mọi việc trong nhà, “Tiểu chủ nhân Daniel cũng tốt hơn so với hôm qua.”

“Thật sao?” Nghe được tình huống của Daniel có biến chuyển, tâm trạng Harry theo đó mà tốt lên, “Vậy thì tốt quá. Bây giờ nó ở đâu?”

“Tina ôm tiểu chủ nhân Daniel đến phòng đồ chơi trên lầu hai, tiểu chủ nhân rất vui vẻ.” Bob trả lời.

Harry gật đầu, “Lát nữa ta đi thăm nó.” Nói xong, cất bước đến thư phòng.

“Chủ nhân, bữa tối hôm nay ngài muốn dùng gì?” Bob theo sát vài bước, hỏi.

Ngẫm nghĩ trong chốc lát, Harry nói: “Đơn giản một chút, à… Thêm một ly sữa cho Daniel.”

“Vâng, chủ nhân.”

Harry nhìn địa chỉ của bức thư, cầm lấy hai bức trong đó đi đến trước lồng bạc, “Hedwig đáng yêu, phải nhờ ngươi rồi.”

Hedwig táp miệng, đợi Harry cột thư rồi bay ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Sau đó Harry ngồi xuống, cẩn thận viết ba phong thư hồi âm, phong thư cuối cùng, cậu cười lạnh, dùng đũa phép châm lửa, cho đến khi hóa thành tro bụi.

Cầm lấy điện thoại, cậu bấm số, “Xin chào, ngài bá tước, ta là Harry Potter. A, ta không dám nhận, là nhờ nỗ lực của ngài mà nữ hoàng bệ hạ sở mới đồng ý, ta thực sự không giúp nhiều lắm. À… Một khi đã ngài đã muốn như thế, được rồi, ta nhận lời mời của ngài. Được, được, ta nhất định đến đúng giờ. A? Ta hiểu được, ta và hắn sẽ đến…. Kỳ thật, là có chuyện… Ngài còn nhớ rõ…… mây mù? Ta biết ngài sẽ không quên… Đúng vậy, mây mù đã bao phủ đôi mắt, xem ra không thể giữ lại đôi mắt nữa.” Lời của đối phương khiến cậu mỉm cười, theo thói quen nhếch môi 15°.

” Đúng vậy, ta xác định, chúng ta cần đổi một đôi mắt, một đôi mắt sáng hơn, trung thực hơn.” Harry nhẹ nhàng nói, ánh mắt hiện lên sự sắc bén.

Buông điện thoại, Harry vươn tay, các ngón tay đan vào nhau, chống cằm. Cậu nhìn ánh hoàng hôn ngoài cửa sổ, mông lung, phân không rõ sáng tối.

Hai năm, cậu và Voldemort đến thế giới Muggle hai năm. Trải qua khó khăn, Voldemort đã dần thích ứng được quy tắc của thế giới Muggle, dưới tình thế bất lợi, Slytherin luôn biết ẩn nhẫn chờ đợi, cuối cùng Tử thần thực tử đã vượt qua mùa đông khó khăn, thế cục chuyển biến tốt. Tử thần thực tử đồ hình thành lực lượng ở Muggle, tiếp cận với các tầng lớp của thế giới Muggle, các quốc gia; muốn các loại ích lợi khác nhau, các tầng lớp của Muggle cũng giống vậy, nhận lấy lợi ích từ Tử thần thực tử, trở thành lực lượng ủng hộ Tử thần thực tử; cũng có rất nhiều Muggle bị dẫn dắt, nhận định Tử thần thực tử vô hại, không ảnh hưởng gì đến thế giới Muggle, thậm chí cho rằng Tử thực tử đồ và thế giới Muggle có thể tạo tình hữu nghị dài lâu; Hội phượng hoàng và những người ủng hộ Hội phượng hoàng vẫn ngoan cố chống cự, nhưng không gian sinh tồn không ngừng bị thu hẹp.

Mọi chuyện đều tốt.


	77. Chương 262 – 264

Vấn đề duy nhất là Daniel.

Hai năm nay bệnh của Daniel không ngừng tăng thêm, Harry chỉ có thể tùy lúc giúp nó khôi phục chứ không còn phương pháp nào tốt hơn, cách một đoạn thời gian giáp mặt với tử thần một lần, hơn nữa theo thời gian trôi qua, khoảng cách càng ngày càng ngắn, bây giờ cứ hai ngày phát bệnh một lần.

“Ai……” Harry thở dài một hơi. Dù hai năm trước Voldemort cũng đã nói cho cậu về tình huống này, nhưng chuyện đến trước mắt, lần lượt nhìn thấy Daniel vô thanh vô tức đình chỉ hô hấp như vậy, trái tim cậu cũng muốn ngừng đập. Lúc trước nghe theo lời khuyên của Nicolas đem Daniel đến Thụy Sỹ dưỡng bệnh, tinh thần của nó tốt hơn rất nhiều, nhưng bệnh tình vẫn không ngừng xấu đi. Thời gian không còn nhiều, mỗi khi nghĩ vậy, lòng Harry nóng như lửa đốt, cảm xúc đó khiến cậu trở nên tàn nhẫn khi giải quyết công việc.

Ngón tay thon dài nhẹ nhàng ấn lên mi gian, không có tác dụng, lại lấy ra đũa phép cho chính mình mấy câu thần chú nhỏ, tâm tình dần dần tốt hơn, nhìn vào gương cười vài lần, xác định nụ cười của mình hoàn mỹ, mới an tâm xuống lầu.

Tiểu Daniel đang chơi đùa ở lầu hai, Harry đẩy cửa đi vào, liền thấy Tina – y tá chăm sóc Daniel ôm nó nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngắm cảnh đẹp. Tina là một cô gái Muggle mắt xanh tóc vàng, lúc trước, để chọn lựa một y tá thích hợp với Daniel, Voldemort mất không ít tâm trí, cuối cùng chọn lựa Tina, khiến Harry vui vẻ là khổ tâm của Voldemort không uổng phí, Daniel rất thích vị y tá này.

Harry chậm rãi đi đến bên cửa sổ, hướng Daniel giang hai tay, tiểu Daniel với mái tóc rối loạn a a vươn tay muốn ôm.

“Ba ba Harry!” Daniel vui vẻ kêu to.

Harry ôm lấy Daniel từ tay Tina, hỏi: “Hôm nay tình trạng của Daniel thế nào?”

Tina dịu dàng nhìn Daniel, nói: “Chủ nhân Harry, tình trạng của thiếu gia Daniel tốt hơn hôm qua, các triệu chứng đều bình ổn, tuy suy yếu hơn những đứa nhỏ cùng lứa, nhưng nói tóm lại là khỏe mạnh. Hiện tại đáng lo là tinh thần của thiếu gia Daniel, bề tôi nói thẳng, chủ nhân Harry, tinh thần của thiếu gia Daniel cực kỳ tệ, bệnh không hề có dấu hiệu lặp lại nhưng tinh thần của nó trầm xuống, đối với một đứa nhỏ hai tuổi mà nói, đó là vấn đề nghiêm trọng.” Giọng điệu của cô nghiêm túc, thanh âm càng lúc càng nhỏ.

“Vấn đề nghiêm trọng sao……” Harry cúi đầu, vươn tay chơi đùa với Daniel, Daniel cũng vươn bàn tay nhỏ bé tròn tròn bắt lấy ngón tay của Harry.

“Đúng vậy, vấn đề nghiêm trọng, rất nghiêm trọng.” Tina nhấn mạnh.

“Có cách giải quyết?”

Tina gật đầu, “Đương nhiên có, biện pháp đơn giản nhất chính là ngài hoặc chủ nhân Voldemort có thể làm bạn bên cạnh Daniel.”

“Chúng ta vẫn luôn làm vậy.” Harry nói, “Rảnh một chút chúng ta sẽ đến thăm nó.”

“Cái này không đủ! Các ngài phần lớn đều là năm ngày mười ngày mới đến một lần, ngẫu nhiên có thể liên tục hai ba ngày đến thăm nó, tần suất như vậy không đủ. Bề tôi hy vọng chủ nhân Harry có thể nhớ kỹ, Daniel mới chỉ có hai tuổi, nó cần người thân ở bên cạnh, đây là bản năng một đứa trẻ cần, huống chi bây giờ Daniel đang ở trong tình trạng này.” Tina dùng ánh mắt đau buồn nhìn tiểu Daniel đang cười vui vẻ bắt lấy những ngón tay của Harry, “Nó rất cô đơn, nó cần người thân yêu thương.”

Người thân yêu thương…… Harry im lặng. Hai năm nay cậu và Voldemort chia nhau hành động, Voldemort phụ trách chủ động xâm nhập Muggle, cậu phụ trách giám sát việc chế tạo vũ khí và dạy bảo Tử thần thực tử, gần đây cũng bắt đầu giao thiệp với thế giới Muggle, dùng thiện ý và chân thành của cậu giúp Voldemort tạo ấn tượng, cho nên cậu và Voldemort bận rộn nhiều việc, cực kỳ bận rộn, khó có thời gian dài làm bạn bên cạnh Daniel, cho dù cậu rất lo lắng cho nó.

Tina cũng đặc biệt yêu thương Daniel, bởi vậy Harry rất coi trọng lời nói của cô, nhìn đứa nhỏ đáng yêu trong lòng gọi “Ba ba ba ba”, nhìn nó vui vẻ phấn chấn, lòng Harry như tan ra. “Được, ta hiểu ý của ngươi, Tina, ta sẽ cân nhắc.”

———————————–

Nói là sẽ cân nhắc, kỳ thật Harry hạ quyết tâm ngay hôm đó, vì tiểu Daniel lại phát bệnh, đau đớn khiến khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhăn lại, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn mở to nhìn Harry dùng pháp thuật trị liệu cho nó, lộ ra khát vọng vui mừng.

Trong phút chốc, tim Harry như bị dao cắt. Cậu thực sự đã quá lơ là Daniel, khiến đứa nhỏ cô đơn như thế, tuy đau đớn khiến cả người nó run rẩy, nhưng bàn tay nhỏ bé vẫn nắm chắc y phục của cậu, chăm chú nhìn cậu, miệng còn không ngừng gọi ba ba. Công việc nhất thời bị Harry vứt ra sau, cái gì cũng không quan trọng bằng Daniel, công việc có thể giao cho người khác làm, nếu đột nhiên mất đi Daniel, sự nghiệp huy hoàng không thể nào bù đắp được nỗi mất mát!

Vì thế Harry nói quyết định này cho Voldemort, không dùng giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng thương lượng với hắn, mà là hạ quyết định, “Từ ngày mai, ngươi sắp xếp người đến tiếp quản công việc của ta.”

Buông bút máy tượng trưng cho thân phận ở thế giới Muggle, Voldemort tạm dừng phúc đáp văn kiện, nhíu mày, “Harry thân yêu, xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?”

“Số lần Daniel phát bệnh càng ngày càng nhiều, nó cần ta.” Harry lo lắng nói, “Tina nói với ta, Daniel thiếu sự quan tâm của người thân nên tinh thần không tốt, đối với một đứa nhỏ mà nói, đó là vấn đề nghiêm trọng, ta định quan sát một chút mới ra quyết định, nhưng ngày hôm qua Daniel lại phát bệnh, nó… Nó chăm chú nhìn ta, ánh mắt đầy tin tưởng đó……”

Harry có chút yếu đuối tựa vào bàn làm việc, lấy tay ôm mặt. “Ta là người thân thiết nhất với nó, Voldy, nó vẫn luôn dựa vào ta… Nhưng ta không chăm sóc nó thật tốt. Bệnh của nó ta bất lực, nhưng lúc nó đau đớn yếu ớt ta sẽ ở bên cạnh nó… Trước kia ta không có, ta không muốn sau này cũng như vậy.”

Lại là đứa nhỏ kia!

Voldemort nhíu mày thật chặt, trong lòng hối hận, đáng lẽ trước kia không nên mang thứ phiền phức đó tới! Từ ngày đứa nhỏ kia đến, Harry như một người cha có con nhỏ, tâm tư đặt một nửa trên người Daniel, bớt chú ý đến hắn, cảm giác không bằng trước kia chi có hai người, hơn nữa sự giúp đỡ của Harry tạo cho hắn trợ lực mà một đứa nhỏ đang cần người khác chăm sóc không thể nào sánh được. Lúc trước là muốn Harry vui vẻ mới cướp nó về, hiện tại thì hỏng bét, không chỉ khiến Harry lo lắng cho Daniel, mà còn khiến Harry đau lòng, cuối cùng còn ảnh hưởng tới sự nghiệp, còn không bằng lúc trước đem đứa nhỏ cho Hội phượng hoàng, cho dù Dumbledore là lão hồ ly cũng không thể dạy một đứa nhỏ hai tuổi thành hiện thân của chính nghĩa, lúc đánh bại Hội phượng hoàng, mới dạy dỗ đứa nhỏ đó còn tốt hơn? Bây giờ thế này, quả thực quá thất bại!

Nhưng Voldemort không thể để Harry nhìn ra hắn bực mình, Daniel là bảo bối của Harry, hắn là người Harry yêu nhất, nếu hắn biểu hiện sự bất mãn về Daniel, Harry sẽ khó xử.

“Vậy sao.” Hắn đắn đo nói, “Bởi vì Daniel. Đúng vậy, gần đây nó càng ngày càng khó chịu, em ở bên cạnh nó là đúng. Nhưng Harry, công việc của em rất nhiều, chỉ sợ nhất thời không tìm được người thích hợp thay thế.”

Harry ôm mặt như cũ, không nói một lời.

Voldemort đứng lên, ôm Harry vào lòng, “Được rồi, được rồi, ta đồng y, sáng mai ta liền phái người tới thay thế em quản lý công việc, được chứ?”

Harry thở dài một hơi, vươn tay ôm lấy Voldemort. Cậu biết công việc rất nhiều, rất quan trọng, cậu buông tay sẽ mang đến cho Voldemort không ít phiền toái, nhưng Daniel còn quá nhỏ, cần người thân ở bên cạnh. “Thực xin lỗi, Voldy, thực xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi……”

Voldemort thoải mái cười, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên môi Harry, vụng về nói: “Không sao. Ta biết em rất quan tâm tới đứa nhỏ kia, ta đã quen. Em cứ tập trung chăm sóc nó cho tốt, mọi chuyện có ta. ”

————————————

Một tuần, Harry giao xong tất cả công việc, chuyên tâm ở Thụy Sỹ chăm sóc Daniel. Có Harry bên người, bệnh tình của Daniel cũng khởi sắc, tuy không ngừng bị đau đớn tra tấn, nhưng đau đớn kia giảm đi và khôi phục rất nhanh, điều này càng khiến Harry kiên định lưu lại chăm sóc Daniel.

Một đêm mùa đông, mây đen bao phủ bầu trời, không trăng, cũng không sao, không khí đèn né đến mức mọi người không thở nổi. Harry dịu dàng vỗ về Daniel ngủ, sau đó nghe người hầu báo Voldemort tới.

Harry có chút hoang mang, thông thường, cuối tuần Voldemort mới có thể tới biệt thự gặp Harry, hôm nay là thứ ba, sao hắn lại tới? Chẳng lẽ xảy ra chuyện lớn? Nghĩ vậy, Harry vội vàng xuống lầu, đi vào thư phòng.

Voldemort mặc y phục Muggle, cảm giác trói buộc này khiến hắn luôn phải nhắc nhở mình nhẫn nại, trước khi nắm chắc được xã hội Muggle, nhập gia tùy tục để Muggle cho rằng phù thủy là đồng loại, vô cùng cần thiết. Hắn đang uống cà phê, trong mắt hiện lên một chút lo lắng, thấy Harry đã đến, hắn thuận tay đem cà phê đặt trên bàn, đứng dậy. “Harry thân yêu, ta rất nhớ em.”

Harry nhận cái ôm của Voldemort, “Voldy thân yêu, ta cũng nhớ ngươi. Nhưng ta nghĩ, ngươi tới đây không phải chỉ để nói một tiếng ngươi rất nhớ ta.”

Voldemort ôm Harry ngồi xuống, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, “Đương nhiên, Harry, ta đến là có việc muốn báo cho em. Ta nhận được thông báo, ba ngày sau, Hội phượng hoàng sẽ bất ngờ tập kích nơi này.”

“Nơi này?” Harry sợ hãi kêu lên, “Vì Daniel? Bọn họ muốn cướp Daniel?”

“Gần một năm nay, ta cảm giác được Dumbledore càng ngày càng nôn nóng, hành động cũng bắt đầu nhiều lên, ta nghĩ, lão ta không muốn Daniel chết đi như vậy, cho nên mới phải mau chóng đoạt lại đứa nhỏ.” Voldemort nói.

Harry nghiến răng nghiến lợi, “Ông ta đừng có mơ mộng! Ta sẽ không để bọn họ đoạt được, ông ta đến, cũng phải bước qua xác ta!”

Hai năm cũng đủ để Harry đem sự giận dữ về những đau đớn Daniel phải chịu trút lên đầu Dumbledore, nếu không phải Dumbledore hại nó, Daniel sẽ là một đứa nhỏ đáng yêu khỏe mạnh hoạt bát!

Voldemort vuốt nhẹ sau lưng Harry, an ủi người yêu đang bừng bừng lửa giận. “Lần hành động này Dumbledore sẽ không tham gia, bởi vì ông ta phải chỉ huy trận chiến khác. Harry, ta đề nghị em và Daniel rời khỏi đây, đến một nơi khác.”

Harry không sợ chiến đấu, nhưng Daniel còn nhỏ, nó không nên nhìn thấy chiến tranh đẫm máu, vì thế cậu gật đầu, “Được, đi đâu? Về trang viên Voldemort sao?”

“Không, không trở về trang viên Voldemort.” Voldemort có chút do dự, “Nơi đó lạnh lẽo, pháp thuật hắc ám trên người Daniel sẽ gia tăng hiệu quả, đến Hogwarts, nơi có bạch kì mã mới tốt cho Daniel.”

Hogwarts? Harry hoảng hốt, nhớ trước kia cậu cũng từng cùng Hội phượng hoàng lui tới Hogwarts, dựa vào trường học đánh lui vài cuộc tấn công mạnh mẽ của Voldemort. Không thể ngờ được, hôm nay cậu phải dùng thân phận và bối cảnh như vậy trở lại Hogwarts, thật sự là thay đổi lớn lao.

” Được, ngày mai ta mang Daniel rời đi.”

Voldemort lắc đầu, “Không, Harry, các em phải đi ngay đêm nay.”

Giọng điệu sốt ruột của nam nhân khiến Harry cảnh giác, “Voldy, xảy ra chuyện gì? Hội phượng hoàng không tấn công đơn giản như vậy, đúng không?”

“Không, không có gì, Harry.” Nam nhân cười nói, “Ta cần thời gian bố trí nơi này, lần tấn công sắp tới là hành động lớn, ta muốn tiếp đón các vị khách của chúng ta một cách tốt nhất.”

Lúc này Harry mới yên lòng, hóa ra là thế. “Được rồi, mọi việc đều nghe ngươi, ta lập tức gọi Tina chuẩn bị, đêm nay rời đi.”

Voldemort cười lạnh, “Chỉ sợ Tina không thể đi cùng em.”

Harry dừng lại, chậm rãi xoay người, mắt trừng lớn, “Voldy, cô ấy là Muggle, cô ấy không có khuyết điểm…”

“Cô ta có một phần huyết thống phù thủy, hơn nữa cô ta từng học pháp thuật, Dumbledore tự mình dạy cô ta bế quan bí thuật.” Voldemort nhún nhún vai, “May mắn là chuyện này mới xảy ra gần đây, còn kịp khống chế. Cho nên, Harry, nhanh đi, thừa dịp Hội phượng hoàng còn chưa biết Tina đã bại lộ.”


	78. Chương 265 – 266

Harry ôm Daniel đi vào Hogwarts, cửa mở, Snape – so với trước kia đã mất đi vài phần lạnh lùng, hướng Harry cười cười, “Mau vào.”

“Sev!” Harry một tay ôm Daniel, một tay ôm chặt Snape, “Đã lâu không gặp, bạn già, mấy ngày nay cậu ở phòng thí nghiệm sao?”

Từ lúc bắt đầu liên hệ với thế giới Muggle, Snape đã phát hiện được phương pháp nghiên cứu nghệ thuật hắc ám và ma dược mới, thường xuyên ở phòng thí nghiệm, một hai tháng không ra ngoài, khiến Remus nhiều lần nhờ Harry hỏi thăm sức khỏe hắn.

Snape giả cười, “Tớ ở Washington của Mỹ, một cơ sở thí nghiệm hóa học 25 tầng, ngày hôm qua mới trở về.”

“Gặp Remus chưa?”

Nụ cười của Snape lập tức trở nên chân thành, “Đương nhiên. Hiện tại hắn càng ngày càng thích ứng với cuộc sống ở trang viên Snape, nghiễm nhiên là một vị chủ nhân khác của trang viên.”

“A, cuối cùng như ý nguyện của cậu.” Harry trêu chọc. Tuy nói cùng Snape xác định quan hệ người yêu, nhưng mới đầu Remus vẫn không quá thích ứng vì bên cạnh mình là Tử thần thực tử, được Snape chậm rãi dẫn đường hai năm, rốt cục người sói cũng chấp nhận, Harry cảm thấy vui cho bạn tốt của mình.

“Như vậy, lần này cậu đến bảo vệ tớ?” Harry nghiêng đầu, nghịch ngợm hỏi.

Snape bĩu môi, “Tớ phụng mệnh bảo vệ Daniel, cho nên những người khác, tự cầu phúc cho mình thì tốt hơn.”

“Sev thật keo kiệt.”

Hai ngày sau, tuyết bắt đầu rơi lả tả, chỉ trong một ngày Hogwarts đã phủ đầy tuyết trắng xóa. Daniel thích tuyết, đứa nhỏ mặc áo choàng chạy tới chạy lui trong trường, Snape đuổi theo phía sau.

“Đáng chết!” Snape thở hổn hển, hung hăng mắng, nhét Daniel vào trong lòng Harry, “Đứa nhỏ của mình thì tự mình chăm sóc! Đúng là cha mẹ không có trách nhiệm!”

Harry cười trộm, “Sev, là cậu nói mà, nhiệm vụ của cậu là bảo vệ Daniel, đương nhiên phải thời thời khắc khắc ở bên cạnh nó.”

“Tớ ghét trẻ con!” Snape hung dữ nói, sau đó hướng Daniel lắc lắc đũa phép, “Tên nhóc, lần sau ngươi không nghe lời, ta dùng đũa phép đốt mông ngươi!”

Daniel chăm chú nghe hắn nói, đột nhiên vươn tay bắt lấy đũa phép, cười rộ lên.

“Ngươi có nghe ta nói hay không……” Snape vô lực lẩm bẩm, khiến Harry cười nghiêng ngả.

Vào đêm, Hogwarts đã tắt đèn, nơi nơi tối như mực, Harry bị một trận rung động làm tỉnh giấc. Lòng cậu không yên, bóng ma điềm xấu bao phủ cậu. Cậu nhanh chóng thay y phục Muggle, ôm lấy đang Daniel ngủ say, cho nó một câu thần chú hôm mê, sau đó lặng lẽ mở cửa, đi ra ngoài.

Vài phút sau, Snape ở phòng bên cạnh cũng yên lặng đi tới, không ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy Harry, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu với Harry, hai người chia nhau hành động.

Harry giao Daniel cho gia tinh, không còn cách khác, có lẽ lát nữa phải chiến đấu, Daniel ở cạnh cậu thì cả hai sẽ nguy hiểm.

“Ta ra lệnh cho các ngươi phải bảo vệ thiếu gia Daniel, dùng tính mạng của các ngươi bảo vệ nó!” Harry nghiêm túc nói, biểu tình có chút hung dữ.

Bình thường Harry luôn dịu dàng ấm áp, hôm nay phát hiện Harry cũng có vẻ mặt của Voldemort, gia tinh bị dọa phát run, một gia tinh dũng cảm hơn bước lên ôm lấy Daniel, thề thốt cùng đồng bọn dùng tính mạng bảo vệ nó.

Lúc này Harry mới thả lỏng, nhanh chóng nhảy ra ngoài theo đường cửa sổ, giống như một con ưng, nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống mặt đất trắng xóa.

“Hoan nghênh, khách nhân đêm khuya tới, mong rằng các vị đừng che dấu mình, xuất hiện đi. Ta, Harry Potter, chân thành hoan nghênh các vị đã đến.”

Đũa phép của cậu xuất hiện một đốm lửa nho nhỏ, trong nháy mắt, cả Hogwarts sáng rực rỡ như ban ngày. Liên tiếp là ánh sáng pháp thuật xẹt qua, hàng trăm người ngã xuống từ các tầng lầu ở Hogwarts, mặt đất trống không bỗng chỗng đầy ắp người.

Đám người nhanh chóng chia nhau, một nhóm vây phía sau Harry, một nhóm đứng đối diện với cậu.

Snape ghé vào tai Harry, nói nhỏ: “Là Hội phượng hoàng, không biết bọn họ vào bằng cách nào, sau đó lên đây.”

Harry gật gật đầu, cao giọng nói: “Hội phượng hoàng đêm khuya tới chơi, sao phải trốn tránh như thế?”

Sau câu hỏi, một bóng người cao gầy kéo áo choàng xuống, Harry và Snape nhìn nhau.

Dumbledore!

—————————————

Dumbledore nhìn Harry, mỉm cười, “Xem ra kế hoạch của chúng ta xuất hiện vấn đề nhỏ, ngài Harry Potter không ở Thụy Sỹ, mà tới Hogwarts, thật may mắn, ta cũng thay đổi chủ ý, đi tới đây. Ngài Harry Potter, chúng ta chưa gặp mặt đã lâu, xem ra cuộc sống của ngài Potter rất tốt.”

“Cám ơn ngài hiệu trưởng Dumbledore quan tâm.” Trong lòng Harry vừa căm hận vừa cảnh giác lại có một chút thân thiết nhè nhẹ từ sâu trong lòng, nhưng tưởng tượng đến Daniel, cảm giác thân thiết biến mất ngay tức khắc, sự căm hận chiếm giữ tâm trí, cậu lạnh lùng nói, “Cuộc sống của tôi luôn rất tốt. Cuộc sống không tốt là Daniel, đứa nhỏ đáng thương, chẳng biết bị ai hạ pháp thuật nguyền rủa, hai năm nay phải chịu tra tấn, thật hy vọng nó có thể sớm ngày khỏe mạnh.”

Lời nói oán hận của Harry không làm Dumbledore dao động, mặt ông ta không đổi sắc, ánh mắt kiên định, giống như bệnh của Daniel không liên quan đến mình. “Đứa nhỏ đáng thương, Merlin phù hộ cho nó.”

Ở thời đại này Harry không có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu với Dumbledore, mà thời đại kia thì cậu lại sùng bái kính ngưỡng Dumbledore như Merlin, có thể nói Dumbledore ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến cậu, trận chiến lần này là ngoài dự đoán, Harry không nắm chắc chiến thắng, thậm chí lòng tin cũng không đủ. Kinh nghiệm chiến đấu của hai người rất chênh lệnh, Harry sống hai lần vẫn chỉ là đứa nhỏ trước mặt Dumbledore. Voldemort từng nói, người đủ tư cách để Dumbledore dùng toàn lực ứng phỏ, chỉ có Voldemort, Harry chưa từng hoài nghi điều này, kinh nghiệm không đủ và tâm lý yếu đuối là nguyên nhân khiến Harry không thể trở thành người lãnh đạo chân chính.

Harry nỗ lực liên hệ với Voldemort, nhưng ánh mắt của Dumbledore vẫn tập trung trên người cậu, làm cậu không có thời gian phân tâm, xem ra chỉ có tìm cơ hội giữa lúc chiến đấu mà thôi, hy vọng có thể báo cho Voldemort.

Giằng co không kéo dài lâu, hai bên nhanh chóng chiến đấu. Đối thủ của Harry là Dumbledore.

Ngay từ đầu Harry không hề lép vế, với pháp thuật và thần chú tiên tiến cậu nhanh chóng chiếm ưu thế, dù sao ở thời đại này, pháp thuật của cậu là độc nhất vô nhị. Cậu dùng liên tục nhiều pháp thuật mới khiến Dumbledore chật vật né tránh, một luồng ánh sáng trắng xẹt qua, cách lão phù thủy chỉ vài cm, thiếu chút nữa để lại vết thương vĩnh viễn không thể chữa trị, nhưng kinh nghiệm trợ giúp Dumbledore, tựa như kinh nghiệm chuyển nguy thành an trên chiến trường của chiến sĩ Muggle, cuối cùng ông ta vẫn tránh thoát sự công kích của Harry. Tiếp theo đó là giai đoạn giằng co, lúc Dumbledore đã quen với cách tấn công của Harry, bắt đầu quay lại phản kích, khiến Harry nhanh chóng rơi vào thế phòng thủ toàn diện.

Harry rẽ vào chỗ ẩn nấp, thở hổn hển, cậu biết Dumbledore sẽ nhanh chóng đuổi tới, cậu phải tìm cách đối phó. Tay cậu lục lọi trong quần áo, lấy ra một khẩu súng. Qua hai năm nghiên cứu kết hợp giữa công nghệ Muggle và pháp thuật, súng này có thể giết chết phù thủy – cậu dùng kinh nghiệm chín năm chiến tranh để thề.

Khi dáng người cao gầy xuất hiện tại cầu thang, Harry giơ súng bắn. Bàn về khả năng bắn súng, dù là Hội phượng hoàng hay Tử thần thực tử, cũng chỉ có thể mở to mắt nhìn theo Harry. Chín năm chiến đấu giúp khả năng bắn súng của cậu thuần thục, cho dù ở thế giới Muggle thì cậu cũng là cao thủ. Nhưng cậu rất ít biểu hiện trước mặt Tử thần thực tử, chỉ có lúc dạy bảo bọn họ mới dùng, Voldemort đã được thấy vài lần, trăm phát trăm trúng.

Phác –

Bùm!

Dumbledore khó tin nhìn Harry, bàn tay già nua ôm lấy ngực phải, máu đỏ theo khe hở chảy ra.

Cơ hội tốt! Harry cầm lấy đũa phép, dùng thần chú trói chặt Dumbledore.

“Harry chủ nhân, cứu mạng! Cứu mạng! Tiểu chủ nhân Daniel gặp nguy hiểm!”

Một gia tinh ôm Daniel chạy trên hành lang đối diện với Harry, đuổi theo sau là ba Muggle, bọn họ dùng súng khiến mắt Harry co rút lại – tay súng bắn tỉa!

“K, sao chúng ta phải giết hại một đứa nhỏ? Hơn nữa Dumbledore nói phải giữ mạng đứa nhỏ này.” Một tay súng bắn tỉa hỏi.

“Đứa nhỏ này có lợi với thế giới pháp thuật, nhưng chỉ có hại với thế giới Muggle. Chẳng lẽ mày cho rằng chúng ta có thể chung sống hòa bình với phù thủy sao?” K đáp lại, “Mày ngăn cản phù thủy giỏi bắn súng kia, tao giết quái vật, sau đó là đứa nhỏ.”

Hắn cảm thấy có chút phiền phức, nếu nhóm quái vật không dùng tính mạng bảo vệ đứa nhỏ kia, hắn đã giết được nó.

Viên đạn bắn trúng trán Daniel, nhưng Daniel không chết, được Harry dùng tính mạng trao đổi, giống như năm đó Lily Potter vì Harry Potter. Dùng pháp thuật còn lại giết chết mấy tay súng bắn tỉa Muggle, vừa lúc Voldemort được Snape thông báo đã đuổi tới.

Nhìn Voldemort nhanh chóng chạy đến, Harry dần dần trở nên trong suốt, “Thực xin lỗi, Voldy, ta yêu nó, không ai yêu nó hơn ta.” Cậu nói.


	79. Chapter 79

Chương 267

Harry tới hành lang kia. Hành lang vẫn tối đen lạnh lẽo như lần đầu tiên cậu đến, nhưng Harry không sợ hãi hay mơ hồ như lúc đó. Cậu nhanh chóng đi qua mười mấy căn phòng, đứng ở của phòng 2010.

Cậu tớ từ đâu, cậu nên trở về đó.

Vì thế cậu đẩy cửa, cửa đóng chặt.

Cậu sững sờ một chút, lại dùng lực đẩy, cửa không nhúc nhích. Cậu hoảng sợ, lấy tay đẩy, dùng chân đá, thậm chí dùng thân thể, nếu cậu có đũa phép, nhất định cậu dùng pháp thuật nổ tung cánh cửa này.

Cậu lui ra sau vài bước, nỗi sợ hãi khiến cậu phát run. Chẳng lẽ cậu không thể về được? Cậu không thể ở cạnh Voldemort? Hay là…… Voldemort thất bại, Daniel cũng đã chết?

Cậu bắt đầu đẩy những cửa bên cạnh, 2009, 2008, 2007, 2006. Khi qua mỗi một cửa, tâm trạng của cậu càng suy sụp, tuyệt vọng tăng thêm, cậu không dám tưởng tượng cậu phải rời xa Voldemort như vậy, lại một lần hành động lỗ mãng khiến cậu hối hận.

Voldy, Voldy……

Lúc đầu cửa phòng 2005 đóng chặt, Harry thất vọng định rời đi, đột nhiên cửa mở, kéo cậu ngã vào.

Harry ngồi dậy, mờ mịt nhìn hoàn cảnh xung quanh mình. Giường của cậu có màn che đỏ vàng lẫn lộn, mà phòng ở cũng là màu vàng và màu đỏ, còn có hình sư tử Gryffindor, trên bàn là đũa phép, không phải đũa phép của cậu.

Cảm giác đầu tiên của Harry: Màu xanh và màu bạc nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái hơn……

Cậu sẽ không…… Harry nắm chặt tay, nếu Daniel đã chỉ huy Hội phượng hoàng tiêu diệt Voldemort, cậu chắc chắn có một quyết định!

Cậu xuống giường, mặc áo choàng, đi đến trước cửa, vừa định mở cửa, lại nghe có người nói chuyện bên ngoài.

” Hermione, tớ xin cậu, đừng xụ mặt như thế, Harry không chết là chuyện tốt.” Một giọng nam sợ hãi nói. Tim Harry nhảy lên, là Ron! Còn có Hermione!

“Tôi nói, cậu Ronard Weasley, tôi biết cậu và Harry đều là học sinh tốt nghiệp xuất sắc của Gryffindor, nhưng một học sinh tốt nghiệp đứng đầu Slytherin như tôi lại thấy rằng, cậu và hắn đều vô cùng ngu xuẩn! Đặc biệt là Harry James Potter, hắn chết đúng là cống hiến cho thế giới này!”

“Hermione, nhỏ giọng chút!” Ron lo lắng nói, “Dù nói như thế nào, Harry từng là con của bệ hạ Voldemort và bệ hạ Harry, Harry lại có tên giống bệ hạ Harry, cậu nguyền rủa Harry như vậy là bất kính với bệ hạ Harry?”

“Hắn xứng với cái tên này!” Hermione như mèo bị đạp phải đuôi, cao giọng, “Trừ tên và tướng mạo, hắn có điểm nào giống bệ hạ Harry? Bệ hạ Harry không còn, nếu ngài ấy còn sống, nhất định sẽ không đồng ý có người cùng tên cùng họ cùng tướng mạo với mình như vậy!”

“Tên Harry là bệ hạ Voldemort thay đổi nha, giống như tên của cậu và tớ, đều là bệ hạ Voldemort ban cho?”

“Nhưng cái tên Harry James Potter đại biểu cho bệ hạ, Ron, cậu là máu trong, điều này cậu còn rõ hơn so với một phù thủy xuất thân Muggle như tớ. Mà Harry James Potter này là dạng người gì, Ron, cậu cũng rõ, cậu nói xem, Harry này làm ô uế tên của bệ hạ Harry, đúng không? Nói đi!”

Ron im lặng mấy phút. “…… Hermione, tớ thấy, nếu có người luôn ở bên tai mình nói, người kia thế này, người kia thế nọ, tớ nên giống người kia, mà không nên như thế này…… Tớ cũng sẽ buồn phiền.”

Hermione cũng im lặng một lúc. “… Nhưng bệ hạ Harry hoàn mỹ như thế, bệ hạ Voldemort hy vọng Harry có thể xứng với cái tên tôn quý đó, có gì sai?” Giọng điệu của cô gái đầy sắc bén.

“Rõ ràng là hai người khác nhau, sao tính cách có thể giống nhau? Mũ phân loại phân Harry vào nhà Gryffindor là minh chứng.”

“Ý của ngươi là, bệ hạ Voldemort không nên cùng một kẻ ngoại trừ khuôn mặt thì mọi thứ đều tệ hại, kết hôn?” Thanh âm của cô gái lại cao lên.

“Mione, Làm ơn!” Ron khóc thét, “Đây là bệ hạ Voldemort quyết định, không phải ý của Harry……”

“Cậu có dám nói Harry không yêu bệ hạ Voldemort?”

“Nhưng bệ hạ Voldemort không yêu cậu ấy. Mione, cậu ấy là thế thân của bệ hạ Harry……. Cậu có thể chịu được nếu tớ xem cậu là thế thân của cô gái khác không?”

“Ron Weasley, cậu dám!”

“Nhẹ giọng, nhẹ giọng, Mione…… Cho nên, Mione, Harry cũng rất đáng thương. Cậu nên thông cảm cho cậu ấy.”

Cô gái im lặng trong chốc lát, “Tớ……”

“Hai cậu thảo luận gì thế?” Một thanh âm mềm mại như tơ lụa vang lên.

“Hermione thân mến, hôm nay cậu rất xinh đẹp!” Một giọng nữ nhẹ nhàng theo sau.

“Pansy, Draco, các cậu cũng đến đây!” Hermione vui vẻ nói.

Pansy? Draco? Harry đem lỗ tai dán lên cánh cửa.

“Đến đây đương nhiên là bàn chuyện về Harry.” Ron buồn bã nói.

“Hắn có thể sống thật sự là kỳ tích.”

“Draco!” Pansy sẳng giọng,” Harry rất khổ, cậu ấy đến đường cùng mới tự sát.”

“A? Có thể kết hôn với bệ hạ Voldemort, chẳng lẽ hắn không nguyện ý sao?” Draco cười lạnh, “Hắn yêu bệ hạ Voldemort, yêu đến chết ấy chứ.”

Ron thở dài, “Draco, đừng nói Harry như vậy, tính mạng không thể nắm giữ trong tay mình là chuyện rất đau khổ, nhưng người mình yêu lại không yêu mình thì càng đau khổ hơn, hiểu cho cậu ấy một chút, dù sao cũng là bạn mười mấy năm.”

Tất cả mọi người im lặng, Harry ở trong phòng nhíu mày.

Hermione thâm ý nói: “Chúng ta nên vào xem người bạn còn may mắn sống sót này, khuyên giải hắn, ngày mai là hôn lễ của hắn.”

Harry hoảng sợ, nhanh chóng chạy về giường, dùng chăn đắp kín không kẽ hở.

“Máu trong.” Draco nói.

Cửa mở ra, bốn người đi vào. Draco và Hermione đi trước, Ron và Pansy theo sau.

Draco và Pansy thì không nói, trường bào hoa lệ, Draco và cha hắn thập phần giống nhau, gương mặt kính cẩn hòa nhã, nhưng Harry có thể nhận thấy sự khinh thường; Pansy xinh đẹp lạnh lùng giờ đã có một trái tim biết yêu thương.

Ron mặc một bộ tây phục đắt giá của thế giới Muggle, cúc nơi tay áo được làm bằng kim cương, mái tóc đỏ chải chuốt cẩn thận, trong ấn tượng, Harry chưa từng thấy hắn cao quý như thế, thản nhiên toát ra khí chất quý tộc.

Hermione là người khiến Harry cảm thấy kinh ngạc nhất trong bốn người. Trong trí nhớ của cậu, Hermione là cô gái không chú ý ăn mặc, chiến tranh càng khiến cô không có tác phong của một người phụ nữ, nhưng Hermione đang đứng trước mặt Harry lúc này hoàn toàn khác. Mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, váy làm từ vật liệu nổi danh nhất thế giới pháp thuật, màu xanh biếc theo làn váy lên trên mà nhạt dần, tới ngực thì hoàn toàn trắng, lúc đi lại, y phục hiện ra ánh sáng xanh bạc. Trang sức trên người cô, là bảo thạch đắt giá nhất, kiểu dáng thịnh hành ở Muggle. Hermione 18 tuổi là kết hợp giữa thế giới Muggle và thế giới pháp thuật!

Xem ra Voldemort không bạc đãi bọn họ, Harry thật vui mừng.

Bốn người bạn cũng không nói gì đặc biệt trước mặt Harry, chỉ nói chuyện phiếm hoặc an ủi, không nhắc đến hôn lễ ngày mai, hy vọng tâm trạng của Harry có thể thoải mái, không nghĩ nhiều, an tâm kết hôn.

Harry ừ ừ ứng phó, mọi người thấy thái độ của cậu có chút thay đổi, cảm thấy kì lạ, cho rằng cậu tự sát không thành nên yên tĩnh lại, cũng không để ý, tán gẫu trong chốc lát rồi rời đi.

Còn một mình, Harry yên lặng nằm ở trên giường, tiêu hóa tin tức nghe được từ bọn họ. Thật hiển nhiên, Hội phượng hoàng và thế giới Muggle thất bại, hiện nay Voldemort là người đứng đầu; sau khi cậu chết thì Daniel bị trả về nhà Potter, đổi tên thành Harry James Potter, hành động này của Voldemort là biểu hiện nhớ nhung cậu; gia đình Weasley đã là một thành viên của xã hội thượng lưu, công việc của mấy đứa con tốt lắm, đặc biệt là Ron, được Voldemort xem trọng, nhưng Voldemort không cho gia đình Weasley sinh con gái; Hermione từ nhỏ đã được đưa đến thế giới pháp thuật, do Voldemort tự mình dạy dỗ, nhanh chóng bước vào chính trị; Nevile, Luna cũng có tiền đồ sáng lạng. Điều duy nhất khiến Harry bất mãn, là hôn lễ ngày mai.

Vì sao lại kết hôn với một thế thân? Hại người hại mình!

Cửa mở một lần nữa, dọa Harry nhảy dựng, giương mắt nhìn cánh cửa, là ai không cần nói mật khẩu có thể trực tiếp vào. Voldemort? Snape? Remus? Hay là James, Lily hoặc là Sirius?

Một nam nhân không nhanh không chậm đi đến, bộ dạng quen thuộc khiến Harry không kìm nén được mà ướt hai mắt, cậu nhanh chóng nhắm mắt lại.

“Mở mắt ra, ta biết ngươi tỉnh.” Vẻ mặt Voldemort đầy phức tạp nhìn Harry đang nhắm chặt hai mắt, nhẹ nhàng nói. Đây là lần đầu tiên trong suốt mười sáu năm qua hắn dùng giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng như vậy nói chuyện với kẻ hại chết người hắn yêu.

Harry có chút chột dạ mở mắt, rụt rè nhìn Voldemort đứng cạnh giường.

“Ngươi hận ta cũng được, không hận ta cũng được, ta nhất định kết hôn với ngươi. Ngươi yên tâm, ta không có hứng thú với ngươi, trước khi người kia trở về, ta không chạm vào ngươi.”

“Người kia?” Harry lẩm bẩm, hay là……?

“Ngươi biết ý của ta. Ngươi chết người kia có thể trở về, cho nên ta rất muốn giết chết ngươi.” Voldemort âm thầm cắn răng, “Nhưng ngươi là do người kia dùng tính mạng cứu về, ta không thể giết ngươi. Ta cũng hy vọng ngươi tự hiểu, tính mạng của ngươi thuộc về người kia, không thuộc về ngươi.”

“Ngươi luôn nói chuyện với nó như vậy sao, Voldy? Cho dù ta vì cứu Daniel mà chết, ngươi cũng không thể tra tấn nó như thế.” Harry cảm thấy oan ức cho Daniel, sớm biết sau khi cậu chết đứa nhỏ sẽ phải chịu ủy khuất như vậy, lúc trước cậu nên lo lắng nhiều một chút, dùng phương pháp khác cứu mạng Daniel.

Voldemort sững sờ, có chút vui sướng, có chút không dám tin, chậm rãi biến thành trống rỗng, “Ta từng nói với ngươi, Voldy không phải cái tên ngươi có thể gọi.”

“Đã gọi 7 năm, hơn nữa cũng tiếp túc gọi.” Harry xốc chăn lên, xuống giường đi đến trước mặt Voldemort, vươn hai tay ôm lấy nam nhân,” Ta nhớ ngươi, Voldy. Ta sai rồi.”

Voldemort chậm rãi vươn tay, do dự, cho đến khi thấy đôi mắt xanh lá hiện lên ánh mắt quen thuộc hắn nhớ thương 16 năm qua, hắn liền ôm lấy Harry, mạnh mẽ ôm, như muốn đem cậu nhập vào thân thể, “Trở về là được, trở về là được. Ta nhớ em, Harry, ta yêu em.”

Chính văn hoàn.


	80. Phiên ngoại 1

Ta là Daniel James Potter, không phải Harry James Potter, cái tên “Tôn quý” này ta gánh vác không nổi.

Ta đã muốn nói những lời này rất lâu, nhưng đến bây giờ ta mới nói ra, nói với hắn.

Mà hắn chỉ dùng khóe mắt liếc ta, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta muốn gọi ngươi bằng cái tên này sao?”

Những lời này đả kích ta thật sâu. Ý của hắn rất rõ ràng: Nếu không vì “Người kia”, sao hắn có thể gọi ta bằng cái tên này?

“Người kia”, là cấm kỵ giữa ta và hắn, khiến ta đơn phương tự mình đa tình. Ta không muốn nhắc đến “Người kia”, hắn cũng không muốn. Nhưng “Người kia” vẫn chắn ngang giữa ta và hắn, vĩnh viễn ngăn cách ta và hắn.

Hắn yêu “Người kia”, rất yêu. Ta và “Người kia” giống nhau như đúc, từng được “Người kia” xem là con mà cưng chiều, hơn nữa được “Người kia” dùng tính mạng cứu, rồi biến thành thế thân của “Người kia”, ngay cả tên cũng bị đổi thành tên của “Người kia”.

Từ đó, “Người kia” trở thành ác mộng của ta.

Tất cả mọi người so sánh ta với “Người kia”, tất cả mọi người cho rằng ta nên trở thành “Người kia” thứ hai, tất cả mọi người nghĩ ta chỉ có thể là “Người kia”, nếu không chính là phế vật, kể cả cha mẹ, kể cả cái gọi là “Bạn bè” ngoài mặt thì cung kính với ta những sau lưng thì cười nhạo ta, bọn họ đều cho rằng như vậy.

Hắn cũng cho rằng như vậy.

Không, phải nói, bởi vì hắn cho rằng như vậy, những người khác mới có thể cho rằng như vậy.

Nhưng vì sao ta phải trở thành “Người kia”? Vì sao ta phải vứt bỏ tính cách của mình trở thành hình ảnh của người khác?

Ta cố gắng đi con đường hoàn toàn khác “Người kia”, chỉ có Ron là hiểu ta, thậm chí còn cổ vũ ta, những người khác…… Trong lòng bọn họ, ta nên giống “Người kia”: Tiến vào nhà Slytherin; trở thành tầm thủ Quidditch xuất sắc; học tập luôn đứng nhất – ít nhất là đủ tiêu chuẩn vào St.Mungo; thái độ làm người ôn hòa, biết quan tâm; làm việc cẩn thẩn tỉ mỉ; là phù thủy hoàn mỹ, cường đại, nhưng dịu dàng trong mắt mọi người.

Người như vậy, thật giả dối!

Chỉ cần là người sẽ có nhược điểm, nhưng “Người kia”….

Tựa hồ trong lòng tất cả mọi người, “Người kia” là hoàn mỹ, dù kẻ thù cũng cho rằng “Người kia” đáng tôn kính, nhưng ta không thể không nói, người hoàn mỹ như vậy không có thật!

Trên thế giới không tồn tại người hoàn mỹ! Không có nhược điểm chính là nhược điểm lớn nhất – “Người kia” giả tạo!

Không ai tin nhận định của ta, Hermione không, Draco không, Pansy không, Nevile không, Fred và George không, kể cả Ron, đều cho rằng ta quá ghen tị và chịu quá nhiều áp lực nên mới kết luận bóp méo như vậy.

Ta kiên trì với quan điểm của ta, Harry James Potter là kẻ gia nhân giả nghĩa!

Vì thế ta càng thêm hận “Người kia”

Mọi người đều nói, lúc “Người kia” còn sống rất yêu thương ta, ta cũng rất quấn quýt “Người kia”, giống như hai cha con ruột. Ta không có ấn tượng, chuyện trước lúc hai tuổi, ta hoàn toàn không nhớ, kí ức của ta, bắt đầu từ buổi hoàng hôn của một ngày mùa hè.

Đó là ngày 30 thàng 6 năm 1990, người hầu và gia tinh mang ta tới phòng đồ chơi, hắn đến.

Ta không thể dùng ngữ ngôn để hình dung hắn, hắn là như vậy…… Như vậy…… Anh tuấn… Cao quý… Uy nghiêm, còn rất cường đại. Gia tinh sợ đến phát run, người hầu đang chơi đùa với ta đều quỳ xuống.

Hắn đứng đó, lạnh lùng nhìn ta, trong đôi mắt đỏ thẫm là lửa giận bừng bừng.

Ta ngồi tại chỗ, muốn động cũng không dám động, đầu óc trống rỗng. Nhiều năm nhớ lại, ta biết cảm giác lúc ấy, đó là sự sợ hãi mãnh liệt.

Hắn chẳng làm cái gì, không chút lưu luyến xoay người rời đi, bóng dáng hiện lên sự cô độc và đau đớn sâu sắc.

Hắn là nam nhân vô cùng hấp dẫn, là ai khiến nam nhân như vậy cô độc?

Nếu ta không tìm tòi bí mật này, có lẽ ta đang vui vẻ ngủ, chờ mong hôn lễ ba ngày sau, nhưng ta tìm kiếm sự thật, vì thế khi hắn cầu hôn ta, ta chỉ có bi phẫn và tuyệt vọng khôn cùng.

Ta có thể chịu được, người ta thầm yêu thông qua ta nhìn một người khác; nhưng ta không thể chịu được, chồng của ta ta thông qua ta nhìn một người khác!

Hắn đã coi thường tình cảm và tôn nghiêm của ta, như vậy, ta cũng không do dự.

Ta đã sớm đáng chết, đúng không?

Từ 16 năm trước nên chết, như vậy “Người kia” có thể sống, mà không phải bị mọi người dựng tượng tưởng nhớ.

Hắn luôn hy vọng ta chết, bởi vì ta hại chết “Người kia”, chỉ cần ta chết, “Người kia” có thể trở về – hắn luôn nói như vậy, ta không rõ, có lẽ là một nghi thức đặc thù nào đó, “Người kia” là phù thủy có lý luận pháp thuật vĩ đại nhất trong lịch sử cơ mà?

Cho nên, ta toại nguyện cho hắn, ta chết!


	81. Phiên ngoại 2

Snape lạnh lùng nhìn hai người xa xa . Một người anh tuấn uy nghiêm, một người xinh đẹp tao nhã; một người trầm ổn cẩn thận, một người trẻ tuổi hoạt bát, tầm mắt giao triền, hai tay nắm chặt, tình cảm tha thiết không ngôn ngữ nào có thể tả. Bệ hạ Voldemort và bệ hạ Harry Voldemort, vừa mới chấm dứt tuần trăng mật, hiển nhiên hai người còn đắm chìm trong hạnh phúc.

Vì thế Snape phẫn nộ.

Hắn vẫn cho rằng bên hạ Voldemort yêu Harry James Potter, người tốt bụng, cơ trí, cùng bệ hạ Voldemort đi qua vô số mưa gió, Harry James Potter, bạn tốt nhất của hắn, Harry James Potter đã mất, nhưng, hắn sai rồi.

Bệ hạ vĩ đại của hắn đã thay đổi tình cảm, vứt bỏ tình cảm với Harry James Potter, toàn tâm toàn ý mê luyến yêu thương kẻ cực kỳ giống Harry – Daniel James Potter, hơn nữa còn cố ý ám chỉ hắn có thể xem tên nhóc Daniel này là Harry.

Trừ khi hắn chết!

Đứa con của James Potter và Lily Potter sao có thể sánh với Harry, nó rửa chân cho Harry cũng không xứng! Không phải đem tên sửa thành Harry thì tên nhóc Daniel chết tiệt có thể tự cho mình là Harry!

Trừ khuôn mặt giống Harry, nó có cái gì có thể đánh đồng với Harry? Harry là Slytherin cao quý, trong người chảy dòng máu Slytherin, mà Daniel là hậu nhân của gia tộc Potter, là Gryffindor không hơn không kém; Harry tốt bụng, khoan dung dịu dàng, mà Daniel là một kẻ thần kinh không biết tốt xấu; Harry tinh thông pháp thuật, trị liệu, mà việc học của Daniel thì tà tà sát mặt đất, phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám hàng năm không tiến bộ; Harry am hiểu Quidditch, là cầu thủ Quidditch được hoan nghênh nhất, ngay cả Potter cũng thừa nhận không phải đối thủ, mà Daniel lại chán ghét Quidditch; thần hộ mệnh của Harry xà, mà thần hộ mệnh của Daniel là hươu; Harry và Nagini là bạn bè thân thiết, Daniel và Nagini xem nhau như kẻ thù; Harry biết xà ngữ, ngoại trừ tiếng Anh, Daniel chẳng biết nói thứ tiếng nào!

Quan trọng nhất, Harry chính là Harry, là người hắn yêu quý nhất! Không phải có thể tùy tiện dùng bề ngoài thay thế được!

Hắn thật không dám tin, bệ hạ vĩ đại của hắn có thể làm ra chuyện hoang đường như vậy, cùng Daniel thân mật, không coi ai ra gì, thật giống như bọn họ đã yêu nhau rất nhiều rất nhiều năm, lại xa nhau rất nhiều rất nhiều năm, sau khi gặp lại thì tình cảm mãnh liệt không thể khống chế, hận không thể mỗi ngày có 48 giờ ở bên nhau. Hắn nhớ rõ, bệ hạ Voldemort rất chán ghét Daniel , rất chán ghét, rất chán ghét, không chỉ một lần nói với hắn, “Nhìn Daniel khiến ta nhớ Harry, hắn còn sống, Harry lại đã chết” , hắn vẫn nghĩ rằng tình cảm của bệ hạ sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi, nhưng, vì sao? Vì sao sau một đêm, bệ hạ của hắn đột nhiên thay đổi?

Hắn đột nhiên ngồi thẳng, đột nhiên nghĩ đến một vấn đề, tính cách của một người biến hóa rõ rệt như thế, chắc chắn có vấn đề! Hắn biết Daniel yêu bệ hạ Voldemort, mọi người đều biết, nó tưởng rằng nó giấu được sao, hay là. . . . . . Gần đây Fred và George – hai thiên tài gây sự này lại tạo ra mê tình dược khó lường. . . .

“Cái gì? Mê tình dược mới nhất? Có bán cho Dan. . . . . . Harry hay không?” Fred giật mình lặp lại vấn đề của Snape , hai mắt trừng to như chuông đồng, liều mạng lắc đầu, “Không có, không có, giáo sư Snape…..”

“Chúng ta không thể nào bán cho Harry.” George trợn mắt há hốc mồm, trả lời vấn đề Fred vừa lặp lại.

Snape hừ lạnh, “Đừng có lừa gạt ta, Fred, George. Tuy rằng hắn có thể sử dụng thuốc đa dịch, nhưng ta biết trong tiệm của các gần đây có thêm trò mới, một cái gương nhỏ, có thể khiến người sử dụng thuốc đa dịch khôi phục nguyên dạng, các ngươi thường xuyên coi đây là trò vui.”

Fred cùng George nhìn nhau.

“Nói cho ta biết! Bằng không các ngươi sẽ hối hận cả đời!” Snape rống giận.

Fred đau đầu, chắn phía trước George, mở ra tay, rất bất đăc dĩ. “Ta biết ngài không tin, giáo sư Snape, nhưng đây là thật sự. Phương pháp điều chế mê tình dược và cái gương đó đều là Harry nói cho chúng ta biết, cho nên hắn đâu cần đến đây mua, mà chúng ta cũng không thể bán cho hắn.”

————————————–

“Chủ nhân, hoan nghênh ngài trở về! “Gia tinh đứng hai bên, hoan nghênh chủ nhân Snape của chúng về nhà. Snape không chớp mắt, đi qua hàng ngũ chào đón, sải bước vào hầm.

“A, Sev!” Remus bị tiếng vang của cánh cửa làm hoảng sợ, nhìn lại, là người yêu của mình về, trong lòng niệm hai chữ, xong đời!

Snape gắt gao nhìn thẳng nồi chế dược, rồi nhìn hai tên tiểu quỷ, giống một con rắn nhìn thai con chuột nhỏ. Mái tóc đen và màu mắt xanh lá lại lần nữa kích thích nỗi đau trong lòng hắn.

Chỉ cần nhìn qua vật thể trong nồi chế dược, hắn đã biết rõ hai tên tiểu quỷ nhà Potter (nhờ cha đỡ đầu của chúng xin xỏ hắn dạy chúng điều chế ma dược) đã gây ra thảm họa gì, nhìn hai tên nhóc run rẩy đáng thương dựa sát vào nhau như con thỏ, hắn lạnh lùng mở miệng:

“Hai cậu Potter, tuy ta biết, với cái đầu không to hơn hạt đậu của các cậu vĩnh viễn không có khả năng hiểu được tinh túy của ma dược, nhưng ta vẫn khoan dung mà nhắc nhở các cậu lần thứ 2753 cái vấn đề đơn giản nhất mà không phù thủy nào có thể mắc phải, chân rùa và da cốc không thể cho vào cùng một lúc, chân rùa bỏ vào ba giờ mới có thể cho da cóc vào, đồng thời quấy 18 vòng thuận kim đồng hồ, quấy 29 vòng nghịch kim đồng hồ, sau đó lại cho ba cây cỏ ánh trăng và 5 đóa hoa phong tín tử, cộng thêm máu thằn lằn, quấy một vòng thuận kim đồng hồ, mới không khiến ma dược làm mượt tóc ngưng kết rồi nổ. Đương nhiên ta vô cùng rõ ràng, đối với hai tên nhóc ngu ngốc như các cậu mà nói, muốn nhớ kỹ điều mà trẻ con ba tuổi cũng biết, là không thể.”

“Sev, được rồi!” Remus không thể nhẫn nại, che miệng Snape , “Đừng nói nữa, được không?” Quay đầu nói với hai đứa nhỏ đang chịu đả kích vì bị châm chọc: “Được rồi, hôm nay trở về, ngày mai lại đến.”

“Ngày mai các ngươi lại đến phá nồi chế dược của ta. . . . . .” Snape không nói được nữa, Remus ngăn chặn cái miệng của hắn, bằng chính đôi môi ấm áp của mình.

Thần chú ấm áp khiến căn hầm mang hơi thở ôn hòa của mùa xuân, tiếng thở dốc và tiếng rên rỉ đan vào nhau tạo thành khúc nhạc tuyệt vời. Remus dùng sức ôm lấy nam nhân trên người , vui vẻ thừa nhận nam nhân hung mãnh luật động trong cơ thể mình, miệng không kêu lên khàn khàn. Lúc nam nhân mạnh mẽ động thân, Remus run rẩy thấm ướt bụng, khi Remus theo bản năng có rút phía dưới, Snape cũng phun ra thật sâu trong thân thể người sói.

Ngừng vài phút, rốt cục nhớ tới mình đến hầm là muốn làm cái gì, Snape hôn lên môi Remus, nhanh chóng đứng dậy, rửa sạch cho hai người, rồi khoác trường bào, tìm trái tìm phải, ôm một đống dược liệu đến nồi chế dược.

“Đáng chết!” Hắn thấp giọng mắng, vẫy đũa phép làm sạch nồi, sau đó bắt đầu chế tác ma dược của mình.

Remus đợi thân thể dần dần có khí lực, mới chậm rãi ngồi dậy, mặc quần áo.

“Sev, thân yêu, ngươi không biết là gần đây ngươi quá mức nghiêm khắc với Jerry sao?”

“Có sao? Ta luôn luôn như thế với những học sinh trong đầu chỉ chất đầy đá.”

“Có, Sev, ngươi càng thêm nghiêm khắc với hai đứa nhỏ.” Remus xoa xoa huyệt thái dương, làm rõ, “Nói thẳng, từ lúc Harry kết hôn, thái độ của ngươi liền thay đổi.”

Cái này khiến Snape giống như mèo bị đạp đuôi, “Vậy nhất định là ngươi nghĩ sai rồi, thái độ của ta vẫn như vậy, chúng đáng ghét y như anh trai của chúng, làm người ta cảm thấy ghê tởm!”

Remus thở dài. “Nói như vậy, Sev, quả nhiên là thấy Harry và bệ hạ Voldemort hòa thuận, nên ngươi tức giận.”

Snape giả cười, “Remus, ngươi nói như vậy không hề có căn cứ, bệ hạ Voldemort và Harry hòa thuận là chuyện tốt. . . . . .”

“Điều kiện tiên quyết, Harry này là Harry chân chính.” Remus đi qua, ôm lấy Snape từ phía sau, “Sev thân yêu, ta hiểu được, ta chỉ hy vọng ngươi đừng giận chó đánh mèo.”

“Là tên nhóc chết tiệt kia dùng mê tình dược khiến bệ hạ Voldemort thay đổi?” Snape kéo tay Remus xuống, cũng không quay đầu lại, “Không, Remus, không, bệ hạ Voldemort chỉ yêu Harry James Potter thật sự mà thôi, không phải như bây giờ!”

————————————-

Trải qua một tuần điều chế, Snape tuyên bố thuốc giải đã chế tạo thành công. Vì nghiệm chứng, hắn dùng Fred và George làm thực nghiệm, hiệu quả tốt lắm, lúc Fred tỉnh táo lại thì mặt mày biến chuyển đầy đủ màu sắc khiến Snape vô cùng vui mừng.

Mục tiêu kế tiếp là bệ hạ của hắn.

Vấn đề là làm thế nào để bệ hạ Voldemort không hề nghi ngờ mà uống hết bình thuốc giải độc, Snape vắt hết óc suy nghĩ. Vì thế hắn gửi lời mời đến Voldemort, mời Voldemort đến nhà của hắn ăn cơm chiều, việc này hắn không cam tâm, hắn chỉ yêu quý Harry ngày xưa. Lúc mê tình dược mất đi hiệu lực, tên nhóc kia sẽ bị đá về chỗ cũ.

7 giờ tối, Harry và Voldemort tới nhà Snape , hai người vẫn nắm tay, ngọt ngào như vừa mới rơi vào bể tình.

Snape âm thầm cười lạnh, chờ đi, rất nhanh có trò hay để xem!

Mọi người ngồi xuống bàn, trên khăn trải bàn trắng tinh xuất hiện các món ăn mỹ vị. Snape thoáng nhìn, thấy Harry bĩu môi nhìn rượu nho đỏ, Voldemort lập tức đổi thành nước bí đỏ và bia bơ, Harry liền mặt mày hớn hở.

Snape cho Remus một ánh mắt, Remus nhẹ nhàng cười, hỏi: “Harry, cháu không thích rượu nho đỏ sao?”

Harry ngẩn người, sau đó cười như ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, “A, đúng vậy, Remus, không thích.”

Voldemort nhanh chóng giải thích: “Thiếu niên trưởng thành, yêu thích đều thay đổi, Harry chính là như vậy.”

“Nhưng ngươi vẫn nói rượu nho đỏ là tượng trưng cho sự trưởng thành, nước bí đỏ và bia bơ chỉ có trẻ con mới thích uống.” Snape cắt tảng thịt bò, nhìn như không chút để ý. Lúc trước, vì Harry thích uống nước bí đỏ và bia bơ bia nên Daniel căm thù hai loại đồ uống này đến tận xương tuỷ, hiện giờ lại thích uống. Nghĩ rằng bề ngoại và sở thích giống nhau có thể trở thành một người sao?

Harry nhìn về phía Voldemort xin trợ giúp, trong lòng Snape càng khinh thường.

Voldemort tiếp thu ánh mắt đáng thương của Harry, dưới bàn vỗ vỗ chân Harry an ủi, nói với Snape: “Severus, Harry cảm thấy trước kia là cố tình gây sự, cho nên bây giờ quyết định thuận theo sở thích của mình.”

Remus cũng nhanh chóng gật đầu, tỏ vẻ đồng ý với quyết định sáng suốt của Harry. “Làm điều mình thích là tốt nhất, đừng vì ánh mắt của người khác mà thay đổi.”

Một hồi phong ba tạm thời qua đi.

Bữa ăn chính có canh nấm, thuốc giải độc trộn lẫn bên trong. Snape vạn phần chờ mong và vô hạn ác ý nhìn Voldemort uống xong, sau đó vui vẻ chờ bão táp đến.

Nhưng, cái gì cũng không xảy ra.

Voldemort vẫn xem Daniel là Harry mà yêu thương trân trọng, như là đương nhiên .

Chẳng lẽ, gia tinh không bỏ thuốc giải vào canh? Chờ Voldemort và Harry đi rồi, Snape lửa giận bừng bừng vọt vào phòng bếp, lại nghe được gia tinh nói, đã đem thuốc giải độc bỏ vào canh của Voldemort. “Ta đã bỏ vào, chủ nhân, bỏ vào canh nấm của bệ hạ Voldemort vĩ đại!” Gia tinh run run.

Như vậy, thuốc giải độc thất bại? Hắn khó có thể tin, mình có thể điều chế thất bại ? Mình lại điều chế thất bại? Nhưng Fred và George. . . . . .?

Hắn không thể lý giải, cuối cùng chỉ có thể nhận định, quả thật mình thất bại, vì thế nghiên cứu chế tạo thuốc giải độc một lần nữa. Nhưng chưa đợi hắn thành công, Harry đã tìm cửa.

Harry không thể không đến. Mấy ngày hôm trước Fred và George dị thường xấu hổ nói Snape lấy bọn họ làm thí nghiệm, không cần mê tình dược bọn họ cũng đã rất thân mật rồi; và lời nói của Remus trong bữa tối ám chỉ cậu nhắc nhở Voldemort cẩn thận khi ăn uống, lúc này cậu mới phát hiện, hành vi của cậu và Voldemort khiến Snape hiểu lầm nghiêm trọng. Cậu vốn cho rằng, những chuyện cậu trải qua chỉ cần Voldy biết là được, nhưng cậu đã xem nhẹ sự cố chấp của Snape. Cậu cảm thấy nên nói toàn bộ cho Snape, cũng chuẩn bị thừa nhận bão tố.

Cậu tìm một buổi chiều, nói từ đầu tới cuối, quá khứ, hiện tại và tương lai với Snape, sau đó lo lắng cuộn mình trên ghế chờ đợi lửa giận của hắn.

“Vì thế, ngươi chính là Harry James Potter ta biết?” Snape hoàn toàn không có cảm xúc hỏi.

“. . . . . . Đúng vậy.” Harry lo lắng gật đầu.

“Từ đầu tới cuối, ngươi đều là con của James Potter?” Snape tiếp tục hỏi.

Harry thật cẩn thận gật đầu.

“Ngươi luôn luôn gạt ta?” Giọng nói của Snape có thể làm nước mùa hè kết băng.

Harry cực độ khó khăn nuốt nuốt nước miếng, do dự mà gật đầu, tìm lý do giải thích. Vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy ánh mắt Snape âm lãnh giống như ánh mắt Nagini có thể biến người thành tượng đá, trong đầu không nghĩ được gì, chỉ gật gật như gà mổ thóc.

Yên lặng.

Harry cảm thấy bão táp sắp tới.

“Chết tiệt! Cút!” Snape im lặng thật lâu, sau đó bùng nổ, lấy chổi bay của Remus đuổi đánh Harry (tuy rằng chưa một lần đánh trúng), cho đến khi đuổi Harry ra khỏi trang viên.

Harry chật vật chạy thoát ra ngoài, trước khi đến còn cân nhắc phải xin lỗi Snape thế nào, sau lại thấy Snape cầm chổi muốn đánh cậu, sợ tới mức vội vàng chạy trốn, nghĩ thầm, chờ vài ngày Sev hết giận lại đến thì hơn.

Mà Snape đóng mạnh cửa, tựa vào tường bên cạnh lò sưởi, nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười.


	82. Phiên ngoại 3

Hiện tại xã hội phù thủy có trào lưu kết hôn đồng tính, cái gì, ngươi cảm thấy như vậy không tốt? Có cái gì không tốt, ngươi xem, bệ hạ Voldemort vĩ đại hai lần đều yêu nam nhân! Nhưng, hôn nhân đồng tính dẫn đến một vấn đề – sinh dục giảm xuống, thậm chí dân số đình trệ không tăng. Cái này đúng là đả kích trí mạng đến thế giới phù thủy, dân Muggle nhiều hơn bọn hắn gấp trăm thậm chí là gấp ngàn lần. Cho nên nghiên cứu ra ma dược có thể giúp các cặp đôi đồng tính sinh con là việc cấp bách.

Voldemort có chút nghiền ngẫm nhìn văn bản trong tay, lại nhìn cố vấn kinh tế hắn rất nể trọng, ngón tay gõ gõ mặt bàn, “Nói như vậy, nghiên cứu ra ma dược có thể giúp các cặp đôi đồng tính sinh con là việc nên làm?”

Jim cung kính, “Đúng vậy, bệ hạ, là việc nên làm.”

Voldemort lại nhìn con số, giương mi, được rồi, nếu là việc nên làm, hắn liền chấp thuận. Hắn cầm lấy bút lông, ký tên, giao cho Jim. “Do ai phụ trách việc nghiên cứu này?”

Jim xấu hổ nói: “Bệ hạ, là giáo sư Lyme Goldman.” Ở trang đầu của văn bản cũng đã viết rõ.

“Ta cảm thấy Severus rất tốt.” Voldemort không chút để ý. Trong tất cả các ma dược sư, hắn chỉ tin cậy Snape, hơn nữa Snape rất thích nghệ thuật hắc ám. Nếu ma dược giúp các cặp đôi đồng tính sinh con quan trọng như thế, hắn cần tìm người hắn tin tưởng nhất thực hiện.

“Nhưng hiện tại, ngài Snape đang là giáo sư phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám ở Hogwarts . . . . . .” Jim biện giải .

“Hắn có thể dùng thời gian ngoài giờ.” Voldemort chuyên chế quyết định, sau đó hắn cảm thấy lượng công việc của Snape rất nhiều, chỉ sợ Harry sẽ không vui, liền thêm một câu, “Goldman làm trợ thủ cho Severus.”

Jim nhẹ nhàng thở ra, “Vâng, bệ hạ.” Có Goldman làm trợ thủ, kế hoạch nghiên cứu sẽ không kéo dài lâu.

Việc nghiên cứu ma dược rất gian nan, may mắn là đường khó đi thế nào cũng đến được cuối, Snape và các thành viên nghiên cứu ra ma dược vào một ngày tràn ngập ánh nắng. Thực nghiệm trên cơ thế người hai năm, ma dược giúp các cặp đôi đồng tinh sinh con được Harry đặt tên là “Khát vọng” tung ra thị trường. Tiêu thụ cực kỳ nhanh, giá cả ở chợ đêm cao gấp trăm lần giá thị trường.

———————————————-

“Đến nha, đến nha, Kavin là cậu bé lanh lợi, nơi này có đồ chơi, mau tới đây!” Hermione vẫy vẫy món đồ chơi trong tay, nói với đứa nhỏ đang ra sức bò trên mặt đất, khuôn mặt hạnh phúc vui vẻ, tươi cười chói mắt như ánh mặt trời.

Đây là con của cô và Ron, thừa hưởng mái tóc đỏ của nhà Weasley và màu mắt nâu của cô, còn có hai chiếc răng cửa thật to. Cô dự định, lúc nó 11 tuổi, chuẩn bị đến Hogwarts , cô sẽ dùng pháp thuật thu nhỏ hai cái răng lại.

Cậu bé nghe được mẹ mình gọi, ngẩng đầu nhìn, nhìn đến món đồ chơi xinh đẹp, hai mắt sáng ngời, nhanh chóng bò qua. Nhưng, khi nó chỉ cách Hermione vài bước, thì một cậu bé cũng có mái tóc đỏ bước qua, đến trước mặt Hermione, chiếm được món đồ chơi trong tay cô. Nhìn người cướp món đồ chơi hướng mình ra oai, Kavin oa một tiếng khóc lớn lên.

Một đôi tay trắng noãn ấm áp, dịu dàng ôm lấy nó, Harry lấy khăn tay lau nước mắt cho Kavin, rồi lấy ra một chiếc ô tô nhỏ đặt vào trong tay nó, nhẹ nhàng dỗ dành: “Kavin không khóc, không khóc a, cậu Harry cho Kavin ô tô.”

Kavin ôm ô tô vào lòng, nước mắt hoàn toàn biến mất. Nó quơ quơ ô tô với cậu bé kia, miệng còn a a kêu.

“Nhóc này quá ngốc, luôn bị Mike ức hiếp, gien của Ron thật sự quá kém.” Hermione bất mãn nói thầm.

Harry khuyên giải cô, “Mike là con của Fred và George, quá mức lanh lợi và hay đùa dai. Ron trung hậu thành thật mới tốt.”

“Thật là, kia hai người cũng đã đủ đau đầu, còn sinh tên nhóc làm cho người ta đau đầu hơn.” Hermione vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười.

“Bọn họ thật sự khiến người ta hâm mộ . . . . . .” Harry bỗng nhiên cảm thấy có chút buồn, thanh âm dần dần thấp, không có hứng thú đùa với Kavin.

Từ lúc “Khát vọng” đưa lên thị trường, những gia đình đồng tính xung quanh cậu đều có con. Fred và George tích cực nhất, mua vài bình, hơn nữa đợi Mike lớn một chút sẽ sinh em gái cho cậu nhóc chơi đùa; Remus sinh con gái, cả ngày Snape mặt lạnh và khinh bỉ, thành thạo đút sữa và thay tã cho nó, trước khi đi làm đều dành nửa giờ chơi đùa với con gái, vì thế mỗi ngày hắn đều oán giận trước mặt Harry, nhưng chưa bao giờ bỏ mặc; Jim và bạn trai cũng có con, tóc đen mắt xanh lá, quả thực rất giống Harry khi còn bé, ai thấy cũng nói đáng yêu hệt thiên sứ.

Rất nhiều người khuyên cậu sinh một đứa con. “Chẳng lẽ cậu không thích có con sao? Bọn nó rất đáng yêu! Nghĩ xem, một đứa nhỏ thừa hưởng mái tóc của bệ hạ, đôi mắt của cậu, cái mũi của bệ hạ, đôi môi của cậu, tài năng của bệ hạ và cậu, đó là đứa nhỏ tuyệt vời thế nào chứ!” “Chẳng lẽ cậu không muốn có người thừa kế? Như vậy cậu và bệ hạ Voldemort có thể thỏa thích thăm thú các nơi trên thế giới!”

Trước kia cậu không nghĩ nhiều đến lời khuyên này, cậu yêu Voldy, trải qua nhiều chuyện, cậu chỉ hy vọng ở cạnh Voldy, không cần người thứ ba, cậu biết Voldy cũng nghĩ vậy. Nhưng càng trưởng thành, cậu càng hay nghĩ đến đửa nhỏ Ginny từng hoài thai, bởi vì chiến tranh mà đứa nhỏ vĩnh viễn không nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời. Cậu còn nhớ rõ, khi bác sĩ báo cho cậu biết Ginny mang thai, cậu mừng rỡ như điên, sau khi được báo rằng Ginny sinh non, cậu đau đớn vô cùng, cố gắng trấn an Ginny, bọn họ còn trẻ, rất nhanh sẽ có đứa nhỏ thứ hai. Vì thế cậu dần dần cảm giác phòng ở quá lớn, rất lạnh, cuộc sống của hai người có vẻ thiếu cái gì đó, không đủ viên mãn. Cậu thường xuyên mở tiệc, mời bạn bè và những đứa con đáng yêu của họ đến, cậu rất cưng chiều lũ nhỏ, dùng kẹo, điểm tâm, đủ loại đồ chơi và pháp thuật mới thú vị đùa với chúng, lúc mọi người rời đi, cậu ngồi ở sofa cười ngây ngốc.

Cậu cũng từng nghĩ chuyện sinh đứa nhỏ, nhưng, là ai sinh?

Quá khứ là một cô gái sinh con cho cậu, hiện tại làm một nam nhân sinh con? Nghĩ thế nào cũng thấy kỳ quái.

Hơn nữa mỗi ngày cậu bị Voldemort ép đến mức không trở được thân, đã thực tổn thương tôn nghiêm của cậu, chẳng lẽ còn muốn cậu tự tổn thương, sinh một đứa nhỏ cho Voldemort?

Vì sao Voldemort không sinh đứa nhỏ cho cậu?

Cậu bối rối rất lâu, mỗi lần nhìn thấy đứa nhỏ nào đó đều nghĩ mình nên có một đứa con, ai sinh không sao cả, có con là tốt rồi; sau đó, khi bọn nhỏ rời đi cậu lại cảm thấy mình không nên sinh con, cho nên, tới giờ cậu vẫn chưa có con.

Muốn một đứa nhỏ! Muốn một đứa nhỏ!

Trong lòng Harry không ngừng nghĩ, dùng ánh mắt ai oán ưu thương nhìn Voldemort đang ngồi dùng cơm.

Bị cậu nhìn một cách khó hiểu, Voldemort ngừng lại, có chút đăm chiêu. Hay là hôm nay nhóm người Hermione không giúp Harry vui vẻ, cho nên Harry không hài lòng? Nhưng, cho dù Harry không hài lòng, cũng không có chuyện gì liên quan tới hắn mới phải?

“Harry, em. . . . . . À, có phải lúc chiều đùa không vui?”

Harry lắc đầu, “Rất vui vẻ.”

“Vậy vì sao lúc này em không vui?” Voldemort cẩn thận hỏi.

Harry im lặng trong chốc lát, nói: “Ngươi đáp ứng ta một điều kiện, ta sẽ rất vui.”

“Điều kiện gì? Ta đáp ứng.” Voldemort rất sảng khoái mở miệng ( =.= Die rồi anh ơi). Tiểu Harry của hắn thường xuyên phiền nào vì những chuyện nhỏ nhặt, có lẽ lần này cũng như thế, hắn rất vui vẻ bỏ thời gian giải quyết chuyện khiến tiểu Harry của hắn buồn, gia tăng tình thú.

Câu trả lời của Voldemort khiến Harry vô cùng vui vẻ, cậu hoan hô một tiếng, chạy vào lòng Voldemort, dâng lên vô số nụ hôn ngọt ngào, Voldemort ngất ngây, trầm trồ khen ngợi quyết định lần này, có thể khiến Harry luôn rụt rè ngượng ngùng chủ động hôn cực kỳ khó! (=.=)

“Ngươi thật sự không đổi ý?” Harry chớp chớp đôi mắt mê người, khiến Voldemort mềm nhũn.

“Đương nhiên sẽ không!” Hắn dõng dạc, “Ta chưa bao giờ đổi ý!”

“Ta biết Voldy đáng để ta tin!” Harry tán dương Voldemort một phen, thừa dịp nam nhân đắc ý dào dạt, cậu nói ra khát vọng, “Voldy, sinh cho ta một đứa nhỏ đi!”

Tươi cười phút chốc cứng đờ, Voldemort như bị sét đánh, nửa ngày nói không ra lời. Thật lâu sau, hắn đầy hy vọng lắp bắp hỏi: “Em, em nói cái gì, lặp lại lần nữa?”

Harry nhu thuận gật đầu, trong đôi mắt to hiện lên sự giảo hoạt, dùng giọng điệu lấy lòng: “Voldy, sinh cho ta một đứa nhỏ, ngươi vừa đáp ứng ta, không thể đổi ý!”

Sau câu nói, cậu hung tợn trừng lớn mắt, cắn răng vang khanh khác, rất có tư thế ‘ngươi đổi ý ta sẽ cho ngươi biết tay’.

Cứng ngắc vài phút, Voldemort dùng sức ôm lấy Harry, lại hôn, ha ha cười gượng: “Ta có đổi ý đâu. . . . . . Sao em lại muốn đứa nhỏ?” Hắn bắt đầu bước thứ 2 của kế hoạch, nhẹ giọng dỗ dành, “Chúng ta đã nói rồi, thế giới hai người không cần đứa nhỏ. Em có biết, đứa nhỏ sẽ khiến chúng ta không có thời gian ở bên nhau, bọn nó khóc, nháo, lớn hơn một chút còn có thể không gõ cửa mà xông vào phòng cha mẹ, cắt ngang chúng ta thân thiết! Hơn nữa có đứa nhỏ, lực chú ý của em sẽ không ở trên người ta, ta sẽ ghen tị, ta thật sự ghen tị!” Hắn dùng lực gật đầu, cường điệu.

Đáng tiếc Harry không dao động, nhìn thẳng Voldemort, “Ta cảm thấy đứa nhỏ rất đáng yêu, ta muốn có một đứa nhỏ, hơn nữa ngươi đã đáp ứng ta, ngươi nên vì ta sinh đứa nhỏ, ngươi đã nói ngươi sẽ không đổi ý!”

“Cái này. . . . . .” Voldemort nói không nên lời, đôi mắt đỏ tươi cẩn thận nhìn Harry, trong lòng lại điên cuồng nghĩ phương pháp khiến cậu đổi ý.

“Harry, ta bận rộn nhiều việc.” Hắn rốt cục nghĩ tới lí do dễ dàng thoát thân nhất. “Mỗi ngày ta có rất nhiều rất nhiều việc phải làm, mỗi ngày đều phải làm việc tới khuya, ta không thể mang thai, nếu không toàn bộ thế giới sẽ rối loạn.”

“Ta có thể giúp ngươi.” Harry lập tức tiếp lời, “Ta thay ngươi làm mọi việc, không thành vấn đề.”

Hắn rất vui vẻ nếu tiểu Harry giúp hắn làm chút chính sự, nhưng không phải vì nguyên nhân như vậy, “Harry bảo bối, sao ta có thể để em vất vả, chính trị không phải sở trường của em, hơn nữa nó cũng sẽ vấy bẩn tâm hồn em, nên để ta làm.”

“Vì con của chúng ta, ta nguyện ý học. Ngươi yên tâm, ta sẽ học rất nhanh.” Harry nắm tay huy huy.

“Không không không, ta không đành lòng để em bị lòng dạ hiểm độc lây nhiễm, một mình ta như vậy là đủ rồi.” Voldemort liều mạng ngăn cản.

Harry nhìn hắn, thở dài, “Ngươi thật sự không muốn sinh đứa nhỏ, phải không?”

Voldemort không nói gì.

“Ta đổi điều kiện khác, ngươi nhất định phải đáp ứng ta.” Harry không vui nói.

Voldemort nhanh chóng đáp ứng, “Đương nhiên, không thành vấn đề!”

Harry lập tức mở miệng: “Từ nay về sau ta làm Top, ngươi làm Bottom.”

Điều kiện này Voldemort cũng không thể nhận, vì thế hắn đau khổ suy nghĩ, làm thế nào để Harry thu hồi điều kiện này.

Voldemort không lên tiếng khiến Harry căm tức tới cực điểm, cậu hung hăng nhìn, thừa dịp Voldemort chột dạ xoay mặt, cậu dùng toàn bộ sức lực nhéo lên đùi mình, nhất thời, nước mắt tràn mi.

Hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung của Harry khiến Voldemort luống cuống tay chân, hắn muốn an ủi Harry, nhưng hai điều kiện này, một cái hắn cũng không muốn đáp ứng. . . . . .”Harry, em đừng khóc, chúng ta bàn bạc. . . . . .”

“Gần đây ta luôn nằm mơ, mơ thấy lúc chiến tranh, Ginny mang thai đứa nhỏ kia. . . . . . Ta từng có cơ hội làm cha, nhưng là. . . . . .” Harry rơi nước mắt như mưa, “Ta muốn đứa nhỏ. . . . . . Ta muốn làm cha. . . . . . Ta yêu đứa nhỏ. . . . . .”

Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn Voldemort, khuôn mặt đau thương như trúng lời nguyền tra tấn, khiến Voldemort đau lòng.

“Ta làm Bottom . . Bởi vì. . . Ta yêu ngươi, ta yêu ngươi. . . Mới có thể nguyện ý làm. . . Bottom, tuy rằng ta cảm thấy như vậy thực, thực ẻo lả, nhưng bởi vì ta yêu ngươi. . . . . . Ta làm. Ngươi chẳng lẽ không thể vì ta, vì ta, sinh một đứa nhỏ?” Cậu khóc thút thít, nói không lưu loát.

Đấu tranh ba phút, Voldemort toàn bại, nhấc tay đầu hàng.

“Khát vọng ở đâu, lấy tới cho ta.”

Một năm sau, Harry hạnh phúc ôm con trai đáng yêu khoe với mọi người chung quanh, mà một đoạn thời gian dài, mỗi khi Voldemort một mình đối mặt với đứa con, sắc mặt không hề dễ nhìn.

Phiên ngoại hoàn.


	83. Đôi lời

Cuối cùng, sau một thời gian dài thì bộ truyện Tay của ta xuyên qua tóc đen của ngươi đã đi đến hồi kết, cảm ơn cả nhà luôn ủng hộ ta trong thời gian qua, gửi đến cả nhà ngàn nụ hôn ^_^

Xong rùi, giờ thì mấy chị đi đọc truyện khác đi nhe :)


End file.
